There Are No Accidents
by Sola Haze
Summary: The Shredder found out about Hamato Yoshi's residence in New York only shortly after his mutation. Too unused to his new form, Yoshi and his sons are captured and taken to Shredder's lair. Yoshi is killed, but the turtles are spared. Raised by Shredder, how will our shellshocked heroes change?(Tags: au,)
1. Chapter 1

There are no accidents. Only some purpose we haven't yet understood. That was what Hamato Yoshi always told his sons, even if it had only been a week or so since their mutation.

Hamato Yoshi, now Splinter, as his infant sons had nicknamed him, had barely been in his new body for a fortnight. A little clumsy on his feet, and suffering from odd cravings and habits he hadn't had as a human, Yoshi knew it would be quite a while before he could practice Ninjutsu again. That was why he was completely unprepared for the attack.

One night, just after Splinter had shared a good meal of algae and worms with his sons, they came from the darkness. Dozens upon dozens of ninjas clothes in black, fighting identically, with masks that stripped them of any identity. The only thing that defined them was the symbol on their uniforms. Looking at that symbol, Splinter knew, he'd been found by his old enemy, Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

Splinter immediately rushed his young reptilian sons into the new dojo, where he'd planted his tree sprout and set up a small little shrine to his deceased wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter, Miwa. He slid closed the crude wooden board that substituted for his future idea to add a Japanese screen, safely sealing his sons within. If he could fight off the Foot Clan ninjas charging at him now, he could get his sons away safely. But then a voice called through the pack, and Hamato Yoshi knew he had lost.

"Hamato Yoshi." The crowd of faceless ninjas parted to reveal Splinter's old enemy, clad from head to foot in gleaming armor. He looked Splinter over with disdain. "Once a noble warrior, now a pitiful sewer rat. Pathetic."

"You are the pathetic one, Saki." Splinter quipped back, readying himself in a defensive pose. "You hold onto your hatred all these years. You think it gives you strength, but it will only destroy you."

Oroku Saki chuckled, extending his battle claws from his gauntlet. "I will make this quick."

Saki lunged forward with his claws, but Splinter dodged under his arm and gave a strong kick to Saki's back, slamming him into the wall.

"You will never take me, Oroku Saki." Splinter said calmly. "Nor will you ever take my sons."

Yoshi could hear a growl of anger and readied himself for his enemy's next move, but on his attempt to dodge, Splinter's new mutation's clumsiness kicked in, causing him to trip over his own feet.

Hamato Yoshi landed on the ground with his hands already beneath him to rise again, but suddenly, an armored foot stomped down on his tail, pinning him in place.

Barely a second later, Something tightly grabbed Splinter's wrist. He looked to see it was a long, thick white wire attached to a whip wielded by one of the Foot Ninjas. It wasn't long before another wire wrapped around his other wrist, then his right foot, and his left. He hadn't even noticed Saki had taken his foot off of his tail. It didn't matter anyway. He had been bound by the wires. And then he heard the sparks.

Countless volts of electricity shot through Yoshi, turning his eyes white with pain. Then it stopped. It could have been for a minute or an hour, but once it was over, Yoshi was left panting and drained.

A foot had appeared before Splinter's face. Splinter's eyes narrowed. What a dishonorable way to defeat your opponent! But, dishonorable or not, it had worked. The fight had been over before it began.

"Pitiful," Saki said once more.

Splinter growled up at his enemy. From his memory, he pulled up something his old teachers had always said to him in Japan. "He who lives without honor will die without honor."

Saki simply snorted a laugh, and the pain began again.

After fifteen agonizing seconds, Splinter was allowed a reprise. But the moment he was released from the agony, he heard the sound of a wood door sliding open.

Seconds later, he found himself watching helplessly as the Foot Ninjas pulled his sons out.

"Bring them back to the lair," Saki commanded with a cold, remorseless tone, retracting his battle claws. "I will finish them there."

Splinter was dragged to his feet and forced to walk alongside his sons towards their certain doom. Looking at the little turtles, only two words came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Splinter had never felt despair to compare with this. With himself immobilized and weaponless, he and his sons were at the mercy of the Shredder.

This same despair ate away at him tenfold when he was pulled forth in the throne room for execution. Before him, on the stairs to a grand throne, stood Oroku Saki, cold and silent.

Splinter looked back at his sons, his expression twisted in anguish. "You must spare my sons," Yoshi whispered, turning his head back to Saki. "Please."

Shredder laughed. "This is the great Hamato Yoshi? Begging at his enemy's feet, for these _turtles?_ " He broke into a malicious fit of laughter.

Splinter shook his head with dread. "They have nothing to do with this," he said. "I am the one you want. Do not harm my sons."

Shredder shook his head. "You took Tang Shen from me." He said, continuing before Splinter could interrupt. "Your father disgraced my clan and lied to me." With one hand, he motioned towards the right side of his face. Even beneath the mask, Splinter could see the bloodshot eye, the shining red burn marks marring half of his visage. "You scarred me in battle and let Tang Shen die." He said, taking the final step down the staircase, and extending his blade. "You have taken so much from me. This will be only one more thing I take in vengeance." He said, pointing the blade towards the rat. "The Hamato bloodline ends here."

Splinter shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears brimming in the corners. He could not protect his sons. he was truly a failure. He heard the sound of metal slicing through the air, and braced himself for the blow.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being thrown open to his left made Splinter jump. He opened his eyes to see the Shredder, frozen mid-swing. His eyes followed Saki's gaze to the door, where stood a small, little girl.

Saki quickly retracted his blade and stepped away from Splinter, clearly not wanting the girl to see what had been about to happen. Splinter stared as the girl entered.

She was small, about three years at most, with black hair cut short but for two decorative strands that hung framing her face. Her eyes were a wide, innocent brown, and her skin was a dull, yellow-tinged, pale brown that reflected Japanese heritage. Her nose was rounded at the end, and her lips were well-formed and bared a lovely shade of rose. She was elegant for one so young.

"Father!" She exclaimed, running forth to Saki and hugged him profusely, despite the tall man's armor.

Splinter blinked. Father? This little girl was Shredder's daughter? It appeared, perhaps he did not love Tang Shen as much as he claimed.

"Karai," Saki gasped in surprise, putting a hand on her shoulder as she hugged him tightly. "I told you to stay in your room, _musume_." He scolded her gently.

The girl, Karai, looked up at him with big eyes. "I was bored and lonely!" She said, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

Saki shook his head. "I will come to your room after I am done here, daughter." He said, casting a glance at Hamato Yoshi and his turtle sons who still knelt behind him.

Karai followed the Shredder's vision to the group of captives, but, instead of looking horrified, her face lit up like the summer sky at dawn.

"Are those turtles?" She exclaimed, running towards the creatures, but Saki caught her by the back of the shirt. Karai clapped two hands to her face, tilting her head in awe. "They're so cute!" She suddenly grabbed a hold of Saki's tunic from beneath his armor plating. "Can I keep them, father? Please!"

Saki shook his head. "Karai, go back to your room now."

Karai sniffled. "Please!" She shouted, tears collecting in her big brown eyes. "Please, father!"

Saki watched in horror as his daughter sank down, wailing and screaming, crying tears like a river. In times like these, Saki would be harsh and exercise discipline, but he didn't have the time and seeing Karai this upset had always made him choke up.

Saki nodded quickly, kneeling down in front of Karai. "Alright, daughter." He said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as she wiped away tears. "You can keep them."

Karai blinked. "R-really?" She gasped. She hugged him quickly once more. "Thank you, father!"

Saki made a quick motion to the guards, who brought the young turtles to the front of the throne room. Karai squealed with excitement at the sight of her new pets.

Shredder looked behind the turtles at Splinter with a harsh glare. "What are their names?"

Splinter's glare matched Saki's own. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to speak.

Saki growled, but Karai stepped up to the turtles. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees, observing the little creatures. "What are your names?" She asked.

The turtles were rather young, but if they could say anything, it was their names.

The one in the blue mask spoke first. "Leonardo."

Next was the orange-masked turtle. "Michelangelo."

The purple-masked one spoke third. "Donatello."

And finally, the red-masked one finally. "Raphael."

Saki smirked down at the turtles. "I believe we can come up with better names than those-" He began, preparing to, once again take something precious from Yoshi."

"No, I like them!" Karai interrupted with a grin. "They sound nice."

The Shredder sighed silently but nodded. "Very well, daughter. Take them with you. I must finish things here first."

Karai nodded obliviously as she led the turtles away from the throne room, ignoring the rat who stared after them, with a look that could either be pain or conflicted relief.

The last thing Leonardo saw of Hamato Yoshi was the tall, armored Shredder raising his blade once more, before the guards within shut the doors, cutting off the horrific sight before Leonardo could see the finishing blow.

* * *

The turtles followed Karai into her chamber, a modest, sparsely decorated room with a small futon unrolled at the back wall. A traditional Japanese bedroom. The only excessive furnishing was a full-length mirror along one wall.

"This is my room." She announced, gesturing with wide arms for the turtles. She turned around to face them. "My name is Karai."

The orange one, Michelangelo, crawled forward. He lifted his arms enthusiastically. "Up! Up!"

Karai smiled, lifting the turtle up in her arms. He was a little weighty, but with all the training she did on a regular basis, she could handle it.

The turtle reached out with both hands and touched her face, mesmerized. "Pretty!" he exclaimed.

Karai chuckled, kneeling down with Michelangelo. From her left approached the purple-masked turtle with a fascinated expression. He lifted up her arm and studied the metal gauntlets on her forearms with profound interest.

Karai smiled. "Father recently had me fitted for those." She said explained as the purple-masked turtle brought himself even closer to the reflective surface.

A second later, the red-masked one broke through, pushing both of his brothers out of the way. He grabbed Karai's wrist and pulled her forward before proceeding to jump onto her back enthusiastically, trying to tussle with her.

Karai laughed and played along. These three were so enthusiastic! Their energy was contagious; she couldn't help herself. But something felt off.

Karai looked up at the one turtle who hadn't approached, nor moved an inch since they had entered. Leonardo. That was his name, wasn't it? He stared at her, stoically, without emotion.

"Hi, there," She said hesitantly.

Leonardo didn't speak. The room had become uncomfortably silent. He approached slowly and sat down before her on his knees. He watched her with a thoughtful, studying expression as if he wasn't sure whether to trust her or not.

" _Oneesan_."

Karai stared in wonderment for a moment. He'd just called her... her face broke into a gleeful smile as the small turtle threw his arms around her waist, snuggling his head down beneath her arm.

Soon, the other turtles followed, all hugging from different sides affectionately. Karai smiled, lightly stroking Leonardo's head with a soft smile.

"Welcome home _kyōdai-tachi._ "

* * *

 **If you've seen the 2003 Ninja Turtles, you'll recognize how I alluded to Hamato Yoshi's torture with the wires. Also, damn, I'm good at writing for Shredder. I'm sorry I killed Splinter! Sorta. And, smol Mikey is so cute! Anyway, this is my first TMNT fic. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Within the first ten minutes of publication, I got a review! Thank you!**

 **JoinTheWeb: So, Splinter is dead. Good riddance! Ooo. Another foot!turtles story... I can't wait for chapter 2 :) so far, this is looking very very good!**

 **Me: Wait, there are other Foot!Turtles fics? I couldn't find any. That's so cool!**

 **Guest: Yes! Yes! Yes! Please keep going! I feel bad for Splinter and my heart clenched and the last glimpse Leo had of Splinter. Is Leo going to remember Splinter? Please keep going, I'm so interested in what happens to the turtles!**

 **Me: I was thinking of having Leo remember Splinter, but only really like a ghost of a memory, just nagging at the back of his mind every time he's in the same room as Shredder. Actually, the chapters will be lined up like events from the episodes, and around the episode "Enemy Of My Enemy" is where Leo's flashbacks cause something major.**

 **Bookworm1978: I don't know if I like this kind of story or not, there had been so many that were not that good that went along this plotline. But this has been pretty good so far. I am kind of curious where you will take this. Good luck, and good job, and keep writing. _**

 **Me: Thank you for putting your faith in me! I've never read any other stories like this, but I began looking at some fan art. What I don't really like about the others is the turtles always end up heavily abused. I feel like Shredder would treat them just like Karai, but just with less praise.**

* * *

 _Twelve years later_

Leonardo held tight his katana, running one thumb casually over the layers of red fabric binding the handle. He breathed in the familiar scent of the dojo: burning incense and sweat. In his crouched position, his body weight rested on his left foot, with a little strain, but that helped him stay alert.

Before him crouched his orange-clad brother, Michelangelo, wielding his nunchakus. His position mirrored Leo's own to the letter, his face just as blank.

Slowly, both turtles rose to their feet, slipping into ready positions. Their locked eyes narrowed as each brother began sizing the other up, trying to predict their thoughts, their moves, what they would do first.

Leo raised his sword and charged, deciding to move first. Mikey broke into a smile at this, running to meet his challenge with his nunchakus swinging wildly.

"Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!" the younger brother cheered.

Leo swung his katana at the younger turtle, but Mikey agilely jumped over top of his brother, landing behind him silently.

Leo whipped around with his katana ready. Mikey spun his nunchakus teasingly. "You don't know what to do."

Leo's strikes continued with precision. But what had always infuriated Leo about Mikey was that with his relaxed fighting style, he could even avoid the most precise attacks. And even more infuriating were the taunts.

"I'm here, I'm there!" Mikey said, dodging a narrow strike with barely a flinch. "I could be anywhere!"

Leo lunged forward, with his katana up to strike down upon his younger brother, but once again, Mikey managed to roll out of the way to slip right behind him. Leo turned with a scowl, only to be greeted by more of his brother's over confident bragging.

"How do you stop what you can't even see?" he mocked.

That was it, Leo was done rushing. He turned his katana so the blade was pointing back instead of forward. This time, he waited for Mikey to make the move, and when he did, he'd be ready. It was barely a second later when Mikey ran to attack Leo, but before he could strike, Leo quickly stepped to the right and drove his katana's handle into Michelangelo's stomach.

There was a brief pause while Mikey stood there, shocked, before he collapsed to the floor with a groan.

Leo returned his katana to its sheath, looking down at his defeated opponent. "Like that?"

"Good one, Leo..." Mikey mumbled.

On the other side of the dojo began the fight between Raphael and Donatello, the brains and the brawn themselves.

Donnie, sporting his signature bo staff twirled it several times in a showy way, but though his moves were flamboyant, Donnie's face remained completely impassive. Raph was a different story.

Donnie twirled the staff overhead before bringing it down and pointing the end at his brother in a ready position.

Raph observed this silently, looking unimpressed. The red-clad turtle cracked his neck twice before sliding into ready position. "All right, Donnie." He said in a calm but firm voice, like an irritated parent speaking down to a child. "Put down the staff and no one gets hurt." He promised, raising his hands in a pre-striking position.

Donnie laughed bitterly at this proposition. "Uh, you said that last time, Raph," he pointed out, "and then you hurt me."

Raphael paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah, but less than I would have."

The purple-clad ninja rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Raph barely had time to prepare himself before Donnie lunged forward and swung down on him. Raph quickly dodged to the right, crouching down for the next strike. When Donnie's next swing came, Raph evaded swiftly with a shoulder roll into a standing position to Donnie's left.

Donnie spun the staff once more with flourish. The red-clad turtle leaned back quickly as Donnie jabbed the staff towards his face.

The purple ninja's next moves came as a blur. He spun the staff over his head and struck down, narrowly missing. It made Donnie angry. Raph wasn't even using his weapon, the sai. It was insulting! No more messing around.

Donnie's swings were wild, spinning the bo staff left, right, then over his head, preparing for the deathblow. But, for just a brief moment, he closed his eyes. And when he opened them again... the staff was gone.

With a gulp, Donnie looked up to see Raph leaning on the staff casually with an arrogant smirk. The red-clad spun the staff mockingly before he broke it over his knee, leaving the six-foot staff into two three foot pieces, perfect for jabbing, and, as Donnie dreadingly anticipated, beating the opponent into the ground.

Donnie bit his lip. "Should've dropped the staff?"

Raph held up the pieces with a smirk. "Should've dropped the staff."

Knowing what fate had in store, Donnie turned to run as Raph chased after him with the sticks. The older brother knocked Donnie to the floor and mercilessly began beating his shell with the sticks, like a huge drum set.

"Okay, okay. Ow! I'm down!" He shrieked, covering his head with his hands.

Raph might've gone on longer, but his attention was drawn away when Leo harshly shouted at him, "Raphael, _yamero_!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he muttered, but couldn't stay upset for long. Now that he won, he and Leo would get to tag team against Karai. Raph cracked his knuckles. Time to take daddy's little princess down a peg.

Scowling and sore, Donnie resigned himself to the seat next to Mikey on the sidelines to watch the upcoming battle. Raph and Leo faced Karai silently before slipping into a crouch.

Leo met Karai's gaze evenly. " _Onegai shimasu, Oneesan_."

Karai's expression was equally as impassive. " _Onegai shimasu, Leonardo-kun_." She glanced at the unresponsive red-clad turtle. " _Raphael-kun?_ "

Raph's scowl didn't falter. " _Makenai, Aneki."_

The three stood slowly, with studying eyes, like predators getting ready to clash over a meal. Slowly circling, the tension made the air in the room feel thin. Then, they charged.

Raph and Leo rushed Karai at once, aiming their weapons at the kunoichi, who still hadn't moved, standing like a statue, even in the face of Leo's fierce Katana and Raph's deadly sais. At the final moment, Karai jumped up, kicking off of Raph's shell, propelling herself over top of her brothers.

Leo was the first to react. He whipped around just in time to counter a strike from her tanto with his katana. The blades clashed with a profound _'shiiing'_.

Karai was the first to pull away, but returned moments later, furiously slashing with speed only Leo could counter. Leo blocked to the best of his ability, but her strikes forced him backward. He blocked an upward strike, but as soon as their blades touched, he felt a hard kick meet his stomach.

Leo stumbled back, holding his sore plastron. Raph took his opportunity then. He charged at Karai, spinning his sai on his hands. He jabbed with his left hand, but Karai swiftly dodged. Suddenly, she grabbed his extended wrist and used her foot to knock his from beneath him. In less than a second, Raph was flat on his back. He was out.

Karai snorted smugly. That was when Leo struck. From behind, he swung horizontally. Without missing a beat, Karai ducked the blade and stepped back, slipping within his arms. She grabbed his extended wrist and flipped him over her shoulder with surprising strength.

Leo groaned at the impact. He blinked slowly, squinting. Above him, Karai looked down with a smile. "I win."

Leo sighed. " _Totemo tsuyoi desu, Oneesan_." He muttered.

Karai chuckled, helping him up. "You too, _otouto._ "

The sound of a door slamming open made everyone in the room flinch, almost as much as the shout that followed.

" _Yame!_ " The Shredder's voice boomed through the dojo, echoing off the high ceilings. Immediately, the ninjas in the room lined up before the armor-clad man, wiping their faces clean of emotion.

Oroku Saki's eyes ran along the line, studying each of the teens with a scrutinizing gaze. The air was silent, tense, as everyone awaited either praise or criticism. Finally, Saki spoke.

"You did well, daughter." He said to Karai, who bowed respectively in acknowledgment. Then, the Shredder's eyes turned to the other ninjas. The turtles tensed. "You four must work harder. I do not tolerate weakness." The words were harsh and blunt.

It wasn't like Donnie to be the first to question Saki, but still, he spoke. "With all respect, Father, we've all been improving very much."

Shredder narrowed his eyes at the purple-clad ninja. Donnie flinched. "I do not need the opinion of someone who lost a fight to a weaponless opponent."

Donnie blushed, bowing his head in shame.

Leo frowned at his submissive brother. "But he's right, _Otou-sensei._ " Leo insisted. "Everyone's been improving so much!"

The Shredder stepped forward, stopping when he was face-to-face with the blue-masked ninja. "Leonardo, do not question my authority." He said in a warning tone.

Leo bit his lip, but did not say anything more. Saki walked around behind the group, pacing absently. "I expect you all to train harder, longer." He said, his command firm. "I expect you to fight until you collapse from exhaustion. Do I make myself clear?"

At once, everyone spoke in unison, " _Hai, Sensei._ "

Everyone except for Raph.

The Shredder stood behind his red-clad son with narrowed eyes. "Raphael." He said in a cold voice. " _Do I make myself clear?_ "

Raph was silent for a moment. Leo pursed his lips. Raph would regularly stretch their father's patience, but he must have the sense enough to know this wasn't the time... right?

Raphael spoke. "No, Father." He said plainly, staring straight ahead. "It's not fair. You always push us so hard, and no matter how much we improve, you never praise us."

Leo elbowed Raph nervously.

Their father was silent for a moment. "Is that what you think, Raphael?" His voice was harsh.

Raph glared forward. "Yes."

"Hm..." The Shredder's silence unnerved Leo. His father was only this silent when he was angry. They'd all felt Shredder's wraith at one point or another. And Raph was about to feel it again.

Suddenly, the Shredder's fingers pinched a painful pressure point close to Raph's neck. The turtle stiffened, then began squirming, biting his lip so not to make a sound. The pain was unbearable.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again." Saki warned, applying more pressure.

Raph ground his teeth, his muscles tense as he writhed under the pain. " _Jihi!_ " He shrieked. " _Jihi!_ "

Everyone bit their lips, trying not to flinch as they waited it out. Leo silently prayed that father would let him go. Even if it was Raph's own fault, Leo didn't like seeing any of his brothers, and he'd felt that pressure point at least once.

After maybe a good minute, Shredder spoke. "Learn your place." He said before letting Raphael go and walking out without another word.

Once Saki was gone, the tension in the air dissipated. Raph dropped like a stone, panting on all fours. Sweat ran down his forehead.

Karai frowned. "You should know better than to challenge father." She said, helping him stand.

Donnie nodded. "Seriously, Raph, what were you thinking?"

Raph sighed. "I'm just tired of him bossing you guys around all the time." He muttered.

Leo shook his head. "Raph, we're fine with the lack of praise." He said. "He's our father."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, bro. We appreciate it, but don't put yourself on the line like that again, okay?

Raph scowled, but didn't speak. He'd never acknowledge that they were right. And they were okay with that.

Karai patted Raph on the shoulder. "C'mon," she said, "let's go get some lunch."

* * *

 **Japanese vocabulary**

 **Yamero - a rude way of saying "Stop it"**

 **Onegai shimasu - "It's a pleasure to face you"**

 **Oneesan - A respective and formal way of saying "Big sister"**

 **-Kun - A suffix used with male names**

 **Makenai - "I won't lose"**

 **Aneki - "Sis"**

 **Totemo tsuyoi desu - "You are strong"**

 **Otouto - A word used when you're talking about your little brother. Rarely is it used when actually addressing your sibling, but still, it can be used that way.**

 **Yame** **\- "Stop", "Cease", "End the fight"**

 **Otou** **-Sensei - A combination title of the words "Otou", meaning "Father", and "Sensei", meaning "Teacher".**

 **Hai - "Yes"**

 **Jihi - "Mercy"**

 **Has anyone noticed in the fight with Raph and Donnie, Raph defeated Donnie without using his weapons? I wanted to point that out. Also, I tried to match the way the turtles call Karai "big sister" to their personalities. Leonardo calls her Oneesan, which is a very respective, and often used term, since Oneesama is a rarity, and it makes sense Leo would show the most respect to his siblings. Donnie calls her Neesan, which is like Oneesan, but slightly less formal, but still respective. Mikey calls her Neechan, which is a casual way of saying big sister, since he's relaxed, and childish. Raph calls her Aneki, which is a tough guy way of saying big sister, and basically just means "sis".**

 **I also figured Shredder might use a more painful pressure point than Splinter. The one Splinter used was probably more of a stinging tingling, like when your feet fall asleep. Shredder's are more like full-blown, fire nerve pain stuff. The others would've defended Raph, but being raised by Shredder changes some things.**

 **And sorry for not having this out earlier. Mom dragged me to the trailer on Friday, and we have no wifi up there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**JoinTheWeb: Ek. That just sounds... Painful. Sorry guys. You know, it seemed like not so much has actually changed. I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? Anyway, so happy to see you updated so soon! And yeah, like, there are tons of foot!turts fics out there. It's amazing to see where each one takes it. You should check it out, they are all so awesome :)**

 **Me: Well, about the "not much has changed" thing, I answered that below to a person. But don't worry, while the fights may remain somewhat similar, I'll be changing a few major things, like how Bradford and Xever became mutants. I'd love to see what you guys think I'll do. Also, how Stockman is introduced is a bit different, too.**

 **Guest: Please keep this story going, I think it has been absolutely amazing. I love how the turtles all have their own way of calling Karai their sister. And for the Shredder part... it does seem like he would do that... but I get the feeling Raph isn't going to let things go so easily.**

 **Me: Yeah, Raph's not gonna let that go. I mean, he doesn't really have much of a choice, since he has to show respect to the Shredder unless he wants _more_ discipline. It seemed to make sense that he'd often question his father's orders.**

 **Guest: I love this story, I hope that you update often... I am really curious to see if this will follow the episodes just with a darker twist. Also, I wonder if Donnie is going to have his crush on April... I could see it happening but what is Shredder gonna think about it? I look forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: Well, it sorta follows the episodes a bit. My plotbook works kinda like this: find major episodes, choose major events from them, keep them in, change dialogue a bit. I just couldn't change those funny fights. A little thing I changed that I don't think anyone noticed: I think Raph might've actually beaten Donnie bloody if Leo hadn't intervened... yikes.**

 **Guest: It was fun chapter but a lot of it was from the show...I hope you don't just rewrite episodes: and add a fee different things / Also I really like how everyone calls Karai something different but you made Leo and Donnie's nickname to her be with formal honorifics while Raph and Mikey don't use it and are more casual. I don't like the idea of them being less respectful towards their sister than the other two :/ especially because using -chan for an elder is considered rude (Mikey calling her neechan but I guess I can ignore it..I'll try..but am curious to see what karai nicknames for each of her younger brothers will be! Btw this isn't a flame review I really enjoying this! Thanks for writing so quick. We see that shredder naturally favors karai. I expected that! Will karai also be a motherly figure since the boys never had one? Are all the boys the same age? (I hope there may be age differences!) again sorry I'm just so interested in what's next and am loving this whole siblinghood!**

 **Me: First, thank you for such a big comment! Yeah, I'm not really that knowledgeable about Japanese stuff. I figured Mikey would call her Neechan because he feels more comfortable around Karai, and being younger, would have less of an idea about strict formality. And Raph basically just calls her "sis". I figure the difference between the names is that san and chan represent the respect, and the onee and nee represent the formality. But, yeah, I tried to update fast. I always was confused by Shredder. Wiki literally says Karai was like a trophy to him, but once she realized Splinter's her father and runs off, he suddenly cares about her. Karai's not really too motherly, but she probably would be the one to read Mikey bedtime stories and stuff. I'll be sticking with the canon ages. They're all around fifteen, with Mikey the youngest, then Donnie, then Raph, and Leo the oldest.**

 **Hello its me: I really enjoyed reading you story! It was amazingly thought out of how the characters are portrayed! Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: Thank you! I have a plan of how all the turtles have changed. Donnie is more of a mad scientist. Leo is more apathetic and stoic. Mikey is a little less incompetent and outspoken (from.. conditioning). Raph is still very aggressive and rivals his siblings way more often. Nothing can put out Raph's fire! Nothing!**

* * *

Donnie pinched another scoop of rice between his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed, grimacing at the bland, watery taste. "Bleh..."

Mikey appeared at the table moments later with a half-empty pot of rice and a huge, goofy smile. "There's a little more rice left if anyone wants it." He said, looking around at his siblings. "Anybody? Anybody?"

"No, thanks," Donnie muttered.

"I'm good," Leo said.

"All yours," Raph added.

"I'll take a little more." Karai requested with a grateful smile.

Mikey nodded and scooped the rest of the rice into Karai's waiting bowl. "Here you go!"

Karai grinned. "Thanks, little brother." She said, patting him on the head.

Leo propped his head up on his arm, poking his remaining rice with his chopsticks. "So, Donnie, how's the inventing going?"

Donnie sighed, not really in the mood for small talk. "Eh, not good. Every time I show something to Father he shuts it down almost immediately."

Leo shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

The purple-masked turtle shook his head. "Not likely with the limited tech I've got now."

The table was silent for a moment while everyone reluctantly finished their meals. Then, Raph raised his head and sniffed the air as the smell of something absolutely delicious permeated the area. "Hey, what smells better than rice?"

Mikey perked up momentarily. "Oh right." He said, standing up with Karai. "So, guys, guess what we made." He said, proudly.

Karai smiled as Mikey went to grab something from a cupboard. "We stayed up all night to make it."

A moment later, Mikey emerged holding up a big, iced, confection with several candles burning on top. "Ta-da!"

The three older turtles gaped in awe. "Whoa!"

"It's a cake!" Donnie exclaimed.

Raph nodded. "And it actually looks... _edible!_ "

Mikey nodded, setting it down on the table. "You have no idea how long I had to save up my chocolate stash for this." He then threw his arms up in the air. "Happy Mutation day!"

"Happy Mutation day!" The turtles echoed.

The cake was cut and passed around to everyone who dug in with relish.

Karai swallowed a bite with a satisfied "mmm". "It's hard to believe it's been fifteen years since you all arrived."

Mikey turned to her with big eyes. "Tell us the story, _Neechan!_ "

Karai rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you rather have father tell it?"

Mikey's eyes became wide. He swallowed. "No thanks."

Karai shook her head, smiling fondly at her little brother. "Mikey, can't we enjoy the cake first?"

"Please!" Mikey asked with a praying gesture. "Pleeeease-!"

Raph smacked a hand over Mikey's mouth with an annoyed expression. "Please." He deadpanned. "It's the only way to shut Mikey up."

Karai rolled her eyes but nodded. "Alright." She said, beginning to recite her father's story. Like usual, she stood up as Leo brought up a flashlight to help with the dramatic storytelling.

"Fifteen years ago, you were all regular turtles, but you were part of lab experiments, which made you into the mutants you are now," Karai said, adding many dramatic gestures and shadow puppets to add to the story. "You were held in the clutches of the evil Hamato Yoshi," she continued, curling her hands into claws at the word 'clutches', "who treated you all like slaves. But father found his secret lair and killed Hamato Yoshi," she made a swift cutting motion with her tanto blade, making the three lean back slightly, "and saved you all. Now we're all one big happy family." She finished, throwing her arms around her brothers' shoulders.

"Relatively happy," Raph muttered.

Leo frowned. "Oh, c'mon, Raph. Father's not so bad."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, says you, mister perfect."

Karai scowled. "Ahem." She coughed into a fist, cueing Leo to once again hold up the flashlight. Seemingly from nowhere, Karai held up a cylindrical container with the glass smashed out. "Father found this odd canister in Yoshi's lair." She said, studying the canister as she held it up. "Some tests showed it turned human cells into strange mutant cells. It must've been the mysterious ooze within that, in a way, gave birth to all of you."

Mikey took the canister from Karai's arms and hugged it adoringly with a sigh. "Mom."

Donnie stabbed another piece of cake onto his fork. "I'm glad that father rescued us, but I wish he'd let us see the outside world." He said, his tone echoed longing.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, we're fifteen now," he said, putting down his fork. "Don't you all think we're ready?"

Raph gestured to Karai with an irritated twinge in his eye. "You get to go on missions outside all the time."

She shrugged, beginning on her cake once again. "Well, maybe if you asked Father, he'd let you."

Raph scoffed. "Yeah, right."

But despite his brother's pessimism, Leo stood with confidence. "I think it's worth a shot."

The purple-clad brother stood next. "I'm with you, Leo."

Mikey stood also and spoke through a mouthful of food. "Meh, toow, bro."

Everyone stood, united with optimism. All but Raphael. Leo looked to the red-clad turtle. "Raph?"

With all eyes upon him, Raph didn't really have a choice. "Fine." He growled. "Let's go."

* * *

"No."

Donnie blinked. "What?"

Mikey pouted. "Aw, seriously?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Told you."

Leo shook his head, stepping forth. "Father, please."

The Shredder shook his head down at his children. He sat firmly atop his throne with eyes narrowed. "You are still young and inexperienced. You may one day be great assets to the Foot Clan." He said. "I cannot allow you to die out there."

"But, _Otou-sensei_ ," Leo began, "how can we become strong from training in a confined area our whole lives?"

Karai nodded, taking a place next to her blue-clad brother. "Father, I will protect them. Please."

The Shredder stood, sweeping his cape aside as he did so. "The outside world is dangerous. You will not go."

Leo's eyes were pleading. "Father, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding here."

Oroku Saki paused for a moment, considering his son's logic. "Hmm..."

The turtles looked up with the best puppy dog eyes they could muster, Karai included.

Shredder sighed. "Very well. You may go on patrol with Karai tonight."

The turtles bowed respectively, with a quick "Thank you, Father." But, once the five had left the throne room, celebratory cheers filled the air.

"High three!"

* * *

 **So, note by the "half-empty" thing, Donnie is a little more pessimistic. Of course, I have my own theory about half empty and half full that I really wanna share.**

 **So, look at it this way: if the glass begins empty and is filled to halfway, it's half full. If it begins full and is drained to halfway, it's half empty. What do you think?**

 **So, here we have revealed what Shredder told them about their origins. Hm, "the evil Hamato Yoshi"... definitely sounds like one of Shredder's lies.**

 **Notice why Shredder said no? He doesn't want them to go out because he doesn't want them to die before they become good enough to serve him. Like holding a new soldier back from a battlefield, because he can "do more good if you don't die now". Basically saying he doesn't care if they die or not.**

 **Dammit, now all I can think of is Karai with cute puppy dog eyes. If anyone can make some fan art of that, I'd be really thankful. Stick around for the next chapter, and don't worry. I'm not gonna copy the whole episode. More like I'm gonna stop around mid-episode and then thing's are gonna go to hell. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, sorta disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews on this one.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I think it'll be funny if Shinigami was in this story it would be cool to see Mikey forming some kind relationship with her.** **Also** **, I loved the fact that Mikey and Karai made a cake.**

 **Me: I looked up Shinigami, and they're sorta... demons who feed on the lives of other people to extend their own lives... in what world would Mikey get along with someone like that?! And,** **me,** **too. I thought it would be so cute to have them make a cake. Mikey saved his chocolate stash just for that cake. That must've taken will power!**

* * *

Donnie rolled his eyes, pulling his older brother back from the television. "Seriously, Leo, you're gonna ruin your eyes."

Leo scowled but didn't fight it. The screen was so small, he had to sit closer. After all, he couldn't miss a second of his favorite show.

The screen showed the spaceship rocking from enemy fire. In the cockpit, Captain Ryan looked to his youngest commander. "Mister Crenshaw, status report!"

Mister Crenshaw looked up from a control panel with a panicked expression, basically pulling his hair out from stress. "Status?" He asked. "I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!" Suddenly, a hand from off-screen slapped the young commander across the face. Crenshaw calmed almost immediately. "Thank you, captain."

Leo smiled, beginning to recite Ryan's lines from heart, in unison with the character on TV. "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan." He said, standing proudly and pointing a finger in the air with purpose. "There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!"

"Aye, sir!" The crew shouted in unison.

The moment was interrupted by Karai's worried tone. "You know, if father catches you watching this, he's gonna be angry." She pointed out. "You know he doesn't want you all being hung up on pop culture."

Raph nodded from behind the cover of a comic book, looking bored. "And besides, this show is stupid. You know that, right?"

Leo scowled as the show went on commercial break. His siblings had made him miss what had happened! "Space Heroes is a great show." He said, stubbornly. "And captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am gonna be just like him."

Raph shrugged. "Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way."

Karai chuckled, grabbing Leo by the arm. "Well, c'mon, hero-boy. It's go time!"

The turtles and Karai began getting ready, making sure their weapons were on them, and that everything else was in order. Donnie had made an extensive list of threats to them that may be on the excursion and read them from a paper that was longer than he was tall.

"We're going out to a strange and hostile world." He said. "We've gotta be alert at all times."

Mikey spun his nunchakus with confidence. "Got it, bro."

"And stay in the shadows! If a human sees us, we're in trouble."

Leo grinned. "Stealth? No problem."

Donnie held up a finger with purpose. "And, like those child safety ads always say: don't talk to strangers!"

Raph smirked. "Alright-"

 _"Everyone's a stranger!"_

Karai's hand came firmly down upon Donatello's shoulder, startling him into almost dropping the list. "Donnie, I think you're overthinking this. We'll be fine."

Donnie frowned, looking down at his list. "I know, I'm just worried about all of you."

Raph chuckled, throwing an arm around Donnie's shoulders. "Don't worry, bro," he assured him. "Someday, this city's gonna be ours."

* * *

Karai tried not to laugh at the four turtles loudly running down the street, stopping to check everything out with persistent interest.

"I am so pumped!" Raph cheered.

Mikey jumped up and down. "Oh, this is gonna be epic!"

Leo quickly put an arm out in front of Mikey before the edge of the road. "Look both ways before crossing the street!"

Donnie spun in a full circle, staring up at the sky. "It's so beautiful..."

Leo could barely contain his excitement. "This city is just full of possibility." He said, checking around the edges of every street and alley like a little kid in a candy store. "There could be an adventure around this corner... or-or this one... or this one!" He said with an eager grin plastered on his face. "There's not, but there could be!"

Donnie scanned the windows in a line of stores for technology. Phones, loudspeakers, electrical fans, everything! "Human technology is so advanced! Look at all the computers!" Donnie suddenly pressed his face against a window with eyes the size of teacups. "Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?

Raph, who happened to be passing by at the time raised an eyebrow with mocking curiosity. "I don't know, Donatello. Is it?"

Donnie checked the window again, just to make sure. He gasped. "It is!"

"Guys, guys! Check this out." Mikey said from a window that had a set up of fluorescent lights. "A hand made out of light." He exclaimed. A moment later, the lights switched to the smaller shape of a human eye. "Now it's an eye made out of light!" He gasped, rambling on as the lights continued to change.

Karai approached from behind with an amused smile. "Mikey, it's a psychic's shop." She gestured to the store.

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Wow!... what's a psychic?"

Karai pursed her lips in irritation. "Someone who looks at your hand and tells you lies about your future."

But Michelangelo's attention was once again stolen by the changing lights. "Ooh, it's the eye again!"

Raph rolled his eyes, dragging Mikey back to the group by the tails of his bandanna. "Come on, genius."

"The eye!" Mikey exclaimed again.

Karai looked around them, placing a hand on her hip. "Wow, you guys sure do get excited over nothing."

Raph rolled his eyes at her. "Says the girl who's been around here hundreds of times."

"This is our first time out, _Neesan_ ," Donnie said. "And the city is so big!"

Leo suddenly covered Donatello's mouth. "Keep your voice down! We might be spotted."

Raph scoffed. "No one's gonna see us."

And, almost as if on cue, a gasp came from a few feet away. All heads turned to see a man gaping in horror at the group. Raph bared his teeth in a goofy looking scary face, just for fun. This sent the man screaming and running in the other direction.

"Huh," Raph muttered. "That was kinda fun."

Leo looked around nervously. "We're too exposed out here. Come on."

* * *

Karai swung her legs lightheartedly over the edge of the roof. Next to her sat Leo, since the others were busy doing something in the back. The two stared at the sky, watching the planes fly by and the city lights against the dark.

Karai rested her weight on one arm, looking over at the blue-masked turtle. "So, how does it feel to finally see the world?"

"To be honest?" Leo muttered, leaning back. "Better than anything."

Karai giggled, then sighed. "The Big City sure is amazing." And it was true. Karai had lived in Japan when she was very young, but she had moved to New York with her father. It wasn't a bad city. When you were down below, the lights washed out the stars, making them invisible. You had to be looking from above the streetlamps to really see the see them as they were.

Karai's thoughts were cut short by a loud shout from Raph. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

So, reluctantly, Leo and Karai tore their eyes from the magnificent view to see what the others had discovered. It turned out to be a small, square box with a picture of something round and polka dotted in the front. Karai examined the box with disinterest. "Huh, I've seen advertisements for this stuff. Never tried it, though."

Mikey read the side. "'Pizza'."

Raph tilted his head slightly. "Should we open it?"

"Careful!" Leo warned. "It could be dangerous."

Donnie carefully slid his fingers beneath the lid and lifted it up. Immediately, the scent of something amazing filled the air. Within the box was a round, flat circle of dough covered in cheese and strange circles of meat. The cardboard around it was stained with grease, but it didn't make it look any less appetizing.

Donnie squinted but dared not get any closer. "I think it's... _food_."

"It's not like any food I ever saw," Raph muttered.

Karai pursed her lips. "Are you sure father would want you to try it?"

Raph scowled with indifference. "Who cares what _Otou_ wants? Anyone, raise your hand." He said, looking around, daring anyone to raise their hand. No one did. "Well, that settles that."

Mikey reached towards the box. "I'll try it." He said, taking a slice despite his siblings insistently shaking their heads. Slowly, Mikey raised the triangular slice to his mouth and, ever so carefully, took a small bite of the end and chewed. Everyone held their breath. The silence stretched into infinity. For a moment, they worried their little brother had just poisoned himself.

Then, Mikey smiled. "Mm!" He exclaimed, chomping down upon the rest of the pizza, shoving it into his mouth greedily. He suddenly belched loudly, patting his stomach happily. But he froze at all the eyes on him. "Uh, yuck." He said, waving a hand in dismissal at the box, before immediately going to grab more. "You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest."

"No way!" The brothers yelled, snatching pieces for themselves and munching on them with relish.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed.

Donnie bit off another mouthful. "Absolutely delectable!"

Karai eyed the slice she had bitten with a skeptical look but shrugged and took another bite. "Hm, not bad."

Raph finished his second slice and wiped the grease from his lips with an amazed expression. "I never thought I'd taste anything better than rice, noodles, and fish, but this is amazing! Right?"

Mikey grinned. "I love it out here!"

Karai grinned at her little brother's enthusiasm. It seemed today was truly their best birthday yet.

* * *

 **I get the feeling Karai has gone to a psychic before. Also, I know Karai was never the "listen to and obey father at all times" person, but I think, since she has brothers now, she's a little different.**

 **I figured Karai would never have tried pizza. I mean, she is a teenager, but I don't think Shredder would want his daughter eating something like that since it doesn't seem traditional. Of course, I wouldn't expect Karai to like pizza very much.**

 **Also, it makes sense Leo would have to watch Space Heroes in secret. Shredder's a real "no nonsense" type of father.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: This chapter was cute and I guess it was really similar to the first episode but it's okay! I'm so thankful that this story is only family oriented...pleasseeee don't make romance in it :( it's just so cool that we get to see Karai being an older sister. Also, Shinigami in the TMNT series is Karai's best friend. But I don't think Mikey should form a relationship with her...**

 **Me: Yeah, I wanted to make it cute and stuff. It is similar, and the next one will be similar** **too** **but will end up much more different, and that's where the conflicting plot really kicks off. I wouldn't really add any romance in here, I mean, I ship Karai and Leo as much as the next person, but the fact that they were literally raised as siblings here kinda makes that seem weird. Instead, they just have the strongest bond out of all of the siblings. I loved that adorable little scene where they're sitting on the roof edge just watching the stars. So, I'm assuming Shinigami comes in around season 4 or five. I just finished the episode with the mind control worms, and can I just say: Poor Raph! I was screaming the whole time, but it was an awesome episode.**

 **Guest: Sorry, I didn't review on the previous chapter. Anyway this chapter, I really loved it. I was kinda bummed that Shredder wasn't the one who would say the "don't do this and that" line it would've made me laugh so hard. But I like how Donnie was the one to say the lines and irritate his siblings. Also, Raph scaring the guy made me laugh, it seemed like something he would do if he was kinda evil. And I love Karai wasn't the one who would also shoot down their ideas she was more willing to do things with them. She seemed happy at how they were enjoying themselves. Also note, I was laughing so hard at the a.n at the beginning with the whole Shinigami thing, it would be like "Mikey, what were you thinking?" Mikey: what, she is awesome. Can't wait to read the next chapter.**

 **Me: Ha ha! True, it would be so funny to see Shredder all worried father like, but I didn't wanna make him out of character. Besides, Donnie reminds me of Fear from Inside Out, where he made a list of everything that could possibly go wrong on the first day of school. I like how he always snaps at people when he's panicked, and I can just imagine "EVERYONE'S A STRANGER!". Also, the Raph scaring the guy thing happened in the episode, and I just had to put it in. Karai has always been the kinda "I don't care what father thinks I wanna do my own thing and have freedom" kinda person on the show. But if she had siblings, she'd probably wanna keep them out of trouble. As an only child, only she would have to shoulder her punishments. Now she has to be careful. And yeah, Mikey, you need to stop befriending evil things. I mean, Leatherhead was okay, but an angel of death? Really?!**

 **Guest: Please please no romance :(**

 **Me: Okay, okay, like I said in the above comment, no romance. At least not between Leo and Karai. That'd be weird. Also, Shinigami is Mikey's crush? But... what about Renet?!**

 **The kid: Will there be AprilxDonnie in this?**

 **Me: Somewhat. I mean, at the start, yeah, but be prepared to feel betrayed at any moment. No promises if it turns out as genuine DonniexApril, but have hope, okay?**

* * *

Karai stretched out her arms after the last of her brothers arrived from their long sprint across the rooftops. The air was cool and the moon was reaching its peak. Their time was finally coming to a close. "All right, guys," She said, "it's getting late."

Leo nodded. "Karai's right. We should probably head back home." He said, glancing over his shoulder warily in the direction of their home. "Or else father's gonna be angry."

"Lame," Raph muttered as the group turned around to head back.

But Donatello paused. The city street was strangely silent for New York. Only a small couple of people walked below, and that was what caught the purple-masked ninja's eye.

It was a man and a teenage girl, likely a father and daughter taking a late-night walk. The man had balding ginger hair and pale skin. But the girl... she had beautiful, silky red hair that fell gracefully into her eyes, pulled back in a loose ponytail that settled upon her back lightly. Her skin held a glow like moonlight, and her eyes were crystal blue, brighter than any star Donatello had ever seen. She was the modern visage of a goddess!

"Guys! Look at that!" Donnie whispered loudly to his comrades, motioning for them to come over. He pointed to the girl down below, basically drooling in awe. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

Donnie suddenly heard someone clear their throat loudly. He looked up to see Karai glaring down at him.

Donnie tilted his head as if noticing her for the first time. He looked back at the girl below. "My point still stands."

Mikey put his hands to his face. "Aw, Donnie's got a crush! That's adorable!" He exclaimed, poking the taller turtle teasingly.

Donnie shoved him away. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, a van pulled up along the street, and the back opened. From within emerged three identical men in black suits with blank expressions. They approached the two slowly, menacingly.

The humans began to back up uneasily, the girl held onto her father's arm.

"What? What is this?" The man asked, putting his daughter behind himself.

Suddenly, one of the identical men grabbed him, and next, the girl, calmly dragging them towards the truck.

Donnie gasped, almost falling off the roof. "We gotta save 'em!"

Leo shook his head. "Donnie, you said it yourself. We need to stay away from people."

Raph scowled, grabbing his sai. "I thought you wanted to be a hero. You can't just let them be kidnapped."

"I..." Leo pursed his lips. "I know."

Karai turned away from the scene with disregard. "We shouldn't." She said, walking away. "If we don't get back now, Father will have our heads!"

"I don't care," Donnie grabbed his bo staff. "I'm going!"

The girl struggled against the men holding onto her. "Help! Help!" She screamed as the men before her threw her father into the back of the van. And she would be next.

"Hey!"

The Kraang looked up, his stomach suddenly met with a kick. The man stumbled back but stood up again with a blank expression. Raph scowled, twirling his sai.

"Still standing, huh?" He asked, swinging the pronged weapon at the man. "I'll fix that."

From above, Karai watched. She shook her head. This was pathetic, watching her brothers engaging in combat against these things. They weren't human, clearly, as they barely reacted to attacks. Her reptilian brothers were getting their tails handed to them. She had to help.

Donnie ran towards the girl being held by the man. "Hold them off, I'll save her!"

Donnie swung his staff and smacked the man in the face, hitting him away from the girl. He looked down at the young damsel with a smile, expecting to get a gracious "thank you", or at least a smile in return, but the girl screamed.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, scooting away from him.

Donnie shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, don't worry." He assured her, approaching slowly, holding his hands up to show he had no weapons and speaking softly, like he'd learned from documentaries on how to approach an injured animal. "We're here to rescue you. It's okay."

Donnie heard the whoosh of air, the warning. He ducked down, just as Mikey's nunchakus swung over his head, and smoothly transitioned into a fighting sense toward the approaching attackers. He picked up the girl, pulling her away from the men with one hand, and holding his bo staff up with the other. With a small squeeze to the mid of the staff, a naginata blade suddenly popped out of the tip.

Donnie stabbed the blade into the man mercilessly. But, instead of blood, Donnie saw sparks as the man convulsed and fell to the ground.

"What the heck...?" Donnie whispered as he put the girl down to examine the body... or, robot?

Suddenly, the midsection of the man opened, and a strange, pink, brain-like creature jumped out, baring its fangs. The thing jumped onto Donnie's face, latching itself on with its tentacles, screeching unintelligibly all the while. Donnie clawed at the creature's soft, blobby body, managing to pry it off just in time to throw it into the face of the next robot.

Donnie shook his head to see the girl was gone, but he didn't see any robots holding her. Still, that didn't help his unease. His brothers were fighting valiantly, and winning, too.

The man closest to the car suddenly called out in a robotic voice. "Kraang orders Kraang to make that which is called a retreat that is called a tactical retreat."

Donnie tilted his head. "Huh?"

But before he could make sense of the scrambled grammar, the remaining robots piled back into the van and drove off, but, from the back of the truck, something dropped. Something glowing green.

Karai hesitantly approached it. It was a strange, cylindrical canister full of glowing green ooze with a strange feel to its light. Her brothers crowded around it, staring in confusion.

"...Mom?" Mikey whispered.

Karai picked up the canister. It was fairly weighty. She and Leo exchanged a look.

"What is that stuff?" Leo asked.

Karai shrugged. "Maybe Donnie'll know."

Leo nodded, looking around at the others, but Donnie appeared to be missing. "Donnie?"

"Just a moment!" Donnie's voice called from behind them. "I need to find that girl."

The tall turtle looked around the area. That girl had disappeared right after that... Kraang...? Had the leader called them that? Well, she'd disappeared right after it grabbed his face. She must have been hiding somewhere.

"Hello?" Donnie called into an alley. Then, he heard a noise, a slight movement in the corner of his vision, right behind a dumpster.

Slowly, Donnie approached to see the girl shivering next to the dumpster. He frowned, but held out a hand. She must've been terrified. The girl looked up, hesitantly taking Donnie's hand.

"There, you're safe." He said, leading her out of the alley where the others were waiting. Her hand was warm, and her rhythmic footsteps matched Donnie's heartbeat. But once they reached the alley's mouth, the footsteps stopped.

The girl stared in horror, with her mouth agape and eyes the size of baseballs, and Donnie could tell why. His brothers stood right in front of her, and judging from how that man earlier had reacted, they weren't a pretty sight.

The girl stared, frozen with terror. _Uh oh_ , Donnie thought. It would take a moment for her to adjust. But, a moment later, Mikey stepped up and ruined everything in one word.

He waved lightly with a smile. "Hello!"

And two seconds later, her eyes rolled back into her head. Luckily, Donnie caught her before she could fall. "Oh man..." He bit his lip. "She's out cold."

"Okay, you guys saw the brain monsters too right?" Mikey asked.

Leo nodded, and gestured to the canister Karai was holding. "And what _is_ this stuff?"

Donnie lifted the girl up into his arms delicately, like he was caressing a flower. "We can figure that out later. We need to get her back to the lair before they come back."

There was no need for verbal agreement. Everyone just followed Donnie in silence, with a sense of dread hanging in the air.

* * *

 **I wanted to have them save April on** **site** **because it sets up the motivation for a later plot line with April. It shows the fact that they don't even care enough to rescue her father. If the Kraang had taken her and she'd had to be rescued, then losing her father would've seemed like an accident, and April would never be mad at the turtles. Nope. That's not where this story is headed. Have fun with that vagueness.**

 **Also, I had an idea: like in the original series, Raph told Mikey when they were kids to never say "Booyakasha" again, which really bummed Mikey out, but Raph will eventually allow it.**

 **Oh, and yeah, I made April faint. I hated that stereotype, but it seemed to fit the situation. You can also see that I described April with excessive dramatics because that's basically how Donnie sees her. Also, being raised by Shredder helped up Donnie's senses, so he sensed the nunchakus before they could hit him.**

 **Also, since they were raised by Shredder, I think they'd attack the kidnappers without mercy, even if they were humans.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: It really sounds like you're just tweaking episodes :/**

 **Me: Aw... but... but I put lots of different stuff. Like the Kraang jumping on Donnie's face, and April not being taken, and April fainting and stuff.**

 **Guest: Honestly, in the fandom a lot of ships Karai and Shinigami together. But I see a lot of people in the comments tell you what to do. Write what you want and take people's valid criticisms, but you don't need to do what they tell you to do. You probably have your own vision for the story**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! I will. I wouldn't really change it because of reviews, to begin with, but it's good to see someone's on my side. No matter how similar it seems now, it will be very different later. For the future, remember one thing: I've turned the good guys bad. That means there has to be another good guy to fight them, or the story has no conflict. I have a good idea for a new enemy, and it's not the Kraang. I'm gonna enjoy reading your theories on that.**

 **Guest: I was dying at the "she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" line mostly because of how Karai reacted. Also I found that I liked it when they were using more violence when fighting mostly because with this type of fic the combat and personalities are key and I think you nailed that in this chapter. I really like how even though they're "evil" they still have the goodness inside of them. Like how Donnie wanting to save April (mostly because he likes her) and Raph's comment of "You said you wanted to be heroes" to Leo. So the one thing I want to know for the next chapter... Who's gonna explain this to Shredder? "We... got hit... by a... flying... bus?" *Mikey's teeth fall out as he smiled. Looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: Just wanna say, this is the most hilarious review I've ever received. Ever. I would so use that dialogue stuff if it didn't clash with stuff I have planned. In reality, I suppose they didn't get beat up too bad since they did force the Kraang to retreat. But still, better get those bruises patched up quick. Shredder already thinks they're weak.**

 **Bookworm1978: Oh, didn't know you were going to show our reviews like that...er, well. Okay. Well, I honestly really like where you are going with this so far! Using the first episode like that really grounded the story into something familiar to make the changes both more balanced and more bearable. I like that the character of the different boys still shown through, without being completely crushed out of them. And that Saki is still somewhat fatherly. Mind that scary kind of father nobody wants to upset, but at least he is really in character. After all, he treated his daughter well in his manner. I'm glad that you had him treat the turtles in the same distant yet kind way. Well, his kind. Yeah, like the twist with April. I just was wondering one thing. With Splinter dead, what is Shredder's main goal? Just wondering.**

 **Me: Yeah, I read other stories where people respond to reviews, and I'm like "I don't even know what their review said, so this means nothing to me." You've gotta be the first person who praised my keeping familiar with the first episode. I really tried hard to show those subtle differences in character personalities, but wanted to keep them relatively the same. I always hated how April was the fainting damsel in distress, but it was kinda fun to add here. It was a little odd that Shredder wouldn't return to Japan, where he has a whole Empire waiting for him, but in the 2003 version, Shredder was trying to take over New York, while Karai was left in charge of operations in Japan. Basically, he's trying to gain control over New York. I mean, there's so much infrastructure he could take over and make lots of money. I mean, American money is worth a lot in Japan.**

 **Okay, I'm gonna have to get some emotional support after the episode of Annihilation: Earth. HELP. ME!**

* * *

 _Blink, blink, blink._ Her eyelashes caressed the air like the wings of butterflies, graceful, delicate, beautiful.

"Donnie," Raph's voice snapped Donnie out of his thoughts. "You wanna stop staring at her like a creep?"

Donnie ignored his brother's slide remark as the girl began to wake more. "I'm watching for when she wakes up."

"Well, can't you watch her from a little farther away?"

Donnie had been watching her since they snuck her back in. They didn't want Father to know they had another human here. It wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like they'd never done anything behind Father's back. But they had to get her home as soon as possible.

The girl's eyes finally focused as she shook off the last bits of sleep. "Guys! She's awake!" Donnie whispered to the others. A moment later, everyone had crowded around with nervous energy.

The girl squinted up as she came to, brushing the hair from her eyes. Then, she froze. Donnie knew the signs: pupils shrinking, breathing quickening, heartbeat speeding up.

"Hi..." Donnie said quietly, calmly, hoping his tone was even. Oh no, her chest rose and fell faster than before. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, likely to scream, but Donnie clapped a hand over her mouth before she could make a sound. They couldn't let Father know what was going on.

Her little delicate hands, much like those of a princess, grabbed hold of his arm in an attempt to pry it off. "No, no, no, don't freak out!" Donnie whispered, then gestured to himself and his brothers. "We're the ones that rescued you, remember?"

Over the next thirty seconds, the girl's struggles became progressively less, until she had calmed. Donnie felt it was safe enough, so he removed his hand, allowing her to sit up groggily.

"... Who?"

Donnie nodded, then began gesturing to himself and his siblings in turn. "Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Karai." He introduced. "What's your name?"

She spoke quietly. "April."

Donnie blinked. "Wow, that's..." he blushed, "actually a really pretty name, I-"

Raph's quick smack to the back of his head shut him up fast. And after that, for the longest minute there had ever been, there was silence.

April frowned. "My dad..."

Donnie pursed his lips, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

But, instead of crying, April exploded. "You didn't even try to save him!"

Everyone took a step back, shocked into silence. "Whoa, whoa, what?"

"Hey," Raph said. "We tried, but did you see how many of those robots there were?"

April stood up. She was quite tall, actually a little taller than Raph, as noted how she had to lean down to bring her face close to his. "I don't _care!_ " She screamed, grabbing a hold of his shoulders like a bird of prey grabs a mouse.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Leo grabbed April off of Raph, despite the girl's constant kicking and screaming. "Whoa, calm down."

But she wouldn't. So Leo just stood there, holding her in place as she struggled, until eventually, April stopped, and her anger melted to despair.

"Why would they even want your father anyway?" Leo asked, trying to change the subject.

April shook her head, sinking to the ground. "He's a scientist." She explained. "A psychologist, really."

Mikey's face pinched in confusion. "What would those creepy brain things want with a phy... physo... phio..."

"Psychologist." Donnie corrected. "Someone who deals in the study of the brain and human emotions."

Leo sat down in front of April. "But what would those aliens want with someone like that?"

April was silent. Her shoulders were shaking, but Leo could not see her face. He leaned in closer, but April suddenly raised her head and screamed at him once again. "I don't care!" She repeated. "I want him back!"

"No way," Donnie said, kneeling down next to her and speaking in a rational tone. "We can't go rushing into a fight with creatures we know nothing about?"

"Says who?" Raph asked.

Leo stood up and faced his hot-headed brother calmly. "Says me."

Raph poked a finger into his chest. "And who made _you_ leader?"

"Hey, stop it!" Karai shouted, forcing the two turtles apart before things could become worse.

Donnie shook his head. He stood up and grabbed the canister off of a table. "Guys, I'm gonna go bring this ooze to Father." He said, walking towards the door. "Take care of her." He pointed to April but stopped in the doorway and looked back at the redhead. "Don't worry. We'll take you back home as soon as we can."

* * *

"We were attacked by these strange robots." Donatello explained at the foot of the staircase. "We defeated them, but they dropped this." He held up the green canister, which glowed like molten lava.

The Shredder watched his son in silence for a moment. "This is most curious." He said. "I want you and your brothers to find out who this new threat is, but first, show me this strange substance."

Donnie slowly approached the throne with the ooze in hand. He held it out to the Shredder, who took it in one hand and studied it carefully. "I have no idea what it does, and I have no one to test it on."

Shredder stroked his chin in thought. "I want you to study this... ooze, and report to me with any findings you may come upon."

Donnie bowed quickly. "Yes, father."

* * *

When Donnie returned to the common room, everything was in chaos. April once again had Raph, this time riding on his shell while potentially strangling him, shouting vicious words all the while.

"Whoa, _whoa!_ " Donnie shouted, flinching as Raph grabbed hold of her wrist and threw her off of him. Donnie dove across the floor with his arms out, breaking April's fall just in time. He blushed a little before putting her down. "What is going on here?!"

"She tried to leave early," Raph said, rubbing his neck with two fingers.

Donnie scowled. "She's not a _prisoner_ , Raph." He turned back to April. "I'm sorry. Let's get you home."

* * *

"You'll have to excuse my brother." Donnie said he set April down on the window sill of her aunt's apartment. "He's a bit of a hothead."

April nodded with a bitter smile. "Yeah, I noticed."

Donnie nodded also, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Are... are you gonna be alright?"

"I guess." She muttered. "My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."

Donnie sighed. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

She shook her head firmly. "Nope."

"April." Donnie pleaded. "Don't do this. You could get seriously hurt. We can help you."

April scoffed. "Didn't seem like your _brothers_ were too eager to." She pointed out. "Besides, it's not your fight."

"Yes, it is."

April sighed, pushing open the window and stepping inside. "I'll see you again, I suppose." She said.

Donnie shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it."

April smiled, leaning forward. "In that case..." She placed a light kiss on his forehead, like angel's breath, sweet and divine and forever. He felt her breath tickle his ear. "Thanks for saving me."

Then, Donnie found himself looking at a closed window. It was the last thing he saw before he collapsed in a lovestruck heap with fuzzy thoughts and not a care in the world.

* * *

 **Donnie x April FOREVER SUCKAS!**

 **So, April was really super aggressive. Sounds in-character enough to me. Also, wanted to say, out of all the turtles, I'm most like Donnie, but Leo's my favorite. Hey, in reviews, can you guys say your favorite turtle, and who you're most like?**

 **And we get more romantic Donnie describing April! And, I wonder how Donnie's gonna study that mutagen. An how the turtles are gonna learn more about the Kraang... if only there was someone who could help them do both...**

 **So, I've posted one update every day so far, but from here on, it's gonna be a little bit longer. I mean, the chapters can't be rushed if you want them to be good. Plus, I gotta rewatch some episodes. Awaiting those reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bookworm1978: LOL! When I read Raph tell Donnie to stop staring like a creep. I nearly feel from laughing. Again, you had so completely captured these characters, and how they would be if Shredder was their father/leader. I liked the explanation. Sounds legit. Also, yeah. April. She's great! Oh, dear is Donnie about to become this version's Stockman?! Scary. And for the record, Donnie is my favorite too! But I like Mikey almost as much. I love me some B team. _ They are so neat to watch together. Thanks for taking the time to respond to our comments. It took me some time to get used to it, but it's super considerate. Maybe I should do that with my stories from now on?**

 **Me: Donnie? Stockman? I would never be so cruel. Oh, wait. I would. AHAHAHAHA! *ahem* I love B-team too! I'm like Donnie, and my little brother is like Mikey, so we're like our own little B-team. I feel like this story will head in a good direction, and I adore these reviews I keep getting. You're all beautiful!**

 **Guest: (This is a really long review) This chatper made my day not because of April and Donnie, but because of the reactions... April lashing out at them made me laugh I'm not sure if you were going for comedy with the lines of "Raph's quick smack to the back of his head shut him up fast. And after that, for the longest minute there had ever been, there was silence. April frowned. "My dad..." Donnie pursed his lips, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." But, instead of crying, April exploded. "You didn't even try to save him!" That made me laugh. You have an awesome way of making the characters with an evil side and with the personalities given. And you mentioned in the author's note that you planned someone besides the Kraang to be the villains and I can't wait to see who it is. The one thing I love most about this fic is that whenever I am done reading a chapter, I can't wait for thr next one to come out. As for the favorite turtle thing it would be Leo becasue I relate most to him... we both seem like we have an idea what we're doing when there is absolutely no idea what's going on. And Mikey mostly because he is just entertaining. Mikey is running and screaming around the room with the wasp chasing him, while the others watch.) Raphael: "He's really turned running away screaming into an art form." Donatello: "Well, at least he's good at something, right?" (Mikey trips and falls to the floor.) Donatello: "Good-ish." Funny line from Parasitica ep.**

 **Me: Yeah, my plan was for April's first impressions of the turtles not being too great. She doesn't really like them too much, but she's okay with Donnie. I definitely was going for comedy with the Donnie being a dork thing. Cause everyone loves dorky Donnie(tm). I can't wait to reveal the new bad guys, but I don't think I'll be able to reveal them fully until the season 2-ish area. There's a certain character I'm surprised no one's asking about. But, I can't give anything away.**

* * *

Donnie's feet refused to stay beneath him long enough. He just barely had managed to stumble back to the lair in a love-drunken stupor. Raph was very surprised to see his nerdy brother fall over himself before collapsing onto the couch.

Leo tilted his head, leaning over Donnie's inert body as said turtle continued muttering nonsense through a sleepy smile.

"Um... Donnie?" Leo waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Great..." He murmured.

Raph's eye twitched slightly before he shoved his face back into his comic book. "Um, okay then."

* * *

Soon enough, after a well needed night's rest, Donnie was up, in the lab, with its quiet atmosphere, save for the beeps of machines and the _blub_ s or boiling experiments, that everyone other than him found slightly unnerving. The entire place was rigged up with the best tech he could scrounge from the garbage.

The walls were black, giving the room a dark appearance, and the desks and tables were organized with tools like scalpels, syringes, flashlights, gauze, scissors, sterilizing agents, clotting agents, clamps, retractors, and duct tape. Duct tape could fix anything, even a crack in an astronaut's helmet! Or a chatty brother.

Off to the side stood a small, secluded corner with portable lights that shone down on an operation table with restraints. The bottom still had a smudge of something foreign that refused to be washed off.

That brought back memories of the time Mikey had accidentally stuck himself with rusty metal. The little turtle had been cooperative enough while Donnie was cleaning the wound, but the moment he'd brought out the tetanus needle, things had gone chaotic. Of course, with the help of his siblings, he eventually got him strapped to the table tightly enough to administer the vaccine. Hadn't _that_ been an adventure.

Donnie steadily balanced the distance of the microscope eyepiece to the slide as he observed the blood sample Karai had generously donated. A moment ago he'd dropped a tiny bit of the ooze into the sample. If his assumptions were correct, something should change within the cells.

Donnie's fascination was piqued as the cells trembled slightly, then began morphing and changing, growing small spikes and irregularities before settling back down. He swore he saw a few of them merge together. Fascinating!

Though his eyes were occupied, Donatello heard the footsteps approach him from behind, and felt the hand on the back of his chair.

"Any luck with the ooze, Einstein?" It was Karai.

Donnie shook his head slightly before adjusting the fine focus knob. "Not really." He muttered. "I've run some tests, and it looks like it changes human cells into strange, animal hybrid ones." He looked over his shoulder at her. "I... I think this is the same stuff Father found in Hamato Yoshi's lair." He scowled, turning back to the cells, frustrated and impatient. "If only I had a few more clues..."

Karai frowned, coming around the side of the table. She leaned on the edge casually. "I think you could use a break."

Donnie didn't even look up as he laughed. "Ha! No offense, _Neesan_ , but this isn't just something you 'take a break' from."

Karai scowled. She didn't like being ignored. She came around behind Donnie and grabbed his chair, pulling it back on the spinning wheels, forcing more distance between the nerdy turtle and his experiment.

"Hey!" Donnie protested, turning to glare at her.

Karai's face was just as stern. "We're going on patrol to see if we can discover more about those Kraang things for Father. Are you coming or not?"

"As much as I'd like to," the sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I can't. Father wants more info on this stuff." He stroked his chin in thought. "If only I had a test subject.

Karai huffed, but walked away, leaving the scientist to his work. "Fine. Well, catch you later, little brother."

* * *

Karai pinched the bridge of her nose. It had barely been five minutes, and Leonardo and Raphael had already begun fighting.

"I still don't get why you got to be leader." The hothead huffed, puffing his chest out indignantly.

The more rational brother crossed his arms. "Because I came up with the plan. Now, everyone knows what's going on, right?"

"Totally!" Mikey said. "But... could you maybe explain it one more time?"

Leo smacked his forehead. "The truck that attacked last had the same logo as this building." He gestured down to the building they were staking out. "We wait for someone to show up, jump them, and make them tell us everything about those creatures."

Karai came up next to the oldest turtle and sat at the edge of the roof. "Are you sure anyone's gonna show?"

Leo smirked. "Trust me." He said. "They'll be here any minute."

* * *

And he was right. They'd chosen just the right hour to come out. Wide awake and alert, the turtles spotted the truck immediately when it pulled up.

They watched the man get out of the car. He was sickly pale with greasy black hair, wearing a muscle shirt, even though he had no muscle. He looked around warily before heading inside.

Leo put a finger to his lips before motioning for the others to follow. From an above window, the Ninjas watched the man enter the warehouse and walk along, unsuspecting. Leo made a few hand gestures, indicating that he would take him out. The man crouched down by a few boxes to retrieve their contents. That was when Leo struck.

He landed silently behind the man and, using the side of his fist, hit the man over the head. Any cry died in his throat as he dropped sideways.

His siblings dropped down behind him, silently, swiftly, seriously, like a Ninja should.

"Alright," Raph punched his fist into his hand. "So, do we wake him up and question him here?"

"Actually," Karai stepped past Raph with a knowing smile playing on her lips. "I heard Donnie needed a test subject back at the lab." She said as her brothers began to wrap Mikey's Kusari gama around the man. Karai's eyes narrowed deviously. "And I think we just found the perfect one..."

* * *

 **I used a microscope once. Leaf cells look cool, but you get over it after a while.**

 **Also, I suppose the turtles are better fighters now because it didn't take much to get Snake down. Also, I've met Shinigami now. She's AWESOME!**

 **I love Donnie's lab. I made it evil. I make everything evil! What is wrong with me?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello its me: This chapter was great! I can't believe that Karai is going to let Donnie perform tests with the mutagen on that guy! And you met the person that plays Shinigami, that's so awesome!**

 **Me: Yep! I mean, to her, this guy is just a sleaze with info they need. She's not exactly the one with morals.**

 **Guest: Can you make longer chapters?**

 **Me: Well, you see, the longer the chapters are, the longer it takes me to update, so...**

 **Guest: Evil mad scientist Donnie won't turning a random dude (even though it wasn't random) his brothers beat up into a mutant. Right? And I liked this chapter... I was bummed though that there was no Raph line where he mocked Leo and said: "I don't understand what this means." But evil fics call for serious dialogue... And I do wonder about the Mutanimals (I'm thinking ahead so don't respond too much on this thought, I want to be surprised) ... anyway, they only formed cuz they were allies of the turtles and they were the defense against the Kraang... Well if the Kraang and foot aren't the main baddies then what happens to them? I noticed how you switched this so instead of them interrogating him on the street, he's Donnie's test subject. Also, you have me wondering if they will stay evil through the whole thing... I know for sure Karai didn't in the show so you have me thinking about that. And you mentioned the main baddies will come in season 2... the Lotus Clan maybe is what I'm guessing but I don't know what you're planning. But the stage is yours so do what you may, but I know whatever you do, this fic will have me on the edge of my seat. Looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: You got what I was going for pretty well. Yeah, evil fics require evil dialogue, but there'll still be some cute funny moments. And some of the Mutanimals will come back. I mean, not Spike, because Raph doesn't have a pet in this. Or maybe I will add him, but he'd be a little different. The turtles won't stay evil the whole time, but it'll take a while. Now, I have no clue who the Lotus Clan is, (wasn't karai's original '87 incarnation named Lotus Blossom, though?) but there'll be characters returning with major cameos.**

 **Now, this was a one-scene chapter, but it was fun to write.**

* * *

Donnie hadn't been expecting his siblings to return from patrol so soon, let alone hauling a middle age man with them. His gangly body was tossed upon the operating table unceremoniously and his wrists, ankles, and chest were strapped down.

Donnie's mouth sat agape on his face like an uncloseable hole. "What did you guys do?"

"We killed two birds with one stone," Raph explained.

"I knew you needed a test subject for your experiments," Karai said. "And this guy holds information about the Kraang. So, once we're done with him, you do whatever you want."

"That's... actually very smart."

Mikey grinned with his hands on his hips. "You bet it is, bro!" He exclaimed. "That's what we are: smart."

Suddenly, a low groan echoed through the lab. The man shifted slightly. But, the moment his brain processed that he couldn't move his arms, his eyes opened wide. "What..." He looked down at his restraints, struggling fiercely. "What is this?!"

Raph grinned predatorily, crossing his arms. "Good, you're awake." He said as the man frantically searched for a way out. "For a moment, I thought Leo hit you a little too hard."

The man's eyes darted around frantically. "What's going on? Let me go!"

The siblings had already decided they'd let Raph handle the interrogation. Said turtle stepped up next to the table. "No can do." He said, then gestured to his siblings. "You see, we are in need of some information on a certain group called 'the Kraang', and I think you can help us out."

The man had finally begun to calm his breathing, but anyone could tell his heart was still beating out of his chest. He wasn't fooling anyone. "What makes you think I'll talk to a bunch of ugly freaks like you?" He spat venomously.

Raph raised an eyebrow, amused. "Ah, you only call us freaks because you don't understand us." He then grabbed the half empty canister of ooze from Donnie's desk and held it in front of the man's face. "You see this stuff? The stuff that fell off of your truck? We were regular turtles until we got hit with some of this." He said, uncapping the canister. "Now, the mutation process is random. You could turn out fine or hideously deformed. Or it could kill you." He raised the canister above the man's face. "You wanna take a chance?"

Slowly, he tipped the canister, letting the viscous liquid drip out, slowly, like molasses, drooping towards the man's face. His eyes bugged out, he turned paler than anyone thought possible. The ooze was hanging right over his nose.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Alright, I'll talk!"

Satisfied, Raph closed up the canister and put it aside. "Good. Let's start with a name."

"Snake." The man answered quickly.

Raph nodded. "Alright, _Snake_ , what do you know about the Kraang?"

The man's chest had finally settled down from its fast rise and fall to a somewhat even breathing. "I'm only working with them, just to make some cash, you know." He said. There was a pause, where no one spoke, but when Snake saw Raph's feral growl, he quickly blurted out, "But I know where their base is!"

Raph leaned on the edge of the table. "Alright. Spill it."

But Snake didn't speak. Raph growled.

"Or, I swear..." He grabbed a scalpel off a nearby table and held it up like he was gonna stab him. "...I will cut the skin off your limbs slowly and painfully." He lightly tapped the scalpel on Snake's left cheek, right below the eye. "Or take an eye. You know how the old saying goes..."

Snake swallowed. "Alright," And he began to spill his guts. Whatever he knew about the Kraang was now theirs. Anything he could scrounge from memory. He eyed the scalpel warily all the while.

"Now, please," He whispered. "Let me go..."

Raph put down the scalpel, finally satisfied with everything he'd obtained. "Thanks for the info, pal, but you've got an appointment with the doctor." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, where Snake could see the tallest turtle approaching, wearing goggles and pulling on rubber gloves. He picked up a syringe full of the green ooze, tapping the container lightly.

Snake shook his head, once again struggling as Raph walked away.

"Whoa, whoa, no! You said-"

"I didn't say nothin'," Raph replied, guiding himself and the others out of the room. "You two have fun."

Snake swallowed as Donnie approached, adjusting his goggles. "Alright, so, you might feel some slight discomfort."

"From the needle or the mutagen?!"

Donnie tilted his head. "Huh, it's called mutagen?" He muttered. "I'll have to record that." He turned his attention back to the syringe. "To be entirely honest, I'm not too sure what this does exactly, but that's why you're here, my friend."

Snake's body shook with terror, his previous tough front now entirely gone. "No, no, you can't do this." He pleaded.

Donnie brightened up with an encouraging smile. "You're going to be part of a major scientific breakthrough!" He said, laying one hand on Snake's arm and raising the needle with the other. "Now, calm down. It'll be over before you know it."

"No!" The man shrieked. "No!"

But nonetheless, the needle pierced the skin, and the contents of the syringe emptied into Snake's body. Donnie stepped back, putting down the syringe and picking up a lab journal as Snake writhed and twisted on the table, shrieking like a banshee as his skin began to bubble.

Donnie tuned out the screams as he observed silently, tapping his chin with the pencil. "Fascinating..."

* * *

 **I read Dr. Don, as you can clearly tell, and it helped inspire me. I love evil Donnie. The next chapter is about where the events of "Old Enemy, New Friend" come into play. Oh, and FYI, I dont' really update until I get reviews. I mean, I have the next chapter typed up, but no reviews yet, so I can't put it out. So, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**JamesBondfan007: Dang Donnie! You're really scary! Last Chapter we see Karai being evil by bringing this poor guy to Donnie now Donnie went well Dr. Don on us. Great chapter.**

 **Me: Totally. I mean, I think in the original show, Karai would never bring anyone to Stockman for mutation, but that's only because she hates Stockman. If it was for her brother, sure. If I was evil, I'd probably do it. Of course, if I was evil, I'd probably be the f***ing sadist scientist myself.**

 **Kid: Great Chapter. Evil Donnie is great!**

 **Me: Thanks, but I would ask people to comment** **with** **more than "I think this chapter is great". I mean, this is nice, but I always cherish opinions and stuff. Plus, no one has sent me any sort of grammar or spelling corrections yet. I need those! I'm only in grade 9, but I wanna make this as professional as I can.**

 **Clare: What do you have planned for Mikey?**

 **Me: Come to think of it, I don't think I have any outstanding parts for Mikey, except for the episodes which revolve around him. I mean, I've already got a bit planned for "New Friend, Old Enemy".**

 **So, this is where the events of "New Friend, Old Enemy" begin. I'm so happy to be adding Bradford and Xever to this story. You know how the henchmen of villains are always rivaling for glory? It's kinda like that. I mean, technically, in a way, the** **Turtles** **and Karai are above Bradford and Xever, and sorta lord it over them a bit, but it's all in good plot editing.**

* * *

Everyone knelt down at the foot of the stairs before Oroku Saki's throne. The air was thick with silence as the Shredder awaited his children's report.

Leonardo spoke first. "Father," He began, "we have discovered the robots' hideout."

The Shredder nodded in approval. "Very good, my children."

Leo raised his head to look up at the leader of the Foot Clan. "We have a plan, Father, for a scout mission to discover what is really going on at their base."

For a few seconds, there was a silence again. "I will allow this mission," Shredder said. "However, you will bring with you..."

Two people suddenly stepped out of the shadows at the sides of Shredder's throne.

"Bradford," Shredder introduced the one on his right. Bradford was a tall, muscular man with brown hair and a mustache with some short but neatly-kept scruff under his chin. He smiled with bright, shining teeth that sparkled blindingly.

Shredder gestured to the other on his left. "And Xever."

Xever was a thin, rough-around-the-edges-looking teen with dark skin and a short, black afro. He had narrow, Asian eyes, and flashed a menacing smile as he twirled a combat knife between his fingers.

Mikey jaw just about dropped off. "Oh my God, it's Chris Bradford!" He whispered.

Shredder continued to explain. "Bradford, my prized pupil, has lived in Japan for the last fifteen years, in the highest leagues of the Foot Clan. Xever is in my employment currently. He knows the dark underbelly of New York, and will aid you greatly."

Raphael scowled, clenching one fist. "But, Father, we don't need these guys!"

The Shredder's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You question my authority again, Raphael?"

Raph flinched. "No, Father..."

Shredder nodded, satisfied. "Good. You will head out tomorrow. I expect results."

Everyone bowed their heads and spoke in unison. "Yes, Father."

But the tension and reluctance in the group were apparent, even as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Donnie continued to chat, lively as Mikey scooped the last bit of rice into his bowl. It turned out the experiment had been a success, and Donnie was ecstatic.

"So, the mutagen turned him into a strange plant thing." He explained. "A weed."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Ooh, let's call him Snakeweed!" He said. "Because his name is Snake, and he became a weed."

Donnie frowned, scratching his head. "The problem is, I still have no idea why this happened." He said, pushing around his rice. "There's no indication as to why he was changed into a plant and not an animal. But, I still have many tests lined up."

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Do I even wanna know what you're gonna do?"

Donnie smiled as if the question had been a simple answer of "yes". "Simple. I want to test if mutagen enhances an organism's physical abilities." He said. "Like, if a limb is cut off, will it grow back?" He mused. "Or, how will Snakeweed react to extreme hot or cold? I might even perform a dissection, just to see how the anatomy changed."

Raph rolled his eyes. "You're a freaking psychopath."

Karai shoved Raph lightly. "I think you're doing well, Donatello." She said with an encouraging smile.

Donnie grinned. "Thanks, _Neesan_." He said, taking another mouthful of rice. "So, what did I miss?"

"Father is sending us to scout out the Kraang facility... with two of his students from Japan," Leo explained with a solemn look. "Bradford and Xever."

Raph scowled, stabbing the chopsticks into the rice. "I wish you could use _them_ in your experiments."

Karai frowned, putting her chopsticks down after her final bite. She looked around at her brothers, clearly sensing the anger boiling beneath the surface. Maybe she could mediate. "Don't worry, guys. I trained a little with Bradford as a child. He's not so bad." She said. "I think we should all just get ready for the worst. We don't know much about these Kraang."

Leo nodded, standing up, and taking his bowl towards the sink. "Karai's right. Let's go train a bit more."

Everyone nodded with halfhearted enthusiasm as everyone left their cares behind at the table, along with several unfinished bowls of rice.

* * *

 **More Raph and Shredder interaction. And yeah, Mikey's still a fan of Chris Bradford.**

 **Donnie's making Snakeweed suffer even after his mutation. And he still has no clue what made him into a weed. Hm, I think** **Dr** **. Don has another mutation planned in his future.**

 **I like the idea of little Karai training with Bradford. He's currently 33, so he would've been 21 when Karai was three, which was slightly before they left for New York. Yes, she began training at three. So expect a little cute reunion in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I've got a little foreshadowing in this chapter. Kudos to whoever can figure it out. Post your thoughts in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: Yep... Mad scientists Donnie is coming to surface and I love it! And yes Raph Donnie is a psychopath but just deal with it. I also smiled at Raph's question authority to Shredder. I want to see Karai reunite with Bradford because I want to see how she reacts. And for the foreshadowing, I am guessing when you wrote: "I wish you could turn them into mutants." Or maybe the line "we should prepare for the worst." But I'm leaning towards the turn em into mutants. Looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: You know, if you look up the definition of "psychopath"... you get a picture of Hitler. But right below that, there's Donnie. Raph is always the one to question Shredder's orders. I'm pretty sure by 20 years old, Shredder'll have given him some nasty scars as punishment. In other stories, you see Raph missing an eye or something, but Shredder wouldn't do that. After all, he needs Raph's fighting abilities. Ha ha! You thought he wouldn't do that because "deep down he cares about them". Nope! I'm excited to write Karai and Bradford, too. You know, like the standard things people say: "Oh, you're so tall", "how's school", etc.**

 **Guest: 5 bucks says Bradford and Xever turn into mutants**

 **Me: Well, of course, they do eventually. All fics must have Rahzar and Fishface. Beyond that, I cannot say any more.**

 **Guest: Such short chapter :(**

 **Me: Okay, Rant Time. I don't wanna offend any of you lovely people reading my story. You're all great, you're all beautiful. I love you all so much, but anyone who says my chapters are "too short" can go stick it, because I made this fic ten days ago, and so far I've posted ten chapters. So, would you rather I gave you a longer chapter that took more time to make? Or five shorter chapters that convey the same plot points and dialogue, but spread out over faster publishing points? I've given you ONE CHAPTER EVERY DAY. So, stop with the "it's too short" reviews. Those aren't reviews! They're complaints and they don't deserve to be answered.**

 **On that angry note, here's chapter ten.**

* * *

During training, Karai heard a knock against the door frame at the back of the room. She looked up to see Bradford standing there with a half smile. He was looking at her. How long had he been watching her train? Karai couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry, Leo." She said to the Blue-clad turtle, who had frozen in mid-swing. "I'll only be a minute."

Leo scowled as Karai headed towards the door, sheathing her tanto blade. Bradford stepped aside to allow her through before closing the screen behind them. The moment they were alone, Karai jumped, throwing her arms around Bradford's shoulders. Shocked, Chris took a moment to return the gesture.

"I missed you," Karai said, smiling into his shoulder.

Chris chuckled, patting her on the back. "I missed you, too."

He stepped back, taking Karai at arm's length and looking her over. "Look how you've grown." He said, making her blush. "Last time I saw you," he began, leaning over slightly to measure a height that was only up to his mid-thigh, "you were only this tall."

Karai rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the arm. "I was not, I was at least to your hips."

Chris chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Sure, you were."

From there, the conversation continued with small talk, both exchanging stories about their lives over the past twelve years. Eventually, it got to the topic of the turtles.

"They don't seem too happy that I'm here." He said though it didn't sound like he cared too much.

Karai waved a hand in dismissal. "They'll warm up to you eventually."

Bradford nodded, watching the ceiling contentedly. "I remember when we used to train together. You were always that eager little girl, up to try anything."

Karai grinned. "Still am." She said, then stood from the bottom step and offered him a hand. "Hey, you wanna spar a little? For old time's sake?"

Bradford took the hand but shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I have things to do. But maybe some other time, okay?"

Karai frowned but nodded. "Alright. See you tonight, then."

Suddenly, as if on cue, the screen slid open to reveal an annoyed-looking Leo sticking his head out. "Hey, Karai. It's been fifteen minutes. Get back in here so you can help us kick Mikey's butt!"

Karai giggled, turning one last time to Bradford. "Sorry, I gotta go."

* * *

Like usual, New York's streets were bustling with activity, lively with angry drivers and muggers, and everything in between. The opinion on noise in New York varied from those who loved it to those who didn't, but the loud city was the perfect cover for the hoots and hollers of the turtles from above.

The brothers may have been turtles, they may have been mutants, they may have been ninjas, but they were still teenagers. The Turtles had turned the boring jumps from roof to roof into a fun competition to see who could make the best flips and flourishes on the way.

Behind the main group ran Karai with Bradford and Xever close by her side. They were silent and serious, making for quite the stark contrast between the two groups.

Bradford rolled his eyes. "Are they always this silly on missions."

"Usually not," Karai answered. "But I guess they just need to blow off some steam."

"Alright, Raph," Leo called from the rooftop below. "See if you can beat that!"

The three stopped behind the turtle on the edge of the roof. Raph flashed a fearsome grin, backing up slightly, before charging forward. But the turtle did no flips or spins. Instead, he crashed into his brothers, knocking them over like bowling pins.

Donnie grumbled, rubbing his head. "What was that?" He snapped. "You didn't do any flips!"

Raph shrugged. "Oops."

Bradford, Xever, and Karai landed next. "Would you take this seriously?" Bradford snapped, impatient.

Raph got to his feet, rolling his eyes. "Well, excuse me."

"We're just having some fun." Mikey retorted, glowering very uncharacteristically.

"You can have fun when the mission is complete." Xever hissed.

Donnie huffed. "When Shredder's your father, you don't get to have fun whenever you want."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, you guys don't get it."

Karai frowned. They were right. She'd always been allowed to go out and do what she wanted, but her brothers had been kept in the lair their whole lives. And Father was very strict. Anything they did for fun was strictly secret.

She heard Leo clear his throat. "Hate to break this up, but I think we're being watched." He said, peeking around a chimney stack, but suddenly jumped back. Something bright and pink was fired at the spot he'd been standing moments ago.

Several tall humanoid robots suddenly stepped out from the hiding spot, all wielding futuristic guns. Leo drew his katanas. "Quick! Down the fire escape!"

Raph smirked, drawing his sai. "Yeah, I've been wanting a rematch with these creeps!"

Leo scowled. "Raph, I told you to run!"

"Sorry, bro. I don't run."

But everyone else followed Leo's orders. "Those two are crazy." Xever sneered. "Prison rule number one: never bring a knife to a gun fight."

Donnie tilted his head. "I thought they didn't allow guns in-"

"Shut up and move!" Karai shouted, pushing them down the fire escape. A moment later, she heard Raph shout. Said turtle landed on his back at the top of the escape with a loud crack as his carapace made contact.

"You know what?" He muttered, struggling to get up. "Maybe Leo was right."

"Of course I was!" Leo snapped, dodging a laser shot. "Run!"

They all ran down the stairs into the alley. They had to get away, but the Kraang were following. Soon enough, they were surrounded. Fighting in an enclosed space was hard enough without lasers. And Bradford and Xever were not helping.

"Out of my way, turtle!" Xever snapped, shoving Donnie aside as he lunged at a Kraang with his combat knife.

"I'm just gonna say it," Raph said to his siblings. "These guys are really getting on my nerves, and I don't mean the Kraang."

"Bradford, watch out!" Leo shouted.

"I've got this, Leonardo!" Bradford shouted from his place, hand-to-hand combating a droid. But the droid caught him by the arm and threw him to the side.

Leo shook his head. "Idiot..."

There were too many of them. Backed together with nothing left to do but defend, it seemed this was the end of the line. But the alley was suddenly lit up by approaching blue and red lights, persisted by the wail of sirens. The police.

The Kraang were out of there faster than a person could blink, and the Ninjas were close to follow. Up on the rooftops again, the Ninjas returned home silently, not engaging in any conversation or sport. They had been ambushed, had their butts kicked, and were saved by the cops; that much was apparent. Only one question remained: who would tell Shredder?

* * *

As expected, it was Leo. It was always Leo who had to explain the worst to Father, like the time Raph dislocated his shoulder while training, or when Donnie's lab exploded and foam began spilling into the lair, or when Mikey accidentally lit the kitchen on fire. It was fortunate that the term "don't shoot the messenger" applied here, otherwise, Leo wouldn't have been around to explain the latest bad news.

Shredder hadn't been explicitly angry, but he had that aura or rage bubbling beneath the surface. He quickly sent the turtles and Karai to go train but chose to speak with Bradford and Xever privately. Leo hadn't ever thought he'd feel sorry for those guys. He'd been wrong.

But, at the very least, they got off the hook. Leo pondered how those guys had known they were there. Or how they'd been strong enough to take them down.

"Hey, Earth to Leo." Karai snapped her fingers in front of his face. "C'mon, get your katanas out."

Leo nodded, grabbing his swords and facing his sister. But no amount of training could distract those persistent thoughts. Whoever those Kraang were, they were a threat to his brothers.

They had to be taken out.

* * *

 **When I was overlooking "New Friend, Old Enemy" I was sure Bradford was training in Japan, so that's where the stuff about Chris flying in from Japan came from.**

 **I put in cute stuff with Karai and Bradford. IT'S SO CUTE!**

 **Oh, and, this chapter is longer. AND it took me all night to write! So, you're welcome, person who complained. I wrote it right after I finished watching "The Shredder Strikes Back part two" from the 2003 series. It's a really great show. But I can't believe what Shredder did to Stockman! he blinded him in one eye, took his hand, broke his neck and his legs. How can you not sympathize with someone like that?!**

 **This kinda sucks, cause I feel as if, were they on the same side, Bradford and Leo could get along. I suppose the conflict will be based on them being mean to his brothers and Leo being protective.**

 **Ooh, Leo's in Serious Leo Mode(TM). Things are about to get real.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: I love the moments between Karai and Bradford. It's very different to see Karai being nice to Bradford unlike other** **fanfiction** **, where she acts like she's in charge of him.**

 **Me: Well, technically, she is in charge of him, but she's more humble about it. In other fics, it's usually Dogpound or Rahzar. Actually, I can't remember the last time I saw Bradford in a fanfic as a human.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Will Tigerclaw be in this story?**

 **Me: Eventually.**

 **Lance: I love how Leo interrupted Bradford and Karai just so he can ask to kick Mikey's butt**

 **Me: Yeah, I can imagine the battle banter now. Donnie: You know, four against one is hardly fair. - Mikey: Yeah, it's not fair. For you! You think you can handle my hot nunchuck fury?! - Raph: Yeah, I think we can. *now Mikey's really screwed* Mikey: AAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **So, this is the first time I've gone a full day without updating. I'm sorry. I passed out last night writing this, and I woke up at 6:30 from a bad dream where my baby brother got kidnapped. I now know fear. But, let's not think about that. Let's just read. Read and forget.**

* * *

"Okay, stop it."

Leo tilted his head. "Stop what?"

"The glaring!" Karai snapped. "You haven't smiled once since we got back, and you love training! So, what's wrong?

Leo scowled, lowering his katana. "I can't stop thinking about what happened." He said. "We were surrounded; outnumbered, on the brink of being defeated. Those stupid Kraang weren't playing fair."

Karai raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Leo's hesitated, sheathing his sword. "Well, I mean, they had all these guys with them, and we were totally outnumbered and outgunned. It was _not_ a fair fight."

Karai put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean, 'fair fight'?"

"Um," Leo scratched the back of his neck. "A fair fight, you know, where either side could win?"

"So a fair fight is a fight you could lose."

Leo blinked. "Well, yes, but..." he struggled for words. "What... what I mean is-"

"You don't want to assure your victory." She finished, smugly victorious.

Leo shook his head, looking away. "No, I do, but-"

Suddenly, Karai lashed out, knocking his feet out from beneath him. Leo felt knee on his plastron and found himself staring into his own visage, reflected in Karai's tanto blade.

Karai smirked. "Was that fair?"

Leo scowled. "No!"

"Did I win?"

"... I see your point."

Karai nodded, offering him a hand, which he gratefully took. "Don't worry about being fair." She said. "Winning is all that matters."

"But, _Oneesan_ , isn't that dishonorable?" He asked, absently crossing his arms. "To cheat just to win?"

He had turned away, but Karai's firm hand caught his shoulder and turned him back, back to those inescapable brown eyes that were always right. "Nothing is more dishonorable than death at the hands of the enemy. Nothing." She took a step back. "Now," She drew her tanto blade, "hit me again."

* * *

Leo's narrowed eyes scanned the facility like a hawk studying its prey, sizing it up for the first strike. "They must have been watching us from here." He murmured to himself. "The perfect place to stage an ambush."

Donnie scowled, twirling his bō absently. "It wasn't very fair, was it?"

"It's not about fairness." Leo snapped, turning in a single fluid motion. "It's about victory."

Donnie raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Raph rubbed his temple, stretching out his arms and yawning sleepily. "Leo, this is the second night we've been out this late."

Donnie nodded. "And I think you're feeling the effects."

"I'm fine!" The blue-clad turtle snapped.

Mikey frowned sympathetically and threw his arm around Leo's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, bro." He said, squeezing affectionately. "Let's just go home and maybe we can all make a pillow nest in the lair."

Leo shrugged himself out of Michelangelo's hold. "Mikey, we haven't done that since we were five."

"Actually, we did it once when we were eight." Donnie corrected.

Raph crossed his arms. "And Karai never let us live it down."

"And I never will!" Said Kunoichi's voice shouted from the other side of the roof.

Leo sighed. "You know the worst part about all of this?" He asked, his fist tightening on the roof ledge. "We would've gotten away a whole lot faster if those two idiots hadn't gotten in our way."

Raph growled, kicking a stray can across the roof. "Yeah. They screwed the whole thing up!"

Mikey frowned, swinging his one nunchaku absentmindedly. "Aw, Chris wasn't so bad-" Donnie's bō suddenly smacked into the back of his head.

"Mikey, stop fanboying," Donnie said. Mikey scowled, sticking out his tongue.

Leo straightened up from his crouch. "You know what?" He turned to his siblings. "How about we come back here tomorrow night and sneak in. And we don't tell Xever and Bradford."

Raph grinned. "Best idea you've had all night."

"Hold on," Karai said. "You're just gonna sneak out and not take any backup?"

Leo smiled. "Of course we're taking back up." He said, punching her lightly on the arm. "We're taking you."

Karai rolled her eyes playfully. "How did I know?"

Leo took one last look at the Kraang facility, which Mikey had dubbed "Area 267", then back to the sky, where the moon was reaching its peak. "Let's get heading back. It's getting late"

"Yeah," Raph yawned. "I need sleep."

"So," Mikey elbowed him with an impish grin, "about that pillow nest..."

"No."

Mikey frowned. "Aww..."

But Mikey felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into an endearing half-hug. "It's okay, bro," Karai said. "I'll make a pillow nest with you."

"Yay!" Mikey cheered.

But despite the cheerful atmosphere, the future didn't seem bright, and only Karai noticed it...

* * *

 **Karai's right. Nothing is more dishonorable than falling to your enemy. Why do you think Samurai were trained in how to perform ritual suicide (or Seppuku)?**

 **But seriously, that move she made was cheap.**

 **Now I can't stop thinking of Karai and Mikey in a pillow nest. If anyone here draws, please make me something!**

 **You know? I need to look up some acts of affection used between siblings. You know, like a playful roll of the eyes or a punch on the arm. I was raised an only child, so I don't understand siblings that way. Now I have a little baby brother. He and I have made it clear: everyone in our family are dragons. Yes, I am a dragon now. Rawr. Fear me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**JamesBondfan007: I laughed so hard when Karai said: "And I never will"! I can just see Karai blackmailing Raph with stuff.**

 **Me: Ha ha! Totally, I think Karai would definitely be the type of sister who, when their little brother is mad at them, would laugh and say something like "You look so cute when you're mad!" Of course, that's what I'm like.**

 **Guest: Aw Karai being sweet to Mikey in the end. wonder what Chris Bradford will do to Mikey. He got kidnapped last time so hopefully, something worse happens this time! Also, I'm loving your quick updates. I have something to look forward to now.**

 **Me: Yeah, pillow nests are the best. You just gather all the blankets and pillows you have, throw them together on the floor, and bam! Pillow nest! As for what happens with Bradford and Mikey, you'll find out this chapter...**

 **Guest: Can you please capitalize the first letter of each word in your title? There Are No Mistakes. It makes it look much better and professional**

 **Me: This is the first correction I've ever gotten, and I'm very happy. Thank you!**

 **So, I know I missed updating one day, so I'm posting two updates today to make up for it.**

* * *

Mikey rubbed his eyes, slowly clawing his way out of the soft, comforting sea of blankets and pillows that he and Karai had constructed in the common area. It was certainly more comfortable than the futon in his room.

Finally pulling himself to the edge of the suffocating softness, Mikey yawned. Behind him, Karai was sleeping soundly and silently, though her strewn position seemed to allude to some midnight struggle. Her hair was plastered to her forehead with what could either be sweat or the stringy saliva dripping from her mouth. Some might see this as unattractive, but even though he was younger, Mikey found it endearing.

Mikey stumbled blindly from the common room. What had woken him? What time was it? Karai almost always woke up before him. And where was he going? He couldn't remember where he was walking, or what he was doing. He was still half-asleep. But, as he passed the dojo, he heard distinct sounds of combat. That woke him immediately.

Mikey slowly pulled the Japanese screen aside to see someone inside, fighting against an invisible opponent. It was Bradford. He was practicing something... a kick, a twist, a sweep of his leg... no way! The Death Dragon.

Mikey threw the screen open with newfound energy but froze. A blur, a swish, a breath of air. Moving his eyes to the left, he saw the handle of a kunai lodged in the door's wooden frame right next to his head. He gulped.

Bradford opened his eyes, and his expression quickly went from hostility to surprise. "Michelangelo," he quickly took the kunai from the wall. "I'm... I'm sorry. Why are you up so early?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't actually know." He answered honestly. "Hey, that move you were doing..." He said, despite Bradford's apparent nervousness. "Was that the Death Dragon?"

The Death Dragon was famously Chris Bradford's secret kata, one no one could copy just from watching him on tv, but any true fan could recognize in an instant.

Chris chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, yes, yes it was." He said.

"I used to try it when I was younger," Mikey explained with childish enthusiasm. "Can... can you teach me?"

Chris's brows furrowed. "I thought... I thought you and your brothers already knew the Death Dragon." He said. "It was your father's move."

"It was? He never told us about it." Mikey said. "But... please, can you show me?"

Bradford pursed his lips as Mikey put on his best puppy dog eyes. Bradford had to be honest. He hated the turtles, but Michelangelo was the slim exception, likely because he was the only turtle who didn't hate Bradford equally.

Coming to think of it, Mikey was at the center of their group. If he wanted to cause damage to the turtles, he could use Mikey. He only had to gain his trust, and this appeared to be the best way.

"Well, I can," He leaned forward. "But, since this kata is my secret, you'll have to share a secret of yours with me."

Mikey tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Well, I sometimes steal Donnie's fruit cups."

Bradford pursed his lips. "I... I meant something a little more... secret." He said. "Like a secret you and your brothers share."

"Well, there was this one thing..." Mikey began. "But the guys would be mad at me if I told."

"Oh, come on," Bradford said, returning the kunai to a rack on the wall. "I won't tell a soul."

Mikey nodded. "Alright. Well, the guys plan to sneak into the Kraang facility tonight, and they didn't want to tell you."

"Hm, interesting." He said with a slight edge to his voice, one that went right over Mikey's head. "Well, now that you've shared your secret, I suppose I should share mine."

Mikey squealed with excitement, practically shaking with anticipation.

Bradford's voice was thick with overemphasized drama. "Are you ready to learn... the Death Dragon?"

Mikey nodded like a chipmunk on a sugar high.

Bradford held up a finger. "But, you have to promise you won't show it to anyone."

Mikey put a hand over his heart. "I promise I won't show a soul."

* * *

"And then he kicks, twists, and sweeps the leg... Ha!" Mikey exclaimed, executing the move. "The Death Dragon."

His three brothers looked on in awe. "All this time Father had a secret kata and never shared it with us?" Leo said.

Raph growled. "And he shared it with _Bradford?!_ "

"That was amazing!" Donnie exclaimed, studying the moves over in his head. "It's devastatingly effective and complex."

"And even Mikey can learn it." Leo pointed out.

"How did you get him to show you?" Donnie asked, already leaning in uncomfortably close.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Mikey shrugged, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. "He showed it to me because we're bros."

"He showed it to you... because of friendship," Donnie repeated.

"Yep."

Donnie squinted his eyes. Mikey was a horrible liar, but Donnie didn't see the key signs he usually did, so he let it slide. "Well, it _is_ an extremely effective move. If we all learned it..."

"We'd be unstoppable." Leo finished.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asked. "Mikey, show us again!"

But even with a move so deadly and secret, the real secret was a trap the turtles had no clue they were falling into.

* * *

"So the turtles and Karai are going to the facility behind our backs..." Xever murmured, twirling his switchblade between his fingers before popping the blade from the hilt. "And we are going after them."

Bradford nodded, "Yes, but we must stay secret. We follow them and take them down, so it looks like they were defeated by the Kraang, like the weaklings they are." He explained. "But if we're going to have a chance, we need to get Michelangelo out of the way."

"Why?" Xever asked, crossing his arms.

Bradford's expression was solemn. "because I showed him my secret kata."

Xever blinked. "You _what?!_ "

"It was the only way to get the intel on the turtles." He snapped. "I knew they were acting suspiciously when they returned, and Michelangelo has confirmed it"

"And you had to show him your secret kata for it," Xever repeated skeptically.

Bradford whipped around to him, getting in his face. "It doesn't matter what happened! The point is, we need to get Michelangelo out of the way or else we won't stand a chance against the turtles!"

Xever smirked, barely fazed by Bradford's actions. "Then what's your plan, rich boy?"

"Simple," Chris said, strolling casually to the side of the dojo. "I've already gained his trust. So, we lure him in, and when he's alone..." He suddenly snatched a katana from the rack on the wall and fiercely sliced it through the air, "we _strike!_ "

"Good plan," Xever said. "But one question: what will the turtles think when their brother is not with them?"

"Michelangelo is childish, easily distracted," He pointed out. "They would easily believe any lie we told them about him."

Xever grinned. "I like this plan. So, we will execute it tonight."

Bradford smiled smugly. "And Michelangelo will never see it coming."

* * *

 **Karai sleeps ugly. And now Mikey knows the Death Dragon. Is anyone seeing elements from the actual episodes yet?**

 **So, Bradford and Xever are plotting to take Mikey out. I wonder what that means. Will they try to kill him? Why am I asking? I'm the author. That's for you to wonder. Read on to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**JamesBondfan007: Bradford and Xever planning on taking out Mikey? Oh, Karai is not gonna like that one bit! I'm just wondering one thing Bradford and karai were nice to each other why take her out too? I thought he cared about her. (not in a romantic way but in a friendly way because she trained with him when she was three) But I can see Karai attacking Bradford when she sees him hurting Mikey.**

 **Me: I suppose revenge has convinced Bradford that Karai is collateral damage. They get along, they're friends, but I know from personal experience that Bradford can change his alliances at the drop of a hat. He can manage to convince himself that she's not important, or that she just doesn't understand their situation with the turtles. Like she's not part of the initial conflict, but she's getting in the way. I know it's confusing, but all can be explained. He'd rather not fight her, and if she's willing to step aside, he'd spare her, but she's not gonna so in his eyes it's her fault. Bradford has strange motives.**

 **Guest: Love the sibling moments. And I laughed at Karai filling the tiny spec of Splinter moment. And being an older sibling I got some advice for you, protect them with your life, and hurt anyone that lays a finger on them. They might hate you but they'll love you anyway.**

 **Me: As an older sister, I too can agree with that. That's why I'm signing up for Taekwondo. I admit, I'm a little paranoid, but I've confirmed my greatest fear is my brother getting kidnapped, so I've got some major overprotective instincts.**

 **Guest: Lol. Karai sleeps ugly. Well, thank you for not making her like a Disney Princess where their hair is always perfect and dresses are glittery and sparkly. And wow Mikey... totally awesome job at keeping a secret. But I have a few words for Bradford when he meets Mikey in the next chapter and Mikey goes missing... KARAI. WILL. KILL. YOU.**

 **Me: I considered having Karai sleep relatively averagely pretty, but I was like "Nah", and did this instead. You can clearly see, Mikey is telling so many secrets this chapter. Not only the turtles one, but he shared the Death Dragon, and those fruit cups. You know what's funny? Bradford got Mikey out of the way because he knew the Death Dragon. He doesn't know that the other turtles know it, too.**

 **The kid: 50 bucks say Karai will attack Bradford for hurting Mikey!**

 **Me: You people either have big sisters, are big sisters, or are really perceptive.**

 **Guest: so far I'm loving this storyline better than the one in the actual show!**

 **Me: Thank you! I'm having a lot of fun planning it out, and I hope I will continue getting your lovely reviews.**

* * *

"Alright," Leo said, pulling on his left elbow guard. "Is everyone ready? We leave in half an hour."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mikey, who was looking around everywhere frantically for something.

"Um, Mikey?" Donnie said, quickly dodging a stuffed animal that was thrown his way. "Did you lose something?"

"Yes," He said, "I can't find my nunchucks." He straightened up, pursing his lips. "I think I left them in the dojo..."

Leo pinched the bridge of his imaginary nose. "Just go find them. Quickly." He grumbled.

Mikey nodded. "O-okay, but if I can't find them... then, just go on ahead without me." He said, running out of the door. "I'll catch up!"

The turtles and Karai exchanged a look. Mikey was seriously not choosing the best times to do things like this. He wasn't always the most reliable turtle, but he usually came through in the end. At least, they hoped he would this time.

* * *

Mikey pushed open the screen to the dojo, but before he could run in and grab his nunchucks from the weapons rack, but something was in his way. The something was Chris Bradford.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Mikey smiled. "I don't suppose you've seen my nunchucks..."

Bradford smiled, a smile that made Mikey take a small step back. "Actually, I have." He took one of the nunchucks from behind his back.

"Oh, thanks, man," Mikey said, reaching out for it, but Bradford pulled it out of his reach.

"You don't hold onto your weapons well enough," Chris said. "This was easy enough to take when you weren't looking."

Mikey blinked. "Wait... you _stole_ my nunchucks?" Mikey repeated. "Why?"

"To get you out of the way," Bradford smirked. "We couldn't have you interfering."

"We?"

Mikey sensed the movement behind him, but it was too late. Xever jumped him from behind, grabbing him by the arms. Mikey had been trained heavily in evasion tactics and had studied many ways to get out of a pin like this, but before he could move a muscle, pain shot up his arm as Xever twisted it violently.

"Ow!" Mikey shouted, the pressure on his arm forcing his cheek to the padded floor. His eyes watered. His arm hurt. "Stop it!" He shouted, but to no avail. This had been a trap. He should have seen it coming. Ninja were smarter than this!

Mikey looked up as Bradford knelt down in front of him. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes. "Chris..." He whispered. "Why?"

"Freaks like you shouldn't be in the Shredder's ranks," Bradford said bluntly. "And you're gonna help us make the Shredder realize that."

Mikey gulped. This was bad.

* * *

"Alright, Mikey." Leo threw the dojo screen aside. "it doesn't take that long to-"

But Mikey wasn't in there. He was nowhere in the room. Instead, they were greeted by Xever and Bradford.

Leo sighed. "Have you guys seen Mikey?"

"Yes, he was in here earlier," Xever answered. "Looking for his nunchucks, I assume."

"He couldn't find them," Bradford explained. "So he went looking in the deeper storage."

"But why would his nunchucks be in there?" Donnie muttered under his breath.

"He said you should just go ahead of him," Bradford said. "Although, where you're going, he never mentioned."

The turtles gulped. They didn't want those two finding out about the mission. "Oh, well, then I guess we'll just go on ahead," Leo said, turning out the door. "Thanks, I guess."

The turtles left quickly, but Karai hung behind for a moment. "Hey, Bradford." She said. "If you see him... tell Mikey I hope he finds his nunchucks." She said quickly before leaving after her brothers.

Bradford nodded. "I will."

After a few seconds, Xever headed towards the door. "Come on, we need to follow them quickly."

"You go ahead," Bradford said. "I want to have a word with Michelangelo."

Xever rolled his eyes but left regardless. "Stupid rich boy..."

"I heard that!"

Bradford approached the storage closet at the back of the dojo. From inside, he heard nothing, but if he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear the muffled shouts and tears. The smile on Bradford's face was sickening.

He opened the door, flooding light into the dark storage room. Inside, Mikey blinked at the brightness. The tear tracks shone down his green cheeks. In honesty, throwing Mikey into a dark room had only made this more enjoyable. He knew Michelangelo was afraid of the dark.

Mikey shivered as he approached, watching him apprehensively. His hands and legs twitched in the ropes. His usually chatty mouth was silenced by a thick piece of duct tape. Bradford knelt before him and reached out, as if to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but instead, he tore the tape from his mouth, eliciting a small yelp from the terrified terrapin.

"What..." Mikey began, shivering more than before. "What have you done to my brothers?"

"They left without you," Bradford explained. "And they won't come back for you either."

Mikey shook his head, trying to push himself away from Bradford. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "We never meant to make you look bad. I thought we were friends-!"

"Shut up!" Bradford snapped. "I did not come all the way from Japan to be cast aside for you _Turtles_." He hissed. "And once we're done here today, Shredder will see you all for the weaklings you are."

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but Chris was already pulling off another piece of duct tape. "Don't leave me in here." Mikey pleaded. "It's dark. It's really dark!"

Bradford chuckled. "Right now," be said, smacking the tape over Mikey's mouth, "the dark is the least of your worries."

Bradford stood up, turning to the door, walking without pause despite the muffled screams of protest behind him. He stepped out and took the door handle. But, he heard one last muted sob from the captive inside before he shut the door, sealing him in inky darkness.

That sob made him smile.

* * *

 **Damn, Bradford sounds like a psychopath! What betrayal! And Mikey's afraid of the dark. That's my headcanon. I know he's a ninja, but pitch blackness is scary to anyone.**

 **So, our heroes in a half shell are in for quite the surprise. Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: I feel bad for Mikey, he does not deserve this.**

 **Me: I agree! Poor little cinnamon roll...**

 **JamesBondfan007: Bradford is such a psychopath!**

 **Me: I know! I made him even more evil than his original character was!**

 **Guest: I love evil characters they make things much more interesting! Seriously happy you changed the story to make it darker( literally!) lol will karai be the only one angry or all of the other turtles? I'm a middle child so I know how great and annoying having an older and younger sister is lol but if anyone would hurt either one I would be super posed off**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! That pun, though. I'm pretty sure they'd all be mad about them hurting Mikey, but Karai is truly enraged. I think she'll literally try to kill him. I would. I don't care who they are, anyone ties up my brother and throws him in a closet, I'd have their heads!**

 **Guest: Aww. Bradford you evil jerk! Karai, please, I am begging you, knock his head off. I guess Donnie isn't the only psychopath... but still I think Bradford and Xever will get what's coming to em. *laughs evilly***

 **Me: Yes, secretly I am sitting in my bedroom lair of evilness thinking up plots to make Bradford and Xever suffer. like, I mean, getting mutated is bad, but do any of you know how painful the process is? It reminds me of the Changing from the Maze Runner (the book).**

 **Alright, if you've seen "Requiem" help me. I need emotional support, it's actually ironic because, (and this part contains spoilers) I got so sad over Splinter's death, but I killed him in my own fanfic. When I tell my family members about it, they're like "but you can bring him back, right?" and I'm like "Nope! He's gone forever! And he's not coming back!"**

* * *

Donnie had tried to tell them he had a bad feeling, but Raph would bluntly shove his attempts aside, claiming he was just worried because they were going to an enemy base. But, the moment Donnie was proven right, there was so time for "I told you so"s.

"Bradford and Xever?!" Donnie sputtered incredulously. "How did you know we were coming here?"

"Call it a hunch," Xever answered smoothly.

"No way, neither of you are that perceptive," Raph said, already reaching for his sai. "So, how did you _really_ find out."

His question only brought a smug smile to Bradford's face. "Your little brother told us."

The group froze. "Mikey did what...?" Donnie whispered.

The realization hit Leo before anyone else. "Mikey didn't really go into the deep storage, did he?" He demanded. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, he's in the deep storage," Xever said, drawing his switchblade for the first time. "And he won't be leaving anytime soon."

Karai, who had been observing this, felt something snap in that second. She stepped in front of the others, drawing her blade slowly, rage building.

"You tied Mikey up and threw him in the storage?!" She screamed, holding out the blade in her hands that shook with rage. " _I'll kill you!_ "

"Karai, you're not part of this," Bradford said though he drew his own sword. "Step aside and let us take care of these turtles. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, I won't get hurt," Karai said, bracing the tanto. "I'll _kill_ you before you get the chance!" Then she lunged at him, screaming as she swung down her tanto onto his sword. Her movements were fueled by nothing but fury-induced adrenaline. They threw Mikey into a storage closet. She knew how Mikey was scared of the dark. Something like that would be _torture_ for him!

"Karai," Bradford said calmly blocking her attacks, ignoring the battle sounds as the turtles went to fight Xever. "We're on the same side. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, that's too bad!" Karai hissed, striking harder. "Because _I_ want to hurt _you_. Slowly..." Bradford narrowly dodged a slash aimed at his throat. " _Painfully..._ "

Bradford sighed sadly, taking a firmer hold of his sword. "Well, if it's a fight you want..."

* * *

He'd spent the first ten minutes crying. Terrified. Hyperventilating through his nose and screaming into the duct tape. He had to get out. Dark was something he couldn't deal with. Dark was bad! He had to get out! He felt lightheaded, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

 _Okay, Mikey..._ He thought to himself, forcing his breathing to slow. _Get a hold of yourself. Stop crying and think..._

He could feel the ropes binding his hands and feet, chafing the skin and leaving burns when he moved. He only needed to free his hands, and then he could undo the rest, but how to do that...

 _Well, this_ is _a weapons room._ he thought. Maybe if he could find a fallen blade... he was sure he'd seen one fall when he was thrown in. But after a few minutes of searching, he came up empty. But he couldn't give up. His siblings were in trouble. He had to keep looking. the moment that thought crossed his mind, he felt something sharp cut into his hand. He'd found the dagger, or it had found him.

Slowly, biting his lip at the pressure on the cut, he rubbed the rope against the blade as best he could. Soon enough, the ropes were loose enough for the drops of blood to let him slip out. Immediately, his hands went to the tape over his mouth before he untied his legs.

Mikey threw open the door, gasping as if he'd just escaped a near-death experience. It felt so good to see the light again. He saw his nunchucks on the rack on the wall. Taking them, Mikey was ready to go save his siblings, and to get revenge.

* * *

 **So, Karai is ticked. I think she might actually try to kill him, and the others will have to hold her back. Or maybe they won't. I wouldn't.**

 **After Karai says "before you get the chance!" I can imagine her shouting the way she does in the show when she runs into battle, like "KYAAAAA!" But that looks really unprofessional when you write it.**

 **When Karai says she wants to hurt Chris, Bradford's mind is just like "It was at this moment that he knew: he f***ed up." Also, I used a line from "Deadly Venom".**

 **Damn, Mikey sounds OOC panicking here. But I tried, and I finished the chapter at least. I had a second part planned, but I moved it to next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I waited longer when putting this chapter out because I hoped I could get more reviews, but oh well.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Bradford is very stupid. When your planning on taking out Mikey, you first have to take our the big overprotective sister so she won't straight up killing you. Why didn't he secretly knock her out with knockout gas and then tie up Mikey? It would a lot easier but nope you decide to reveal you did that to poor Mikey While the overprotective sister is Standing right there! And now she's trying to kill you!**

 **Me: I suppose two people being missing would be too suspicious, but seriously, considering the consequences of not doing it, I think it's worth it. But Bradford is stupid and thinks Karai will side with him. He underestimates her bond with her brothers. One tip to anyone: NEVER underestimate a sister's bond!**

 **Guest: Oh crap...RUN BRADFORD RUN! *sing song* Karai is gonna kill you. And I agree with you with the war call dialog. If you do decide to write something about a battle cry put "and with a loud yell of rage she charged at him" so looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Me: Sisters have two instincts. protective instincts, and murdery instincts. Never doubt either. And about the war cry, well, I figured out a compromise, "Then she lunged at him, screaming as she swung down her tanto onto his sword." That works.**

 **Guest: I didn't think that was OOC at all! Even if it was, he screws up with Shredder as a father, of course, they all might be different**

 **Me: You're right. I shouldn't doubt myself as much. I just worried I made him sound too wimpy, like, crying because he's afraid of the dark, but I suppose Achluophobia is a real thing and shouldn't be cast aside like it's dumb.**

 **So, here we come to the thrilling conclusion of "New Friend, Old Enemy". Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Clash! Shing! Ching!_ The battlefield sounds of weapons continued.

Karai stumbled back, a hand going to her stomach. A moment later, from behind, Xever landed a kick to her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Karai!" Raph charged in her direction, sais up, ready to strike anyone near her. She had to smile at his protective instincts, but right now, she knew he was only going to get himself hurt.

Raph stopped Xever's next strike, catching his switchblade in his sais, kicking him back. He turned around, offering a hand to Karai.

Karai smiled, reaching to take it, but froze. " _Abunai!_ "

Raph whipped around just in time to receive a kick to the stomach. He stumbled backwards, tripping over Karai's fallen body. The two laid in a heap as Xever approached with a smug smirk.

Karai looked past him to see Leo fighting Bradford. Donnie had been fighting also, but he'd been knocked senseless a minute ago after his staff was snapped before his eyes.

This was not going anywhere good. Karai knew they were losing. If they lost to Bradford and Xever, Shredder would think they were defeated by the Kraang. He'd think they were weak. Normally, Father would listen to her if she tried to explain, but after sneaking out to the facility without his consent, she could kiss her credibility goodbye.

All she wanted was to return home and save Mikey. They could use him here now. They may have been annoyed at him before, but they didn't mean it. They never did. They couldn't win without him.

Leo was losing ground by the second, slowly being pushed back by Bradford's brute strength. Then, Bradford did something she recognized. Something they all recognized. A twist, a kick, a sweep of his leg, knocking Leo onto his back in a vulnerable position. The Death Dragon. Oh no...

Leo struggled for a moment, but one thing you learned from having brothers who are turtles is that when a turtle is flat on its back, it's extremely hard or them to get up.

And it was too late. Bradford put one foot down on Leo's plastron, halting his struggles. He knocked Leo's katana away, then raised his own to Leo's face. This was it. They'd been bested, bruised, beaten into submission. Defeated. And then, Karai heard it.

Calling from the edge of the roof, loud, clear, victorious. She'd recognize it anywhere. "Booyakasha!"

Mikey appeared from nowhere. He jumped, slamming his feet into Bradford, knocking him away from Leo. The orange-masked turtle brushed himself off and held a hand out to his blue-clad brother, looking neither arrogant nor angry, just happy to see them all in one piece.

Leo grinned, punching Mikey lightly on the arm. "Knew you'd come through. You help the others, I'll wake up Donnie."

Mikey nodded, turning to Chris, who was still recovering. He looked up with wide eyes. "What...?" He shook his head. "How?"

"You can't hurt my siblings without going through me first!" Mikey said, spinning his nunchakus with pride.

Bradford only looked irritated, lifting his katana once again.

As a team, Karai and Raph were able to get some good hits on Xever after he'd been distracted by Mikey's appearance. Dazed by a strike to the head, Raph managed to knock him over the edge of the roof. Luckily for him, there was a fire escape below him. Otherwise, it would've been a long fall.

The two looked up just in time to see Mikey fighting Bradford. Karai had never imagined Mikey could hold his own against such a large opponent. And then, Mikey did something amazing. A twist, a kick, a sweep of his leg. Bradford went down, his head connecting with the ground with a defined _crack_.

Mikey stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, he broke into a smile as the others on the roof cheered.

"Yeah, Mikey!" Raph applauded, clapping his little brother on the back.

Karai grinned, hugging Mikey tightly. "You did good, _otouto_."

But the moment was cut short by gunfire from the back of the roof. It seemed the Kraang had heard the commotion.

"Well, time to go." Karai said.

"What about Bradford and Xever?" Leo asked.

"Let the Kraang have 'em for all I care." Raph said, already running in the other direction.

"Sounds good to me." Leo said, supporting Donnie slightly to the edge of the roof, following the others as they left the two traitors to their fate.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in all of you." Shredder's voice echoed through the throne room, his words made the siblings lower their heads in shame. "You went to the Kraang facility without my permission. That is unacceptable."

Karai nodded. "We know, Father." She said. "We're sorry."

"I know, daughter." He said sternly. "But, fortunately for you, Bradford and Xever's punishments require my attention more immediately than yours."

The siblings nodded, barely able to stop their smiles.

"You may leave."

"Yes, Father." The siblings echoed in unison, rising from their knees and turning to leave the throne room.

The moment the five left the throne room, the doors burst open to reveal Bradford and Xever. They stumbled into the hallway, heavily battered and dazed. Xever collapsed at the edge of the hallway, unconscious before he hit the ground.

The turtles scowled, going to approach threateningly, but Karai held up a hand. "I've got this, you guys go ahead."

The others reluctantly nodded and began walking towards their bedrooms, but not without throwing a glare at the two.

Bradford was leaning against the wall, but upon her approach, miserably tried to straighten up. His face echoed guilt.

"Karai, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it." She snapped. "You attacked my brothers. You threw Mikey into a closet. You know he's afraid of the dark!"

Bradford shook his head. "Why do you defend them? Karai, you know you're better than them. They don't deserve to fight by your side."

Karai suddenly lashed out, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt. She pulled him down, bringing her face close to his. "You're _wrong_." She spat. "There's no one I'd rather fight beside." She continued, ignoring how his mouth opened and closed silently. "I _hate_ you, Chris Bradford. I never want to see you again. But I'll still give you a gift for the road."

Bradford looked confused, but suddenly, Karai punched him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Bradford doubled over and collapsed at Karai's feet. She grinned wickedly. "Mess with my brothers again, and next time, I'll aim lower."

With that final threat lingering in the air, Karai walked off with an odd feeling of satisfaction. All she wanted was to collapse into the pillow nest again and share a cup of hot cocoa with Mikey. Her little brother had really earned it.

* * *

 **So, does everyone remember back at the beginning when everyone was saying "you're just copying the episodes"? Well, I just wanna say, I'd really enjoy seeing a bunch of people eating their words right about now. I know that sounds rude, but, as Fugitoid would say, "I am a pacifist, but even pacifists have to stand their ground once in a while."**

 **Japanese vocabulary**

 **Abunai - "Watch out!"**

 **Otouto - "Little Brother"**

 **So, my mom's dragging me to the trailer this weekend, so I won't be able to update on Saturday, but that means I'll likely have two chapters up on Sunday. Again, sorry, but hey! You'll get two chapters in one day! How great is that?**

 **I'm sad with myself. Donnie got hurt! I love Donnie, he's just like me. You see, whenever I can strongly relate or identify with something, I call it my kinsman. Donnie is my kinsman, and so are manta rays.**

 **So this was a more Mikey-character-development-oriented chapter. Everyone loves those. And I gave you awesome Karai. You're welcome!**

 **Also, I'm wondering, have any of you readers seen the 2003 turtles? I think it's amazing! I'm on season 2 episode 5, and the storyline is great. Only problem is, the theme song sucks. Best Quote from the show: "Give me a toaster or give me death!" - Casey Jones. What's your favorite quote? And what are your thoughts on it? And this chapter. I'm awaiting all your lovely reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy crap! I got a lot of reviews for this! I'm so happy! Not many of them were very long, but I'm okay with that.**

 **The kid: Honestly Bradford you had it coming.**

 **Me: Totally deserved it, bro. Seriously, if it was me, I'd do the same thing. No one hurts little brother! NO ONE!**

 **Guest 1: Ok I am applauding you for a few things. 1. I agree with you 100% about sister instinct. They are not to be messed with or underestimated. 2. Kudos to you for proving to people that this isn't like every other fic. You stick true to your own story, so please keep writing it like you planned. 3. You thought of everything and I noticed the Booyahkasha there which you said that would appear so thank you for bringing that. 4. You nailed Karai's protectiveness which drove the butt kicking and dangerous ninja we all know. And I can't help but feel like you modeled some of her sister instinct off of yourself which I think makes it better. So yes I am familiar with 2k3 tmnt. And my favorite line (spoilers) would be from Raph when he says to Leo "We need to get Karai to stab you more often." From the 2012 verse it would be from the deadly venom (I can't stand that episode at all because of what happens to Karai and Leo, I wish she wouldn't have kissed Casey) but favorite line from her is when she says to Baxter, "Let me go or I'll tear your wings off and shove them down both your mouths." It's something similar to that. So please keep writing and stay true to your story. I look forward to reading the next chapter. Also, thanks for updating almost daily, and for writing.**

 **Me: To be entirely honest, I've never read any other Foot!Turtles fics, but I'm glad I made mine different! I also thought of having Raph say in some little side moment like "No Mikey, no Booyakasha" but it wouldn't fit, and I'm saving that for later. Ooh, yay! Another 2k3 fan! That's a pretty funny quote, both of them. I've never actually established my favorite quote in the 2012 'verse, but looking at the wiki pages, for Donnie it's gotta be "My sweet, sweet princess is alive!" because Apritello forever. For Raph - "In your face, gravity!" Leo - "Imagine if they knew who they were working for: 'The ones who are working for this place must punch the card, that is known as the time card, in the clock that is known as the clock of time'... sorry where were we?" Mikey - "Hey look, I'm Leo!" *Impersonates him* "Guys shh, we have to be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down.". Don't worry, I'll totally keep everything up, all this fast updating is actually somewhat easy for me, surprisingly. Thank you for the long review! You are the kind of people who make this fic worth writing!**

 **Congrats: You have reached 50 reviews! Keep on writing!**

 **Me: Nice, review number 50. I'm proud of myself. And of you guys for reviewing. Yeah, ignore the "myself" part. That sounded egotistical.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I have a few ideas when Karai and the Turtles find out the truth. It is okay if I tell you?**

 **Me: Sure! Lay 'em on me, bro. Or sis.**

 **Spongefan: Rule one Bradford, never hurt the baby brother! You know I can see Karai coming to Mikey's rescue when Raph gives Mikey shell Wedgie.**

 **Me: Ha ha! Now I'm imagining it, too! I originally wasn't gonna put in that little Karai-Bradford scene at the end, but I realized, "Oh shoot, it was Mikey that kicked his butt, and now I have no Karai revenge moment" so I added it.**

 **Guest: Um you pretty much are rewriting old episodes but changing it around.**

 **Me: That was kinda the idea. Take major plot events from the episodes, rewrite them in this, change dialogue, and event as much as possible. But, I must disagree with you. This was very unlike the original plot. In the original, they used Mikey as bait to lure the turtles into a trap. In this one, they trapped him because he was a threat to their plans, and went after the others themselves.**

 **The Kid: I just love how Karai hugs Mikey. It shows she's very protective of him. I want to see Karai taking Mikey on a Rollercoaster.**

 **Me: I've gotta draw that. That would be so cute!**

 **Guest: I love how creative you've gotten, please don't stop writing! ;)**

 **Me: Thank you! I love writing this so much, mostly because everyone is so supportive.**

 **CC: Mikey saves the day!**

 **Me: Yeah! See? He's not as incompetent as everyone thought.**

 **Now we begin the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Leo knew he should've listened when Donnie said their food smelt odd. But _no_. Like always, they dismissed Donnie's warnings as nonsense. But he was right. He was always right. And due to peer pressure, he ate the food, too.

A rivalry doesn't die in a day. It doesn't die in a week. Heck, it may not even die in a year. And the turtles' rivalry with Bradford and Xever hadn't died either, only grown worse.

Somehow, the two had found out that Shredder was going to oversee several one-on-one battles between the two parties, as well as some tag team battles. Actually, he'd eventually sent all of the turtles against just the two of them. Every time, the turtles got their tails handed to them. And only Donnie knew why.

Last night, the food had been drugged. Clearly, Bradford and Xever had slipped some kind of caffeine solution into their meals. They hadn't been able to get to sleep that night, no matter how hard they tried. And in the morning, they were exhausted. The only reason they were awake was Karai, who had came and dragged them from bed. Now, Karai stood next to Shredder, overseeing the duels by his side. Why she wasn't participating was a mystery.

Leo's movements were sluggish. His blade felt heavy in his hands, and a moment later, he was relieved of the blade altogether. Then he was relieved the effort of standing, and next, the effort of staying conscious.

" _Yame!_ " Shredder bellowed. Immediately, Bradford backed away from the almost peaceful-looking turtle.

Karai dashed to her brother's side and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Leo!" She shook him furiously. "Leo, wake up!"

Leo flinched, squinting up at Karai, though his vision was blurred. He shook his head. "Cheaters..." He muttered under his breath.

Karai frowned, helping him up. "Father, something's wrong," Karai said. "They're never this tired. I think-"

" _Damare!_ " Karai flinched, shutting her mouth immediately.

The sleepy turtles lined up with half-lidded eyes before the Shredder to await reprimand.

"Weakness!" Shredder shouted, standing from his seat. "This is unacceptable! This is an embarrassment to the Foot!"

The turtles lowered their heads slightly, but not much for fear of dozing off again.

"You are meant to be the Foot's most elite, and yet you cannot land a single hit on your opponent?" He shouted, pacing back and forth quickly. "Pathetic!"

The turtles didn't speak. They didn't argue. They didn't dare evoke Father's wrath. They knew he was right. They had been beaten down. They had been destroyed as a team. They had lost in the most embarrassing fashion one could. They deserved to be reprimanded for it. At least, those were Leo's thoughts.

Off to the side, Bradford and Xever stood, looking smug. Leo questioned why Xever was even there. He didn't use Ninjutsu, right? Or, maybe he did. Leo was too tired to tell. Leo was certain he at least knew _Jujutsu_ , _Hajutsu_ and was relatively skilled in _Cho ho_ , but his greatest skill was his proficiency with a switchblade. Was it possible Father would teach their sacred art to a street rat? To a criminal? If they couldn't beat a simple criminal, how would they be able to serve their father?

Everyone under his command knew Oroku Saki did not tolerate failure under any circumstance. Leo didn't expect him to now, and he wasn't disappointed.

"You are all grounded for a week."

The turtles looked up in surprise. "What?"

"You will not leave the lair." He said, ignoring the turtles' outburst. "You will stay here and train nonstop. You will train until you _collapse!_ "

"Father, you can't be serious!" Leo said.

"I am, Leonardo," Shredder said. "And, as leader, I expect you to make sure they do."

Leo blinked. "Wait... leader?" He asked. "You're making _me_ leader?"

Shredder only nodded.

"Wait," Raph scowled. "Why does he get to be leader? I've always been stronger!"

" _Raphael._ "

Raph swallowed, lowering his head again. " _Gomen nasai, Otou-san._ " He said quickly, flinching slightly. " _Yurushite kudasai._ "

Shredder scowled but averted his piercing gaze to Leo. "Though you are leader, Karai is your second-in-command, and she can take your leadership when necessary."

Leo tilted his head slightly. "But, _Otou-Sensei_ , wouldn't that just mean _Karai_ is the leader?"

"Do not test me, Leonardo."

Leo nodded, deciding to roll with it. " _Arigato gozaimasu, Otou-Sensei."_ He said, bowing slightly. " _Itadakimasu._ "

With that, the Shredder sent them off for lunch. Leo walked along beside Karai with a smile until he felt something smack him in the back of the head. It turned out to be Raphael.

"Teacher's pet." He muttered, walking ahead.

"Guys, I know lunch is good and all," Donnie began, "but can we just go sleep."

Karai shrugged. "Do _you_ want to explain to Father why you're not training?"

Donnie shook his head, but the conversation was interrupted a moment later by a loud _thump_. Looking over, Karai laughed. Mikey had collapsed against the wall and was happily snoozing away.

"Alright," She said. "We'll let Mikey explain."

 **Japanese vocabulary**

 **Yame - "Stop", "Cease"**

 **Damare - "Silence", "Shut up"**

 **Jujutsu - Combat without weapons**

 **Hajutsu - Escape and evasion tactics**

 **Cho ho - Espionage**

 **Gomen nasai - "I'm sorry"**

 **Yurushite kudasai - "Please forgive me"**

 **Otou-San - A more respective way of saying "Father"**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu - A respective way of saying "thank you"**

 **Otou-Sensei - A combination title of the words "Otou", meaning "Father", and "Sensei", meaning "Teacher".**

 **Itadakimasu - "I humbly accept"**

 **Did Shredder teach some Ninjutsu to Xever? I doubt it, but it's possible. Raph should just shut his mouth. Seriously, it lands him nowhere good.**

 **So, Leo's officially leader now. I originally wasn't gonna have an established leader, but this seemed to be a good time. I was gonna make it Karai, but I can't rob this from Leo.**

 **I tried really hard to make this long enough, but writing two chapters in one day is hard. But I got it! I'll publish the next one as late as possible unless I get tons of reviews.**

 **Mom screwed it all up. I'll be posting this around 4, and I'll be waiting until 9 to post the next one, so review a lot! Please! Also, I was wondering, do anyone else's parents think they're "addicted" to their devices? Mom threatened to send me to "addictions counseling" because I spent the day WRITING on my computer. I'm so ticked right now. Just, please get your reviews in as soon as possible. If I can, I'll update the next chapter to include some reviews, but I likely won't have time, so hurry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for getting your reviews in. I'm so sorry for waiting until the last minute, but here you go.**

 **The kid: Leo you need to start listening to Donnie. When he says something wrong something is wrong. Also Raph, you need to relax you'll probably get your chance.**

 **Me: Yeah, it's another reason why Donnie is like me. No one listens to us, even when we're clearly right.**

 **CC: I was laughing hard when Mikey just went to sleep**

 **Me: Me, too! Just like, "Yeah, legs aren't working, eyes are feeling heavy, floor seems pretty comfy right now. Hey guys, mind if I just sleep here?" Leo: "Actually, Mikey, I don't think that's a very good-" Mikey: *already asleep***

 **Guest: Raph is so jealous of Leo right**

 **Me: Totally. I mean, he doesn't really desire Shredder's favor as much as Leo, he just sees the title "leader" as the title "strongest".**

 **Oh, Bradford and Xever you little cheaters. I think that is pretty low of them to do that. But for Shredder to say train till you drop, that's something he would do... and of course, Mikey fell (asleep) first. So for your A.N Donnie's quote had me rolling over laughing when I suddenly remembered that episode. And don't stress you self out too much, it's not good plus, your reviewers will still be here when you update. And for the devices thing, we live in a world where screens and electronics are a daily part of life (even though it isn't at all 100% healthy) so yeah... but I'm looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: The rivalry here kinda reminds me of some girls at a summer camp and these mean girls messing them up and making them look bad. Yeah, Shredder's a pretty harsh Sensei. Just like, Turtles: *collapse* Shredder: "Get up!" Turtles: "We can't stand up..." Shredder: "Then fight on the ground."**

 **You know, about the last chapter, I had a thought. For some reason, it sounds weird to imagine Shredder conducting duels and beginning them with "Hajime" and "Yame", but I suppose I should put those to use anyway. Whatever, here's chapter 17**

* * *

The cue for training to end was when they collapsed from exhaustion. That was what Father said, and the turtles were living up to it. Karai had been out for the day, and luckily Bradford and Xever hadn't been around to torture them any more than usual.

It had been three days. Three days of fighting, punching, kicking, bruises, bloody knuckles, and exhaustion. And they still had four days left. Leo couldn't believe training could ever become something he and his brothers hated. They loved to train, but after three days, left bruised, battered, and broken, they were desperate. Desperate enough to disobey Father.

"We should leave," Raph said, huffing and puffing from his latest workout. "We should just go."

"Raph," Donnie said, trying to be the voice of reason, despite how strongly he agreed. "We can't. Father will-"

Raph suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "I don't care!" He screamed, making his split lip stand out even more.

Mikey was lying flat on his back. "I just wanna get out and do something." He said. "Like, try out those new skateboards Donnie made for us. Or... _anything_."

Leo ended up in a _seiza_ position, exhausted, but not beaten. "We have to keep training, guys." He said. "We can't disobey Father, no matter how hard we have to push ourselves."

Donnie sighed, flopping down onto the ground. " _Leonardo-kun..._ " He muttered. " _Mou genkai da._ "

Leo frowned. "You guys are _really_ that tired?"

" _Hai_." They groaned in irritated unison.

Leo shook his head, standing again with his katanas out. "No. We can't go, guys." He said. "Now, who's gonna face me?"

Everyone stood, but no one approached Leo, instead, they turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded. "We're grounded."

"I don't care," Raph growled. "I gotta do something or I'm gonna go nuts!"

"Let's find a skate spot!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Skate spot?" Donnie grinned, despite the bruise forming on his jaw. "Now I can test the skateboards I made."

Leo crossed his arms. "But what's Father gonna say?"

"'I don't know what's going on because they snuck out and I never cared enough to check'," Raph said, mimicking Shredder's voice in a mocking way.

Leo raised an eyeridge. "Heh. Real mature." He said. "But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say nobody's going."

But the three were already heading to the door. "Well as your followers," Raph said, "we're going anyway."

Leo scowled. He didn't like being ignored... but he _really_ wanted to get out. And skateboarding sounded really nice... "Well as your leader," He said, biting his lip. "I'm going with you... to lead you... away from bad stuff."

Raph smiled, throwing an arm around Leo's shoulder. "Knew you'd come around."

They came to the door, but when Leo opened it, Karai was standing outside with arms crossed and a knowing look on her face. "Where do you think you're going?"

Leo opened his mouth, feeling nervous for a second, but the sheer desire to leave overpowered it quickly. "Out."

Donnie pressed two hands together in front of him in a praying gesture. "Please don't tell Father!"

Karai waited a moment for dramatics before she smiled, pinching two fingers together and dragging them from one end of her lips to the other before flicking them away from herself; the universal sealed-lips gesture. "Have fun."

* * *

One thing all of the brothers could agree on, skateboarding made them feel alive. Pulling out all the best moves they could, the wind all around them, the sheer speed of it all... it was invigorating!

The skateboards were amazing! Not only carefully balanced and aerodynamic, but also painted to their preference. Raph's was pained a vibrant red with a Japanese symbol painted on it meaning "Strength". Mikey's was painted a lively orange with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Love". Donnie painted his own a soft purple with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Faith". Finally, he'd Painted Leo's a bold blue with a Japanese symbol on it meaning "Family". Donnie had offered to make one for Karai, but she'd politely declined, stating she "doesn't care for that boy stuff".

The boards were built to perfection, but as that thought crossed Leo's mind, Mikey suddenly went flying forward. The youngest turtle landed on his already bruised face, leaving the skateboard on the ground. Upon inspection, the source of the fall was evident. One of the wheels had come loose and was now rolling freely across the roof.

Donnie quickly stopped, snatching the wheel up with an apologetic frown. "Sorry guys." He said. "Mikey's was the last one I built, and lots of equipment has been strangely disappearing from my lab lately."

But Mikey got up with a smile. "No problem, bro. That was fun either way." That brought a smile to Donnie's face.

"Well, no more skateboarding, then," Leo said, picking his up. "Hey, Donnie, didn't you say you wanted to do something while we were out?"

"Yeah!" Donnie nodded. "I wanted to check out that Kraang facility you guys found Snake in, to see if there are any clues left as to why he became a plant."

" _Boring!_ " Raph shouted, jumping down the fire escape.

"It's not boring!" Donnie scowled. "It's for my scientific research!"

"Exactly," Raph said. "It's boring."

"How's Snakeweed been doing lately, anyway?" Leo asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He's okay," Donnie said. "I put him in a sealed glass container against the wall. Feel him fertilizer once a day, make sure he has sunlight and water, and he's fine."

"So he eats fertilizer?" Mikey inquired. "Like a plant?"

"More like he absorbs it." Donnie said. "Though he says he'd rather have human-based fertilizer, you know, between his constant fits of angry screeching and pounding on the glass. But, I told him it was a no-go."

"Well, here we are." Leo said, gesturing to the dilapidated building below.

"Great!" Donnie said, eagerly jumping onto the ledge of the open window.

Donnie jumped in, already gathering data and muttering strange terms like "residue" and "transmutagenic". The others followed suit, tuning out his nerdy ramblings for the most part.

It took all of two minutes for Donnie to find his answer. A potted weed on the table.

"Who keeps a weed as a houseplant?" Raph muttered.

"Obviously alien brain things," Mikey said.

"Maybe they're trying to study its structure and habits." Donnie offered.

"So, now that that's over, why don't we go home?" Leo suggested. "It's already late, and Father's gonna notice."

The others quickly agreed and the four were on their way back to the lair, but a couple roofs from their destination, they could already hear angry mutterings and loud, clanking footsteps. For a moment, Leo was worried Father was outside looking for them, but as they looked over the edge of the roof, they could clearly see the sparking red below and a shorter, more angular figure.

"Who the shell is _that?_ " Leo muttered.

A man in strange battle armor with flickering red accents was standing at a back door, one that led to a corridor to their common room. None of them knew who he was or what he was doing. The armor didn't resemble the Foot's. This was an entirely alien situation, but Raph seemed to have his mind set on a solution.

"That guy needs a beat down."

* * *

 **Japanese vocabulary**

 **-Kun - A suffix usually applied with male names**

 **Mou genkai da - "I'm at my limit"**

 **Seiza - Formal sitting on the knees**

 **Hai - "Yes"**

 **Leo is really keen on obeying Shredder. Also, I figured the turtles would have to build their own skateboards, because they're not really able to get their own, and they wouldn't need it if they had been living indoors their whole lives.**

 **Raph seems to think Shredder doesn't really care about them. Maybe he's right.**

 **So, I gave them each skateboards with whichever aspect of a family I think they represent. What do you think? Strength- 力 (Chikara), Love- 愛 (Ai), Faith- 忠 (Chū), Family- 族 (Zoku)**

 **So, I've never actually ridden a skateboard before, but I assume this is what it's like.**

 **I also needed a reason Snake turned into a weed. In the original episode, there were lots of weeds lining the road Snake was patrolling when the van crashed. But that didn't happen here.**

 **So, I gave you two chapters in one day. Review lots, the next one will be out tomorrow. It's already written.**

 **UPDATE: I've only gotten 2 reviews so far. Let's try and fix that!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Luckily, the longer I waited with this chapter, the more reviews I got, so this is good.**

 **The kid: Karai just lets them go and tells them to have fun. That's funny. Sometimes Karai herself likes to break the rules. I just hope karai finds out about Bradford and Xever drugging her brother's food and she punches them both in the face.**

 **Me: Yeah, she knows they'll get in trouble, she knows she'll get in trouble, but here we see Karai retaining some of her canon nature: the carefree "do what I want" girl who disobeys her father all the time.**

 **Guest: Karai is gonna get in trouble with Shredder**

 **Me: You'd think, but she has that "daddy's girl" thing that can't be combated.**

 **Guest: So there gonna beat up someone up? They should probably get home**

 **Me: Probably, but there's someone trying to break into their home, so they're gonna go all Ninjutsu on his butt and then go home.**

 **CC: Ouch! Mikey landed on his bruised face. Wait why was his face Bruised? Did Bradford punch him in the face when he captured him?**

 **Me: Well, this actually happens two weeks after Mikey's capture. His face is just bruised from all the excessively brutal training they've been forced through for the last three days.**

 **Clare: Ha! Raph thinks Donnie is boring! Don't worry Donnie you still have April**

 **Me: Yeah, science is not boring, it's awesome! Good thing April is sciency and stuff.**

 **Karai: I love how I just let them go like that. I probably should know better than that.**

 **Me: Haha, probably. But boys need to have a little freedom, am I right?**

 **Guest:** **Pfft! You had me laughing so hard at Raph... I love your sense of humor and reading your work.**

 **Me: Haha, thank you! I've actually never ahd someone complement me on my sense of humor before. You just made my day.**

* * *

Leo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hold on, Raph," He said. "We don't know that he's gonna do anything wrong." But looking down at the man as he approached the door with all his armor accents of destruction, Leo found it hard to argue. "Maybe he's going to... church?"

"Oh, he's going to a church, alright," Donnie said, pointing to the old church that had become their home. "He's going to that one!"

"Guys, Father made me the leader, so I call the shots," Leo said.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Father may have made you leader, but that doesn't mean we need to listen to you when he's not around."

Leo scowled. He should've known Father's decision meant nothing. Even though he was the oldest, the others had never directly looked to him for decisions in hard times. They had always looked to Karai, and when she wasn't around, everyone did their own thing. But that ended today.

"It's my call." He said firmly. "I decide who gets a beat down."

Suddenly, the sound of grating metal filled the night. Down below, he saw the man in armor using a red laser to cut away at the lock. "That guy needs a beat down."

As the turtles approached slowly from behind, the man's mutterings became more apparent. "Are you kidding me?" He whispered as his laser sparked and failed. He slammed a fist onto the gauntlet. "Aw, come on. Stupid shutter!"

Leo drew his katana and pointed it at the man. "Halt, villain!" He shouted.

Raph elbowed him lightly. "'Halt, villain'? When did we start talking like that?"

"Well, I mean... it's..." Leo stuttered. "That... that's how heroes talk." He explained, his threatening stance faltering. "We're heroes, right?"

"Heroes don't talk like that, you moron!" Raph shouted, drawing his sais. "They talk with their fists!"

"Heroes don't always choose violence."

"Father says they do."

But the argument was cut short when the man growled. "You will feel the fury of my-" But when he turned, he gaped, speechless. "You're... turtles!"

"That's right!" Leo exclaimed. "The turtles of jus-" But Raph put a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Wait a minute..." Mikey stared at the man for a moment. "Aren't you that guy from tv? What was it... Dexter Spackman?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I think it was Boxer Speckmen."

"No," Raph said. "It was Dexter Stockboy."

" _Baxter Stockman!_ " The man screamed with fury. "My name is Baxter Stockman, and you will feel the wraith of my powered battle armor!"

The man raised one arm which was equipped with a sort of blaster. Donnie squinted at it as if he recognized it. "Hold on... you're the one who's been stealing my tech!"

The man clicked a button on his wrist console, but nothing happened. He growled, but when he looked up, he saw Donnie approaching with a murderous look in his eyes. Stockman began to click faster.

It was too late. Donnie was on top of him, grabbing him. He pinned Stockman to the door by his throat, screaming at him all the while.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted, running towards his brother. Stockman clawed at Donnie's hands, his face was becoming very pale, and his eyes were growing heavy. Donnie was gonna kill him! "Donnie, stop!"

Suddenly, Donnie was pulled off of Stockman. The inventor dropped to his knees, coughing violently.

Donnie turned on his brothers, infuriated. "What the shell?!" He shouted.

"You almost killed him!" Leo shouted.

"I don't care! He's a lowly thief!"

Leo scowled. "Donnie, heroes don't kill people!"

"Then why do Father's soldiers kill people every day?"

But Leo couldn't answer that. "I..." He looked around Donnie, but the man was gone. Donnie turned also, and just about went crazy on Leo, shouting all the while about how he "let him get away".

A long argument later, the turtles were back in the common room. Luckily, no one had noticed they were gone. Donnie immediately disappeared down into his lab, muttering about tightening security defenses and something about lasers. Leo got the feeling he didn't even want to know.

Exhausted, the turtles went to bed as soon as possible, knowing it was well past midnight. Leo prayed to himself silently that in the morning, everything would be back to normal and Father wouldn't be angry, they wouldn't be grounded, and everything could continue as it usually did.

* * *

Leo groaned, shifting slightly.

"Leo..."

Leo shook his head, flopping down on his back. He was tired. He needed a few more hours of sleep. Last night's excursion had left him drained.

"Leo..." The voice repeated again, soft and coaxing. "Wake up..."

Suddenly, a finger found his eyelid and opened it, forcing him to wince at the light. Above him stood Karai with a smile on her face.

"Karai...?" He mumbled. "What...?"

"Get up, sleepyhead." She said. "You don't want to be late for morning sparring with Bradford and Xever."

Oh no.

* * *

 **So, yes, this is the end of the episode events of "I think His Name is Baxter Stockman". I know there was more in the episode, but I'm just gonna stop it here. Now, you may be wondering, "what was the point of this others than to introduce Stockman?" Well, you see, the purpose was, this event instills fear of the turtles in Baxter.**

 **There's tension in the group about leadership. You notice how the turtles are less inclined to obey Shredder's decisions than they were Splinter's?**

 **So, I gave you awesome Donnie. Never mess with his lab. EVER.**

 **Also, I've been coming up with a list of mistaken names/nicknames for Stockman, and you can use them if you want: Dexter Stockboy, Boxer Speckmen, Stickman, Dexter Spackman, Baxman Stockster, Stocker Baxman, Dexter Baxboy, you can mix and match the first and last names. My favorites are Dexter Spackman and Dexter Baxboy.**

 **So, so far I've been pretty comfortable with my parodies of events, but that still begs the question: what's gonna happen when I get to the episode "New Girl in Town"? I'm thinking on it, and I think you'll like what I'm coming up with.**

 **You see, I added that underlying message that they want to be heroes, but they were raised by the bad guy. They think they're being heroes when they fight for Shredder because they don't know what they're doing is wrong.**

 **So, guys, in the reviews, I need your opinion. The T-phones: should I call them T-phones or Shellcells?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this thrilling conclusion to "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". Stay tuned for "Metalhead"!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh shoot, I almost forgot to post this!**

 **Guys, I was wondering, is there any set time you'd like me to post chapters? In Eastern Standard time?**

 **Guest: T-phones. Call them T-phones**

 **Me: Alright, one vote for T-phones.**

 **Guest: Ok you did really good with this chapter... I liked it a lot. I think that you should call them T- phones mostly because it relates to the show... And I can't wait till the next chapter... really hoping that Bradford and Xever get their butts kicked.**

 **Me: People really have it out for those two, huh? Man, you guys are gonna love my plans for "The Gauntlet".**

 **CC: Yikes Donnie! You almost killed a guy!**

 **Me: Yeah! Donnie, choking is bad. Didn't your parents ever tell you that? Oh, right. I forgot the collar choke is an actual technique in Ninjutsu.**

 **Guest: You guys don't know any better**

 **Me: Yes, it's always sad when a bad guy thinks they're a hero. That's what you meant, right?**

 **Guest: Metalhead is gonna be great**

 **Me: Yeah, well, based on your desire for it to be close to the original episode. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but it's missing one key element from the episode.**

 **I'm happy. I've been listening to Steven Universe lyrics in German since my heritage is German. My favorite song in English is "Love Like You", but "Do it for Her" sounds really great in German!**

* * *

 _One week later_

Donnie winced as the bandage tightened slightly around his hurt arm. "Ouch! _Neesan!_ "

"Oh, stop whining," Karai muttered, tying off the gauze wrap.

"You know, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't gone solo," Leo muttered, tentatively holding the ice pack to his face.

Donnie was about to laugh and retort sharply about Leo's own injuries, but Xever beat him to it. "No, I believe the turtle got hurt because he tried to combat the Kraang with a _stick._ "

Donnie scowled. "The bō staff is an honorable and strong weapon!"

"Yet it is snapped in half five minutes into combat."

Donnie crossed his arms but winced as his bicep gave a dull throb. Once again, they'd tried to infiltrate a Kraang facility, and they actually got in this time, but they had been caught, and barely made it out alive. He had to admit, though he hated when Father made them take along Bradford and Xever, they had gotten them out of a pretty tight jam this time. He still hated them, but they were still fighters and teammates, whether the Turtles liked it or not.

He had fought as hard as he could, but his staff had been snapped and blasted and destroyed. Yet another one he had to replace, but he was determined not to give up on it. The bō was his passion, and if he gave up on it now, he would only be proving Xever's point.

On the bright side, Donnie had snagged some tech from the facility before they left, and it had nearly cost him his life, so it must've been worth it. It was a small chip that he'd pulled from a slot in an office. He was going to study it, but he had called up someone to help him, because of his injured arm, and because... well... he wanted to.

He headed up to the back door, the one Stockman had tried to break into last week. Now, the door was video monitored and he had kept his promise about the lasers. He looked at his T-phone, a device he had invented as a means of communication between himself and his siblings. The screen was blinking with the notification of a text reading "I'm here".

Deactivating the security, he practically ran to the door and opened it with a smile. On the other side of the door, _she_ stood, in the modest garb that only pronounced her splendor, her face clean and pure, with no makeup to cover up her natural glory. The morning light shone from behind her, giving her outline a heavenly glow that only made show of her divine allure.

"April!" He exclaimed, moving aside. "Please, come in, come in!" He said as she entered. "I promise I turned off all of the lasers."

That made her stiffen slightly. "Why would you need...?"

"You don't wanna know." He said, then took her hand and began running down the hall, enthusiastically smiling as April struggled to keep her feet beneath her.

"So, I made sure Father didn't know you were here." He said. "So, we should have no interruptions."

"Yeah, about that," April interrupted as they slowed down. "Who _is_ your father anyway?"

Donnie waved a hand in dismissal. "He's not important. What's important is that you're here, and we're gonna discover some amazing secrets on the creeps who stole your dad."

April nodded. "You're right. That's what's important." She said as they neared the end of the hall. "I put a forum online about strange sightings around New York, but no one has posted anything." She said. "Otherwise I would've already been out there looking."

Donnie suddenly stopped. "Wait," He turned to her with a serious look. "You were gonna go after the Kraang on your own?!"

April looked taken aback. "Well, of course, I-"

"April, they're dangerous!" He shouted, the fright clear in his eyes. "They beat us up really bad, as a _team_. You'd never make it on your own!"

April opened her mouth to deny it, but couldn't find the words. "I... I guess you're right." She frowned. "Sorry, let's just get to work."

Donnie nodded. He opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped through to the common area where his siblings were waiting. "Hey, guys!" He shouted, drawing their attention. "Guess who I found on solo patrol!"

He stepped aside to reveal April, who held up a hand in a small greeting. "Hi."

Everyone looked up, then back to what they were doing, like nothing had even happened.

Donnie scowled. "Just ignore them," He said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the lab. "They're idiots."

"Ooh!" Mikey exclaimed. "Holding hands!"

Donnie froze, his cheeks suddenly burning. "Hey, guys, look!" Mikey continued. "Donnie's got a girlfriend!"

And, despite the bored atmosphere in the room before, the others looked up in fascination and mocking glee.

"She's not my girlfriend," Donnie growled. "She's a girl who's a friend." But the others were ignoring him.

"Never thought he'd ever meet anyone with all that nerd stuff weighing him down." Raph jeered.

"Hey, we should be happy for him. I mean, they're already holding hands." Leo said, amused.

"I bet they kiss in secret!" Mikey shouted.

The only one who remained silent was Karai.

Donnie clenched his teeth, trying to hold it in. One more insult and he swore-

"What a hopeless romantic!"

"That's it!" Donnie snapped. "I am sick of you guys always treating me like a joke! First the staff and now this?!" He screamed, fuming, panting from his outburst. Almost everyone looked taken aback. "I'm always working my butt off to help you all, improving your gear, fixing you up if you get hurt, and you never respect me!"

"Whoa, Donnie," Leo said, trying to sound calm. "Calm down, we were just joking-"

"Save it! I'm done!" He shouted, talking towards the door he'd just came from. "I'm _done!_ "

The other siblings stared after him in silence.

"Donnie finally snapped," Raph muttered.

Mikey chuckled. "Just like his staff."

Suddenly, said staff came hurling out of the doorway like a javelin, narrowly missing the orange-masked turtle's face. Donnie's voice followed. "Try me, Mikey!"

April pursed her lips, looking from the door to the brothers. She felt like this was her fault. She shook her head, turning to the door. At least she could fix it. Maybe.

* * *

 **In this version, Donnie is more accepting of his weapon and its flaws. I liked that better. So, this is the episode "Metalhead", but there is no Metalhead in it. Weird.**

 **Donnie kept his promise about the lasers. And he brought April over to help him with nerd stuff. So cute! Also, I revealed the T-phones early.**

 **I figured it was about time I brought April in. It's been too long. Now we get more cute Donnie describing April. And, no, April doesn't actually know that Donnie's father is the Shredder because I'm setting up for future plots.**

 **April's been going solo. Donnie is ticked. I know from personal experience how annoying it is when someone teases you about a crush.**

 **Ooh, I need a meme. That's right, Turtles. Donnie is sick of your s**t. Let's see where this takes us.**

 **UPDATE: Alright, no one has reviewed theis chapter, and I'm getting upset because it's nearing the end of the day and I can't post the next chapter until I get some reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CC: April and Donnie sitting in a tree... Mikey and Karai: K.i.s.s.i.n.g ! Donnie: (fumes)**

 **Me: All I can say is... you nailed it!**

 **Clare: Poor Donnie, I mean he does all this stuff for you guys and you don't appreciate him. Actually, when I was 4 I teased my brother with a couple of girls when had a crush on a girl.**

 **Me: Crushes are fun to tease others about until you get one. I saw this meme online about Leo teasing Donnie for his crush on April until he began liking Karai. But... *sigh* can't do that here.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I like how Donnie cares about April. You can understand why April feels guilt.**

 **Me: Yeah, I thought that was cute, and it totally sounds like April, going after the Kraang all alone. Heck, it even happens in the show!**

 **Guest: Poor Donnie ): I wonder if Raph will get a character development like Mikey, Donnie, and Leo?**

 **Me: They will, eventually. You know, when the episode that they develop in comes along. Metalhead was Donnie's development episode, so there'll be a little here, I suppose, but no real solo scenes like Mikey had.**

 **Guest: Donnie really had enough of his brothers. And Raph your afraid bugs so shut up!**

 **Me: Yeah, having a crush is a great thing! And so is being a nerd! NERDS RULE!**

 **Guest: So sorry my internet sucks and I didn't get to read till now. I can't believe that our favorite psycho Donnie is just as bad as Raph. I could see Karai whacking her brothers on the head for that. Also so glad you brought the T-phones in. Sorry for reviewing so late. Looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: It's cool, I get it :) Just like, Karai whacks Donnie like "Donnie, that's not how you choke someone! You're doing it wrong." Lol. And T-phones, I seriously thinki they need to make those into buyable toys. Have they done that?**

 **I'm beginning to read the SAO progressive series! Yay! *loses 60 readers* Seriously?! SAO is awesome! *loses all readers* *grumbles* Great.**

* * *

April cautiously opened the door at the end of the hall, the one that led to outside. She peeked out into the early morning sunshine, scanning the area. "Donnie?"

Then she saw him, over to the side, sitting against the wall with an expression that was halfway between anger and sadness.

April pursed her lips, shutting the door behind her. She approached, then sat next to him against the wall. April put a hand on his shoulder. "Donnie?"

Donatello shook his head. "They always treat me like I'm just some boring stereotypical nerd." He muttered, staring at the ground.

April frowned. "Well, brothers will be brothers." She said lightly.

Donnie nodded reluctantly, though he didn't look like he was agreeing with her. "When we were little, they did it too." He said, flinching as if remembering something painful. "Sometimes it got out of hand."

April's brows knit. She moved slightly closer to Donnie. "What happened?"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Donnie lifted his hand. "You know why I wear these wrappings on my hand?"

April studied the three-fingered limb for a moment. It was covered in bandage-like wrappings around the knuckles and palm. "I thought all of you wore those." She said. "Like boxers. You know, so if you break your hands, the bones don't fall out of place?"

Donnie nodded. "You got it right, but there's another reason." The tall turtle took his hand back from April and, with nimble fingers, began to undo and remove the wrappings. April's eyes widened, and she suddenly knew why they looked like bandages.

Beneath the white wrappings were discolored splotches and reddish marks, old, clearly obtained years ago. They didn't look like they were from any weapon. They looked more like acid marks!

"What happened?!" April whispered, her voice was strained with shock.

"I was working in my lab." He explained. "Raph came in, teasing me about being a 'nerd'." His expression darkened a shade. "He accidentally spilled some hydrochloric acid I was working with. I tried to save my experiment." His voice became more and more numb. "I ended up spilling it all over my hands. Luckily, I managed to wash it off before it could do too much damage, but the marks are still here."

April felt a lump in her throat. "That's... awful!" She said. "How old were you?"

"Five."

She wanted to ask why he was working with hydrochloric acid at five years but decided to hold her tongue. Donnie began apathetically wrapping his hand again. "They don't hurt anymore, but they're just a reminder."

April frowned, suddenly feeling the urge to hug him. "But it's not like he meant it. It was an accident."

"But it still happened."

"Donnie," April said firmly, drawing his attention. "Your brothers don't hate you. They tease you because they love you." She then stood. "Now, come on, let's go get working."

Donnie frowned but stood. "I suppose you're right." He said.

April nodded. "Of course, I am." She paused. "But you should still talk to Raph about it sometime."

Donnie cringed as if the thought scared him. "I... I suppose."

April patted him on the back. "It'll get better, trust me. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

After a few hours, they had completely decoded the chip, or, at least, the important things. And it held something incredible in its memory: the location of a Kraang warehouse!

The guys were eager the moment they heard. "We gotta go as soon as possible," Donnie said.

"But we can't go now." Leo pointed out. "It's broad daylight."

"I can go!" April volunteered.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her for a moment as if she'd just grown a second head.

"No," Leo said.

"What?!"

"I said 'no'," Leo repeated. "You can't go alone. You'll get hurt."

April scowled. "My dad could be there. You really wanna stand in the way of me finding my dad?"

Leo sighed. "It's not that I _want_ to, but you'll get killed if you have no backup."

"Hey," Karai spoke up. "I could be backup!"

Leo's expression was firm. "No. Two is not enough." He said, taking April by the shoulders. "If you get caught, you _will_ be killed."

April pursed her lips as she stared into his hard blue eyes. They were stoic and bared responsibility she couldn't understand. He didn't want her to get hurt, but she needed to go to that facility now. "I..." She sighed. "Fine, I won't go."

Leo nodded. "Good. Just get home, and wait for our call."

April nodded. "Alright," She said, heading towards the door.

"April!" Donnie suddenly ran up to her before she left. "I can show you the way out if you-"

"Thanks, but I'm good," April said with a knowing look. "Besides, you and Raph have something to discuss."

Donnie blinked. "Oh... right."

* * *

 **Yeah! Chapter 20!**

 **I decided to give Donnie some scars. Why? Because I could. Booyah. Kasha.**

 **The standard "I'll go" "No, it's too dangerous" conflict. April is ticked. In the show, Leo let her go. In this, he'd be more firm about his decisions. I'm pretty sure he'd keep her in the lair to make sure she wouldn't go. Maybe he should've.**

 **And the Raph-Donnie talk scene is gonna be off screen. I'm bad at writing one-on-one scenes with sadness. Next chapter is gonna have a cool Space Heroes scene, the first one I've ever written! So, keep reading for all that awesomeness.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guest: Poor Donnie that was emotional ): but it was accident**

 **Me: Yeah, poor cinnamon roll!**

 **CC: There should be a Karai and April team up.**

 **Me: Yeah, I might do that in the future *wink wink***

 **Sporter: Aww. Poor Don. I'm excited to see what you have in store for "New Girl in Town". How long do we have until that? And will we see some ghost Splinter rat daddy action?**

 **Me: We have about until the episode comes around, so quite a few chapters. And I was thinking of the ghost idea, but the only reason Splinter could do that was because he "achieved a higher plane of existence". In this, he wouldn't have had time to do that training.**

 **Guest: I feel bad for Donnie**

 **Me: Me, too!**

 **Karai: I feel bad for my brother Donnie**

 **Me: I do, too. He's so cute and sweet all the time, but he's always treated like a joke because he's smart.**

 **So, I think I'm gonna post these at 6 from now on.**

* * *

Karai had noticed how Donnie was acting. He was sitting off to the side, staring at his feet, looking sad and lost. He was clearly feeling bad about something. And, from what had transpired only a little while ago, it was obvious.

Karai approached her brother, who only responded by looking up slightly. "Hey, Donnie." She said, sitting down in front of him. "How are you?"

Donnie shrugged. "I don't know. Iffy?"

Karai frowned. "I know you feel bad about April."

"Yeah, I know," Donnie muttered. Karai had always been able to see right through him. "I wish I could've offered to go with her, instead of making her wait until tonight."

Karai smiled sadly. Donnie didn't care how dangerous it was; he just wanted April to be happy. That was sweet.

Karai stood up and returned a moment later. "How about we get your mind off of that." She then placed down a black and white checkered board in front of him.

Donnie studied it, then looked up at her. "Chess?"

Karai shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Donnie smiled gratefully as Kari began setting up the pieces. "I'll be black." She said.

Then the game began, the concentration of the players almost drowned out the futuristic noises coming from the tv, where Leo was watching the latest episode of his favorite show: Space Heroes.

The blue-masked turtle stared, transfixed, at the screen. A couple of episodes ago they'd revealed a new character: Harietya Onnile, the captain's newest recruit. She was an intriguing character, for one who hadn't had her own episode since her first appearance. She was a feisty redhead in a yellow jumpsuit. She did things by her own rules and could kick butt, and best yet, she had Dr. Mindstrong wrapped around her finger like a lost puppy, but she had this whole damsel-in-distress feeling about her; like someone who could barge into a situation they have no control over with complete confidence, and then needed someone to rescue them. This was that episode.

The fleet had discovered the location of the Kandraangian ship. The Kandraangians were a race of pink-skinned aliens with brains so big they stretched the skin of their heads, green eyes, and strange, tentacle-like appendages instead of arms.

They had tracked the ship circling around the sector for quite some time, but Captain Ryan ordered no one to attack. The Kandraangians may have been on a smaller ship than most in the legion, but they were incredibly smart and technologically advanced. And, more importantly, they had backup; lots of other Kandraangians in a separate fleet who could be summoned. But the fearless Captain didn't care about the risk, he only cared that they could be defeated, and then his crew, himself... he didn't dwell on the thought. They needed a better plan. The Captain always had a plan... but not this time.

Eventually, Harietya had grown fed up with this and took matters into her own hands. Against Captain Ryan's orders, she took a single-person ship out to the base and snuck aboard. The red-haired dame was currently listening in on the Kandraangians' plans.

She covered her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp; Leo mirrored her movements. The Kandraangians were going to poison the atmosphere of a lush, green, and civilized planet called Terrana!

"Oh no!" She whispered aloud to herself, the way many characters did on this show, much to Leo's delight and everyone else's chagrin. "The Kandraangians are going to poison Terrana's atmosphere! I need to contact Captain Ryan."

She quickly pulled out a cellular communication device and brought up the frequency to Ryan's ship. It was at the moment that his face came into view that Harietya heard a robotic voice shout from behind her.

"Halt!" It said. "You are not allowed to be here."

Harietya didn't even look back. She ran. "Harietya," Ryan said. "What's going on?"

"Captain Ryan, I've been caught aboard the Kandraangian ship!" She shouted.

Though the Captain's calm face never faltered, his words were surprised. "What? Harietya, I told you not to go there!"

"It doesn't matter!" She sharply turned a corner. "The Kandraangians are going to poison Terrana's atmosphere! You must stop-" But suddenly, the communication to Captain Ryan's ship was cut out into static.

Ryan stared at the screen for a moment, then sighed. "This is my fault."

Commander Crenshaw shook his head. "You know she can't be controlled." He said. "It's not your-" But the young commander was cut off when a hand from off-screen slapped him across the face.

Ryan stood up with confidence. "Gentlemen, this is my mistake," he said, "therefore, I must fix it!" He turned to the green-skinned alien scientist sitting only a few feet away. "Dr. Mindstrong, you've always been in love with Harietya, correct?"

Mindstrong blushed. "Y-yes, sir"

Ryan put an arm around the alien's shoulder, his eyes narrowing with determination. "How would you like to be her hero?"

Mindstrong blinked as if the thought had never been thought possible. "I... I would sir!"

Ryan nodded. "Good." He said, standing strong in front of his crew as they steered towards the alien spacecraft. "Myself and Dr. Mindstrong will infiltrate the Kandraangian ship." He said. "The rest of you, stop their plans to poison Terrana!"

"Aye, sir!" The crew shouted in unison.

Leo's transfixed gaze remained glued to the screen all this time. "Wow..." He whispered. "What a hero."

Little did he know, Harietya wasn't the only one in danger.

* * *

 **I nicknamed the Space Heroes version of April "Harietya" because, according to the 1987 show, April's middle name was Harriet.**

 **I feel like Karai's the kind of person who would know how to play chess.**

 **I love writing Space Heroes! You just need everything to sound extremely cliche, like character asides and a bland main character. I think I wrote Ryan well. I also gave the yellow jumpsuit a cameo. Just imagine '87 April, and you've got Harietya.**

 **But it's not about what I think; it's about you. So review lots!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember guys, I'm gonna be posting these at 6:00 (EST) from now on. Also, if you guys want, look up my Soundcloud, it's "Sola Haze". I just did a german cover of "Crystal Gems" and I think it sounds good. Or, gut.**

 **Guest: What was gonna happen to April?**

 **Me: You'll just have to read and find out ;)**

 **Guest: I like how caring Karai is towards Donnie**

 **Me: Me too, I mean, on the show they didn't have much interaction beyond that time during "Broken Foot", and that wasn't even directly speaking to each other. She just told Splinter "I'm glad Donatello is okay." So I put more about them in here, because I wanted to.**

 **CC: I can't believe Shredder actually allows Leo to watch space heroes!**

 **Me: That's just the thing: he doesn't. This is the one thing Leo disobeys Shredder about. He watches it in secret.**

 **The kid: I bet Karai will win at chess.**

 **Me: Probably. Or maybe she'll throw the game so Donnie will feel better. Then Donnie would get mad like "You let me win" and Karai just shrugs innocently.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Lol Leo still watches space heroes even when he works for Shredder.**

 **Me: Yep, no matter what, Leo is still a sci-fi nerd. Like, I could've made them super serious and stuff, but then it wouldn't sound right.**

* * *

April's toes ached from all the strain tiptoeing put on them. In hindsight, maybe tiptoeing wasn't an effective way of sneaking around anyway.

She'd lied. She hadn't gone home; she'd gone to the Kraang warehouse. She had to; she couldn't wait a second to find out more on the ones who stole her dad.

April ducked down behind a crate. She could hear the clanking footsteps. She knew they were only a few feet away. She always kept a hand on her phone in her pocket, ready at any time to turn it on and tap the contact labeled "Donnie Boy".

She strained her ears to hear what the droids on the other end of the warehouse were saying. The echo didn't do much to amplify the sound as it did to disrupt and warble the voices, so she had to listen close.

"Is that which is known as the 'unstable mutagen' ready for the experiment that Kraang deems is ready to begin?" One mechanical voice asked.

Another mechanical voice replied soon after. "That which is known as the 'unstable mutagen' is that which is known as 'ready'."

April's brows knit. "Ready for what?"

"Good. Kraang will begin doing the putting of that which is known as the 'unstable mutagen' into the water supply of the city which is known as 'New York City'."

April covered her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp. They were gonna poison the water supply with mutagen! Donnie had told her about it. It was a strange mutagenic substance that you did not want to come into contact with, let alone drink!

The Kraang continued. "This will be an opportunity to make the perfecting of that which is known as the 'unstable mutagen'."

April stared on in horror as the conversation progressed. She had to tell Donnie. She had to tell them all! They had to stop this!

But the moment April went to grab her phone, something else fell out of her pocket: her house keys. The loud jingling echoed through the warehouse. April could almost hear the Kraang's heads turn in her direction. Busted.

She scooped up the keys and grabbed her phone, clicking the contact as the Kraang approached. She just needed enough time to warn them.

The phone was picked up almost immediately. She didn't even wait for a "hello"; she just began to talk, hurriedly standing up and beginning to run.

"Donnie, listen to me! I went to the Kraang warehouse alone-"

"You did what?!" He shouted. "April, it's too-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, but pursed her lips, feeling regret wash over her almost immediately. "Listen, Donnie, that Kraang are going to poison the water supply with mutagen!"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah, you've gotta stop-"

Suddenly, April tripped. She hadn't been looking where she was going. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the phone. April could still hear Donnie's panicked shouts through the line as it was put aside.

April struggled, but the Kraang had her wrist and it wasn't letting go. It yanked her from the ground and held her up to get a good look at her face, despite April trying to tuck her head away as much as possible.

The Kraang tilted its head. "It is the one known as 'April O'Neil'." It said, ignoring her struggles.

"Tie the one called 'April O'Neil' up to prepare for that which is known as the 'hand off' to the one who is called 'Kraang Prime'."

April gulped as the Kraang closed in. _Get here soon, Donnie!_

* * *

Donnie stared at the phone, unblinking. "April?" He asked, hoping beyond hope she would answer. "Can you hear me?" Still no reply. "April!?"

Leo's hand came firmly down upon Donnie's shoulder. "Donnie, stop wasting time with the phone. We've gotta get over there if we wanna save her."

Donnie nodded. "You're right. We have to go now!"

There was no hesitation. Everyone ran. They got their weapons and ran, hoping they weren't late.

Leo frowned as they finally approached the building. "This is my fault." He whispered.

"It's not your fault," Mikey said. "It was April's choice."

"So, how do we do this?" Karai asked, scanning the building room below. The Kraang were moving about. Everything looked calm and orderly, except for the figure in the corner. April, with her arms tied above her head, forced to watch, helpless as the Kraang set their plan to work.

Donnie reached out. "April!" He gasped.

Karai quickly covered his mouth to make sure the Kraang didn't overhear. She looked to Leo. "What's the plan?"

Leo scanned the room below, his cold blue eyes took in every detail. He processed the minor things in his brain, trying to scrounge a plan from nothing.

"The plan," he said, "is to save April."

* * *

 **Has anyone else noticed that Donnie's actual contact is "Donnie Boy"?**

 **Damn, I love writing Kraang. Actually, I might begin a request thing. Just put in review anything you want "Kraangified".**

 **I made April a damsel in distress. I'm halfway happy with myself and halfway cursing myself.**

 **Poor April, though. But, you all anticipated this because of Space Heroes, didn't you?**

 **Whatever. Time to kick some Kraang!**

 **UPDATE: Guys, I had a great idea! What if I made this into an audiobook? Wanna audition? I'll have the things up soon. So excited!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clare: I wanna be Karai if you do audiobook**

 **Me: I'll have the audition link at the end of the chapter if you wanna try out.**

 **Guest: Wow April... wow... can you please just listen to the turtles so you won't get in situations like this? And April had it coming... she just should have listened. And wow that what be cool about the audio book I wish you luck with that. Looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Me: Aw, thanks! Yeah, the one way I can describe April: "Does things her own way". It's weird. April's become sorta more like Karai. Remember in "City at War when she began going after Shredder alone? Sorta like that.**

 **Guest: April never listens**

 **Me: Nope. Hm, you'd think she was a teenager or something.**

 **CC: 50 bucks says Donnie will get caught and tied up with April! - Raph: I'll second that! - Karai: Raph! - Donnie: I hate you both!**

 **Me: Aw, that sounds like a great idea for a future chapter! I have to note that aside.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Donnie save April! She needs you!**

 **Me: Yeah! Just, picturing Donnie convincing April to LARP with his brothers as the damsel-in-distress. That sounds so cool!**

* * *

"That is such a dumb plan." Raph snapped.

"That's not even really a plan," Karai said. "It's a goal."

"It's still a pretty good goal," Mikey muttered.

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph snapped, turning to the purple-masked ninja next to him. "You know, none of this would've happened if your _girlfriend_ hadn't been dumb and barged in on her own."

Donnie just about snapped. He leapt at Raph, ready to hurt him, _badly_ , but Leo stepped in the way, taking the hit for Raph. The dazed leader took a moment to recuperate before he could set Donnie straight, but Donnie was already up, anger rolling off of him in nearly-palpable waves.

"Fine." He snapped. "If you guys don't care, then I'll just save her myself."

"Donnie, wait!" Leo shouted, but Donnie had already drawn his Bō and dove down into the warehouse below.

"Great," Raph muttered. "So, what do we do now, _oh, fearless leader?_ "

Leo scowled. "We go kick some Kraang."

April gasped when she saw Donnie leap down to the floor. "Donnie!" He came to save her!

Donnie shot her a quick smile before he began going to work, twirling his Bō wildly, kicking, hitting, taking down Kraang at every turn. April had to admit, he looked pretty cool.

Donnie kicked down another Kraang, deciding it was his moment. He ran to April and immediately began going to work cutting her down. April dropped to the floor with a grateful smile. "Thanks," she said, rubbing her wrists.

"Don't mention it." Donnie said, suddenly pushing her behind him as more Kraang approached. He realized at that moment how severely he'd underestimated the Kraang's forces. There were a lot of them, and he was backed against a wall.

Leo remembered Xever's words from what seemed like a lifetime ago: "Never bring a knife to a gunfight". Well, he didn't have much choice right now, but trying to fight lasers with a sword was turning out to be a terrible idea.

"There are too many!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah, we got that," Raph shouted back.

Leo looked around to see Donnie protecting April against the opposite wall, then his eyes flitted to the mutagen barrels in the corner, ready for the Kraang's "experiment". Two goals, four people.

"Karai," He said, slicing out his sword at the nearest Kraang. "There's a bunch of mutagen canisters against the wall. We gotta destroy that. So-"

"I got it," Karai said, grabbing a fallen Kraang's blaster. She knew just what to do.

Leo smiled; Karai was so smart. "And I'll go help Donnie."

Donnie smacked Kraang after Kraang with his Bō, but they kept coming, and they didn't stop. But, no matter what, Donnie kept April behind him, even if it would cost him his life. Protect April; that was the number one priority. But the Kraang were too much.

Donnie swung again, but the Kraang caught his Bō. The staff was yanked from his grip and snapped in half. Donnie swallowed. He knew it. He knew he didn't stand a chance; not fighting with a _stick!_ He couldn't protect April, heck, he couldn't even protect himself!

That was when a katana stabbed through a Kraang, the others soon to follow. Donnie couldn't help a smile. Leo.

Leo grinned, clearing a path for them. "C'mon, hurry! Go!" He shouted as he hacked away at Kraang after Kraang.

Donnie nodded, taking April's hand and pulled her through towards the closest escape, the others close to follow. Soon enough, all of the turtles had made it outside, but someone was missing.

"Where's Karai?" Donnie asked.

Leo glanced back at the warehouse. Suddenly, Karai came running out, motioning the others to run for their lives. "I made a pile of blasters and set them to overload." She explained. "They should go off in-"

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the night, followed by a bright light from behind them. Leo smiled; the Kraang's mutagen plan was defeated. "Great job, _Oneesan_."

Karai grinned, punching him lightly as they ran. "Right back at you, fearless leader."

* * *

 **I feel like this ended rather abruptly, but it got the point across. I wrote two chapters in one day, so that's probably why it sucks.**

 **Jeez, Donnie is like Finn from "The Force Awakens", like April: "Stop taking my hand!"**

 **I got the Casting Call made: : / / w w w . . / projects / tmnt-fanfiction-audiobook-there-are-no-accidents**

 **I finally figured out how Japanese sentence structure works, now I can make much more authentic phrases! So, _Arigato gozaimasu! Dokusho kudasai!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yay! I got my first auditions on my audiobook for the Narrator and Shredder. It's just so cool to hear the lines I've written spoken by real people!**

 **Guest: Sweet... good for you with the audiobook and the newest way to improve this story. Also, I could just imagine Karai blowing stuff up while music plays in the background. And good for Donnie, he saved April... again but April isn't counting, she's just lucky to be alive.**

 **Me: Karai is like Sabine Wren now. Look her up, and you'll get what I mean with the explosions. Come to think of it, maybe I should start counting every time Donnie saves April, so it doesn't become repetitive, but it's still cute.**

 **CC: Aw Donnie loves April. Donnie and April sitting in a tree - Donnie: Oh no your not doing this again! - Karai and Mikey: K.i.s.s.i.n.g! - Donnie: Mikey! Karai! - Karai: Sorry Raph payed me 50 bucks to sing the song with them. - Donnie: What?! Don't you dare sing the full song not in front of April! - Raph: first comes love... - Donnie: Raph! - Karai: then comes marriage... - Donnie: I'm warning you! - Mikey: than comes baby turtles in turtle carriage! - April: (bushes) - Donnie: That's it! Come here! - Raph: He's mad! - Karai: That was fun Raph, but your own with Donnie (disappeared with Mikey) - Raph: Not cool! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Gets chased by Donnie with chainsaw!)**

 **Me: This would be the funniest comic ever. RIP Raphael. You're the next subject of Donnie's experiments. (Omg, I just noticed how few Raph-oriented non-filler episodes there are in this show)**

 **Guest: I wonder if Raph ever gave Karai any Shell wedgies when they where kids**

 **Me: Well, the fact that Karai has no shell would make the answer pretty obvious, but if you meant whether Karai gave Raph shell wedgies, it's an entertaining thought. I'm pretty sure she would've loved to play fight with him the way siblings do, you know?**

* * *

Donnie continued to polish out the wood of his new Bō while listening to Leo's lecture. He really _did_ sound like a leader, a bossy one at least.

"You ran in on your own, without a plan." He said. "You could've gotten hurt! You _would've_ gotten hurt if it wasn't for me."

Donnie sighed. "I know." He muttered. "It was stupid, and I'm sorry."

Leo paused at his words, a look of sadness came over his face. Leo sat down and shook his head. "Donnie, even if what you did was stupid, you still came through in the end." He said. "Even if we were jerks to you before, you're still a valuable part of the team. You know that, right?"

Donnie allowed a small smile. "Yeah, I know." He said, finally finishing up with the Bō.

Leo chuckled. "Good." He said. "You're a really great brother; don't forget that."

Donnie found himself renewed with confidence. He slung his Bō over his back and headed towards the lab, where April would be right now. He had treated her wrists earlier, and she'd decided to hang out for a bit.

When Donnie opened the door, he was surprised by a hug. It took him a moment to register who it was before he remembered to hug back.

"You saved me!" April said; Donnie couldn't help but smile. "You really came through, D."

Donnie sighed contentedly, "Thanks." He said, then released her from the hug and looked at her wrists once again. They were wrapped in bandages he'd coated with a healing agent. They'd be back to normal in no time. "Do they hurt?"

April shook her head. "Not anymore, thanks to you."

Donnie blushed. "I... we should get you home."

April nodded. "Right, but..." They stopped for a moment. Donnie felt warm under the bask of April's smile, like taking a nap in the sun. She leaned forward slightly. "I just wanted to tell you..." She suddenly hugged him close again. "You're my hero."

Donnie felt as if they wind had been knocked right out of him. Something strange stirred in his stomach. He couldn't describe it.

But then it was all shattered at once by a loud, booming voice from outside the lab. "Donatello!"

Donnie's breath hitched in his throat. "Father." He whispered. Then he was pushing April towards the back of the lab, frantically whispering. "Go, hide! Hide!"

April, though confused, obeyed and hid under a desk at the back. What was going on? Donnie had said "Father"...

Donnie opened the door, and the Shredder entered. "Donatello," He said. "Show me your progress on the mutagen studies."

Donnie nodded quickly, feeling his heart pounding through his chest. He raced to his desk and grabbed his notebook, coming forth with it. "Well, I observed it, and I took down some notes-"

"I do not care for your notes." Suddenly, the notebook was knocked from Donnie's hands.

April flinched as the notebook landed near her hiding spot, not that she wasn't already shivering with fear. Slowly, she peeked around the corner, but could barely contain a gasp.

The Shredder's head turned in the direction of the desk like he had heard something. Donnie swallowed and quickly began guiding him to the other side of the lab. "Well, then, maybe you'd like to see my experiment." He said in a rushed tone.

They approached the glass containment unit. Donnie gestured with pride. "I call it Snakeweed." He said.

Shredder spent a moment staring at the creature with a scrutinizing gaze that would make even the fiercest of monsters flinch. Donnie held his breath, glancing back at the desk April hid under.

"You have done well, my son," Shredder said, turning to Donnie. "Continue your studies on this strange foreign substance, and remember," his tone suddenly became lower, more threatening, "do not fail me."

Donnie swallowed, bowing slightly. "Yes father, I won't." He said.

The moment Shredder left the room, Donnie was on the move. He got April out from behind the desk and before she knew it, he was pushing her out of the door to the outside air.

But once out, April didn't leave. She was too stunned by what she'd seen. She just leaned against the door for a moment, trying to let her brain process. She felt a flurry of emotions; fear, betrayal, anxiety. She felt like she suddenly didn't know anything about anything.

But one thing she knew for sure. "His father's the Shredder!"

* * *

 **Alright, setting up for future conflicts. I gave you cute Apritello and resolved the sibling conflict in one chapter. Sorta. April now knows Donnie's father is the Shredder. And she's terrified! I'd be, too!**

 **Finally, we come to the thrilling conclusion of "Metalhead" (even though I didn't have any Metalhead in this). Next up is "Never Say Xever". Also, next episode, I reveal the new bad guys in the series. ooooohhhh!**

 **UPDATE: So, the casting call link wasn't working. Well, just go to "casting call club" and in that little keyword box, search tmnt. I'm the only tmnt project there now, so do that, and you'll find it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally, we've reached "Never Say Xever". In this episode, I finally reveal the new bad guys. Can't wait to see people's theories!**

 **Watching Steins;Gate is ruining my life! Anyway, reviews.**

 **Cc: Oh no April knows. Also, the link to audiobook isn't working**

 **Me: Don't worry, I posted something last chapter about that.**

 **CC: (Raph covered in bruises comes in the room Karai and Mikey are in) - Raph: Really?! You both left me to get up by Donnie! Karai I paid you 50 bucks. - Karai: Nothing personal Raph I was just protecting Mikey - Mikey: Sorry dude Donnie is scary when he's angry - Raph: Well I'm angry! I'm gonna get you both back! - Mikey: (Whimpers in fear) - Karai: Oh really how are you gonna get us back? - Raph: (Smirks and grabs Mikey and Karai) - Mikey: Raph come on! - Karai: Raph let us go or I'll get angry. - Raph: This is a little payback for leaving me alone with Donnie. (Grabs Mikey by his shell and karai by her leggings) - Mikey: come on Raph, not shell wedgie, please! - Karai: Raph I swear if you hurt Mikey in any way I'll... - Raph: Shell Wedgie! (Gives Mikey a shell wedgie and karai a wedgie) - Karai and Mikey: (cries in pain) - Mikey: (sobs) - Karai: (gets angry and punches Raph in the face) - Raph: Ow! (Let's go of Mikey and Karai) - Mikey: (sighs in relief and smiles) We're free Karai! Karai? - Karai: How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt Mikey! Your gonna pay for that (grabs chainsaw) - Mikey: She's mad! - Raph: Oh no! (Runs away) - Karai: Get back here! (Runs after him)**

 **Me: After watching "Heart of Evil" I agree with Mikey. Donnie is super scary when he's angry! Of course, if someone tried to dissect me, I'd be pretty ticked. Raph, like my reviewers, have said many times, never hurt little brother! Karai is part of the Cinnamon Roll Protection Squad. Be prepared to pay. Dearly.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Oh no ! April finding out that Shredder is his father will put strain on Apriltello ! Noooooooooooooooo !**

 **Me: Yes, my friend. T'was all part of my dastardly plan for angst and betrayal! Welcome to the Steins;Gate of plotlines! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Xever had to admit, he was a fine fighter. He was strong, he was confident, smooth, slick; nothing scared him. Nothing, except for the Shredder. To be fair, though, the Shredder struck fear into everyone, whether they were enemies or allies.

They had failed; that was the simple way of putting it. And worse yet, they had taken this mission alone. For once, a mission with no turtles. A chance to prove they were still good fighters, but they had failed.

The Shredder had told them about the new threat rising against them: a vigilante group. Several Foot strike positions had been compromised: trades, handoffs, negotiations, again and again, the vigilantes struck. They had tried to catch them at a trade they were guarding, but they had failed. Now they were getting an earful for it.

Thankfully, the turtles hadn't been involved in any of this as of now. Xever didn't think he could take their snide remarks right now. The "this was your fault"s and the "if it wasn't for you"s. He was glad, though how odd it was, that he could receive his reprimand without mocking voices or prying eyes.

"You've failed me for the final time." Xever flinched as Shredder stopped before them. He kept his eyes on the floor, knowing better than to argue.

"I send you to catch the vigilantes, and you return to me _empty-handed_."

Xever pursed his lips. "We are sorry, Master Shredder."

"You _will_ be sorry," Shredder's voice was a low growl, "if you fail me again."

"Please, Sensei," Bradford said. "Give us another chance."

Shredder's piercing gaze turned to him then. Xever felt Bradford stiffen in fear. "You were my prized student." He said. "I taught you my darkest techniques. I molded you in my image." He scoffed. "Perhaps I should have sent my children to finish the job instead."

Bradford seemed to sink lower with each word. "I promise, Sensei," He whispered. "I will not fail you again."

Shredder looked over them both for a few seconds before he turned away. " _Nokoshi_." He commanded, ascending the dais once again.

The two soldiers did not hesitate to obey, standing and bowing before turning and leaving quickly. The tension only left their shoulders once the doors were shut behind them, and then the arguing began.

"This was your fault." Xever hissed. "You didn't even use strategy, you lumbering _oaf!_ "

"My fault?!" Bradford looked shocked. "You were the one who let them get away! If you hadn't spent so much time beating around the bush we would've had them!"

Xever scowled, looking to the side. "The point is we both failed." He said, and Bradford knew it was true. "But, I know how we can succeed this time."

Bradford crossed his arms. "How?"

"Well, if you actually listened to me for once," he began lazily twirling one of his twin butterfly knives between his fingers, "we may be able to trap them." He smirked, shooting Bradford a look. " _If_ you listen to my plan."

Bradford scowled. "Why on Earth would I listen to you?"

Xever raised an eyebrow as if he knew something Bradford didn't. "Because, if we fail Master Shredder again, neither of us will be walking away from his wrath."

Bradford seemed to contemplate this for a moment, shooting a nervous look at the door. "Alright." He said. "What's your plan?"

* * *

 **Japanese vocabulary**

 **Nokoshi - "Leave"**

 **So, this was a little short, but it was just meant to establish the base of the episode.**

 **You all seem to want to see Bradford and Xever suffer, so I showed you Shredder scaring the crap out of them. Also, they mentioned something about a vigilante group... interesting. What are your thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so psyched! I'm finally learning Japanese for real on JapanesePod101. Anyway, here's reviews.**

 **Guest: Are there gonna be Oc's in this story?**

 **Me: Nope, I tried to keep that to a minimum. I know you're just asking to narrow your vigilante options, though.**

 **Guest: Is one of the vigilantes Casey? Oh is one of the vigilant a girl?**

 **Me: Casey will be appearing in this story, as for his status and placement, I cannot say. And I assume there'll be at least ONE female vigilante.**

 **JamesBondfan: My theory is one of the vigilantes is a girl and Xever lures her into a trap and then Mikey finds out and saves her.**

 **Me: That's a good idea. It may or may not be in here. If not, I'll certainly write a short story about it.**

 **Guest: The Vigilante group are really the good guys while The turtles are really the bad guys. So both side think there evil?**

 **Me: In basic, yes. That's exactly how it works. Although, the Turtles are a little more honorable as bad guys, and the Vigilantes can sometimes be ruthless and cruel.**

 **Guest: Xever will use the chef guy from this episode (I forgot his name) as bait to lure the vigilantes out of hiding. Plus make Bradford and Xever suffer. Like please have Karai punch Bradford.**

 **Me: How perceptive. Beyond that, I cannot say more, but you will see in this chapter. And, man, you guys just always want Karai to punch Bradford. Hm, maybe I could get one more in before he becomes Dogpound.**

 **Jeez, I've been so busy writing further chapters that I almost don't recognize this one.**

* * *

Karai had always, for some strange reason, enjoyed doing normal things girls did, like shopping, and reading magazines, and doing her makeup. She found no real joy in doing these things, but the fact that she was doing them made her feel like her life had some semblance of normality.

She was currently flipping through a magazine filled with celebrity articles and beauty tips. This was actually the magazine that had taught her to do her own makeup when she was twelve. The mascara worked well with her naturally narrow Japanese eyes, making them seem a little bigger and more normal, like the teenage girls today.

Karai had to admit, she had always thought of herself as a healthy balance of her brothers' traits. She wasn't as smart as Donnie, or as carefree as Mikey. She wasn't as determined as Raph, and she wasn't as serious as Leo. She was right in the middle, where she belonged. She could look at situations from a multitude of perspectives, and she could see many things about people that her brothers could not.

Even as children, they looked up to her. She was their big sister, after all. She hadn't very much liked having the responsibility of younger siblings; she would much rather have been free to do what she wanted. But being a big sibling had its responsibilities, and you couldn't shirk those. When they were small, she would read them stories and tuck them into bed. She would teach them little things she learned while on patrol. She would help them perfect their techniques and practice new ones. She'd even taught Donnie how to make Metsubushi.

They had made use of every skill she taught them. They would hang off of her words like lost puppies. But now, they were finally getting older. Even now, they were practicing on their own, without her help. She could hear the sounds of combat from the dojo. With a shrug, Karai closed the magazine and stood. She wanted to watch like she used to, take notes, make corrections like she would before.

Opening the screen, she watched. Mikey and Raph were playfully dueling, Donnie and Leo were meditating on the other end of the dojo. Karai smiled fondly, watching Raph knock Mikey's nunchakus away. Mikey blinked, swallowing. Raph grinned a scary grin. Then he grabbed Mikey in a headlock, roughly rubbing his knuckles into his skull.

"Ow, ow! Raph!" Mikey cried.

But Raph only grinned. "This is for putting water balloons in my bed!"

Karai laughed out loud. They were so cute when they fought. The turtles looked up at her, and their faces broke into smiles. "Hi, _Neechan!_ " Mikey said in a slightly strangled voice. "Um... h-help?"

Karai chuckled, walking in. "You guys have been working so hard." She said.

"We know," Raph said, but Leo elbowed him sharply.

" _What he means_ ," Leo said, "is 'thank you'."

Karai shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. "Guys, I have an idea." She said. "You guys have been improving a lot, so..." She paused for dramatic effect. "How would you like to go to this restaurant I know in Chinatown?"

The Turtles exchanged a look and smiled.

Karai continued. "It's been my favorite restaurant for a long time. Remember that soup I brought home that one time?"

Mikey smiled, patting her stomach at the memory. "That stuff was really good."

"Well, this is the place it came from. And now that you're finally allowed out of the lair, I can finally share it with you" She said. "It's called '24/7', and it's run by Murakami-san. It serves traditional Japanese food, noodles, fish, dumplings, the usual."

"It sounds great!" Leo exclaimed.

Karai pursed her lips. "The only problem is, it closes at eight."

"Um, that's not good," Donnie said. "The city's not dark enough."

"Then we'll just go full ninja and move in the shadows," Leo said like it was obvious.

Karai nodded. "Well, let's get going!"

* * *

Karai huffed, pausing a block from the restaurant. "You guys are so _slow_." She hissed.

A second later, her brothers emerged from the shadows with serious expressions. "Hey," Raph whispered harshly. "We're trying, okay?"

"I can't believe I didn't ask this earlier," Donnie said, "but, how are we gonna dine at this place?" He asked, gesturing to them all. "I mean, we're not exactly your regular customers."

Karai rolled her eyes. "Don't worry," She said. "Murakami's blind."

"Oh," the Turtles said in unison.

Karai sighed, looking around the corner the scan for approaching people, but the street had become pretty much dead, but for one redhead Karai would spot a mile away.

"Hey, guys," Karai whispered, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Guess who I just found?"

April approached the corner, walking at a normal pace. Grinning all the while, Karai suddenly jumped out with a playful "boo!"

April jumped back with a yelp. But, when she saw who it was, she calmed slightly. But Karai still noticed a slight nervous tick April had. It was a small little thing, but it was easy to notice if you were looking. She would tap the toe of her right boot against her left boot, ever so slightly.

"Hey, April." The others said, coming out from behind the corner.

"Oh, um..." April grinned nervously. "Hey, guys. What are you doing out here?"

"We're going to '24/7'," Karai explained, leaning against the wall.

April's eyes went wide. "I love that place?"

Karai tilted her head. "Really? Then, why don't we all go together?"

The nervous tick was back. April glanced at the Turtles, then back to Karai, but nodded. "Um, sure."

And so, the group continued on together towards the humble noodle shop on the corner of the block. But, as they approached, Karai could hear something, She distinctly recognized it, though she hoped she was wrong. Shattering glass, things breaking, loud, metallic clashes. _Oh no!_

Karai ran the rest of the way down the street. She could see shadows moving against the curtains of Murakami's shop, three of them. And they appeared to be breaking things.

The guys gasped and followed closely in suit as Karai approached the doors. She had that murderous flame burning in her eyes. Someone was hurting Murakami-san. Who would be cruel enough to attack a blind man?

* * *

 **Yep, Karai reads Covergirl. And, in case you didn't know, Metsubushi is blinding powder. So, now Murakami's is Karai's favorite restaurant. I liked that idea. April's probably still reeling from the whole "Shredder is their father" thing. Or maybe it's something else.**

 **Now, before I get to the outro, I was wondering, how many of you went to try and audition for my casting call? If you haven't, I'm still working on figuring out how to add links, so refer to chapter 24 for instructions.**

 **So, this was a more detailed chapter than usual. I'm proud of myself for that. So, how's this fight gonna go down? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm upset. I'm not getting enough auditions for my audiobook.**

 **Guest: At least karai has honor. Sure she can be evil - Raph: And overprotective where the point she tries to kill you! - But she at least tried to do the right thing by protecting a blind Man. She loves her brothers and will do anything to protect them including Mikey. You can tell she would kill anyone who tries to hurt him. - Raph: All I did was give him and Karai a shell wedgie and a wedgie! - Karai: Mikey was sobbing! - Mikey: I'm fine now sis - Karai: That won't stop me! (Chases Raph again with a chainsaw) - Mikey: I tried (plays video games)**

 **Me: Raph can't get a break, huh? Murakami and Karai were friends, so I can see how she'd be determined to help, of course, she didn't seem too concerned when she found out they took him as bait.**

 **Guest: Loved this Chapter. And I agree with you on the way you see Karai. She really is a mix of her brothers. Leo's love for martial arts, Raph aggression/ anger, Donnie smarts, and Mikey's joyful humor. I like how we got to see in her head about her siblings... and how she scared April. That made my day so thank you. Oh and I also noticed that you subtlety are making them heroes... something is coming...**

 **Me: I loved making her scare April. I do that to my baby brother all the time. Even on the show, she has Donnie's cunning, Leo's skill, Raph's determination, and Mikey's free spirit. And yeah, I'm really trying to give that subtle allusion to future things. There's foreshadowing hidden everywhere in these chapters. Prepare thyself for something extraordinary!**

 **MarthaJonesp2: I'm really enjoying this fic so far, it's been really interesting to see the turtles in this light! Thank you so much for writing it, you must put alot of effort into it for the writing to be that good!**

 **Me: Aw, thanks so much! I'm so glad you clicked on my fic. Welcome to the family! This is what I live for: new readers. Just, new people to bring new life to the story!**

 **JamesBondfan007: Can't believe Karai reads cover girl. Also when will the vigilantes appear in this episode?**

 **Me: Can I just begin by saying, aside from all the Guests, you have got to be my most faithful reviewer. Now, I don't read CoverGirl, so I just had to scan an article online. As for your question, I can only say, read on and find out. They will appear, but who they are will not be revealed until season 2-ish. Just keep looking for those foreshadows. Be suspicious of everyone. Suspects are everywhere.**

 **Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

Karai's question was answered when she threw open the doors. The restaurant was scattered with broken things, knives were lodged in the walls, and, at the back, surrounding a man in an apron wearing round, reflective glasses, were three men, each with purple, scaly, serpent-like tattoos running up their arms. Karai would recognize these thugs anywhere.

"Purple Dragons." She spat the name like it was venom. The Purple Dragons were a pesky Asian gang around Chinatown who thought they owned the place. She'd had a few run-ins with them before. For some almost sadistic reason, she found pleasure in kicking their butts. And she would this time, too.

The shortest one, the leader, Fong, had Murakami by the collar and was shaking him while his cronies laughed. On the floor, a frying pan laid discarded. Clearly, Murakami had tried to defend himself.

"Ya forgot ta pay us, old man." Fong hissed, pulling out a switchblade.

"I have told you before," Murakami said, his voice held a distinct Japanese accent, "I will not give you any 'protection money'."

Fong snorted a laugh, adjusting his hold on the blade. "Then, you don't belong on our streets."

"Hey!"

The Dragons froze, looking over their shoulders. A look of shock was written on their faces. "The... the Shredder's soldiers!"

Fong dropped Murakami and the gang began to run for the back door, like the cowards they were.

"Oh no, you don't!" Raph said, chasing while April and Karai went over to Murakami. Raph caught Fong by the back of the shirt and pinned him against the wall, pulling a fist back. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Murakami-san," Karai spoke quietly as she and April helped Murakami up. "Are you okay?"

Murakami nodded, though he still looked a little out-of-it. "I am now, thanks to you, Karai-Chan."

Karai smiled. "Good," She said, glancing over to the back door. "Stupid Purple Dragons-" But her breath hitched in her throat, and Karai quickly adverted her gaze from the sight.

Raph's punches were relentless, leaving Fong's face black and blue. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet. It was true, the Dragon deserved this, but Raph was taking it way too far.

When he pulled his arm back for the next strike, Leo grabbed it. "Raph, you need to stop." He said in a calm voice. "We wanna teach them a lesson, not kill them."

Raph scowled, unceremoniously dropping Fong to the floor. "Why not?" He asked. "Beating up a blind man? They deserve this."

"I know, but Raph, this won't change anything." Leo pointed out. "And you'll feel bad about it later."

"Oh, I don't think I will," Raph said, turning back to the Dragon, but he was gone. A growl rumbled from Raph's chest. "Great. He got away."

Leo rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Raph." He said, turning to where the others were speaking to Murakami. "It's not like they'll be coming back anyway."

Murakami bowed slightly to the small group. "Thank you, my friends." He said. "I am in your debt."

Karai smiled. "No problem, Murakami-san." She said. "No need to thank us."

Murakami chuckled. "You are too generous, Karai-Chan. But I must thank you." He said. "Please, allow me to make you a meal, free of charge."

The turtles exchanged a look. "I don't see why not," Leo said.

Murakami smiled. "What is your favorite dish?"

Karai knew what her brothers were gonna say before they even did.

"Pizza!"

* * *

No matter how many times Karai visited 24/7, Murakami's skills never failed to impress her. He chopped with precision, and he always added the perfect amount of everything.

"Wow, Murakami-san!" Mikey exclaimed. "You're like a ninja for food!"

Donnie nodded, leaning forward. "Yeah, how _did_ you become such a good cook if you're blind?" He asked. "Were you born blind?"

Murakami shook his head. "No." He said as he continued to flatten the dough. "I was a talented chef when I was younger. I owned a small kitchen like this one, but when I was twenty-five, there was an accident in my kitchen, a chemical fire." He frowned. "The chemicals in the smoke damaged my corneas, and I lost my sight."

The Turtles frowned. "Oh, that sounds awful..." Donnie said.

"Thankfully, I was saved by a kind person on the street." Murakami continued, his smile reappearing. "They pulled me from the fire when I could not see, and they brought me to the hospital. Unfortunately, my eyes could not be saved. But, after so long cooking blind, I've grown accustomed to my kitchen."

Donnie soaked up the whole story with undivided interest. He had never thought someone blind could make a good cook.

"Finished!" Murakami turned from his work to present four trays of pastries. He set one in front of each turtle, who stared at it hesitantly. "Pizza Gyoza!"

April tilted her head. "Pizza Gyoza?"

The Turtles picked up the pastries with their chopsticks and put them in their mouths. Their eyes just about popped out of their heads. For a moment, Karai was worried they didn't like it, but they began to dig in with huge smiles.

Karai and April exchanged an amused look. Next, Murakami set down two bowls in front of April and Karai. April ordered Tamago Toji, and began to eat with a grateful smile and a quick _"Arigato gozaimasu"_. Mikey looked over at Karai's bowl, his face pinched in disgust.

It was a transparent liquid with chunks of grayish meat bobbing in it, with the addition of noodles and some vegetables. "Hey, _Neechan_ ," Mikey said. "What's that?"

Karai looked up for a moment. "Suppon Nabe."

Though Mikey looked oblivious, the other turtles stiffened, Donnie almost dropped his chopsticks. Mikey looked confused. "What?"

Donnie pursed his lips. "Mikey," he whispered. "Suppon Nabe is-" he felt a little bile rise in his throat, "turtle soup."

Mikey's eyes went wide. "Monster!" He shouted, only making Karai giggle.

"I'm kidding!" She exclaimed, laughing even though Mikey was still sniffling. "It's Suppon Rikugame." She said. "Tortoise soup."

Mikey's eyes glimmered with moisture. "That doesn't make it any better!"

Leo shook his head, eating another Pizza Gyoza. He swallowed before he spoke. "Murakami-san, do the Purple Dragons come around often?"

The cook frowned as he sat down behind the counter. He nodded his head. "Yes. They demand 'protection money', but I refuse to pay."

Leo frowned but reached forward to put a reassuring hand on Murakami's shoulder. "Don't worry, Murakami-san." He said. "They probably won't be coming back." He shot a sharp glare in Raph's direction, but the red-clad turtle only smiled.

"All in a good day's work."

* * *

 **So, Karai's met the Purple Dragons before. I made up my own Murakami backstory because I wanted to.**

 **Tamago Toji is Egg Drop Soup.**

 **That's right. Karai ordered Suppon Nabe right in front of them. Deal with it. Well, technically I wimped out and made it Tortoise soup, but it's close enough.**

 **I figured out how you get Rikugame from nabe. You see, the traditional Japanese word for "turtle" is Kame, and Riku means "Land", so Riku, and then you change the k on kame to a g. It basically means "Land Turtle" which is technically what tortoises are. And that concludes another Japanese lesson! Also, I think I may just add the Japanese words I'm learning on JapanesePdo101 here, for the heck of it. "Sumimasen" - "Excuse me". "(name of place) wa doko desu ka" - "Where is...". "Hajimemashite" - "Nice to meet you". Hope that was helpful!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, this one isn't quite as long, but it's just here to set the scene really.**

 **The kid: Whoa Karai you're evil you would eat turtle soup in front of your brothers?!**

 **Me: Well... I mean... it wasn't TECHNICALLY turtle soup. I mean, there's a difference between those two, right?**

 **CC: I'm sorry I'm having a hard time auditioning for the audio book**

 **Me: Eh, no problem. I've got plenty of time. Usually, auditions last a few months. I get the feeling no one will audition for the young parts, though.**

 **Sporter: I'm planning to audition, but I only have my phone microphone. Would that be good to use?**

 **Me: The rules are basically "no white noise, no sounding like a toaster", the audition doesn't really matter, as long as you have a better mic by the time you're cast.**

 **Guest: Well I am laughing so hard right now because of Karai... you monster... XD anyway... I liked the backstory for him... it was nice and good on the key of the no mercy thing... so which sibling is gonna be Splinter and be all like "Don't forget in times of war, compassion, and in times of peace don't forget the possibility of war." Anyway good job on this chapter.**

 **Me: Well, I don't think the Splinter line would happen really 'cause technically Leo didn't want to spare him out of mercy, he just didn't want Raph to kill him. Normally, you'd expect Leo not to care in this au, but remember, he's not evil. He's just... misguided. They all are. Well, maybe Raph's a little evil.**

 **Now, guys, on Saturday, I won't be able to post, so I'll post 2 on Sunday, and that means you'll really need to get your reviews in fast.**

* * *

Murakami collected the trays once the Turtles were finished and put them in the sink for cleaning. The four younger siblings smiled, happily full from the pizza stuffed dumplings.

"That was great, Murakami-san," Donnie said. "Thank you for the meal."

"Yeah," Leo added, looking around the place. "Maybe we could help clean up the restaurant a little." The place floor was still covered in glass and broken porcelain. "You know, there's a lot of glass... and blood." He sharply glared at Raph again, but the red-clad turtle didn't appear to care.

Murakami shook his head. "No, no, you've already done so much for me."

"Are you sure?"

Murakami nodded. "Have a nice day."

Leo nodded back as they all headed towards the door. "Alright," he said. "Thank you, Murakami-san."

Murakami laughed. "No, my friend. Thank _you_."

* * *

After what happened with the red turtle, Fong was a little emotionally unstable at the moment. And Xever grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him didn't help.

The Brazilian thug and his tall associate had found them, beaten up, recovering at their hideout. Somehow, they knew what had happened at the restaurant, and they wanted answers.

"Who attacked?" Xever demanded, shaking him slightly. "Was it the Vigilantes?"

Fong shook his head frantically. "N-no, it was the Turtles and Karai!"

Xever scowled, dropping Fong without ceremony. The Asian thug quickly scrambled to get away from the two. They exchanged an irritated look.

"Why do you even care?" Fong asked.

Xever threw him a surprised look as if he'd forgotten he was even there, but it quickly became an amused smile, like someone who knew the exact time and date of your death and wouldn't say.

"I have intel about many things in this city," Xever explained. "And one of those things is the Vigilante group. My informers tell me that one of the Vigilantes goes to 24/7 frequently."

Fong nodded absently, a hand going to the side of his face, which was still bruised from the beating he'd received earlier.

"So," Xever continued. "We have a plan, a trap set up for the Vigilantes." Xever flashed a smile as menacing as his knives. "And you're going to help us."

Fong blinked, not responding immediately. "What?" He shook his head, his bruises suddenly felt as if they hurt more. "We won't fight the Turtles again!"

Xever raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, my friend." He said. "The Turtles will not interfere again."

"And besides," Bradford said, stepping forward. Fong gulped; he towered above him like a shadow of death. "You don't have a choice."

* * *

 **I'm picturing the restaurant now. Broken glass all over the floor, stuck in the walls, blood pooling on the floor. Leo: "You want us to clean this up?" And Murakami's like "no". Can you IMAGINE the face of the next customer who walks in?!**

 **Xever's evil plan is finally coming to light. See, Bradford? Things get done when Xever's in charge. To be honest, I always liked him more than Bradford (as humans, at least. As mutants, I prefer Rahzar) I mean, his voice is so amazing!**

 **Anyway, this weekend is gonna be a struggle, but I'll manage. Hopefully, you will too. Review lots!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so happy! On Casting Call, I just got cast for a Japanese part!**

 **For some reason, this sounds like way too fast a transition through the episode, but I suppose it can't be helped.**

 **JamesBondfan007: So are we gonna see at least one of the members of the vigilantes in the next chapter**

 **Me: Nope! But they will appear in chapter 30. ALL OF THEM. *giggles evilly* enjoy.**

 **Guest: Person who walks in: What the heck happened here? *walks out slowly*. Anyway, I actually like Xever better as human and Chris better as Rharzar. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Me: Same here, I never liked Dogpound much. Bradford actually always seemed like an insolent little brat on the show (vocab words! Woohoo!) And Xever seemed more like a "crush my enemies underfoot" type of guy. I mean, he literally said "I'll carve them out of their shells and drop them at your feet" and I think he meant it!**

* * *

Though 24/7 was a great restaurant, Leo hadn't been expecting to go back so soon. But when they'd received April's text, they couldn't refuse.

The message had been simple: _At Murakami-san's. Something wrong. Hurry!_

The Turtles followed as Leo threw open the door. April stood inside, waiting anxiously, and Leo saw what was wrong immediately. On the wall next to her was a note pinned up by a knife.

Leo scowled, stepping forth. He tore the note from the wall. "April, what happened here?" He asked, looking over the note.

"I dropped something, and I thought it was here, but when I came back, Murakami wasn't here," She explained, then gestured to the note in Leo's hands. "And this was stabbed to the wall."

Mikey peeked over Leo's shoulder. "What does it say?"

Leo scowled, looking over the note. The threat was easy enough to spot from the knife in the wall, but the words only made it that much more real."No more running, Vigilantes." He read.

The others exchanged a confused look, murmuring. "Vigilantes?"

Leo continued. "If you want the old man, meet us at the roof of the fortune cookie factory - The Purple Dragons."

Raph growled. "They took Murakami, the cowards!"

"But why?" Donnie mused.

"It doesn't matter." Leo declared. "Those dragons went too far. Now, it's our turn."

But before anyone could agree, April spoke up. "I don't think this is a very good idea, guys." She said, nervously tapping the toe of her boot into the other foot. "Maybe it's a trap."

Leo frowned. "She's got a point." He said, turning to April. "So, you go back to the lair, and we'll take care of it."

April glared. 'You're not gonna listen to me, are you?"

"Might as well get used to it," Raph muttered.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Mikey said. "You can go hang out with Karai.

April frowned. "Fine, but I know you all will get hurt."

"We'll be fine, April," Donnie said.

April nodded. She only wished she could believe that.

* * *

April had returned like asked. Of course, even if she was out of immediate danger, that didn't put her mind to rest. She paced back and forth, muttering to herself. Her mind was at work thinking up worst case scenarios.

Karai was had only come in a little while ago from training. The Turtles likely had not notified her because they didn't have enough time. She had greeted April and then began reading a magazine.

Karai looked up from her magazine at April, as if noticing for the first time how nervous she looked. "Hey, O'Neil," April looked up, pausing her pacing momentarily. Karai continued. "Where did the others go?"

April frowned, reaching into her pocket. Karai tilted her head as April held out the paper to her. "We found this at Murakami's."

She immediately noticed the purple symbol or a dragon at the bottom and snatched the paper from her hands. But, as she read, her expression faded from anger to fear.

Karai smacked a hand against her forehead. "This was meant for the vigilantes, from Bradford and Xever." She groaned. "They were planning to lure the vigilantes Father told me about into a trap." She shook her head, standing up with renewed energy. "They're gonna screw up the plan, and they're gonna get hurt!" She shouted, running towards her room. "We gotta stop them."

April, still a little confused, followed Karai into her room. The Kunoichi was standing at her dresser.

"What are you-" April was suddenly silenced when something was shoved into her hands. It appeared to be a rectangular piece of metal.

"Do you know what this is?" Karai asked, taking it from her hands. April shook her head. Karai sighed, then, with a flick of her wrist, the piece of metal suddenly unfolded into a fan, a black one with a symbol like a flower in a circle.

"Whoa..." April stared at the fan as Karai handed it back to her. It was so beautiful, and, running her finger lightly across the tip, it was razor sharp.

"It's a tessen," Karai explained. "A Japanese War Fan. Unassuming, but deadly, like any girl."

April couldn't help but be in awe with it. It was a little heavy, but that made it feel all the more real. The feeling of having this much power in her hands... Her finger traced the decal. "What's this symbol?"

"The mark of the Hamato Clan," Karai explained. "It was one of the many things Father's soldiers pulled from Yoshi's lair when he destroyed him twelve years ago."

April cringed slightly at the venom in Karai's tone.

"Father let me keep it as a trophy of victory." She said, taking it from April and closing it. Once again, she placed it in April's palm and closed her fingers around it. "Take it; use it."

April nodded, slipping it into one of her belt loops.

Karai smiled, almost looking proud. "Alright, three idiots have gotten themselves into trouble." She said, unsheathing her tanto. "Time to save the day!"

* * *

 **You said you wanted a Karai-April team up. Here you go!**

 **I got the tessen both into the story and into April's hands.**

 **Oh no! The Turtles are running into a trap that isn't even meant for them!**

 **Alright, got some bittersweet news. My tailer was flooded, so I can't go. That's bad, but that means I can update on saturday like planned. Yay!**


	30. Chapter 30

**JamesBondfan007: April and Karai team up Yay!**

 **Me: Yep! Hey, I put a video out on my youtube channel "Cosmic gals" (Search it up, and make you click the link that says "Search instead for cosmic gals" cause it will always show "Cosmic girls" first) anyway, I put out a video for the audiobook, and I actually mentioned you in it. Check that out.**

 **Guest: So sorry about your trailer... and I hope that gets fixed soon. And wow... nice job on the tessen... but I am kinda sad that there wasn't an April moment of her almost accidentally decapitating herself with a weapon. Anyway... girls to the rescue! And now I'm picking my head for who these vigilantes are they've been mentioned a lot and now it's bugging me that I don't know who they are... maybe one of them is Angel from the 2k3 series? (She's the girl with the somewhat pink... maybe magenta colored hair.) Anyway looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Me: Nah, the trailer's no big deal. I hated it there anyway. I liked the idea of Shredder keeping the tessen as a trophy. For a moment, you'd thing wielding an opposing clan's symbol is like siding with them, but rather, it's more of a mockery. I think the whole vigilante thing has been driving everyone nuts, except for that one rare person who just has such great intuition. I looked up Angel, and she looks so awesome! Unfortunately, I wasn't planning on bringing in any characters from other generations. It would be cool, but it feels inconsistent. Anyway, thanks for the review. And enjoy this chapter. The final chapter of "Never Say Xever", and here is where all of the vigilantes appear.**

 **Guest: I like how April was scared at first when Karai gave April the tessen.**

 **Me: Me, too. Kinda like *staring at it* What the hell is this. And Karai's like "Ugh, give it here, idiot."**

 **Guest: Maybe one of the vigilantes is Shinigami?**

 **Me: Maybe.**

 **Guest: Karai and April are gonna kick butt!**

 **Me: Hell yeah!**

* * *

The Turtles slipped in and out of the shadows, weaving within their threads like needles through fabric. The night was getting darker, but the fortune cookie factory's sign illuminated everything. Including the figure dangling by a rope.

As they climbed, Raph's ears picked up a voice on the roof. "They are here." It said. But... what didn't sound like any of the Purple Dragons, it sounded like...

The Turtles couldn't comprehend what they saw on the roof. "Xever?"

Xever and Bradford looked just as confused. "Those aren't the vigilantes," Bradford growled to Xever.

Xever nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Raph blinked. "What are we doing here?!" He repeated, then gestured to the rope's end tied around a post on the roof. "You kidnapped and tied up a blind guy!"

"We thought the Purple Dragons left that note," Donnie said.

Xever smirked, putting a hand on his hip. "We only had them write the note so the vigilantes would think they were dealing with someone incompetent and stupid."

Mikey's jaw dropped. "You can't use a blind guy as _bait!_ "

"Why not? It lured _you_ here."

Raph felt something beginning to snap inside him. How dare they? How dare they just stand here while a blind man was hanging from a rope only five feet away? How dare they take an innocent man to use as bait? How dare they?! "Let Murakami-san go right now," Raph growled.

Xever raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I cannot do that." He said, and though the words were apologetic, his tone was not. "The Shredder wants these vigilantes, and the old man is the only way to lure them here."

Xever had barely finished explaining when Raph came charging at him with his sais. Xever dodged, grabbing his butterfly knives. "You've gotten in our way one too many times."

* * *

April faithfully followed Karai, holding the tessen close. They saw the fighting from below, or, rather, heard. It was a full-scale battle. Even April knew if the vigilantes were to appear now, they would have the element of surprise.

"There are the idiots now," Karai muttered, finding a fire escape on the back of the factory.

April frowned, her hand slipping into her pocket, taking a hold of her phone, the screen displaying a pre-typed message. She hit send.

"C'mon, O'Neil," Karai whispered around halfway up the stairs.

No one had been expecting it when the two girls jumped into the middle of the fray, using their weapons to push the fighting ninja apart. The inciting act had worked to halt the fighting, and soon, everything was calmed down. Karai had a strange way of convincing people to do what she wanted them to.

When everything seemed as if it was going to be alright, something happened. A shadow whipped past the group, moving through the dark corners of the roof. All weapons were out.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from behind them. The sound of a knife cutting rope. Leo turned just in time to see Murakami's rope being cut, but they didn't hear a crash as if someone had caught him.

It was clear now, the vigilantes were here. They'd gotten what they wanted: Murakami. But, they weren't finished yet. The group stood back to back, but no matter where you looked, the vigilantes were only shadows. Some humanoid, some... not. They were everywhere at once, and at the same time, nowhere at all. For a moment, Leo wondered if they were trained, but the thought didn't last long when the sound of metal striking wood came from behind.

She whipped around to see a shadow with a sword... standing beneath the water tower! A moment later, it jumped over the edge of the roof, and Karai realized what it had done. The blade had slashed clean through a support in the tower. It was toppling over!

But running was out of the question. It was too late. The tower crashed, and water burst forth, washing them all away, to the farthest edges of the roof. Karai likely collided with Raph on the way. But, at the last moment, Karai grabbed the edge of the roof, saving herself. In her hand was another hand. Looking down, she smiled. April clung on, barely.

Using the upper body strength accumulated by training from childhood, Karai hoisted herself and April onto the roof as the last bits of water washed away. Luckily, everyone else had made it up. Karai couldn't help but laugh; Bradford's hard and mustache was soaked through and shaggy, like a dog's.

Bradford scowled. "What are you laughing at? You look like a clown!"

Karai scowled, wiping a finger against her cheek. Sure enough, it came off covered in the black remains of her mascara.

"Um," Mikey said, calling everyone's attention. "Guys, look at this."

Karai walked over to where Mikey was standing, and then she saw it. Against one of the broken supports still planted in the ground were two spray painted symbol, one stacked on top of the other, both clearly Japanese.

One of the vigilantes had left it while they were being swept away, like a calling card, a symbolic image, a _mockery_.

Karai scowled. " _Jiyuu_ " She read. "Japanese for 'freedom'."

Donnie frowned. "Father's not going to like this."

* * *

 **That concludes the thrilling arc of "Never Say Xever". Now, prepare yourselves! Next is "The Gauntlet"!**

 **Maybe now is the time I should mention, I already have around 52 preplanned chapters, and more to come.**

 **Ha ha! When Bradford's hair is wet, it makes him look like a shaggy dog. Ah, the foreshadowing.**

 **So, I just looked up the symbol on google translate, 自由, also known as Jiyuu. Look on my DeviantArt "hannahthepadawan" for an image of them. And you'll find a ton more art there, too. I drew Karai without makeup!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Finally, here we are! "The Gauntlet"!**

 **Guest: Ugh! It's driving me nuts! I can't pinpoint who these guys are! If these vigilantes aren't from any other generation then I need to start picking my brain... and also... was April working with the vigilantes? She texted them, right? That's why she had her phone? Is she gonna pull a Karai (sorry Karai but it's kinda true) and unintentionally backstab the turtles because she's working with them? Is it the Mutanimals? Wait, don't tell me who they are... I am going to wait until you reveal them in the later in the story. But that would be so funny if Karai had to face Shini if Shini was part of the vigilantes... they seem to have a sisterish relationship in the show so if they were friends when she lived in Japan and they kept in touch that would be so ironic. Also, I want to congratulate you on your over 100 reviews for this story. Please keep updating and I can't wait to read the next chapter.**

 **Me: MWAHAHAHA! My evil plan is working to perfection! The readers are tangled in my wicked web of no return! I knew this was the chapter that would spark everything. Everyone would begin with a flurry of theories in the comments, and I would stand victorious. I've captured your souls! Your minds have been hypnotized by my twisting plotlines. Now, let the chaos begin! As for the April thing, I don't know, I haven't gotten that far into development. But, remember, she got washed away by the water tower, too. A few things I should point out, either to help you or throw you off my trail: one of the vigilantes was wielding a sword.**

 **Guest: The turtles are in trouble with Shredder! - Karai: I blame Raph! - Raph: What why? - Karai: Payback for that Shell Wedgie you gave Mikey! - Mikey: Yeah! - Raph: (growls and gives Mikey a shell wedgie) - Karai: (gets angry and chases Raph with a chainsaw)**

 **Me: Alright, I'm gonna start hiding the chainsaws!**

 **I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I can get over it. Sorta.**

* * *

April's breath came out in short puffs. She was running, but from what, she had no idea. Whatever it was, it was squawking and shouting about... bread?

She had nowhere to go. She felt a tightness in her chest, constricting her heart. She needed a place to hide, somewhere she could take cover. Ahead of her, she saw two options: an alley, and the fortune cookie factory. And after what happened last week, she'd take anything over that factory.

A loud squawk sounded overhead as April ran into the alley. She looked around, looking, searching, begging for a place to hide, somewhere better than the shadows that barely concealed the walls. Then she saw it: repulsive as it was, the dumpster was perfect.

Jumping in, she was relieved to find there was a mattress thrown in on top. It didn't help the smell much, though. April peeked out through the lid, her panicked breaths muffled as she held her shirt over her mouth. Her hand went to her pocket where she kept her phone. She had to text someone. And a certain purple-banded turtle was right on her speed dial.

* * *

Leo blocked Raph's punches using the technique he'd learned years ago from Father. It involved striking sideways to block the hit with his forearm. It was a simple technique, easy enough to learn for anyone. Even someone as untrained as April could learn it.

Raph scowled. He knew this was only exercise, but he felt almost cheated. "Seriously, Leo, punch back!" He insisted.

Leo laughed. "And leave myself open for your next strike? I don't think so."

It was just a little spar, although the simple rule was that they couldn't fight with their feet; only their hands.

Where the others had gone, Leo could only guess. Donnie was likely mixing something extremely experimental, and Mikey had mentioned something about cooking a new dish.

Leo's assumptions were proven right when the orange masked turtle suddenly ran into the room, evidently angry.

"Alright!" Mikey shouted as the sparring match ended. The little brother held up an empty bowl. "Who took my eggs?"

A moment later, Donnie confidently strolled into the room, carrying a bowl of his own. "That would be me."

Mikey flared up with anger. One thing every brother knew: never mess with Mikey's cooking. Ever. He marched over and snatched the bowl from Donnie. He gaped at the eggs. They had been decorated with duct tape and cotton. "What the shell did you do to my eggs?"

Donnie smiled proudly. "I used them to make my newest scientific invention," He took one of the eggs between his fingers and presented it proudly to the turtles. "Ninja smoke bombs!"

Mikey's face lit up with sudden excitement. "Smoke bombs?" He took the egg from Donnie and studied it before he suddenly threw it down. The egg cracked open, releasing a cloud of thick purple smoke.

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed, taking another.

Donnie shook his head. "No, Mikey, those were really hard to make!"

But a mischievous look came over Mikey's face before he ran off with the eggs, Donnie running after, already grabbing his bō staff.

Raph choked down a laugh, heading to the doorway to watch. "You coming, Leo?"

Leo chuckled. "As much as I'd love to stay and enjoy this, I have to report to Father. But have fun."

* * *

Leo could hear the sounds coming from the throne room from down the hall, though they were muffled.

Leo had planned to tell Shredder about Donnie's recent breakthroughs with his testing on the mutagen, but, approaching the door, he realized now was not the time.

Listening closer, he could hear things crashing, metal slashing through the air, and Father's voice shouting insults and threats. And in the background, he swore, despite how it made him shiver, he heard Bradford and Xever, whimpering, even pleading. It was painful just to hear.

Leo knew their rivals were tough, that they wouldn't plead to anyone. But, Leo also knew Shredder's wrath better than any outsider. Punishment for failure was a fate he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemies, let alone his reluctant allies.

And so, Leo decided it was not a good idea to barge in, lest he get caught in the crossfire. He was turning away to head back when he heard hurried footsteps. Donnie was running towards him, a worried look painted on his face.

"Whoa," Leo said as Donnie stopped in front of him, breathing panicked. "Donnie, that's wrong?"

But suddenly, Donnie's T-phone was thrust into his face, and the screen displayed, quite explicitly, a text from someone they all knew.

"It's April!"

 **It seems Leo doesn't think April has what it takes to be a kunoichi. He'll be proven wrong soon enough.**

 **The technique Leo is using to block Raph's punches at the start is one I learned from Karate Kid.**

 **At least I kept the cute smoke bomb scene. So, Bradford and Xever are suffering for their failures. You all want to see them suffer, but this just seems a little unfair.**

 **Oh no, April's in trouble. Let's see where this goes.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Guest: Ha Mikey loves to play with the ninja smoke bombs!**

 **Me: He's still goofy old Mikey. Some things never change.**

 **CC: April will always call Donnie for help, Always**

 **Me: She certainly does like Donnie more than the others, who don't care much for her.**

 **JamesBondfan007: At least Bradford and Xever are suffering also Karai should train April into becoming a Kunoichi**

 **Me: Who knows? Maybe she already is...**

* * *

Karai let out a loud laugh. "A pigeon?!" She exclaimed. "What's so scary about a pigeon?"

"It's a _mutant_ pigeon!" Donnie corrected, stalking past her. "April says she's hiding in the alley next to the fortune cookie factory."

Mikey shuddered. "Ugh, I hate that place."

"We've gotta get out there now, rescue April, and find out why that pigeon's chasing her."

Raph crossed his arms. "And how are you planning to do that, Einstein?"

Donnie smirked, pulling out what looked like a gun, but when he pulled the trigger lightly, it sparked electricity from the tip. "With this."

Raph nodded his approval.

"Well, you all have fun," Karai said, putting her magazine aside. "Father has some work for me."

Donnie nodded quickly. "Alright, come on, let's go, let's go!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Donnie. I'm sure April can hold her own."

* * *

April shivered, listening intently to the outside. She hoped the guys got there soon. She most certainly could _not_ hold her own; not against a mutant pigeon!

Then she heard a voice call out in a whisper. "April!"

April gasped, pushing up the lid of the dumpster. "Donnie?"

Donnie ran to the dumpster, instantly offering to help her out. "Ew," Mikey muttered. "You hid in a dumpster?"

April rolled her eyes. "It's not like I had much of a choice." She snapped. "There was a-"

But before she could finish, a loud squawk pierced the air. April ducked down, covering her head. It was going to dive at her again; she knew it! But a moment later, she heard a crackling, a loud squawk, and then a _thump_.

Opening her eyes, she saw Raph and Mikey holding the pigeon to the ground, Leo standing in front of him, and behind them, Donnie holding an electro gun with a proud smile. He winked at her.

Leo knelt down and suddenly grabbed the mutant by the red snoods hanging from his beak. "Alright, start talking, pigeon man."

The pigeon tried to lean back, turning his head to shake Leo's hold. "I-I have a name!"

"We know," Raph said. "We just don't care what it is."

The pigeon glared daggers. "It's Pete."

"Alright, _Pete_ ," Leo continued. "Why were you attacking April?"

"I wasn't trying to attack her." He insisted. "I was bringing her a message." His voice dropped to a whisper. "From her _father_."

April's eyes went wide. "Let him up."

The turtles reluctantly got off of the mutant, but Donnie stood near with his electro gun raised. "Don't try anything." He hissed.

Pete gulped, nodding. April approached the bird slowly. "Where did you come from?" She asked. "And how do you know my dad?"

Pete frowned. "We were 'guests' of the Kraang." He explained. "They poured some mutagen on me, and I became this."

April's lips parted, her face painted with empathy. "That sounds horrible!" She exclaimed, just shuddering at the thought. "Being turned into a _pigeon_."

Pete tilted his head. "Actually, I started as a pigeon."

April's eye twitched. "Uh... th-the message. From my dad."

"Oh, right!" Pete pulled out a small tablet-like device from some hidden pocket he likely had and held it out to her.

April took the tablet in her shaking hands, staring at the black screen as she pressed the power button. Instantly, the screen blinked to an image of Kirby O'Neil.

"Something terrible is about to happen." The image said. "I don't know what, but it's extremely important that you get out of the city as soon as you can!"

April's brows knitted as she continued to listen. What could possibly be important enough for her to leave her dad to the Kraang?

"Save yourself!" Kirby continued. "Remember: I love you."

April blinked her moist eyes, staring for a moment at the frozen image. "I..." She hugged the tablet close. "I love you, too, daddy..."

"What is he talking about?" Leo asked Pete.

Pete shrugged. "I'm just the messenger."

Donnie had already put a comforting hand on April's shoulder. "We need to get you out of the city."

April shook her head. "No, I have to save my dad."

Raph sighed. "This is crazy." He muttered. "You know your dad's as good as gone already, right?"

 _Bam!_ The punch left an angry bruise on Raph's cheek. April sank to the ground, clutching the tablet close as tears began to track down her face. "I'm coming, Daddy." She whispered. "I promise."

Mikey frowned. "April, it's too dangerous. We don't wanna lose you," He said. "You're too important!"

"And my dad's not?!"

Mikey froze, then stepped back, holding up his hands in surrender.

April stood, anger rolling off of her. "You know what?" She said. "I get the feeling you don't care about saving my dad, do you?"

Donnie shook his head. "No, we do!"

April ignored him. "You didn't try to save him the first time, and you've made no effort to find him!"

"We never had any leads." Leo pointed out.

April scowled at him, and if looks could kill... "You wanna stand between me and my father?"

Leo stared at her for a moment, not really sure what to do. It was a stalemate. Either way, they lost. But the look on April's face... Leo sighed. "Fine, we'll go."

Leo was suddenly caught off guard by a hug. He chuckled, looking down at the redhead, who wore a big smile.

"Wait!" Pete squawked. "There was another part of the message!" The mutant shoved something into Donnie's hands. It appeared to be a flash drive with a Kraang symbol on it. "It's called a 'hack-drive'," Pete said. "Plug it into the Kraang computer, and it'll download all the info on this terrible thing that'll happen."

Donnie nodded. "Thanks." He said. "Do you know where they're holding her dad?"

Pete's eyes shifted slightly. "I do..." he said. "But it's gonna cost you a lotta bread."

"We are talking real bread," Leo asked, "right?"

Pete nodded proudly. "Yep!"

Leo nodded. "Deal." He said, then looked around at the other. "We leave immediately. But we're gonna need some backup..."

* * *

 **I'm feeling bad. I was on a discord server for Steins;Gate, and people kept saying horrible things about me, even after I left (yep, I went back and read it all). They called me autistic, they called me a b**ch. And worst yet, someone said, "I hope she kills herself". How WRONG is that?!**

 **Well, it's good to know at least I have some nice people to stand up for me. There were about three people in the server, Indie 8-bit, Roukya, and Ice, plus the moderator, Davixxa, who were all defending me. Someone named Blessed was just like "Ban her" because I said I liked SAO. And those four people, against this torrent of hate, said: "what did she do wrong?" And, can I just say, that made me feel great inside, to have all those people standing in front of me like a protective shield, even when I was offline. And Roukya called me a cherry blossom. My world is a little bit brighter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I got my braces updated. Now I have this band link joining all the brackets and thicker elastics. Yay, work is actually getting done.**

 **I've noticed I'm getting fewer and fewer reviews, which is kinda disappointing.**

 **Guest: For your A/N at the end. That's cruel. You shouldn't have been told that stuff just cuz of what you like. That's why people have things called opinions. And they shouldn't criticize other people like that. But when people say mean things about you, just keep in mind it's their opinions. :) you're amazing no matter what fandom you're in. And an amazing author as well. :)**

 **Me: Thank you, that makes me feel better.**

 **Guest: Karai just thought it was funny a bird attacked her! I really love this Karai**

 **Me: So do I, I think she has a lot less pressure on her than the canon Karai. I mean, I'd probably laugh if someone told me they were being hunted by a pigeon.**

 **Guest: Saying I hope someone kills themselves is wrong! I had an uncle that actually committed suicide. I actually didn't know this until years later but it still a sensitive subject.**

 **Me: I know, right? Once, I was trapped in the car while my grammie and aunt were arguing. Auntie finally left but said she was going to kill herself. I was already crying from the argument. She didn't kill herself, but I was still scared.**

 **Anyway, let's forget all that depressing stuff and read more awesomeness.**

* * *

Xever studied the fish in his hand with disgust. Bradford stood behind him, studying the creature with equal scorn. "That," Bradford began, "is the _ugliest_ fish I've ever seen."

Xever gave the Snakehead a quick once-over before tossing it to the cook. "Well, I wasn't planning on keeping it as a pet."

The Cook caught the squirming fish and held it down, raising a butcher's cleaver for the first strike, around the neck. The two men sat down at a table near the counter and began quietly chatting while waiting for their sushi.

Bradford scowled at the table. "Those stupid turtles did it again," he muttered, lightly rubbing a healed-up cut that had been slashed into his arm not twenty-four hours ago. "It's always their fault. They make us look bad. They throw us in the enemy's way, and leave us for dead when the battle's done."

Xever frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he studied one of his blades. "I'd gladly return the favor." He put the knife down with a serious look. "But we can't make a direct assault like last time. We must strike them in the back when they least expect it." Xever's expression softened slightly, his eyes falling upon the twin slashes in his bicep.

Bradford's shame was written on his face clearly. "We failed Master Shredder for the last time." He said, holding his hand, which was wrapped up from the bite Shredder's dog had dealt him.

A moment later, the sushi arrived on a platter, looking just as ugly as the fish it had come from. The men gave the waiter a quick nod before picking up their chopsticks.

But, before Bradford could put the piece into his mouth, his phone buzzed. Setting his chopsticks down, he checked it, and Xever could clearly see the smile on his face.

"What's that?" The thug asked.

Bradford grinned. "Opportunity."

* * *

"Alright," Leo guided April's attention to a rope as his brothers moved aside a loose grate in the facility's roof. "You stay here and lower this rope when we come back, so we have a way out." He said. "Simple enough?"

April scowled. "I wanna help, too."

"You _are_ helping." Leo insisted. "Without you, we can't get out if we're ambushed."

April put a hand on her hip. "And what happens if _I'm_ ambushed while on the job, huh?"

Leo grinned. "The answer will be here in a few minutes." And, almost as if on cue, two figures appeared in Leo's peripheral vision, one tall and stocky, the other thin and lithe. "And there they are now!"

April turned, and her face was written over by some emotion Leo couldn't fully comprehend at the moment. The blue-clad turtle shrugged it off and turned to Bradford and Xever, who had just arrived.

"Hey, guys," He said, his casual tone making the pair raise their eyebrows. Leo gestured to April. "You're gonna stay up here and make sure no one gets the jump on April while we're gone."

Xever's eye twitched. He growled. "I did not get called here to be some girl's _bodyguard!_ "

"Let alone a girl we've never even met before," Bradford added, crossing his arms.

Leo smiled, slowly stepping towards the two. "Let me make it simple. Bradford: April. April: Bradford." He said, gesturing between the two. "April: Xever. Xever: April." Leo stopped before them, crossing his arms. "Now you all know each other."

Bradford scowled, opening his mouth to quip back, but Leo cut him off. "And, if you wanna look good for Shredder," He began, threateningly, "you'll do what we say."

The two looked at a loss for words, then nodded reluctantly.

April put on a false smile as the turtles jumped down into the facility, glancing warily over her shoulder at the thugs. She didn't feel comfortable with this.

 _Please, be back soon, guys..._

* * *

 **Aw, poor April. I thought it was nice that Bradford and Xever actually went out to lunch together. They clearly went through an ordeal together in chapter 31. So, you can clearly see the allusion to what happens at the end of the episode. You all have been begging for me to make Bradford and Xever suffer for what they did to Mikey way back when, and ye shall have thy wish soon enough.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, all you lovely people of the internet! I'm back with another great chapter, though I'm disappointed at the lack of reviews and auditions I've been getting. But we can fix that, right? Of course, we can!**

 **CC: Five dollars says Bradford and Xever will hold April hostage. - Karai: Oh they'll know what will happen if they do that (brings out chainsaw) - Mikey: Sis you promised no more chainsaws - Karai: Well if Raph hurts you by giving you shell wedgies he'll know what happens - Mikey: Karai don't worry I can handle myself I'm a ninja of the night - Karai: Okay your right - Raph: (gives Mikey a shell wedgie) That's for putting water balloons in my bed! - Karai: Raph you are so dead! (chases him with a chainsaw) - Raph: (Screams) - Mikey: Wow! I bet other Mikeys from other dimensions wish they had a rad sis like me!**

 **Me: Aw man, the hostage thing was a great idea! You guys are better at writing this than I am! And I remember that water balloon thing from chapter 26, I'm just impressed you guys remembered, too!**

 **This was a hard chapter to write, so it may seem either short or undetailed. Sorry!**

* * *

Getting to the computer room was suspiciously easy. The Turtles dropped a few Kraang on the way in and hadn't met any interference since. Now in the control room, Donnie unearthed the hack-drive and approached the computer.

"There should be an access port somewhere here..." he muttered, running his fingers along the system's cold steel. "Aha!" Donnie plugged the hack-drive into the port, and a pink bar appeared on the side of the drive, slowly decreasing, like a timer.

"Well," Leo said, studying the situation. "Now that that's underway, maybe some of us should go get April's dad in the meantime?"

Donnie shook his head. "No," he said, much to Leo's surprise. "I wanna rescue Mr. O'Neil as much as anyone, but we need you here as backup."

Leo frowned but nodded. He understood what was most important here. Finding out what the Kraang were up to was crucial. April's dad could wait.

Five nerve-wracking minutes later, the hack-drive beeped, then self-ejected itself from the port. Donnie grinned, taking the drive in his hand, victory written upon his face.

Donnie turned to the door. "Now time to get out of here and-" But when the door was opened, Donnie found himself standing face-to-face with a Kraang.

"Aw, sewer apples."

* * *

The silence was deafening. April looked back and forth between the two. She didn't know either of them, and the situation made her extremely uncomfortable.

"So," She began, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had permeated the roof for far too long. "How do you two know the turtles?"

The thinner one spoke first. "We're associates." He said, turning around. "Now, how do _you_ know the turtles?"

April blinked. She hadn't been expecting that question. "I... um..."

 _C'mon, Donnie,_ April thought. _Where are you-?_

April's phone went off a moment later. She looked to see it was a text from Donnie, reading, quite plainly, _"LOWER THE ROPE!"_

April quickly scrambled to the loose panel, at the same time grabbing the coil of rope. She threw the panel aside and threw the rope down, calling Bradford and Xever over to help her hold it.

April could hear the blasters from below. Then, the rope was tugged by a heavy force. Slowly, one-by-one, the turtles climbed out of the Kraang facility. It was only after the final one left that April realized: her father wasn't with them.

Before she could inquire, Donnie was leading her to follow them, to get as far as they could before they were caught.

* * *

Finally far enough away, they stopped. The moment she caught her breath, April exploded. "Where's my dad?!" She shoved a finger into Donnie's plastron. "You said you were going to rescue him!"

Donnie frowned apologetically. "We were discovered too early!" He explained. "We had no choice."

Bradford scoffed. "If you'd taken us along, we could've gotten her father out while you were doing the nerdy stuff."

Donnie scowled. "Wow, you _are_ short-sighted." He said. "You really think you and Xever would stand a chance against the Kraang if you were caught alone?"

Bradford growled, leaning in closer to Donnie. "Hell yes."

Donnie smirked. "Then you're dumber than you look."

Bradford pulled a fist back. "Why, you little-"

"Donnie!" Leo interrupted, thankfully. "The hack-drive. We need to know what's on it."

Donnie looked down at the little device. "Oh, right." He pulled out his T-phone. He'd designed them with special ports for USB and flash drives.

Donnie plugged the hack-drive into the port and watched the screen load with baited breath.

April watched. A beep. Donnie blinked. His face slowly grew more panic-stricken. What? What was wrong?

Donnie gulped. "I think I just figured out why Mr. O'Neil wanted April to leave."

* * *

 **The guys once again failed to even try and rescue April's dad. I wonder how she feels about all this...**

 **So, I threw in the famous "Aw, sewer apples" in there, even though they don't live in a sewer. But, it just seems like a typical way to childishly swear.**

 **Donnie has a habit of getting into fights with people. That's one thing I noticed in this au: he's much more confrontational.**

 **And now we know what the "super terrible thing" that was coming was. I mean, we already knew from the episode, but whatever.**

 **I've been writing so far ahead. I just finished chapter 1 of "Panic in the Sewers". I'm going too fast! I was meant to be writing the last chapter of "The Gauntlet" today, but I was too eager and finished it yesterday.**

 **Anyway, please review! I love you all!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I can't believe I have to write up all the plans all over again. I had planned up to "new girl in town".**

 **JamesBondfan007: Where was Karai during all this?**

 **Me: Shredder had some tasks for her to complete.**

 **Guest: Next chapter Bradford and Xever will mutant into Dog pound and Fishface!**

 **Me: Maybe. Or maybe I had another plan for their mutation.**

 **Guest: Karai could of saved April's dad. She's that skilled.**

 **Me: You're probably right. That's probably why I left her out of it.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Here's my idea when the Turtles and Karai find out the truth. Leo and Mikey find out the truth that Shredder brainwashed them like Karai and That Karai's mother was killed by Shredder (you get to decide how they find this out) Leo tells Mikey not to tell Donnie or Raph but Mikey ends up telling Karai what happened to her mother. Karai gets emotional. She wants to believe it but finds it hard to. Mikey comforts her. In the Wrath of Tigerclaw Leo and Mikey betray the foot. Tigerclaw was about to attack Mikey but Karai protects Mikey. Mikey and Karai are taken hostage by Tigerclaw and locked in a cage while Leo becomes Rouge and joins the vigilants. Raph becomes bitter towards Mikey and Karai for betraying the foot while Donnie doses all he can to help Karai and Mikey because Donnie would never abandoned them. (Donnie and Raph don't betray the foot). I think with this set up we see how difficult it is for the siblings being separate. We see can see they'll relationship being torn apart. Raph being in** rage **at Leo for betraying them and not telling all of them the truth. Donnie trying to cope with it while trying to take care of Karai and Mikey. Mikey feeling terrified being a dark cell but becomes a lot closer with his big sister. Karai being broken to know that her entire life been a lie but she tries to keep it together to protect Mikey. And Leo becomes conflicted feeling everything was his fault. We would get character development between the siblings and how Leo choices effects everyone.**

 **Me: I adore this idea, and I'll certainly file it away, but I sorta had stuff planned. But, damn, that's pretty good.**

 **The kid: Honestly I think Mikey is no only one who hasn't changed he's still that lovable goofball. - Mikey: And I have an awesome Sister! Oh, do I also get a hot girlfriend? - Karai: I have to approve of her Mikey - Mikey: I'm pretty sure you're gonna like her - Karai: I'm pretty sure I'm not - Mikey: you never did that with Donnie and April - Karai: I can't help it of I ship it... you didn't hear that (runs away) - Mikey: (calls back) Don't worry I ship it too!**

 **Me: No one can deny that Donnie and April are cute together. I love it too much to ever deny it, yet my story plans say otherwise...**

 **Reactor: I think it would be cute scene where Donnie and April are tied up back to back and they talk**

 **Me: I definitely still have that idea tucked away for some other time, and I'm hoping I'll find a time to insert it.**

* * *

"A mutagen bomb."

The words hung menacingly in the air. Everyone tensed up. A bomb alone would've sent people into a panic, but a mutagen bomb was ten times worse.

They'd only came in a couple of minutes ago. Donnie had offered to take April home, but he'd left his T-phone with Leo to show the others.

Shredder looked shocked, Karai, who stood next to him, also looked shocked. This scared Leo; nothing shocked Father. Nothing.

"A mutagen bomb?" Shredder repeated.

Leo nodded. "Yes, Father, right in the middle of town."

Mikey jumped in to add his two cents also. "Yeah, and if they blow it up, half the city will turn into freaky mutants!"

Raph was normally silent and stoic when in Shredder's presence, but even he looked worried. "Father, what do we do?"

Shredder didn't respond at first, maybe for dramatics, but more than likely he was thinking up a solution in his head. "I want you to destroy this bomb at all costs." He said. "I don't want my city being mutated by some insignificant aliens."

The turtles nodded. "Yes, Father."

Shredder stood up, gesturing to the humans at the back of their group, then to Karai. "Take Bradford, Xever, and Karai with you."

Leo nodded for his brothers. "Yes, Father."

"And remember," Shredder's voice had suddenly taken on a menacing quality, one they knew well. "Do not fail me." He warned. "The consequences would be... unfortunate."

Leo swallowed. "Yes, Father."

* * *

On the silver platform, almost ten Kraang marched, each carrying blasters. They were armed and prepared for any sort of intrusion that may come upon them.

One Kraang turned to the Kraang next to it. "Kraang, does Kraang see those which are known as 'people' doing that which is known as 'approaching'?"

The second Kraang shook its head. "Kraang sees nothing. The Earth time units known as 'hours' of that which is known as 'night' are that which is known as 'calm'."

But, almost as soon as the Kraang finished that sentence, on cue, an arrow suddenly pierced the robot's neck, followed by an explosion of white powder. The Kraang dropped its blaster and fell to the ground. The first Kraang who had spoken was the next to fall.

One by one, the arrows soared, silent but precise, until every Kraang had fallen. Then, a _clang_ echoed through the night as several grappling hook claws latched onto the edge.

Leo was the first onto the platform. "Alright, we'll stand guard." He said. "Donnie, defuse that bomb!"

Donnie nodded, running to the control box next to the bomb. He crouched down before it and removed the panel, but the turtle's expression quickly went from a serious one to one of worry. "Oh..."

"'Oh'?" Raph repeated. "What do you mean, 'Oh'?!"

Donnie moved aside to allow them to see inside. Multiple boxes, colored wires, switches, and blinking lights. It all made for one technological nightmare. "It's more complex than I thought."

Xever glared daggers. "It's a _bomb!_ What were you expecting?!"

Leo scowled, shoving Xever away from the purple ninja. "It's okay, Donnie. You can do it."

Donnie nodded, trying to calm his panicked breathing. "Yeah..." He breathed. "Yeah, I can defuse it. It'll just take time."

Donnie scanned the mess for a minute, his three-fingered hand wandering over the wires, wondering which one to pull first. But, just as he had settled on one to yank from the assembly, a laser suddenly slammed into the metal wall a foot from his head. Donnie jerked up, turning his head around to see what was going on.

But what he saw was his siblings getting ready to fight for their lives against a massive horde of alien robots, defending him while he stood before a bomb, about to blow in ten minutes.

"Aw, Kraang."

* * *

 **I literally threw this together in ten minutes. I'm dying right now. I'm so devastated. Well, no time for a long outro. I'm planning to stay up in my closet and finish the others. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Mom's about to drag me to the trailer. You know the drill by now.**

 **Guest: Okay... so I guess Shredder does care about the bomb... makes me wonder what would've happened if the bomb had gone off in the show. Shredder would've been like forget this. But wow can't wait to read what's gonna come next.**

 **Me: Thanks. I kinda wonder now what would've been his own reaction to that in the show. I mean, he sorta allies himself with the Kraang in the show, but not here. Here he's like "Aliens, screw off. This is my city". Glad you all like it. I hastily threw this together from my memory because the original got** **deleated** **, but I made the next few chapters too, and I won't give up that easily.**

 **Guest: Mikey : Choose the green wire -** **Donnie : Mikey I'm trying to fouces ! - Mikey : Sorry ... so how's April ? - Donnie : Mikey ! - Mikey : Karai secretly ships you with April - Karai : No I don't ! - Donnie : (groans ) please just go away**

 **Me: You guys always make the best dialogues.**

* * *

The sounds of his siblings fighting for their lives was drowned out completely by Donnie's concentration. Every brain cell, every movement, every fiber of his being was focused on this death trap before him.

Defusing bombs was not a commonly practised activity in any part of the world. And it was clear why. Defusing a bomb was like a cruel puzzle, with death lurking around every corner. Every action had to be carefully calculated, every move precise. Failure meant death.

Death wasn't an option for Donatello, certainly not when his brothers would fall with him. He had to succeed, to save the city, to save April, to save himself.

But the odds weren't in his favor. Every time he reached into the panel, the wires seemed to tangle themselves around his hands, like the wrath of Demeter. Her beauty conquered by rage, plants, vines, trees bending to her will, coming down to crush her enemy.

Luckily, though his brothers sometimes judged him for it, Donnie read a lot. And once he had picked up a little innocuous book that had just happened to cover the topic of defusing bombs. One thing he remembered was that grey wires were safe, and could be removed first. But this was alien technology from another dimension. He could get them all killed if he followed Earth rules.

"Hurry it up, Donnie!" He heard his red-banded brother shout, though he didn't take his eyes from his work. "We're getting creamed out here!"

"I'm working on it!" He shouted back, wiping some sweat from is forehead.

Xever knocked a Kraang that had been near him off the platform. He turned on the turtle and hissed, "Well, work _faster!_ "

Donnie laughed. "Oh, and I bet you could do _so_ much better."

But, too late did Donnie realize Xever had taken his words the wrong way. He'd taken them as a challenge.

"I bet I could." Suddenly, Donnie was shoved aside.

Donnie yelped slightly at the impact, but he had no time to worry about any bruises he may have gotten because behind him, Xever was drawing a knife and holding a wire. The wrong wire.

"No!"

Too late. Xever had cut it. The counter on the side of the bomb, which had been showing five minutes, now displayed one minute in counting.

"Idiot!" Karai shouted from the heat of battle.

Donnie payed Xever back with a rough shove and began pouring over the bomb all over again. Everything had been thrown off. That pompous idiot had doomed them all! He had to cut one of two wires, but since Xever had just cut a wrong wire, Donnie now had no clue which one to go with.

There was a green one and a black one, identical, mirrored in every way but color. But, cut the wrong one, and the bomb would go off, and everything would be for nothing.

"Green or black..." Donnie muttered, his heart felt like it was going to burst. "Which one do I choose?!"

Then, from the fight, his youngest brother called out the most useless thing he could. "Go for the green!"

Go for the green? Did Mikey seriously just give Donnie tips on defusing the bomb? How could he expect to help at all? The green... even in a fifty-fifty probability situation like this, could he really trust Mikey to be right...? Was it really possible that...

Donnie shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

He cut the green.

The platform seemed to stand still. The wind was silent. Everything held its breath. Then, the bomb shut down.

Donnie let out a giddy laugh, his eyes bugging out with disbelief. He'd done it! All because of...

"Hey, guys!" He shouted out, standing. "Mikey was right about something!"

"Oh, yeah," Raph said, but his voice dripped sarcasm. "That's _real_ great, Don."

Donnie turned around to see why his brother was being such a grump, but the moment he did, he wished he hadn't. The Kraang forces had increased tenfold. They were trapped, outnumbered, outgunned, about to be obliterated.

And then, _he_ appeared.

Seemingly from nowhere, Shredder appeared on the platform with several other Foot. Donnie could only gape in awe as their father tore into the group with his gauntlets out, slashing and hacking the Kraang forces to pieces. A path was slowly cleared, allowing the Foot through.

Donnie couldn't believe it. Father had come to save them. He'd really come!

Once the Kraang were mere scrap, Shredder approached the group. He looked up at the bomb, in front of which Donnie stood proudly.

"You all did very well, my children." That had to be the warmest tone Shredder had ever used with them. Even behind the mask, Donnie could clearly see the smile hinted by his eyes. He was proud of them. Donnie felt like he was glowing!

Shredder then cast his gaze to Bradford and Xever with disdain. Both humans each laid unconscious on either side of the platform. At a single, non verbal command, the Foot picked up them both, ready to carry them back to the lair.

Shredder turned to leave the platform, the turtles followed diligently.

"You all deserve to be rewarded." Shredder said as they followed him off of the death trap of a platform.

Donnie perked up a bit at this. "In that case..." Shredder turned at his voice with a questioning gaze. Donnie smiled widely, gesturing to the bomb behind them. "Can I have that mutagen for my experiments?"

Shredder looked to the bomb, then back to Donnie. He chukcled. "I'll allow it."

Donnie grinned wider. "Thank you, Father."

Now his lab was newly stocked up with mutagen ready for the testing. And he knew exactly who he was gonna use it on first.

 **Oh, the suspense.**


	37. Chapter 37

**So, mom's allowed me a moment at Zehrs to publish this. So, it was a long weekend, so I'll be at the trailer one more day. Still, that mens I'll have to publish two tomorrow. This is why I hate the trailer.**

 **Guest: Donnie is going to mutant Bradford and Xever Yes! - Mikey : Can I touch the bomb ? - Donnie : No ! - Karai : For the record I don't security ship you and April - Donnie : Okay ... - Xever : She security writes fanficion about you and April - Karai : Xever I'm gonna kill you ! (runs after him with a chainsaw) - Donnie : Have fun Xever !**

 **Me: OH, you guys and your chainsaws. Don't worry, Karai. Xever will be suffering soon enough.**

 **JamesBondfan007: The Shredder actually coming to his children rescue? He actually does care!**

 **Me: I know, I loved that part!**

 **CC: Shredder: you all deserve to be rewarded - Mikey: I want an Kitten! - Shredder: What? why? - Mikey : Because I like Kittens ! - Shredder : How about I get you a Lion instead - Mikey : (looks scared) - Shredder : Fine I'll get you the Damn cat - Karai : I want permission to kill Bradford - Shredder : That's over kill but I'll let you decide his punishment - Mikey : (grins and whispers in Karai's ear) - Karai : But Mikey he's not afraid of the dark - Mikey : (puppy dog eyes) - Karai : Fine but I'm putting knives into that punishment - Leo: (Thinks in head) Don't ask for space heroes don't ask for space heroes ! (Out loud) Pizza ! Oh dang it ! - Shredder : Why ? - Raph: To be leader (Smirks) - Shredder : Now your just pushing it !**

 **Me: Soon, my loyal followers, I shall have all these amazing reviews made into comics. For the fanfiction!**

 **Guest 1: Mad scientist Donnie returns! And I know what's coming next... Bradford and Xever are gonna wish they would've died of the bomb was an actual bomb. But wow nice to see how you handel this chapter. Good job. Can't wait for the next update.**

 **Me: Yes! Revenge of Dr Don! And, thank you so much, I love all your praise. It's really helping me get over losing everything.**

 **Misfit: Whoa great job Shredder ! Father of the year for letting your physco son keep the BOMB THAT COULD OF MUTANTED NEW YORK ! Really Mikey got to be the only one that has not changed. He's still funny, cute, and sweet. Karai must of protected him from Shredder to make sure he was still himself.**

 **Me: That's probably what happened with Mikey. I mean, little brother must stay innocent at all costs. And he's not really keeping the bomb, but he gets the mutagen that was inside. Of course, that could cause enough destruction by itself.**

* * *

Upon return to the lair, one single thing was asked. "What happened with Bradford and Xever."

Donnie chuckled bitterly, casting a glance at the humans. Oh, he'd have a lot to say about that. He explained it all, how Xever had been too impatient to wait on him and had put them all in danger because he thought he could do better.

Shredder raised an eyebrow. "And what of Bradford?"

This time it was Raph who spoke, just as bitter as Donnie. When they'd been surrounded, Bradford had pushed him to the Kraang, like a coward.

Shredder's eyes narrowed. Silent, he stood from his throne. His clanking footsteps echoed down the dais. His children parted, allowing him through to observe the humans who were slowly becoming more aware of their surroundings.

Shredder stood over them, pondering silently. "Perhaps there is a suitable punishment..." he said, musing over small ideas. "Some light torture, perhaps?"

But Raph and Donnie exchanged a look. They had the perfect idea.

"I could..." Donnie began, a little hesitant at suggesting this so bluntly. "I could use them in my experiments."

The humans, though still out-of-it, visibly stiffened at his words. Shredder took note of this. "I believe that sounds suitable." He motioned to the Foot soldiers, who began dragging them away, down to Donnie's lab of horrors.

Leo crossed his arms loosely. "Never thought I'd feel bad for those guys."

Raph shrugged. "And I still never will." He looked to Donnie with a predatory smile. "Make them suffer."

Donnie couldn't help a smile of his own as he followed the Foot out of the room. "With pleasure."

* * *

Donnie propped his head on his fist, observing the unconscious humans as they slowly became more aware. Their bodies shivered upon the tables, Bradford on the original and Xever on the one he'd had newly installed. It had been a good decision.

Donnie had pulled on a lab coat while the Foot ninja had restrained the humans. Shackles held them bound at every joint in every limb, ankles, wrists, knees, elbows, shoulders, waist, even neck. Completely immobilized. Completely helpless.

On the way, they'd woken enough to struggle, but the ninjas had rendered them unconscious efficiently enough to prevent their struggles. Donnie had decided, for no reason, to wait until they woke before they began. But there was a reason.

He wanted them aware of what was about to happen to them. He wanted them aware of how helpless they were. He wanted them to know they were at his mercy, that there was no escape. He wanted them to know fear.

The moment he'd begun fantasizing his revenge, some strange instinct seemed to kick in. A sadistic need. He wanted to see them squirm, hear them beg and scream. He wanted to watch their bodies slowly, agonizingly morph from human to monster, to hear every bit of pain it brought them. It was a psychopathic need, one fueled by nearly half a year of hate. He needed them to suffer.

Slowly, surely, they woke. Bradford was the first to open his eyes. His eyes wandered groggily from the ceiling to the restraints that held him. Suddenly, he was awake, struggling, as was Xever. But it was futile. There was no escape.

Donnie stood with a psychotic smile. "Good, you're awake."

Bradford's eyes snapped to him with disbelief. "Donatello?!" He blanched, shock written on his face. "L-let us out of here!"

Donnie chuckled, moving between their tables slowly, trailing his fingers lightly along the edges of each slab of metal. "No can do." He said, stopping at their feet. He turned to look down upon them both. "You are in my care now." He shrugged lightly. "Serves you right after nearly killing us all."

Sweat trailed down their faces. Their limbs fidgeted and twisted. Both scared, but Donnie saw the difference between them. Xever's fear fueled anger. Bradford only seemed desperate to escape. He was a coward, after all.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Xever demanded.

Donnie leaned an arm on the edge of one table. "You're gonna help me test out my new mutagen."

Bradford blinked. "M-mutagen...?"

Donnie smirked, leaning forward. "Yes. I wonder what you'll turn into..."

Xever glared daggers of hate. "Let us out of here or else I'll-"

"Please!" Bradford interrupted, but it was clear that the word hurt him far more than the mutagen would. "Don't do this, Donatello. You're better than this."

Donnie laughed, stepping forward slightly. "Am I?"

Bradford could only shiver.

Donnie put a finger to the corner of his mouth in thought. "You know," He began. "The interesting thing about mutagen is that you sometimes turn into a hybrid of the last plant or animal you touched."

He walked around the table to Bradford's side. He noted the wrappings on his hand, covering what were clearly bite marks from a dog. "From Hachiko, I presume."

He walked around to Xever's side to examine him. Though he had no visible indications or marks on him, his breath said everything Donnie needed to know. "Had sushi for lunch, I see." He leaned down towards the Brazillian's face. "Did you handle the fish?"

Suddenly, a blob of saliva smacked into Donatello's face, hitting him square between the eyes. Donnie reached up a hand to wipe it away with minor annoyance. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

He straightened up, heading towards his desk where he kept both the mutagen and syringes. Carefully, he loaded the glowing liquid into each one before recapping the canister.

"Donatello!" Bradford called out desperately. "You don't have to do this!"

Donnie laughed, picking up the syringes. He turned towards his captives with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Oh, don't I?"

He stepped closer, slowly bringing himself between the tables, holding up the syringes all the while. "You threw my brother into a closet. You drugged our food and kicked our shells in front of our father. You mocked my prized weapon, and you almost got us blown up." Donnie's lips were stretched in a mirthless smile. "You deserve this."

Bradford visibly flinched at every sin listed. "We're sorry. But does all that really justify _this?!_ "

Donnie scoffed. "Sorry? It's too late for apologies." He whispered, positioning the syringe over their arms. "Your fate is set in stone."

The panic grew on their faces. They twitched, but the restraints held fast. It was useless. They were his.

"This may hurt a little bit."

* * *

 **The Revenge of Dr. Don is at hand!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ugh, the plans for Panic in the Sewers were so long. Now I have to re-plan all the chapters. Also, I now know how to count in Japanese! Higher than thirty!**

 **I'm on the season 2 finale of the 2003 turtles. I'm so psyched!**

 **Guest 1: Well I think this is what every person who wanted Bradford and Xever to suffer is satisfied. Good job with revenge of the evil mad scientist.**

 **Me: Yeah, but now Bradford and Xever are SO gonna have it in for Don. They're mutants too, so now they're way deadlier.**

 **CC: Mikey: I wanted to lock Bradford in a closet - Karai: (sighs) Donnie Can you throw Bradford in a closet along with this giant knife? - Donnie: Okay but won't the giant knife kill Bradford? - Karai: This is coming from a guy who mutates people? - Donnie: Didn't you Kidnap a guy for me? - Karai: Okay point!**

 **Me: The kidnapping was for the sake of science! SCIENCE! Scientific discovery justifies all.**

 **Guest: I love this series! It's so well written and I love how you change the original stories to fit this AU. Keep up the good work!**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! People said I was writing so similar to the episodes, but now it's finally going somewhere, and I love writing this so much. But you guys make it all worth it!**

 **Misfit: I read James Bond fan 007's idea and I have an idea/scene that would be a complete conflict for Donnie and his psychopathic personality. Basically in Vengeance is mine Shredder forces Donnie to mix Serpent DNA with the mutagen. Then Shredder demands Donnie to test it Karai (who he still held captive in the dungeon) in front of a terrified Mikey. Donnie doesn't want to but doesn't have a choice. This sets up an emotional conflict where Karai is looking at Donnie while whispering please and Mikey is begging Donnie to leave Karai alone and Mutant him into the snake instead. Donnie tries to ignore Mikey's pleads and brings the syringe closer to Karai's neck. But when Karai and Donnie lock eyes as Donnie is about to inject her with the mutagen he remembers a happy flashback when they were kids. It was about Karai encouraging Donnie to continues his experiments despite what their father says or thinks of his experiments. When the flashback ends. Donnie drops the Syringe on the floor. Donnie breaks down and falls to his knees sobbing. He sobs I can't do it, I can't do it, I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over While Karai and Mikey give sympathetic looks. Donnie has an emotional breakdown to show even for psycho he will never go that far to anything so sinister to his siblings. I hope you like this idea. - Donnie: (Sobs) I'm sorry I'm sorry - Karai: (Whispers) Donnie**

 **Me: OMG, I'm using this! I love it. Of course, I'll have to fit it in at a different point in the plotline than Vengeance is Mine, since I had plans for someone... other than Karai. Don't worry, Snake-Karai is still a thing, but... for different reasons. MWAHAHAHAHA! Who's the psychopath? Donnie or me?**

 **CC: Karai: That's what you get Bradford for hurting my little brother - Mikey: Thanks, sis (hugs Karai) Oh by the way I got a girlfriend! - Karai: What? Since when? - Mikey: Since today! Her name's is Renet and she's super pretty and nice - Karai: I'm going to have approve of her first Mikey - Mikey: Buts she's very nice - Karai: I believe you but I just want to make sure - Mikey:** **You're** **gonna do this with Raph's girlfriend because he's gonna date a lizard - Karai: What? - Raph and Mona Lisa: (Kiss) - Karai: (covers Mikey's eyes) I don't approve Raph! - Raph: I don't care!**

 **Me: Haha, this reminds me of the new episode "Clash of Worlds" Like, Karai: I can't believe Raph's got the hots for a big newt! - Leo: I know, right? He's got weird tastes. - Karai: *suddenly realizes she's in love with a mutant turtle***

 **Guest: I don't like Misfit's idea about Karai's mutation and Donnie involved in it. I hope you're not gonna execute it.**

 **Me: Well, that was a little blunt... I liked it, of course, I was gonna change it around, give it more depth. I think once I'm done with it, you're gonna love it. Oh, shoot! I just realized I can't use Karai in that mutation threat, but I have better ideas.**

 **Misfit: This is to Guest, I understand your concern, however, Donnie Doesn't mutant Karai because he drops the Syringe holding the snake DNA when he drops it. It sort of destroys it** **.**

 **Me: I feel it isn't my duty to respond to this, but whatever. I may end up changing your idea a little, but I will certainly use elements from it.**

 **Hopefully, I've brought vengeance for you all.**

* * *

The turtle's shell hit the wall. There was no escape. In front of him, his attacker approached, like a shadow, relentless and dark, malicious intent echoed in their movements.

"There's no way out of this, Michelangelo."

No, there was always a way out. Always. He just had to find it. But every second they got closer, another exit was erased from existence.

"You're trapped," The shadow taunted, menacingly extending their hands, as if to grab him. "So tell me what you did with it."

Mikey swallowed, his eyes darting every which way. Opening... opening... there had to be one.

"I'll make you tell me." The shadow threatened. "One way or another."

This couldn't be his fate. He was not going to go down like this. Then, the opportunity presented itself. A small space to dive under the shadow's arm. An opportunity to get away. He took it.

But, when he lunged, the shadow's feet suddenly kicked out, knocking him harshly to the ground. Mikey groaned for a second, recuperating from the blow. He only looked up in time to see the shadow sit down on top of his shell, pressing his plastron into the floor.

A cold hand pinned his wrists above his head, forcing his face to the floor. For such a petite figure, they had unimaginable strength.

"It's over, little turtle," They hissed.

Mikey flinched as their breath brushed over his neck. "C-c'mon, Karai. Let me up!"

Karai's eyes appeared to narrow, more than they already appeared. Her natural Japanese heritage gave her eyes a very thin look, which was more apparent without her thick black eyeliner.

"Not until you tell me where you put my eyeliner."

Mikey shook his head. "I didn't take it!"

"Don't lie to me, Mikey." She warned, leaning closer. "I'll always know. Now, tell me what you did with my eyeliner."

Mikey smirked. "Never."

Karai raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you..."

Her nimble fingers lightly walked over his shell, teasingly. Then, the small appendages found their mark. The small unprotected area on his sides. Some people might call it his "sweet spot". The moment she touched it, Mikey burst into laughter. He had hoped Karai had forgotten about that spot, but of course, she hadn't. Now he knew how she was going to interrogate him.

Karai's fingers tickled him lightly, Mikey's face flushed from all the laughter.

"Where did you put my eyeliner?" She demanded, moving her fingers up towards his underarms.

"N-n-no!" Mikey panted, shaking from head to toe.

Karai smirked, digging her fingers into his sides. She tickled mercilessly, electrocuting his skin with every touch.

"K-Karai!" Mikey shouted between laughs. "S-stop!"

Karai paused her tickling for a moment and leaned back. "Are you gonna tell me where you hid my eyeliner?"

"Yes!"

Karai smirked. "Go ahead." She said, her fingers hovering threateningly over his sides. "You have five seconds to spill it."

"Dojo!" Mikey blurted out. "Storage, behind the kunai."

Karai didn't move for a moment, her fingers still hovering. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Mikey shrieked, cringing into the floor.

Karai smirked. "Alright, I believe you."

Mikey dared a sigh of relief.

"But, you still need to be punished for taking my stuff."

"What?!" But Mikey's cry was drowned in laughter as Karai tickled him relentlessly.

Suddenly, Leo slammed open the dojo door, angrily glaring at the two. "Will you guys stop acting so silly?" He snapped as Karai reluctantly let Mikey up.

Karai raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Leo, what's got your tail in a twist?"

Leo growled in frustration. "You're acting like a couple of kids! You should be training!" He shouted. "Those vigilantes kicked our shells."

Raph stepped out of the dojo next to Leo. "Yeah," He added. "And they're not even ninjas!"

Karai frowned. "Guys, we've all been working ourselves to the bone." She pointed out. "You need to relax."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, bro. You need to chill out!"

Suddenly, a water balloon smacked into Raph's face, bursting and covering the red-banded turtle in water. Raph reached up and wiped the water from his eyes, which opened with a murderous rage. "Start running."

Mikey gulped, and turned to run, with Raph hot on his tail. Leo sighed. "I should probably go make sure Raph doesn't kill him."

Karai nodded. She had her own things to do anyway. She knew what was going on with three of her brothers, but one still remained a mystery. With that, Karai turned towards the lab.

* * *

It was standard that Donnie didn't leave his lab very often. Heck, he practically lived down there. He had a fridge, and a couch, and... maybe some kind of bathroom somewhere.

The turtle was currently working on a vehicle he had called a patrol buggy. He waved to her halfheartedly when she entered.

She waved back. "Hey, Donnie."

She looked around. The lab, usually warming... in a harsh, clinical way, seemed a little darker. The steel walls were a little more menacing. Despite trying not to, Karai's eyes wandered over to the tables in the corner.

Her feet wandered toward them, lost in their own little hypnotized state. She looked down at the tables; the shackles were brand new since the old ones had been busted. The tables were strangely shiny.

Karai hesitantly reached out to touch one, but quickly recoiled in disgust. A few strands of something stretched from her hand to the table.

"Yuck!" She exclaimed. "What is this anyway?"

"Huh?" Donnie set down the wrench and stood, walking over to see what Karai was talking about. He studied the tables for a moment while Karai tried to shake the goop from her fingers. "Likely a mix of fear-sweat, blood, and bile." This only made Karai gag.

Donnie shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I've taken some notes, and the mutation process seems pretty painful."

Karai shivered, eyeing the table warily like it might try and bite her. "You gonna clean them at least?"

Donnie sighed. "I should. I really should."

Karai pursed her lips. "What even happened to Bradford and Xever anyway?" She asked though she was sure she didn't want the answer.

"Well," He began. "Bradford turned into a dog and Xever mutated into a fish. I had to get him some water quick." He chuckled softly as if remembering some cute childhood memory. "Luckily, Bradford was too incapacitated to rip my face off like he threatened."

Karai frowned down at the tables, glancing at her brother momentarily. He seemed so... _okay_ with all of this.

"Do you ever think this is wrong?" She asked. "That forcing mutations on people maybe isn't right?"

But Donnie didn't frown. He didn't look away. He didn't show remorse. He laughed. "Do you know how many scientific discoveries came from experiments people deemed 'weren't right'?"

Karai shrugged, suddenly feeling much younger. "I know, it's just a little scary."

This made Donnie pause. He frowned, then patted Karai's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, _Neesan_. There's nothing to be afraid of." He turned away from the tables, walking back towards his buggies. "Besides, I likely did them a favor." He said, gesturing as he spoke. "Mutation gives people abilities they couldn't dream of having!"

Karai frowned, forcing herself to turn from the tables also. "You _really_ think they're happy?"

Donnie shrugged, picking up his wrench once again. "Maybe not." He muttered, going back to work. "But they will be."

* * *

 **I actually had that tickle scene in my head for a while.**

 **And Donnie's just like "Don't worry if you're scared. You just need some time to purge yourself of those pesky human emotions."**

 **So, Doctor Prankenstein is back. Who could've seen that coming?**

 **Guess what? I finally finished Season 2 of the 2003 turtles. SPACE INVADERS IN THE HOUSE! I've finally figured out which character I resemble the most. It's probably the Fugitoid. What do you guys think? How about yourselves?**

 **And I wrote two chapters today, so I'm proud of myself. Review lots! I'll post two chapters tomorrow. One at the** **regularly** **scheduled time, the other as late as possible.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I've finally met agent Bishop, and I'm freaking out. He's got the guys strapped to tables, and he's gonna experiment on them! Now I'm ticked that 2012 turtles made him a good guy.**

 **Guest: Donnie what will April say about you mutating people against their own will? Also Karai you kidnapped a guy for his experiments! So you have no room to talk!**

 **Me: Ha ha! I just wrote the chapter where April finds out! How coincidental. And... you got a point. But maybe Karai's discovering the error of her ways since her childhood mentor was just mutated. And her brother ENJOYED it. I mean, that's different than mutating someone you just met... right?**

 **CC: This would also make Mikey talk - Mikey: Never - Karai: Well I guess have to force out of you. (Gives Mikey a shell wedgie) Shell Wedgie! - Mikey: Noooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts! - Karai: Where is my eye liner? (Pulls higher) - Mikey: in the dojo! It's in the dojo! - Karai: (Smirks) Thanks, little brother but you gonna have to be punished - Mikey: (sobs) - Karai: Alright fine I'll let you go (gives him a hug) - Mikey: (Whimpers)**

 **Me: I suppose that would work too, but Mikey's too adorable for that. Cinnamon Roll Protection Squad, roll out!**

 **Misfit: I'm glad you like my idea (; I'm fine with you changing stuff around**

 **Me: Thank you for the great idea.**

 **Guest: Haha, evil Dr. Don is back at it again! Although I kinda feel bad for Bradford and Xever, but it was gonna have to happen one way or another. Also, the tickle scene was awesome, I like how Karai's a lot happier and goofier than she is** **on** **the show.**

 **Me: Wow, you're the first person I think who ever felt bad for Bradford and Xever. I mean, this story's fanbase HATES those guys with a passion! I like this story's Karai, too. I suppose she's sillier because she doesn't have to shoulder the burden of Shredder being her father alone.**

 **Guest: I think it would be funny if Leo had a crush on Karai. His brother would be like... - Mikey, Raph, Donnie: Dude, she's our sister!**

 **Me: I can't tell if that would be funny or wrong. I mean, technically that's incest. But, I still ship them very much... just not in this story.**

 **Guest: You should totally double mutate Donatello and make him go on a rampage.**

 **Me: Did that happen in the 2003 series? I feel like it did.**

 **Guest: make donnie more psycho scientist guy**

 **Me: Don't worry, there are plenty more experiments in the future.**

* * *

Karai raised her arms and positioned her left leg slightly ahead of her right. Leo, Raph, and Mikey followed her lead. Karai breathed carefully, steadily, calming her heart. "Hoko no Komae." She named the stance aloud.

"Hoko no Komae." Her brothers echoed.

The room was still and silent, concentration leaving it silent and static. Then, in one instant, it was all shattered.

The back screen opened, and in walked Donnie towards the other screen, walking right through the lesson.

Karai dropped her stance with a huff, putting her hands on her hips. "And where do you think you're going, mr 'I skip practice whenever I want'?"

Donnie turned, almost looking surprised that he'd been acknowledged. "I'm-"

"Let me guess," Raph interrupted. He put on a girly voice and blinked his eyes seductively. "'April wanted to hang out with me'."

The siblings laughed, the mocking sound absorbed by the dojo's soundproof design. Donnie's cheeks burned.

He bitterly laughed along. "Ha. Very funny." He muttered. "At least _I_ could make a human friend."

His brothers didn't seem to react, but the look on Mikey's face made Don regret his words almost instantly. "Hey, that stings, bro."

Donnie's lips parted silently. He hadn't meant to... "Oh, I... Mikey, I..."

Suddenly, he felt something round smack into his face, covering him in water. The sad face had been a cover. He could already hear Mikey dancing around, humming his signature little tune. "

"Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed. "Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!"

Karai rolled her eyes and walked up to Donnie as he wiped the water from his eyes.

"C'mon, Don." She said, trying to sound logical. "You gotta train with us if you're gonna be ready for what Father has planned."

"You worry too much, _Neesan_. Besides, hasn't April helped us out in our last few things?"

"Yeah, but she can't help steal a tanker of acid!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, turning towards the door once again. "Well, I'm going to go hang with April, and you can't stop me. You guys have fun."

Karai growled. "You completely ignored what I just said!"

* * *

Donnie was certain, despite, what his brothers might say, that love had not blinded him. He saw April for who she truly was, and what she truly was was someone too beautiful for their time. The world couldn't handle someone as wonderful as April. Everything about her was lovely: her face, her voice, her personality. She was perfect.

At the moment, the "perfect" girl was typing into her phone. She and Donnie had decided to meet up on top of an apartment building with a great view of the city skyline. The air was fresh, and the view was lovely... and April was on her phone.

She may have been perfect, but even perfection could never challenge the pull of modern technology. Donnie didn't mind that much. He was just enjoying his time alone with April, whether she was listening to him or not.

"The others are training so hard." He said, leaning back on his hands. "They're all so paranoid about what Father has planned."

April sent her text and put the phone down, but she didn't put it away. "Ugh, is this about the vigilantes again?" She rolled her eyes. "Don, they're just kids. They could never actually do any real harm."

Donnie shook his head. "They already have. And Father isn't playing around anymore."

April sighed, turning to meet his gaze. "So," her voice was soft. "What's going on, anyway?"

The purple-banded turtle brightened up at the question. "He found out where the vigilantes are hiding: the sewers." He said, crossing his legs lightly. "So, in two days, we're gonna steal a tanker of chlorosulfonic acid."

April's jaw dropped.

Don's smile only widened. "I know, right? Do you know how violently that stuff reacts when it comes in contact with water?"

April opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence among the shocked stutters. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Donnie frowned. "Oh, well, I thought that would be obvious." He said, sounding disappointed. "We're gonna dump it into the sewers. With all the water in there, the vigilante hideout will be destroyed in seconds!"

"That's... pretty ruthless."

Don nodded, excitement echoed in every word he spoke. "I know, cool, right?" He was so happy April was as excited about this as him. After all, chemicals were his forte.

But, excited wasn't exactly the way one would describe April's words. "I was thinking more like tyrannic and cruel, but cool works too."

Donnie pouted slightly, lightly punching her on the arm. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. At least it's a quick end." He reasoned, his dark mind wandering places April didn't want to imagine. "Heh, I don't even wanna know what kinda death they'd face if one of those vigilantes got caught by Shredder."

April shivered at the name.

Don noticed. "Hey, he's not so bad," Donnie said, but he paused, rethinking his words. "Well, he is, but he's not as terrible as he seems." He finished with a light shrug. "I'm pretty sure you two would get along just fine."

April nodded nervously. "Yeah, you're probably right." But, inside, she didn't believe that at all.

She looked down at her phone. Message sent.

* * *

 **Japanese Vocabulary**

 **Hoko no Komae - "Bear Stance" Used to lure an enemy to attack so the user can counter.**

 **Raph needs to stop teasing Donnie about April. He's gonna really regret it when Mona Lisa comes around. But, I feel I should be honest. I HATED that whole "space" part of the series. It was just so... BORING.**

 **Donnie's just like "wow, we're gonna disintegrate the sewers with highly volatile chemicals! Yay!"**

 **April and that phone. Teenagers, eh?**


	40. Chapter 40

**There were no reviews for the last chapter, but if you want to review it now, I can still edit your reviews into this chapter.**

 **This was a long one.**

* * *

Donnie and April went their separate ways back at her aunt's apartment. A quick goodbye and a closed window. That was how it always went. And as the window shut, the sun seemed to set on Donatello's little world.

With a sigh, Donnie began heading home. He wasn't supposed to be out anyway. And if Father discovered he'd ditched training just to hang out with a girl... he didn't want to imagine the consequences for himself. Worse, he didn't want to imagine the consequences for April.

He said Shredder and her would get along, but he didn't really believe that. If Shredder discovered her in their lair... he might very well kill her. And that was a thought that terrified Donatello to the point where it was hard for him to invite her over anymore.

With his worried plaguing his mind, Donnie caught sight of the Lair and a smile crossed his face. Home sweet home. Donnie dropped into the alley below and carefully approached the mouth of it, making sure no humans were walking by. But, as he went to leave the alley, something suddenly blocked his path. Something furry and growling.

Bradford stepped into the mouth of the alley, in all his tall, furry, mutated glory. One arm bigger than the other, fur above his mouth twisted into a mustache, twitching ears, fangs dripping viscous saliva.

"Well, look what we have here," He grinned wickedly, his shadow cast over Don like death.

Donnie smiled nervously, already sweating profusely as he was backed up into the alley. "Oh... h-hey, Bradford."

The claws sticking out of Bradford's knuckles scraped against the ground. "What's a lone turtle doing out in the city all alone?"

Donnie bit his lip, moving sideways slightly. "I was just, uh..." he trailed off, trying to get around Bradford, but the dog's big arm blocked his path.

"Not so fast." Bradford leaned down towards the tall turtle. His breath was atrocious. "Why were you outside without your brothers?"

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just... getting some air." He said, trying to sound confident. "They're driving me nuts."

But Bradford laughed, the sound shook his entire body and filled the air with its menacing echoes. "Liar."

Donnie swallowed.

"You were hanging out with that _girl_ , weren't you?"

Donnie blinked, his eyes shifted to the left. "I don't know what you're-"

"And you told her our secret plan to destroy the vigilantes."

Donnie's brain suddenly went on high alert. That was too coincidental an assumption to be a coincidence. "How did you...?"

Bradford's grin widened. He held up a device that looked miniature in his huge paw. It had a speaker. Oh no.

The mutant dog nodded at his realization. "I planted a bug on you before you left." He pocketed the device in some tiny pouch he must've kept somewhere on his person. "Now, you gonna tell me why you're spouting our secret plans to random pretty girls?"

Random? April was not random, she was a diamond in the rough! There was no one like her! She was _far_ from _random_. But he didn't say these things, though the anger still burned within him. Donnie pushed his way past the mutant. "Just let me by, Bradford."

But suddenly, Donnie was lifted into the air by his bō strap. Bradford glared him down. "Oh no, you're going to answer for this here and now."

Donnie bared his teeth, and a moment later, his foot connected with Bradford's face. The dog dropped him in surprise, and Donnie made a break for it. But, after only making it a few feet, his foot disappeared from beneath him.

Donnie's brain barely had a moment to process that he was hanging upside down before he was slammed into a brick wall, then into another one opposite the first.

Donnie landed on the ground, blinking madly to wake himself up. He gasped and rolled sideways as a big foot came down upon the place he was just lying.

The purple-masked turtle jumped to his feet, finally drawing his bō. He twirled it and swung out at Bradford's leg. A mistake he only realized after it was made. The staff hit its mark, alright. But Bradford didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabbed the staff and swung Donnie to the left by his weapon.

A breath was forced from his lungs as his carapace connected with the wall, and he dropped into a dumpster below. Bradford barked a laugh, approaching the dumpster victoriously. But, as he leaned to look in, a cloud of purple smoke burst into his face, blinding him. And once it was clear, Donatello was gone.

* * *

"Whoa!" Karai ran to Donnie's side and threw his arm over her shoulder as he stumbled into the common room. He was covered in bruises, and it looked like an impact to his left shoulder had left a rough scrape.

"Donnie, what happened?" She asked, guiding him towards the couch.

Donnie's mahogany eyes were half-lidded. It was a miracle he got inside in this state! "Bradford." The single word explained everything, but he continued regardless. "He pounded me into the ground."

"Ooh!" Mikey's reaction was quite out-of-place. "We should call him Dogpound!"

Karai tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well, 'cause he's a dog and he pounded Donnie into the-"

Donnie seemed to forget the couch and slumped against Mikey instead. "Ugh..." He moaned. "I think my shell is cracked..."

A moment later, the door opened. Karai looked up to see April walk in. "Sorry, guys." She called, scanning the room for something. "I forgot my-" Then she saw Donnie.

April practically dashed to his side, lifting him off Mikey and down onto the couch. "Don, what happened?!"

But Mikey felt contented enough to explain for him. "He got his shell kicked by a mutant dog."

April looked up, speechless, her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "... Not even gonna ask."

April turned to Donnie, placing a careful hand on his shoulder, but pulled back when she received a pained hiss. "You okay, D?"

Donnie nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah... I just..." He unconsciously pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned slightly against April as his eyes slipped shut. "I need a minute..."

April bit her lip but didn't push him away.

Karai sat down on Donnie's other side. "C'mon, Donnie. We still gotta go to that meeting tonight."

April looked up. "What meeting?"

Karai shook her head. "Sorry, O'Neil. That's on a need-to-know-"

"Father's having a meeting to plan tomorrow's strike against the vigilantes!" Mikey explained, plopping down next to April.

"Mikey!" Karai scolded. Mikey pouted.

Donnie suddenly groaned, shifting a little. Looking down at him, April realized he was asleep. April was almost a little bit fascinated. He looked so cute asleep, like a little kid, especially with that gap between his teeth. It made him whistle a little bit.

Karai sighed, standing. She helped Donnie off April, who stood up. The older human carefully laid him down and put a blanket over him, even tucking it in slightly against his sides.

"Maybe mutating Bradford was a bad idea." She muttered. "Now he's ten times stronger."

April's mouth dropped open incredulously. "Bradford was the mutant?"

Karai nodded. "Yeah, Donnie mutated him after the whole mutagen bomb incident."

April noticeably stiffened. "Donnie... mutated someone?"

Karai turned her head, not really noticing April's unease. "You should get going." She said, lightly pushing April towards the door. "It won't be long before Father's meeting starts."

April swallowed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll get out of your hair. But..." She pursed her lips at the door. She looked down at the sleeping terrapin. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. "I... uh..." She managed a small smile. "Tell Donnie I hope he's okay, alright?"

* * *

 **April now knows what Donnie did to Bradford and Xever. Ooh, tension! Also, I gave you Dogpound. You're welcome. He really beat Donnie up bad. I'm surprised I was able to write that fight scene. I suck at action! Wow, I suck at action scenes and I suck at heavily emotional scenes. What kind of writer am I?**

 **Anyway, that was cute. Every boyfriend remembers the first time their girlfriend fell asleep leaning against them. But do any girlfriends remember that happening with their boyfriends? My mom would kill me if I fell asleep with my boyfriend. She doesn't even like that I have one, but I do, and it makes me feel so great to just say that! I love it so much.**

 **Karai's a little more secretive towards April. I mean, that's crazy though. April's entirely trustworthy! Look at all the stuff she's helped them through! And yeah, this isn't gonna be the last time we see Donnie get beaten up this badly. My poor kinsman. Why are you so cute when you get hurt? Why does our love for characters only bring them more pain?**


	41. Chapter 41

**This might be shorter.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Dang April is gonna find out sooner or later that's Donnie is a monster inside. But it looks like April is too afraid to tell him he knows that Shredder is his father. I'm mean this how they would confess stuff while tied back to back should go. - Donnie: April I mutant people - April: I know Shredder is your father - Raph: Oh just kiss already**

 **Me: I mean, is he really a monster inside, or is he just misunderstood? Only time shall tell. I think Donnie already knows April knows, btu he still tries to divulge as little info about Shredder to her for her own sake.**

 **Guest: Poor Donnie. Bradford's a j***. I wonder who April was texting in the previous chapter, and I can't wait to meet the vigilantes! Keep up the good work :)**

 **Me: True, Bradford has always been that way, of course, if someone strapped me to a table and mutated me, I'd pound them way harder than he did.**

 **CC: Who is April texting?**

 **Me: We shall see...**

 **Guest: This is such a good story! How many chapters do you think you're going to go through?**

 **Me: I have no clue. I originally had up to 60 planned, but there would be more beyond that. Maybe I'll stop sometime around Requiem. Who knows?**

 **Misfit: I'm calling it now... Dogpound is going to Kidnap April and use that against Donnie.**

 **Me: That is certainly a good idea. I may implement it.**

 **Guest:** **I KNEW IT! SHE'S PLAYING THEM! APRIL HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? SHE'S USING THE FOOTS INFO TO TURN IT OVER TO THE OTHER GUYS! IF... WHEN DONNIE FINDS OUT HE BETTER GO MAD SCIENTIST ON APRIL! SHE DESERVES IT IF SHE IS PLAYING DONNIE AND THE GUYS**...

 **Me: Whoa, that's quite the conclusion to jump to. I mean, she's April. She could never hurt anyone, right? Well, I suppose lots of people are not what they seem, but maybe she is just a genuine friends. I can't say for certain. She shows a genuine care for Donnie. Of course, the others don't seem to care much for her...**

 **Guest: Hey good job on the action scene. But Imma give you the title revenge of the Dogpound. But I have some sympathy for Donnie only cuz he got beat up and they know about April... but like I said... "some" I think Donnie had it coming. And if April really is double agent that's gonna be super interesting. Also for action scenes, I mean I think the trick is to write what your seeing. And emotional scenes, write as if you are the character you are going through what happened. Ex: if a character lost their best friend or someone they deeply care about, pretend that it was you in that situation... I think that's the trick... not sure though. But you are a great author. :)**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! I get do much praise for all of this. I agree with you, Donnie kinda deserved to be beaten up. I mean, like I said before, if someone went and tired me down to a table and mutated me, I'd beat them up worse. As for your above on the scene writing, thank you. It's very helpful.**

 **Guest:** **yeah he mutate in 2003 but it would be so cool if you write**

 **Me: That would be interesting, but I think it's a place for another story. Of course, there might stop be the THREAT of mutation in the turtles' future.**

* * *

The meeting was short and straightforward. Leo, being the good soldier he was, listened intently and soaked up every detail. Mikey gave all his attention to Father, as much as that was possible for Mikey. Raphael stood stoically silent and emotionless. It was clear he took this seriously. You could clearly see the wheels clicking in Donnie's head as he processed the information, at the same time trying to ignore the growling mutant standing over him.

But Leo felt something odd prickling at the back of his mind. Some sort of instinct of nature. He kept glancing over his shoulder, though he restrained himself as much as possible.

He looked up towards the broken, stained-glass window above the door. Something nagged at him. He knew something was wrong. He swore he saw what almost looked like a human silhouette standing against the sky. But that was crazy... right?

It couldn't be his eyes playing tricks on him. He was a very grounded turtle, and never had his instincts misled him. No, he wasn't imagining things. It was clear: they were being watched.

The meeting ended shortly, and everyone cleared out soon. He followed his brothers but paused.

Raph looked back with eyes half-lidded from fatigue. "You comin', Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I'll catch up. I'm gonna go check something out first."

The others exchanged a look and shrugged before heading off to bed

Leo went to the outside and looked up at the window. First, he looked around to make sure there was no one around, then he grabbed onto the pillar and began scaling it to the top.

Up at the top of the ledge, Leo peeked around the circular window frame, hoping maybe whoever had been watching had stuck around. But there was no one.

 _Maybe I was just imagining it..._ He thought to himself as he approached the window, but what he saw stopped his thoughts altogether.

On one of the jagged pieces of glass, a torn piece of black fabric was snagged. He picked it up and examined it, felt the fabric, examined it carefully. It looked suspiciously like the material in the jacket April wore. But that couldn't be...

Hesitantly, Leo tapped into a little animal sense he had. He sniffed the fabric, like a bloodhound would when searching for a person. It wasn't a strong sense, but all animals had it. It was good for finding food.

He was right. The fabric _did_ smell like April. But... that couldn't be right. Why would April spy on their meeting? He scowled. Whatever reason, they'd know why soon enough.

* * *

"This better be good, Leo," Raph muttered, rubbing his eye. "I was dreaming about pizza."

Leo had woken up two of his brothers. Raph and Mikey, not Donnie. This confused the two a bit. They were confused even more when Leo brought up a piece of black fabric.

"Listen, guys," Leo said. "I think someone was watching our meeting."

The younger turtles perked up immediately. "Wait," Mikey said. "You mean like a spy?"

Leo nodded, gesturing to the jacket. "And I think I know who it was." He passed the piece to his brothers. "Smell this."

Mikey and Raph smelled the fabric briefly. At once, their eyes widened. "It's April!"

Leo nodded. "That's right. But why would April spy on us?" He chuckled. "Well, I have a plan to find out." He began pacing as he explained his plan. "Tomorrow will be cold, so any human with common sense will be wearing a jacket. I'm gonna invite April over and see if the fabric matches."

Raph pounded his fist into his hand. "And then we get some answers."

Leo nodded. "But we can't let Donnie interfere." He turned to the youngest brother. "Mikey, it's your job to make sure Donnie stays in his lab for a while. Once he's in, barricade the door to make sure he can't get out."

Mikey grinned with a small salute. "Yes, sir!"

"And Raph and I will deal with April." He finished, bringing a wicked smile to Raph's face.

The red-banded turtle cracked his knuckles. "Then we'll find out if 'ms. innocent' is really as sweet as we thought."

* * *

 **Uh oh, poor April. Was it really her spying on the meeting? Or was it someone else who smells like April? Who knows? I guess we'll find out.**


	42. Chapter 42

**This is going to be very short. I just wrote it to build suspense.**

 **Guest: Maybe the spy wore April's jacket**

 **Me: That's very optimistic. I like your style.**

 **CC: Mikey distracting Donnie. Oh, this should be funny. - Mikey: Hey, Donnie! - Donnie: Mikey, I'm busy - Mikey: I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... maybe go to the movies - Donnie: We can't do that Mikey. We're mutant turtles. - Mikey: We can sneak in the theaters are closed! Plus I really want to see "Spiderman: Homecoming" - Donnie: Can't you ask Karai to go with you? - Mikey: it isn't her thing - April: Help! - Donnie: Is that April? - Mikey: No... - April: Help! Raph is chasing me! - Donnie: April I'm coming (runs to the doors) Why is it locked! - Mikey: No reason - Donnie: April I'm coming! (Grabs the chain saw and chops down the door)**

 **Me: Damn chainsaws. They ruin everything. I actually saw a comic where Raph and Mikey went to the movies dressed as... get this: girls! Ha ha!**

 **Guest: Let's face it April is a chaotic good. And remember this is her we are talking about she knows that she doesn't want to be left in the dark of her new friends. Also she never really took part in the vigilantes more like Irma who's just there. And if she is a spy then all my defense went to waste**

 **Me: Hm, I never thought about their D &D alignment, but now I'm interested. So, I made one, and it's on my DeviantArt "hannahthepadawan". I'd love your opinion.**

 **JamesBondfan007: April and Karai sitting on the couch watching tv - Raph (Comes behind her and puts Sai to her neck) I want answers! - April: (Screams in surprise) - Karai: (Punches Raph in the face) - Raph: Ow! Karai what the heck - Karai: Sorry I thought you where a Killer Clown - Raph: Wait are you guys watching It? - April: it was Karai's Idea!**

 **Me: And that is why Leo always handles interrogations first.**

 **Guest: April what are you getting yourself into...**

 **Me: Lots of trouble. That's what.**

* * *

April had been expecting Donnie to open the door, like usual. She hadn't expected Leo to be standing there to greet her. In all honesty, she didn't think anyone other than Donnie had the ability to turn off the security system. Of course, in hindsight, it was probably a stupid assumption.

"Oh, hey, Leo." She said, entering as he closed the door behind her. "How's it going?"

"Well, I'm good. How are you?" He didn't even wait for her answer before he suddenly reached for the fabric on her shoulders. "Here, let me take your jacket."

April blushed. "O-oh, no, It's okay," She said. "You don't have to-"

"No, I insist." Leo took the jacket from her arms and held it as they continued down the hall. But what April didn't see was Leo comparing the scrap of cloth he held to the seemingly new tear in the bottom of her jacket.

A perfect match.

The common room was empty, strangely enough. It was almost always buzzing with activity from the siblings running around. Seeing it empty was a strange sight.

"Leo, where is everyone?" She asked, stopping in the doorway. "I thought you all wanted to hang out."

Leo nodded. "We do." He said. "We're just preparing something." He took her arm gently and pulled her inside the doorway, out of the common room.

"Oh," April muttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. To be honest, she'd never actually been alone with any of the turtles. She had always had Donnie around. He made her feel welcome. Safe.

April blinked. Why were thoughts like those going through her head? He was just a friend... right?

Leo tilted his head. "Anything the matter, April?"

April looked up in surprise but quickly shook it off. "No, nothing's the matter." She lied. "I'm fine."

Leo nodded, though he didn't believe it. "So, did you do anything fun last night?"

April shrugged, leaning slightly against the wall. "Not really. I took a walk and then played cards with my aunt."

Leo nodded, though he didn't really seem like he was listening. "Did you see anything... _interesting_ on your walk?"

April leaned away slightly. "No." She said.

Leo nodded once again, almost as id irritated by her response. He looked at her jacket. "I see you tore this."

April blinked, then took the jacket back from him. "Oh, yeah, that happened last night." She said.

Leo scanned her over. She was nervous, he could tell. Then again, anyone would be nervous around a teenage mutant ninja turtle. He shook his head and returned to the door. "Everything ready?" He called.

No one spoke, but he saw Mikey standing at the lab, waving a hand. Leo nodded, then turned back to April. "Alright, it's ready." He said, ushering her forward.

April nodded, walking into the room. But she didn't see Leo give a thumbs up upon her entry. And she certainly didn't see when Raph rushed her from the side. He jumped and tackled her to the floor, roughly pinning her wrists without hesitation.

April squirmed, twisting her head to the left and right, trying to get a look at her attacker. "R-Raph? What-?!" But before she could finish, Raphael knocked her out with the blunt end of his sai.

Leo nodded in approval as Raph got off of her. He quickly looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, and that she wouldn't have a concussion. Raph didn't really seem to care.

Mikey approached as Leo straightened up. "Did you do it?" The blue-banded turtle inquired.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I sabotaged one of Donnie's experiments," he said proudly. "He'll be in there for a while."

Leo nodded, looking down upon their petite human captive. "Better tie her up before she wakes."

* * *

April blinked, slowly feeling her mind becoming more aware. Her head hurt; that was the first thing she processed. She didn't remember what happened. She didn't remember exactly where she was.

She noticed a strand of orange hair hanging in her eye, and went to brush it away, but... she couldn't. Now, she was wide awake.

She looked down. Her hands were tied, and she was bound to some sort of pole or something. What was going on? Then she remembered.

She struggled. She struggled violently. She had to get out. She was scared. She needed to get out! But it was too late. She heard footsteps.

April looked up to see Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo all approaching, their eyes almost white with seriousness. April could feel her chest constrict upon her quivering heart.

"Oh, good," Leo said. "You're awake."

April shook her head slowly. She couldn't process. She didn't understand... "What...?"

Leo stepped forward, April felt cold in his shadow. "Hello, April." He said. "We have some questions."

* * *

 **Oh no, April's in trouble! Maybe this is taking it a little far for Leo, but he was raised by Shredder, so he's a little more serious. I just wrote Leo's subtle interrogation in there while they were waiting so the chapter would be longer. Can't wait to see your reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43

**CC: Karai: (comes in while April is tied up) - Raph: (holds a** **sai** **up to her neck) - April: Help! - Karai: What are you guys doing!? - Mikey: it was Leo's idea! - Karai: Donnie is gonna kill you - Leo: April is a spy and we're trying to get answers from her - Karai: Oh really? Then I'm gonna have a girl talk with her (unties April and drags her by her arm) - April: Help! She's gonna kill me! - Karai: relax I know you're not the spy, besides you're too weak - April: Hey!**

 **Me: Ha ha, Karai does have a point there. Maybe I should've added her to the interrogation chapter, but I didn't. Oh well.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Leo: We have some questions - Mikey: When's your birthday? - April: It's June 6th - Mikey: What's your favorite food? - April: Um... pizza? - Mikey: Do you have a crush on Donnie? - April: Yes! - Mikey: One last question. do you wanna see Spiderman Homecoming? - April: Yes I wanna see that movie - Mikey: then let's go see it! - Leo: Mikey!**

 **Me: I saw the trailers for Spiderman Homecoming, and I loved it. I mean, the whole "You're not the real Avengers. Hulk totally gives it away" thing was awesome. It certainly seems like a movie April would like.**

 **Guest: Ooohhh Aprils in trouble! evil grinning**

 **Me: Yes she is *evil grinning***

 **Misfit: Poor April. Actually, if they had Karai's help they would get answers faster**

 **Me: You're probably right. I wish there were more stories with Karai in them as an awesome bada****

* * *

Leo didn't feel any pleasure at April's struggles. He just felt suppressed irritation. For one, one of his closer friends might not be a friend at all. Secondly, watching her struggle was just plain pathetic. April was never trained in any sort of martial art. She had no chance to escape. Even if she got out of the ropes, she could never fight them all off. So why even try?

Maybe she was just trying to spite them. To prove her defiance. Whatever she was doing, if she was trying to anger them, it seemed to be working. In Raph's case, at least.

"Guys, what's going on?" April demanded. "Why am I tied up?"

Leo crossed his arms. "We're here to talk, April."

She shook her head. "What are you talking about? If this is a joke, it's a pretty cruel one!"

Leo snorted a laugh, feeling something bitter well in his chest. He vented his irritation by pacing. "I thought I was being watched while I was in that meeting." He said, carefully watching her facial reactions. "Afterwards, I went up and found this stuck on a piece of the window." He held out the piece of fabric in front of her, then held up the jacket, presenting the matching tear like a trophy. "And it matches perfectly. So the question remains: why were you spying on us?"

April pursed her lips. "I don't understand." She looked around the room as best she could. "Where's Donnie?"

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but Raph beat him to it. "Donnie's not gonna be able to come to your rescue this time, April." He said, crossing his arms. "The knight in shining armor's a little busy at the moment."

April's eyes widened.

Leo turned to the youngest brother. "Mikey, you should go watch Donnie's lab to make sure nothing goes wrong." He jabbed a thumb at Raph and April. "This could get... messy."

Mikey gulped, but nodded, eager to leave the scene before anything too bad happened.

"Alright, April," Leo said. "Make this easy on yourself. Spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" April insisted, fidgeting her wrists in the binds.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh give it a rest, sweetheart. We know you were listening to our plan to destroy the vigilantes. So why don't you just admit it?"

April's face paled a shade. "I... wasn't."

Raph scowled, closing the distance between his face and her's. "You're lying."

April shook her head violently. "I'm not! I swear!" She then began shouting. "Help! _Help!_ "

But her cries were abruptly cut short as Raph covered her mouth with a hand. "Might wanna keep it down, April." He hissed. "Don't want Shredder to know you're here, now do ya?"

Leo couldn't help but smirk and add, "He can't possibly be worse than us."

Her eyes went wide enough to see the whites, but she nodded, trembling beneath his hand.

Raph nodded back, removing his hand. "Alright." He said, twirling his sai lazily. "Now, you better spill it before things get ugly."

April sighed. "I'm telling you guys, I don't know what you're talking about."

Leo frowned, waving a hand in dismissal. "She's not gonna talk."

"Oh, she better," Raph growled, getting closer. "Or else I'm gonna get..." he pointed his sai at her throat. "...Sarcastic."

April swallowed. "O-okay." She began talking fast. "I was listening, but only 'cause I was worried you'd all get hurt!"

The red-masked turtle laughed. "Ha! Nice excuse, princess."

But he stopped laughing when Leo put a light hand on his shoulder. "I... maybe she's telling the truth."

Then, almost as if on cue, a loud _crash_ banged from the lab. The turtles whipped around to see the door falling off its hinges. Donnie stalked out, fuming, and the moment he saw Mikey, he grabbed the poor turtle and began dragging him towards them by the pinkie. "This is the last time you lock me in my lab, Mikey."

But he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. "April?"

April suddenly began struggling again. "Donnie, help!"

Donnie let go of Mikey and ran to help April loose. The others didn't stop him. They'd already lost. Once April was out, he guided her towards the lab, muttering about fixing her up. Once she was inside, he turned back, his eyes white with anger as he stalked towards his brothers. "What the shell is wrong with you?!"

"She was watching the meeting!" Leo said

Raph nodded. "She was spying, Don!"

But Donnie was having none of it. "That doesn't mean you can tie up and interrogate _my_ April!"

Then he turned away and stormed towards the lab, leaving them all to stew in their guilt.

Mikey sighed. "We screwed up."

* * *

 **Aw, he called her "his" April. Also, you see the "sarcastic" line I quoted from the '87 show? In my version, Raph acts more like his '03 counterpart.**

 **I'm going to the trailer this weekend. I'm upset, but such is life. Luckily, I get to go to a Tim Hortons to post tomorrow's chapter, and I'll be back early on Sunday. So, yay! And I'm thinking of making my own dub of the TMNT '87 theme. I feel like I'm Donnie in the 2003 and 2012 series, but in the 1987 series, I'm more like Raphael. I'm like a passive type of sarcastic. Just like "Wow, Donatello, you picked one heck of a time to become a philosopher" or "Does the phrase 'go suck a lemon' hold any meaning for ya?" That is me. What about you guys? What are your favorite '87 quotes?**


	44. Chapter 44

**This one was extremely short.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Donnie to the rescue**

 **Me: He's always there to rescue April. Actually, he's probably the closest thing to a hero the team has, despite the mutagen stuff. They're all sort of anti-heroes.**

 **Guest: Mikey: We screwed up - ME: YES YES YOU Did screw up!**

 **Me: Teenagers and their bad decisions, like drugs and smoking and... tying up pretty girls and threatening them with weapons... What?**

 **Guest: We all accused April and now we are guilty. She's going to dodge them like a hawk now**

 **Me: Hella yeah, oh the conflict and angst. Even when she does something that is clearly wrong, April is still innocent because she's April.**

 **The-Lithe-And-Lethal: I checked out the audio book and personally, I think it's an excellent idea. Keep on writing this story and don't lose that creativity!**

 **Me: Well, thank you, TLAL, not many people have been auditioning, and it made me pretty sad, but to know people still haven't given up on it is nice.**

* * *

April's face pinched in disgust at the feeling of the gooey healing wraps Donnie was wrapping around her wrists. He had coated them in some kind of aloe goop to help soothe the minor abrasions the ropes had left on her wrists. Of course, April appreciated the effort. But it just seemed like overkill.

"There," Donnie tied off the wrap on her right wrist. He patted the gauze lightly, admiring his work. "Soon enough you won't even be able to tell you were hurt." He looked up. "Feeling better?"

April smiled softly. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Donnie blushed and smiled wide. April returned it, but it melted into a frown. "Sorry, Don," Her voice was almost a whisper. "I only watched the meeting to make sure you all weren't gonna die." She looked down. "I was worried you were gonna do something reckless..."

Donnie frowned. "April, you could've just asked me."

"I know, I should've." She then threw her arms around her neck, shaking a little. "I'm so sorry, Don!"

Donnie frowned, hugging back. She was _shivering_. Had his brothers traumatized her that much? Well, having a weapon pointed at your throat by a mutant turtle would shake anyone.

He patted her back lightly. "Hey," He whispered, pulling her back to look at her. She had little bits of moisture prickling at the corners of her eyes. Donnie frowned, gently wiping it away before helping her off the table. "C'mon, we should get you out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?!" He snapped. "Now April will probably never wanna come back over here!"

Raph crossed his arms. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Donnie's eyes went white with rage. "What did you just say?!"

Mikey jumped in front of Raph before his older brothers could begin another one of their violent squabbles. "Don, she was spying." He reasoned. "You can't trust her."

"The only reason she was spying," Donnie's words were slow, with an underlying aggression, "is because she was worried we'd got hurt!"

"Oh..."

Leo sighed, not meeting Donatello's eyes. "We're sorry, okay?"

Donnie's attention and wrath turned to him in an instant. "Sorry?" He repeated. " _Sorry?!_ Sorry isn't good enough!" He began pacing, anger rolling off him in waves. "First, I want you to replace my door, then I want you to apologize to April." He shouted, shooting a death glare at the group, daring any of them to oppose. "And, finally, I don't want you _speaking_ to me until we get back, clear?"

The others sighed. "Clear."

Donnie was really angry. Sure they'd screwed up, but had love really blinded him to the possibility that just maybe April wasn't as friendly as she seemed? Only time would tell...

* * *

 **Aloe Vera is bleh. It feels really weird and gooey. He's really intense and vigilant when it comes to April getting hurt. How adorable!**

 **So, my boyfriend is now fifteen. That was fun. His brother is really smart, like, he plays with Rubix cubes for fun and makes patterns with them. But I almost beat him at Tetris. I feel accomplished.**

 **Anyway, I haven't gotten one single female audition for my casting call. I really need you guys to get to work on that, please. Remember, Shedder, Splinter, Narrator, Young Leo, Young Mikey, Young Raph, Young Donnie, and Young Karai are the most important roles right now.**


	45. Chapter 45

**And here we come to the final conclusion of Panic in the Sewers, the last guilt-ridden moments you regret accusing April of anything. Next up is "Mousers Attack" where we get the long-awaited return of Baxter Stockman.**

 **Before we begin the reviews I'd like to mention something I found out recently. You all think Casey and Donnie hate each other deathly, right? Well, they're actually a little friendly. They have this game where they insult each other in alphabetical order. (An example from the 1990 movie: Atomicmouth, Barferoni, Camelbreath, Domehead, Elflips, etc.) It was a cute thing I think people should add into fics more. In a way, they're sorta friends. Emphasis on the "sorta".**

 **For now, here are the reviews.**

 **Guest: Wow Don can be scary! Ever since I saw the auditions for your audiobook I've wanted to audition, but I don't have an account for that or a good mic. So I hope you get more auditions!**

 **Me: Don't worry, your quality in the auditions doesn't matter, but once the actual casting begins, it does. And an account is very easy to make. You just need an email. I just need lots of auditions. If you have a little white noise, it's okay. You can still audition for a minor role. I really need the young roles. I may already have a Narrator and a Shredder, despite having only a few auditions for each. I just need everyone to at least try one audition, just to make the casting call more popular and noticed among the other actors on the site. Like, I'm begging you guys. Just audition. If you don't have an account, send one to my email, neonfluffball at Gmail.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Love really does blind people.**

 **Me: It really does. I mean, I'm in love, so I'd know.**

 **Guest: What about Timothy aka pulverizer I'm sure he could make it to the team**

 **Me: I never liked that episode arc, so I decided to leave him out of the story, except maybe as one random Foot soldier who speaks without his mask.**

 **Guest 1: I love the idea of your audio book. And I wish you luck with that. But unfortunately, I cannot audition. I wish I could but I can't. I really hope that your audio book comes true though. I wish you the best.**

 **Me: Thank you, I hope it does, too.**

* * *

April had never received so many texts in her life. They filled her inbox to the brim, and they were all from three different sources. But one thing they all had in common was the messages. They were apologies, pleadings for forgiveness, and they all came from three very familiar turtles.

She didn't much feel like coming over just to answer to their apologies, but she had gotten a text from the one turtle she still trusted.

Donatello. And the text read simply "We're back". Immediately, April had rushed over. She was practically sweating with nervousness. She wondered what had happened, if they'd gotten hurt, if they were successful. She needed to know.

She entered the door, using the key card Donnie had given her to deactivate the security system. She ran down the hall to the common room, but upon entry, she suddenly found herself surrounded.

At her feet, three turtles knelt, looking up at her with pleading eyes, their hands pressed together like they were praying. They all spoke at once, things in Japanese like _"Yurushite, April-sama"_ and _"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita"_.

She looked down at the turtles, then to Donnie who stood at the back. Something was wrong about the situation. She expected the turtles to be hurt, but this was crazy. They were covered in bruises, small cuts, scrapes, and individual injuries that were specific to certain turtles.

Raph's right arm hung uselessly at his side, wrapped in gauze. Leo's left eye was swollen. Mikey's arm was hanging in a loose sling, and Donnie held an ice pack to his head.

This was so wrong. She'd seen these guys take a beating before, but this was not the same. They all looked so beaten and defeated.

April shook her head. "There's no way a vigilante strike could hurt you all this bad."

Leo looked down. "It didn't."

Donnie grimaced slightly. "Father did."

April's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Leo continued to explain, not wanting to put the burden of description onto his brothers. "Since we failed, he decided to punish us."

April pursed her lips. "P-punish? Punish how?"

The turtles noticeably tensed up.

"Pressure points," Raph said.

"Stress positions," Mikey muttered.

"Twisting limbs." Donnie cringed.

Leo finished. "And the usual beat-down."

April stared with her mouth still hanging open. The turtles she'd been so angry and unforgiving towards now sat broken at her feet. She had wondered to herself why they would follow someone like Shredder, even if he was their father. Now she knew why.

"Oh, guys..." She didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, April," Leo said. "It's not your fault."

Raph nodded, scowling at the floor. "It was those stupid vigilantes."

"They were everywhere at once!" Mikey exclaimed, his big blue eyes wide. "They were invisible! Like ninjas!"

April frowned. "So, you didn't catch a glimpse of even one of them?"

"Well," Donnie began, though he didn't look like he was too sure of himself. "I can't tell if it was just my ears playing tricks on me, but I heard one of them shout 'goongala'."

"They left their mark again," Raph said, holding up a T-phone. The screen showed a picture of a Japanese symbol spray painted on the side of the truck debris.

April frowned. " _Jiyuu_."

Leo's nose scrunched in irritation. "We got our shells kicked, and then we just had to suffer through this all over again." He gestured to his fresh bruises.

April sighed, kneeling down in front of the turtles sitting before her. "That sounds horrible." She said, shamefully looking away. "I guess I was wrong about the vigilantes. They're worse than I thought."

Donnie frowned, coming to sit next to her. "Yeah..." Carefully, he put a light hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry, April." He said. "We'd never let those criminals hurt you." He grinned at his brothers, who shared the look, determination filled the air. "Soon enough we'll find them, and when we do it'll be lights out for good."

* * *

 **Japanese Vocabulary**

 **Yurushite - "Forgive me"**

 **Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita - A very heavy apology.**

 **-Sama - A rarely used and extremely respective honorific used only when in extreme admiration or appreciation for someone. I repeat: Rarely used. Of course, if you are apologizing for wrongfully tying someone up and interrogating them at sai point, I believe it's acceptable.**

 **I know this is gonna be the chapter that really sparks the reviews for obvious reasons. I feel so bad for these guys. Shredder really put them through the ringer. You'd think getting your butt kicked by some vigilantes would be punishment enough. Also, stress positions are an actual interrogation technique that I just pulled from memory. Basically putting someone into a position that puts stress on their body, like holding someone's hands behind their back and lifting up their arms until they dislocate (also known as strappado)**

 **The guys probably only sound so sorry because they're in a lot of physical pain. Or maybe they're actually feeling sorry. I mean, they hurt April because she was watching the meeting, but she was only doing it because she was afraid they'd get hurt, which they did, so...**

 **Anyway, this is the conclusion of "Panic in the Sewers". Next up is "Mousers Attack". Enjoy!**


	46. Chapter 46

**First, I wanna say, I'm making an audio drama for Undertale, and I'm super excited.**

 **Here is the beginning of "Mousers Attack", although I won't be using the whole episode, just some of it. Baxter Stockman is just a little bit of a wimp. Also, the A-team/B-team stuff doesn't really become a huge issue. It's more a fill-in plot. Anyway, here are the reviews.**

 **Guest: Come on I like to read Timothy in this. Heck could be the ninja/hero wannabe that everyone denies or the ninja who thinks that the Orokus family are so cool that he wants to be apart of it**

 **Me: Meh, I thought that was a kinda dumb filler episode. I mean, I don't really wanna add him in, anyway. But I might have some character interaction of him as a Foot Ninja around "Pulverizer Returns".**

 **CC: I can see Karai comforting Mikey and sleeping with him on pillow nest**

 **Me: You know, I actually just made a rough pencil sketch of that scenario. It looks dumb, though. So instead I drew the guys forcing April to LARP. It's a two-panel comic like, April: I'm not doing it. - Leo: April, I'm the Game Master, and I say Raph the Barbarian has captured you. Sir Donatello is the only one who can save you. So, do it. - April: Ugh, fine. - April shouts all damsel-in-distress-like, April: Oh, Sir Donatello, please save me from this barbarian! - and Donnie jumps out from behind a rock with the staff raised like: Fear not, fair April! I shall save thee! - And April just thinks "Kill me."**

 **Guest: I actually feel bad for the turtles and Mikey. I still think Mikey is the most likable character besides Karai of course. I mean his brothers are not exactly likable. Leo is quick to jump into things without thinking (like tying up April and having your angry brother point a Sai at her neck) Donnie is a psychopath, and Raph is very aggressive. We can blame Shredder for making them like this. However, Mikey is the same no joke he is the same. He's friendly and goofy. He even has a fear of the dark and I'm pretty sure Shredder wouldn't have liked that and seen him as weak. Mikey is basically himself. But one question remains... How is Mikey himself and not change like the other?**

 **Me: Well, I could've made Mikey more different, but I couldn't crush Mikey's spirit like that. A couple things that are specifically different about Mikey is he's better at taking and understanding orders. I suppose he's not very different because his unique personality was just untaintable. Mikey is someone who sees the positive in everything or tries to. I guess even he can see the positive in being raised by Shredder and he's probably te only person keeping the others sane.**

 **The-Lithe-And-Lethal: Wow. Awesome chap. If April ever finds The vigilantes I can bet she isn't going to be the most pleasant person...unless she is in league with the vigilantes. I can only imagine what will happen between Karai and Shredder over the recent beating. Shredder: Daughter, failure is not acceptable, especially with the current events. Karai: Are you kidding me? You nearly beat their brains out! 'Argument continues'**

 **Me: That is true. I'd probably be really angry if a bunch of rogues tried to beat up my friends. Of course, if my friends planned to vaporize an entire sewer of animals and likely homeless people just to find people who may or may not be there, I'd be a little less sympathetic. I wonder if Shredder gave Karai the same punishment he did the Turtles. Maybe, but if so, probably gentler. We all know he likes her better. Poor Turtles, though. I see you're now following my story. Thank you!**

* * *

They moved, slowly, gracefully, like swans, lifting their arms, striking slowly to an invisible opponent. They moved in unison, one unit, one mind.

All but one. Raphael, like always, moved at his own pace, which was way faster than the others. Be performed their exercising movements with swift, stiff motions, and urged his siblings to do the same.

"C'mon, are we fighting snails?" He questioned. "Pick up the pace!"

Leo scowled. "I would if I wanted to ignore my form, like you."

Raph whipped around, raising a fist. "Ignore this!"

Karai put a hand to her mouth, giggling as she watched the brothers fight. They did this so often, it eventually became amusing. They always said competition was a good motivator, but Shredder didn't appear to think the same way.

The brotherly brawl was cut short when Shredder caught both brothers by pressure points at their necks, bringing them to their knees.

Shredder dropped the turtles, straightening up. "If you are so bound and determined to fight while you are meant to be working together, then perhaps you should not be on this team, to begin with."

Karai rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Father. They're only-

"Silence."

Karai frowned but remained silent as her brothers recomposed themselves.

Raph pushed himself up to his feet, reluctantly helping Leo up, too. "Father, we can work together."

Leo nodded. "We're not children..." He paused, giving Raphael a side-look. "Well, not all of us."

Raph glowered. "Why you little..."

It began again. Those two couldn't keep themselves together for more than five minutes, and Shredder was finally done with it all. He would teach these children discipline one way or another.

"Enough!" He shouted, pushing them both apart. "This problem will be dealt with immediately." He snapped his fingers. "Karai, shackles."

Karai sighed and went to the backroom to grab the things ordered while Leo and Raph exchanged a look. Shackles?

A moment later, Karai returned, holding something in her hands. She stepped up to them and brought up the shackles. A simple chain connecting two manacles. She clamped one end around Leo's right wrist, and the other around Raph's left, effectively tying them together by the short chain.

"What?" Raph muttered, tugging at the chain to test it, and ended up pulling Leo's arm.

"If you truly believe you can work together, then prove to me you can." Shredder signaled to the two younger brothers. "Donatello, Michelangelo."

Donnie and Mikey stepped up with big smiles, weapons drawn. But Raph and Leo only laughed.

"Ha! Even handcuffed, we could kick your shells." Raph said.

Donnie scowled, twirling his staff. "We'll see about that."

Karai leaned forward on the balls of her feet, watching amused. There was a little bit of a struggle, especially when Raph tried to punch with the wrong hand. But then Leo shouted the brilliant idea that they should fight with their feet instead. Donnie and Mikey went down in a minute.

Donatello laid on the ground, thoroughly dazed. "How is that statistically possible...?

Shredder looked over his fallen pupils and the arrogant ones standing victorious as Karai unlocked the cuffs. He growled. "Dismissed."

Shredder stalked out while Leo and Raph helped the fallen turtles up, smiling all the while. Mikey took Raph's hand, but Donnie refused Leo's help, pulling himself up quickly to save his dignity.

Leo chuckled at his brother's attempt to look strong. "Don't feel bad, guys." He said. "It's not that you're bad fighters..."

"It's just that we're way better than you," Raph said bluntly.

Donnie scowled, shoving his bō back into "How is that supposed to make us feel better?"

Raph shrugged. "It's not."

Donatello huffed, but behind Raph and Leo, he saw Karai sneak up with a wild grin on her face. Suddenly, her hand and foot shot out simultaneously, tripping Raphael with her foot, and her hand grabbing his. She suddenly and roughly pulling back his fingers, the crippling blow dropping the turtle to the floor.

Donnie and Mikey looked up in awe as Karai released the blue-banded turtle with a triumphant smile. "Don't worry guys." She said, patting Mikey and Donnie on their heads. "No matter how good they are, I am still better than all of you."

* * *

 **Finally, some training with Shredder. We've never seen this before! Also, you can clearly see how I avoid writing fights.**

 **You see, Shredder wanted Raph and Leo to get their butts kicked so they'd see they couldn't defy him without consequences.**

 **And Karai is awesome. She is just so funny sometimes, and it's true. She is better than they will ever be. I notice in later seasons of the show, she gets her butt kicked a lot. I hated that. It was stupid. Not here. Here she is awesome and everyone loves her. You guys love her, right?**


	47. Chapter 47

**CC: I love Karai and hated that she gets her butt kicked. That's not who's she is. But I read Jamesbondfan007 and Misfit's ideas where gets captured with Mikey. But I think that would add a little emotional depth to her character.**

 **Me: I loved those ideas, and I will certainly be implementing them. I just had Karai show them up for comedic purposes.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Oh my oh my oh my god! I read it all in 2 days and so far, it's great! I totally freaked out and went crazy when Donnie said he heard someone say goongala. AAAHHHH! I went insane! Also, is Shini a vigilante to? Throughout the story, I'm like 'it's gotta be her, it's just gotta be,' and when Donnie... and the goongala, I went crazy! Another point, SHREDDER YOU'RE AN A &$%#! Why is he so mean to them? I'm so upset at that! Shredder, I will murder you! I think everyone does! Well, too bad people, he is mine! :D This is such a great story! I'm in love! Uh... can you please write more Raph? I'm sorry, but I love him! He is my favorite! Please?! Keep up the great work! (Omg I feel like a teacher when I say that) XD**

 **Me: Wow, you read the whole thing in two days? You must've done a lot of midnight reading. I knew people would catch onto the "goongala" thing. That was a pretty strong hint. As for Shini's status, I can't confirm what'll happen with her. And I wanna kill Shredder too. Not in this story, but killing him would feel great. I can't believe so many people love my story! It makes me so proud! There will likely be more Raph later, of course, I didn't think I had any major plots surrounding him yet. If you've noticed, I seem to make Donnie pretty central because, while he's only my second favorite, he's the one I'm most like. Thank you for the great review! I'll be sure to keep writing ;)**

 **Guest: Karai is awesome and no one can beat her!**

 **Me: Yeah, she's so cool!**

 **Misfit: Raph and Leo never get along**

 **Me: Yeah, nearly every TMNT movie/tv show uses that to create conflict. It's really overused, but it happened in the episode, so I used it.**

 **Guest: I believe Casey is the vigilante**

 **Me: He could be. Of course, I can't confirm. But a few episodes from now, we will meet our first confirmed vigilante. Exciting!**

* * *

After training had gone wrong, Leo had been happy to get out of the Lair and take care of some standard business. This time, that kind of business was the Purple Dragons.

For some reason, breaking down the door to the Dragon hideout, grabbing the leader, and shaking him until he complied with their demands was just what Leo needed to get a smile back on his face.

Kneeling before Shredder, he felt a sense of accomplishment as Dogpound, as they'd all officially dubbed Bradford, explained their success.

"The Purple Dragons agreed to raise our cut to eighty percent," The mutant dog cracked his knuckles. "No complaints."

Shredder nodded, she smile reached all the way to his eyes. "It seems there are some advantages to your mutated form."

Of course, that comment only made Dogpound throw a sharp glare at Donatello.

Shredder's voice cut the tension once again. "But do not forget our primary goal: locating the vigilantes."

At those words, Xever suddenly zipped out of hiding and into the light, already flinging his sharp words into the conversation. "If I wasn't stuck in here, I would've caught those vigilantes by now!"

Dogpound chuckled, kneeling down next to the glass floor. "But you _are_ stuck in there." He said, tapping a nail against the glass, making Xever cover his ears, screeching as he swam away before coming back up to glare.

"Aw, stop that, Dogpound." Mikey scowled, crossing his arms.

Bradford suddenly straightened up with a growl. "Don't call me that." He growled. "It is an insult. And next time, I won't take it lightly."

Mikey gulped, nodding fearfully.

Raph shrugged, looking down at the fish in the tank. "Don't feel bad Xever." He said. "You'll get your chance to shine one day."

Donnie suddenly perked up. "That's it, Raph!" He looked to Shredder. "I could build Xever a pair of mechanical legs and a breathing system so he can fight like he used to!" He lightly punched Raph on the arm. "Good call, bro."

Raph shook his head. "No, I was thinking more like, one day, Father might get hungry for _sushi_." He said, jeering down at the fish.

Xever growled, pressing himself against the glass. "Why don't you get in the water and say that!"

"Enough!" The fighting ceased immediately at Shredder's words. The dark Sensei stood, stepping down the dais. "Donatello, I like your suggestion."

Donnie gasped. "Really?" That had to be the first time he'd ever heard Shredder say that about one of his ideas.

Shredder nodded, stepping up to the purple-banded turtle. "Yes, you should get to work on it immediately."

Donnie nodded with a big smile. "I will, Father." He turned to run to his lab but stopped when Shredder caught him by the shoulder.

"I expect results," Shredder said, his tone dangerous. "Or else Xever won't be the only one missing his legs."

Donnie gulped, nodding nervously. "Y-yes, Father." He said. "Xever's legs are my top priority."

* * *

Donatello immediately began heading for his lab. As he said, Xever's legs were his top priority... if he wanted to keep his own legs.

But, just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw April walk in, hugging herself and looking quite upset. Suddenly, Xever's legs were the furthest thing from his mind.

"April, what's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her with open arms in case she wanted a comforting hug. Sadly, she didn't. Why was she over so abruptly? "Why didn't you text?"

April looked up as the others began to crowd in, too. "I was mugged." Her voice was shaky. "My phone got stolen by some Purple Dragons."

Mikey practically jumped into the middle of the group. "What?" He shouted, looking angry, but also worried for April at the same time. "Those losers stole your phone?"

Raph pounded a fist into his hand with the same anger. "Don't worry, April. We'll get it back for you."

April shook her head but smiled gratefully all the same. "Guys, it's just a phone. I'll get a new one."

Donnie nodded firmly. "April's right, guys. It's not worth it." He turned to April with an optimistic smile. "How about I make you a new phone?"

April broke into a big grin. "Really? You'd do that? That'd be awesome!"

Donnie laughed at her enthusiasm. "I'll have it ready in an hour or so." He said, walking towards the lab. But, once he was out of earshot, he muttered to himself. "Alright, Xever's legs: second priority."

* * *

 **Wow, Shredder even uses the legs threat on his own children. Mikey defended Xever. I suppose they're not so hating on each other, despite the stuff that went down about twenty-five chapters ago.**

 **But once April has a problem, all that threat stuff goes to the wind because April is more important than enything to Donnie. How cute!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry, I'm a little late. On my way to the library, some dog ran at me from this house. It was off the leash, and I didn't want it to go wandering off, chasing other peoples' dogs, so** **I** **tried the door, but no one answered. A few dogs walked by, and I had to help, but eventually, the owner called it back. That was an adventure.**

 **I kinda wish I could make this into a comic series, but I don't have the right equipment to draw it digitally, and drawing it traditionally seems like a waste of time.**

 **I'm learning how to construct Japanese sentences better. I just translated "Tonight I dine on turtle soup".**

 **Guest: Donnie would go head over heels for April**

 **Me: Totally, love truly is blind. Like, "I don't care if Father threatened to cut my legs off, April's more important."**

 **Guest: What about Stockman?**

 **Me: Oh, he'll be coming up real soon.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I really hate Shredder. He threatens his own kids! I mean this is the same guy who saved them from the Kranng and proved he cares about his sons and daughter right? I can actually see Karai protecting Mikey from the beatings or comforting him after Shredder hurt him. Karai is basically the best older sister. She will always be there for Mikey no matter what. She wouldn't stand Raph bullying Mikey. She would kill anybody who hurt Mikey.**

 **Me: Yeah, Shredder has conflicting father emotions. Like how his canon self was with Karai. Once he said "Do not fail me. The consequences would be... unfortunate." - Karai: "Even for your daughter?" - Shredder: "Especially for my daughter." Of course, once Karai begins to hate him, he seems to care much more about her, like how he said "Everything I did is for this clan's honor. Why do you insist on hurting me?" and "Karai. I never meant to hurt you. Please call me father, not Saki." Just looking over these old quotes makes me feel warm and fuzzy, even if they were spoken by a sociopathic liar.**

 **CC: Karai: Really Mikey? Your defending Xever! - Mikey: What? I don't hold grudges - Karai: He threw you in a dark closet! - Mikey: I'm not mad about that anymore - Karai: Really? - Mikey: Really - Karai: I don't get you sometimes, Mikey - Mikey: But if he did kill you or my brothers than I would be mad - Karai: At least we're getting somewhere - Xever: Good to know (laughs evilly) - Karai: Xever I swear to god I will take this chainsaw... - Mikey: Sis we talk about this. Control your anger. Don't let him get to you -** **Karai:** **You're** **right Mikey - Xever: I'm gonna kill April so your brother won't have a chance at love - Karai: That's it! (Takes Chainsaw and chases Xever) - Xever: Mikey help! - Mikey: Not after threatening Apriltello I'm not gonna help you!**

 **Me: Those who threaten Apritello will know fear. True fear. Hope Xever knows about his poisonous fangs, or he's tonight's dinner.**

* * *

But, upon entering his lab, Donatello was suddenly greeted by a loud, cat-like screech. Looking around, he couldn't help but gape. His lab was overrun with small robots.

Upon examination, they were silver with red accents. They were small but had big heads, and even bigger jaws which were going to work snatching tech from his lab and dragging it underground.

Donnie scowled, running after the strange robots towards their source. Once he found out who was behind all this, he'd have a punch or two to deliver.

They'd dug a tunnel from his lab to their little underground base. It was a little steep, but nothing a ninja couldn't handle. He was too eager to pummel the one responsible to let a little drop stop him from his goal. And once he dropped down into the underground pit, he saw that goal as clear as day.

"Dexter Spackman?"

The so-called scientist had his back to the turtle, but even facing away, Donatello would recognize the stick-like limbs, the bushy black hair, and the _horrible_ fashion sense. The maniac was wearing a tacky pink sweater over a white dress shirt.

He growled, turning around. "It's Baxter Stock-!"

But his words caught in his throat mid-sentence. Donnie knew why. The moment Stockman's eyes landed on him, he saw the fear, the panic. Donnie knew what was going through the inventor's head. Their last meeting, where Donnie had almost choked him to death. The memory brought a smile to Donatello's face.

"Y-you!" Stockman gasped, stepping back.

Donnie couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, remember me?" He asked, taking out his bō staff. "I thought you'd learned not to steal from my lab."

Stockman backed up, trying to hide his fear. "I-it doesn't matter! You don't stand a chance against my Mousers!"

Donnie tilted his head. "Mousers?"

Stockman gestured around to his little robots, holding up the remote in his hand, almost mockingly. "Mobile offensive underground search, excavation, and retrieval sentries."

The name was likely supposed to inspire fear. The purple-masked ninja didn't see it that way. "Yeah, nice cat toys." He twirled his staff and then charged at the scientist.

Stockman panicked, for good reason, too. He fumbled around, trying to grab something from his belt. But, by the time he'd grabbed the spray can, it was too late. Donatello slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The turtle stomped his foot down onto the remote, which was still in Stockman's hand. He didn't care about the pained gasp it elicited, he only cared that the remote was smashed, and as soon as it was, the Mousers went offline.

Donnie lifted his foot, and immediately Stockman clutched his hand with clenched teeth. He looked up at Donnie, shrinking down smaller like he was trying to disappear. Donatello chuckled. "Too late, Stickman."

He grabbed the man by the collar of his tacky shirt and hoisted him into the air. He was gonna enjoy showing this to his siblings.

* * *

Donatello dragged Stockman's feebly struggling body from his lab and into the common room where everyone was still hanging out. He beamed with pride as he threw his prize to the ground. "Look who I found trying to steal from my lab again."

Raphael tilted his head. "Dexter Stockboy?"

The human growled. "Baxter Stockman!"

Raph shrugged. "Well, I was close."

Karai smirked, kneeling down in front of Stockman. "Hm, nice catch, Donatello." She muttered, taking hold of his chin and turning his head this way and that. "A little small for my tastes, but I think with the right amount of begging, Father _might_ just let us keep it."

Stockman gulped. "'Might'?"

Leo nodded. "That reminds me," He said, gesturing to the stick-limbed human. "Father might wanna know about this."

Donnie smirked. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Stockman's struggles were even worse when they dragged him to the Shredder's throne room. Donnie and Karai dragged him together, Stockman pleading all the while. But to no avail, the children threw him before Shredder's throne.

Shredder tilted his head down at the human quivering on the floor. "Donatello, what is this?"

Don gestured to Stockman. "He was using robots to steal from my lab."

Raph nodded. "And if he's stealing from Donnie, that means he's stealing from _you_."

Shredder scowled, making Stockman cringe. "I do not have time for this." He said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Kill him. He is a distraction from finding the vigilantes."

The turtles grinned, drawing their weapons.

"Wait!" Stockman shouted desperately, making the teens halt their actions. "You're hunting for the vigilantes?" He asked, trying and failing to keep from stuttering. "I... I can help!"

The teens looked up to Shredder, waiting for a death command. But it didn't come.

"Explain," Shredder ordered.

And Stockman did, pushing himself up onto his knees to be heard better. "My Mousers can chew through any metal, and wood, anything!" He said, gesturing dramatically, if not frantically. "If you're looking for the vigilantes, I can help find them!"

Shredder leaned forward, putting a hand to his chin. "So, you build robots. You must be good with technology."

Stockman nodded. "The best! There's nothing I can't build."

"In that case," Shredder gestured to Donnie. "There's a certain project my son is working on, and you will assist him."

Donnie's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!" He sputtered. "I don't need his help!"

" _Donatello._ "

Donnie gulped. "Yes, Father."

Stockman blinked, slowly rising to his feet. "Wait, really?" He asked. "You mean I can live?"

"Only if you deliver."

Stockman gulped.

* * *

 **See? Stockman's too scared to function properly. So he can't spray him in time. Remember, all events in this story add up to something somewhere.**

 **Karai treats Stockman like a pet. I love it! And now Stockman is stuck as a science slave. You notice the turtles and Karai were actually willing to kill him right there, like, not even drag him out of the throne room or anything? Brutal.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I finally finished the TMNT 1990 movie, and now I get the reference made by Casey in "Requiem", you know, when Shredder falls into the garbage truck and Casey pulls a lever saying "oops" while turning on the crusher. Of course, the 2012 version of that moment was a lot more angry.**

 **I also saw "Hun on the Run" and I just have to say, either Bishop likes Karai in a weird, perverted kinda way, or he's just like all those James Bond villains who call the female captives "dear". I really need some fanfic about those two. Any reccomendations?**

 **Now, before I get to the reviews, I saw these awesome comics online, and I finally get what they were alluding to. I just saw the episode "Same as it Never Was", and I nearly screamed loud enough to wake my dad. Yes, I am writing this AN at exactly 1:22 am. If you haven't seen that episode, watch it. Because it gives me some ideas for the future of this story... Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

 **CC: Karai: But I think with the right amount of begging father might let us keep it - Mikey: But I was gonna beg father to let me keep this kitty - Karai: On second thought, we'll keep the kitten! Raph wanna kill Stockman? - Raph: With pleasure (takes out a chainsaw) - Mikey: (Screams) - Baxter: Help! - Karai: What is wrong with you?! take him outside and take care of him. Not kill him in front of Mikey! - Mikey: Or we can take him to father and keep the kitten? - Baxter: I second that! - Karai: That works too - Raph: Oh man I never get to use the chainsaw!**

 **Me: Don't worry, Raph. You'll have your day.**

 **JamesBondfan007: It would be funny if Karai walks Baxter like a dog**

 **Me: Who knows, maybe she will eventually. I mean, she might even get him a collar or something, just to tick him off.**

 **Guest: I love when Karai's evil side**

 **Me: Me too. Of course, you wouldn't love it if you were on the receiving end.**

 **My last thought before we get to the chapter: I've been thinking of reading "Nineteen Eighty-Four". Would you recommend it?**

* * *

As soon as they got into the lab Donnie snapped a band onto Stockman's wrist.

"A tracker." He explained. "For... safety precautions."

Stockman bit his lip but said nothing. So, Donatello continued, walking further into the lab. "I'm gonna make it clear now." He turned around to face the human. "I'm in charge. You listen to my orders, you do what I tell you, and you do it without hesitation." He said. "Clear?"

Stockman gulped. "Yes, sir."

Donnie nodded. "Remember, the Shredder cares nothing for you. You're only alive because of your abilities." He said. "But you're only my assistant. Nothing more."

Stockman scowled but nodded.

Donnie pointed to the frozen Mousers with tech still in their mouths. "First, you're going to reprogram your Mousers to return all the things you stole from my lab and fix it up."

Stockman gaped. "Reprogram my Mousers?" He repeated. "I can't reprogram them. They're my pride and joy!"

Donnie growled, drawing up to his full height, which only made him a half-foot shorter than Stockman. "I told you," His face was only an inch from Stockman's. "You listen to my orders."

Stockman scowled, not moving a muscle. For a good five seconds, they stared each other down. Then, Donnie pulled out his trump card: a small little button.

"You didn't think that tracker only tracked, did you?"

Stockman eyed the button carefully, slowly backing away. Donnie smirked. "Defy me again, and that bracelet can easily become a shock collar."

Stockman gulped and immediately got to work, remotely reprogramming the Mousers in a hivemind fashion. Donnie watched as the Mousers began to carry up equipment and trinkets, some from the lab, some he'd never seen before.

"And when you're done, you can help me begin on Xever's legs," Donnie said.

And Stockman did just that. Soon enough, the sound of electric tools filled the lab as Xever's legs slowly came together and the lab was slowly rebuilt and upgraded with all the other things the Mousers brought in.

Donnie watched the little droids curiously. "Where did you get all of this stuff?" He asked.

Stockman didn't look up from his work. "My Mousers went on a test excursion at a Purple Dragon base."

The moment Donnie heard "Purple Dragon" he began digging through the piles of tech. If these things had been at the Purple Dragon base, he might just find it.

Then he saw it: something red within the mess. He snatched it triumphantly, identifying it as April's phone. He did a mini fist pump, grinning all the while. April would be so happy!

Then, the phone buzzed. He stared at it as the screen lit up, displaying a contact named "JC", and the contact image of a white skull spray painted against a black backdrop.

Donnie tilted his head, but he picked it up. "Hello," He said into the receiver. "This is Donatello."

But there was no response, only silence. Then, whoever was on the other end hung up, leaving the usual beeping over the line. Donnie stared at it oddly but shrugged and walked towards the door. April was gonna like this.

* * *

Donnie came in holding up the red device with a smile. "Look what I found!" He sang.

April's blue eyes widened as he placed the little device into her palm. "My phone!" She gave him a little one-armed hug with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Where'd you find it?!"

"Those Mouser things brought it up with the rest of the stuff they got." He explained.

April likely wasn't even listening. She just hugged her phone close, like something would snatch it away at any moment. "Thanks, D!"

Donnie scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't mention it." He then gestured to the door he'd came from. "You wanna see the upgrades they're working on?"

Raph rolled his eyes at the two. "Oh, yeah, Donnie." He said. "Real romantic."

But April scowled at him and said, "I'd love to, Donnie."

Donnie grinned and began guiding her towards the lab, but not before throwing Raphael a look, sticking his tongue out mockingly before disappearing.

Raph rolled his eyes again. "Yep, she's a real keeper."

* * *

 **This is the final chapter of "Mousers Attack". Next up is "It Came From The Depths".**

 **Donnie has a lab assistant now. I have to admit, he seemed a little OOC cruel towards Stockman. April likes all the science and stuff. Yep, she's a keeper alright.**

 **Geez, I've been planning way too much for season 2. I have major plans after "Vengeance is mine" and they involve Raph. That's right. He's getting a whole lot more integrated into the story later. That doesn't mean he'll exactly get a scene alone like Mikey and Donnie did but have hope.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50! Woot woot!**

 **I'm so sorry this is late. The library was closed. So, I'm posting this early in the morning and the next chapter later today, so review lots.**

 **So, guess what? I've finally made cover art for this story! It's on my DeviantArt "hannahthepadawan" but it will also be on this story soon. It was my first time drawing Splinter and Shredder. It's not really a cover for the whole story, mostly just the first chapter, but it works. I really want all your opinions on it in the reviews.**

 **Guest: Yes Raph finally gets some character later!**

 **Me: Yeah, well, I mean, most of you may find my plans for him... a little disturbing. Have fun letting your imaginations mull that over.**

 **CC: The way Donnie treats Baxter is horrible. I'm actually really afraid of Donnie! Karai no more kidnapping people for Donnie. And April... would she ever approve of this?**

 **Me: Short answer: no. April would not approve of this. Of course, she was standing and watching while he dragged Stockman from the lab. April has a habit of watching things that she doesn't approve of happen and does nothing about it. Weird.**

 **Guest: Dark turtles are better than the ninja turtles**

 **Me: Aw, thanks. I love writing these guys as anti-heroes. They're so much more fun to toy with and manipulate to my bidding. Mwahahahahaha!**

 **Guest: I feel bad for Baxter**

 **Me: Don't. That bastard had it coming. Rule 1: never steal from Donatello's lab. Ever.**

 **Guest: AHHHH! This story keeps getting better and better! Is it bad that I kinda wanted to see Raph kill Bexter Dockman XD JC. April! I bet you $3,479,536 that she's a vigilante! Ah! I swear I'm gonna have a heart attack if you mention another thing about Casey! I tried to hard not to scream! Ahhhhh!**

 **Me: I love it when people are so enthusiastic about my story I was surprised myself that I was able to orchestrate such a complex plot. You guys are all so smart, but that's because I've been dropping foreshadowing like crazy.**

 **Guest: Psycho crazy scientist Donnie is better than 'normal' Donnie**

 **Me: Donnie was never normal. Every smart person has a secret sadistic side waiting to be released. Myself included.**

* * *

April was practically bouncing when they finally left Donnie's lab. The Mousers had really done their work, fixing up the lab until it was shiny and new. They'd even built a couple new machines for him, like a coffee maker and a few extra TVs. To be honest, Donnie didn't like the taste of coffee very much, but when working on projects late into the night, it no longer was a choice.

April had gone around, goggling at the tech, gawking at the Mousers. It was like she was a child in a candy factory, amazed by the process in which the sugary confections were created. In all honesty, Donnie never knew April was that much into technology. Sure her father was somewhat of a scientist, but she never struck him as that kind of girl.

She'd even met Stockman. Of course, she'd been there when he dragged the man from his lab, and she recognized him from some news reports. He was a brilliant scientist, but after a faulty invention, he became the laughing-stock of the community, which was clearly what drove him to be so bitter. He'd only responded to her recognition with a haughty remark about no one respecting his genius.

Finally, the tour had ended and they'd gone back to the common room, where everyone had simply begun doing their usual daily activities: Leo was practising, Mikey was reading a comic book, Raph was punching the sandbag Donnie had made, which now had a newly spray painted symbol for _Jiyuu_ , put there only for Raph to punch, and Karai was reading a magazine.

"That was awesome, Donnie!" April exclaimed, her footsteps were light. "That Stockman guy's a little full of himself, though."

Donnie smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, April." He said reassuringly. "He'll find his place soon enough."

Donnie looked around at the common room, his mind wandering to potential activities that he and April could engage in, such as a romantic movie, or maybe an intellectual game of chess. He was about to ask if she knew how to play chess when his T-phone went off.

April leaned over to look as Donnie checked it. "What is it?" She inquired.

Donnie scanned the screen. It wasn't a text, but instead a map with a blinking red dot around the west area of town. "I set up sensor markers around the city to track vigilante activity." He explained, pocketing his T-phone. "One of them just picked something up." He turned towards the door. "You stay here. I'll go check it out."

April frowned, but Karai came up and threw an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "C'mon, April. I'll show you a few moves."

April nodded, trying not to look worried. "Okay, but be careful!" She advised Donnie.

Donnie chuckled. "I'm always careful."

* * *

New York was usually bustling with people, but this neighborhood wasn't too busy often, likely because of gang activity. That might have been why the vigilantes chose to come here. He had no clue how many vigilantes were there, or if they even were the vigilantes, but he couldn't leave anything to chance.

He stopped by the alley he'd set the sensor in and listened. He didn't look in, since he didn't want to be seen, but his turtle ears were fine-tuned to identify that which he could not see.

He heard two voices, one deep, gruff, but clearly enunciated. The other one was younger, higher in pitch, like a boy who hadn't quite finished puberty yet. His words were a little slurred, like the way children spoke when they first lost their front two teeth. The younger voice was coming from a communicator, clearly. There was a stark contrast between their emotions. The younger one sounded aggressive, but worried, while the older one sounded quite calm.

He was tempted to look in, but he resisted. Maybe it was a vigilante. He couldn't afford to get caught when he had the opportunity to overhear some potential intel.

"Keep looking." The young voice commanded.

"Commander, she is not here." The older voice responded.

"I know that!" The younger one, the commander, snapped. "She could be in trouble, though. I called her phone, and it was answered by one of those freaks!"

Donnie tilted his head, leaning closer to hear better. They were looking for a girl.

The older one sighed. "Commander, I cannot go rushing in without a plan." He explained in a rational tone. "That would be extremely dangerous, and it would jeopardize-"

"I don't care!" The commander interrupted, anger boiling in his tone. "I want you to stake out that building until you get some sign she's alright."

They were going to stake out a building. Maybe he could follow them to it and find out what it was they were looking for.

"Yes, Commander." The voice said finally. "I will-" Then, he cut short. Donatello stiffened. The wind went silent. The world stood still. And then, it spoke. "I'll be right back, Commander. I smell turtle."

* * *

 **Karai is teaching April a few moves. That sounds like a disaster. I kinda cheated on this chapter, since I listened to some brain-stimulating music while I was writing. I gave Stockman a backstory. Yay me.**

 **The sandbag, instead of having a Shredder helmet, has the symbol of Jiyuu. I thought that was a fitting parody. So we've got two new characters who may or may not be vigilantes. I wonder who they are. They may even be no one. Who knows? Post your theories in the comments.**

 **Also, I've decided I would take some character inspiration for Donnie's scientific future from Agent Bishop. He's just one of my favorite bad guys ever, and his voice is just awesome. Seriously, those of you who do not watch the 2003 show, you are missing out. I have a full list of plot ideas that come from it. I'm planning on maybe implementing the Karaibots, and maybe a few quotes like "New York: it's one shell of a town". If you don't watch it,** **you won't get the references. But that's up to you. Whatever you decide, I hope you continue reading.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Guest: Yes! Casey has joined the show! At least I think so. This is the coolest story ever btw**

 **Me: Maybe he has, I mean "goongala" was a pretty big hint, but it's not exactly confirmed yet. And thanks, I love writing for you guys, you're so supportive.**

 **CC: 50 bucks says its Leatherhead - My brother: Your on**

 **Me: Wait, your brother reads my story too?! OMG!**

* * *

Fear. We face it every day of our lives. Sometimes, fear can be a friend who fights by your side, making your reflexes quicker, senses sharper. Other times, fear is a liar, confusing you until you can't believe your own eyes. But Donatello was certain what he was seeing was real. Very real.

He's whipped out his bō and jumped into the mouth of the alley, but the moment his mahogany eyes laid upon the owner of the deep voice, he froze. It was a huge, monstrous, mutated crocodile.

Donnie laughed nervously, backing away. "N-nice crocodile... good crocodile..."

The crocodile took one look at him and suddenly, his third eyelid slid over, turning his eyes milky white as he reared back and released a bellowing roar.

Donnie barely had time to move. The crocodile jumped forth and grabbed him - by the face! Donnie flailed and kicked as the crocodile swung him around, but the fight was knocked from his limbs when he was slammed into a wall, then another one. The pain drained the energy from his limbs, and his body dropped into the dumpster, weak and likely bleeding.

Footsteps stomped away, giving Donatello small relief that the creature wasn't coming after him. He heard a small beep, likely from the communicator.

"Commander, one was watching us." He said

There was silence, then a fizzle of static, and the younger voice spoke. "Get out of there, crock-dude! Meet us back at base."

"Right away, sir."

Heavy footsteps got further away, leaving Donnie nearly unconscious in the dumpster. No. He couldn't give up here. If he passed out, any wounds he'd sustained would likely get infected. He had to tell the others about this, but the shock crawled through his mind, making all other thoughts disappear.

Weakly, Donnie climbed out of the dumpster, dropping to the ground. He shivered. "The vigilantes have... a giant crocodile!"

* * *

Donnie stumbled into the Lair. That was where his legs gave up, dropping him to the ground. He was vaguely aware of someone kneeling in front of him. He felt delicate hands on his face, turning it this way and that, checking him over.

"What happened?" The voice asked. Donnie allowed himself a small smile. April.

"G-giant crocodile..." he muttered, his eyes too heavy to open.

Leo tilted his head, kneeling down next to April. "Did he just say... 'giant crocodile'?!"

Though his body said no, Donnie found it in him to open his eyes, to speak, if quietly. "There was a giant crocodile in the alley, talking to someone over a walkie-talkie." He said as April and Leo threw his arms over their shoulders. "He grabbed me by the face and beat me up!"

Carefully, he was set on the couch, where Karai had been sitting. "Hey, didn't I see something like that on the news?" She said.

Raphael took the remote from the couch's arm and clicked a few buttons, turning to channel six, where the news was showing one of their daily segments, Grody To The Max.

On the tv, a blonde woman with likely one too many botox injections spoke. "I'm Jone Grody, with a sewer shocker. City workers attacked. By... mutants?"

The image changed to a small interview with a man in a city worker's uniform. "It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster." He said. "It came out of nowhere and attacked me!"

The screen returned to Jone, who gestured to a small box in the corner of the screen. "Take a look at this terrifying footage."

The box grew bigger until it consumed the whole screen, displaying the city worker in a dark sewer tunnel. "So, some people think the sewers are dark and scary," The worker said, "but, actually..." Suddenly, a shadow shifted behind the man. He turned, just as a huge reptilian monster jumped from the shadows and pounced on him, knocking the camera to the floor. The video paused on a clear image of the monster.

"That's him!" Donnie gasped. "That's the guy!"

Jone was back on the tv, ready to wrap up before a commercial. "Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody To The Max." A red stamp with the show's name slapped across the image, slowing down her final words dramatically.

The tv was turned off, the black screen reflecting several shocked expressions.

"He lives in the sewers," Leo stated. "He _is_ a vigilante."

Raph was the first to stand. "Let's go after him."

April was next. "Wait, guys. You don't know if he's a vigilante."

Donnie sighed. Oh, sweet, caring, overprotective April. "April, for your safety, we need to catch these guys, no matter the cost." Donnie pointed out. "We can't leave any trail untracked."

"But the sewers are huge!" Karai exclaimed. "Where do we start?"

Donnie thought for a minute. Something in that news report had to be a lead. Then he snapped his fingers as he came to his realization. "I think I saw a tunnel number."

Raphael once again turned on the tv and rewound the news segment to the part where they'd showed the video. "There," Donnie said, pointing to the frozen screen. Above the worker's he, d there was a white sign on the tunnel wall. "Tunnel two-eighty-one.

Together, the ninja stood, leaving April alone on the couch as they ran towards the door, determined to follow their new lead, and hopefully find some vigilantes in the process.

Leo grinned, unsheathing his katana. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Yes, the "fear" quote is from the 2003 episode "The Darkness Within".**

 **So, here we have Leatherhead. I told you that Donnie being beaten up by Dogpound wouldn't be the last time he got that hurt. Now the guys have a mission. Are they gonna find Leatherhead? Are they gonna go home unsatisfied? Who knows? Oh, wait. I know. Well, I'll enjoy your reviews anyway.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm proud of myself for making this longer.**

 **CC: You owe me 50 bucks - Brother: It wasn't confirmed yet! - He grabbed Donnie by the face it's Leatherhead - Brother: Let's keep reading if it is Leatherhead - Up the wager? - Brother: 80 bucks? - Your on!**

 **Me: I can't believe your brother reads my story too. Well, this is the chapter where someone will be coughing up eighty bucks.**

 **Guest: Well um Donnie probably had it coming...**

 **Me: He certainly did. His face is too cute for this world!**

 **Guest:** **I'm pretty sure there are tons of vigilants**

 **Me: Probably. I actually have no clue. There are likely a lot of unnamed vigilantes, or maybe I might just have named ones. Remember, they aren't really a majorly powerful group. They're kinda like the turtles when they first started out.**

 **Guest: What happened to the girl who was kidnapped in ch.50. Also I think Mikey be still be friends with leatherhead.**

 **Me: No girl got kidnapped in chapter 50. Donnie showed the lab to April and then went to check out the vigilante activity, and after got attacked by leatherhead. Maybe you should read it again. And, maybe Mikey will be friends with him. I haven't decided if he'll be a major enough character for it**

* * *

Raph's nose wrinkled at the smell as he and his siblings walked down the long sewer tunnels. It smelt like all sorts of rotten things mixed together.

"Ugh," He muttered, trying to ignore the feeling of the water washing over his ankles. "Who would live down here?"

"Well," Karai muttered. "It does seem like the perfect place to not be found."

"If you're a weak sewer rat, maybe." The red-banded brother countered. "Father's powerful enough he doesn't have to hide like a coward."

"Let's not forget," Donnie said, "these 'cowards' kicked our shells."

"Yeah," Raph muttered. "Don't remind me."

Soon enough they reached tunnel two-eighty-six. Donnie shone a flashlight down the tunnel, but the beam froze on something peculiar on the ground.

He stepped forward, kneeling down. "Aha!" He shouted triumphantly. "Footprints!"

So, the small team began following the prints, grateful to finally be on dry ground. They didn't have to walk far before the tunnel was lit up by a flash of pink, and a blast echoed down to them, sounding more like thunder in the reverberation.

The siblings ran to the end of the tunnel to see what was going on. Almost as soon as they arrived, half of a Kraang's body landed next to the tunnel.

Donnie gulped, forcing himself to look up. It was him, the crocodile. He was wrestling with several Kraang droids, energy shots filled the air, the monster's roars echoed incessantly. He was fighting hard until one Kraang suddenly stabbed an electro-tipped staff. The siblings could see the electricity run over the beast's body before it collapsed to the ground.

The Kraang didn't stop. They jabbed the electro-staffs into the creature's tough hide over and over again, eliciting pained growls and occasionally an agonized shout.

The Kraang stopped, leaving the creature huffing on its stomach.

"Tell Kraang where is the place that the ones known as _Jiyuu_ have hidden the power cell that Kraang wishes to know the place of." A Kraang demanded.

Most of the siblings just tilted their heads in confusion, but Donnie, as expected, understood every word. "So they're called _Jiyuu_." He muttered.

The crocodile growled defiantly, though his numb muscles refused to move. "Never."

The Kraang didn't respond, at least, not verbally. Instead, the simply returned to jabbing him with their electro-staffs.

Mikey flinched, tearing his gaze away from the monster's convulsing body. "We gotta save him." He whispered.

Everyone stared down at him in shock, making Mikey flinch a little. He hadn't expected the others to hear him. "What are you talking about?" Leo whispered harshly. "He's a vigilante."

Mikey pursed his lips, looking for some reason for his words, one other than compassion. His siblings wouldn't understand compassion the same way. He had to explain it from a brutally logical outlook. "They're talking about a power cell." He pointed out. "If we let him die, then we'll never know what the Kraang are after."

Everyone nodded slightly. He had a point. "Well," Donnie muttered. "Anything that's an interest to the Kraang is an interest to us..."

So, with a silent "why the hell not", the children of the Foot came out swinging. The Kraang were completely taken by surprise. It soon became a mess of flying metal limbs and brain creatures scrambling to get away.

Finally, once all the Kraang were scrapped, the teens took a moment to look at the crocodile. He was out cold.

Leo sighed, leaning down to grab the crocodile's arm. "We gotta get him out of here before more Kraang show up. Everyone take a limb."

* * *

As soon as they'd found a suitable place, the siblings had wrapped anything they had on them, along with anything they could find around the crocodile, locking him up with any of the chain-related weapons they possessed. Finally, agreeing that the mutant was secure enough, the siblings turned to leave the area from another tunnel. All of them but Mikey.

"Alright, Mikey," Leo said while the others waited at the tunnel entrance. "We'll go find this power source. It might just be a potential source of leverage. You stay here and watch him; we'll interrogate him later."

Mikey nodded, giving a mock salute. "Can do, chief!"

And so, Mikey sat down, at least a good meter or two from the monster, watching his siblings leave. He glanced at the creature, humming quietly to himself. He kept hearing his echoing shouts in the back of his mind. The poor guy had been through a lot.

Mikey scowled, steeling his expression. He was a vigilante. An enemy. Mikey wasn't meant to feel pity for him.

Then he heard the crocodile groan, and quickly scampered away when the creature shifted, groggily opening his eyes. "Where am I?"

Mikey slowly stood as the crocodile focused in on him. "Oh, you're awake." He said.

The mutant's eyes shifted from Mikey to the floor. He moved one of his forelegs, either to push himself to his feet or to rub his eyes, but he froze at the sound of clinking the movement brought. Mikey jumped back as the crocodile suddenly began struggling, jumping to his feet. "Set me free!" He bellowed.

Mikey bit his lip, hesitantly stepping closer to the crock as the chains dragged him back down to the floor. "Sorry, no can do. My bros said I had to keep you here until they got back."

The crocodile growled. "What do you want with me?"

Mikey noted the way the crocodile looked at him, apprehensive. The crocodile was sitting. Maybe sitting down would make Mikey seem a little less threatening. So he did. "You're one of the vigilantes who live in the sewers, aren't you?"

The mutant frowned, looking away. "I... will not confide that information in someone I barely know."

Mikey perked up at what, to him, sounded like a suggestion. "Well, I'm Michelangelo." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"

The crocodile blinked, staring down at him, confusion written all over his scaly face as if no one had ever asked him that before. "I... do not have one."

"Oh, I can help." Mikey jumped to his feet, walking up to the monster, but paused when he received a defensive growl. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured him, raising his hands to show he had no weapons. The monster stopped growling but remained tense. Mikey nodded, coming up to kneel beside the creature. He studied his face, opened his jaw to look inside his mouth, examined his eyes, and finally let his hands feel around the top of his head.

"Hm, your head seems kinda leathery..." Mikey muttered, wracking his busy brain for ideas. "Headleather! Wait, no... how about Leatherhead?"

The crocodile hummed quietly at the name. "Hmm, it is an interesting name."

Mikey grinned, moving back to sit in front of him. The crocodile, now Leatherhead, watched him curiously.

"So, now, my brothers just wanna ask you some questions about the vigilantes," Mikey said. "Like... where they live?"

Leatherhead suddenly barked a growl, snapping his jaw at Michelangelo, who leapt back. "Never! I will never betray my friends!"

Mikey frowned. This big scary crocodile called the vigilantes his friends. He had no idea who they were. "But your friends are criminals!"

Leatherhead shook his head, resting it back on the floor calmly. "No, they are not." He said. "They helped me. Now I will help them."

He really genuinely was willing to protect the vigilantes like that? He was much different than any bad guy Mikey had met before. This big, fierce, ferocious crock could've bitten his head off. But he didn't. He hadn't insulted Mikey. He hadn't threatened him. He seemed almost calm, even faced with someone who he thought was his enemy. Someone that loyal to their friends couldn't be that evil... right?

Mikey frowned. _C'mon bros, get here soon._

* * *

 **Ha ha, Raph's irony. "Who would live down here?" Aw, Mikey cares about Leatherhead, but he's too afraid to look weak to admit it.**

 **I had to search up what crocodile hands are called, but I couldn't find anything, so I just lost the specification of hands and called them "forelegs".**

 **I had Mikey and Leatherhead bonding. How cute. Aw, Mikey's conflicted. Maybe this is the future setup for a plot... or maybe I'm just following the episodes. Only time will tell.**


	53. Chapter 53

**So, I had a great idea. Once this fic is over, how about I make a series of short stories about when the turtles and Karai were younger and growing up.**

 **Also, I finally saw Spiderman Homecoming, and can I just say, it was awesome. And I made a picture on DeviantArt of Karai with puppy dog eyes. Seriously, if you guys look at my DeviantArt, let me know.**

 **My aunt just got back from Austria and gave me a necklace with a pressed, preserved edelweiss in a necklace. Edelweiss is Austria's national flower, and I'm Austrian so it's great.**

 **CC: You owe me 80 bucks! It was Leatherhead! - My brother: I don't own 80 bucks! - Then why did you up the wager then! - My brother: because I didn't think it was Leatherhead! - Fine at least give me 20 bucks - My brother: (gives me 20 bucks) fine here! - Thank you!**

 **Me: Don't worry. Debts can be paid through chores.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I can see Mikey talking to Karai about Leatherhead not talking to protect his friends. I think the conversation would go like this... - Mikey: Karai I don't think Leatherhead is a bad guy. - Karai: He is, Mikey. He's ruthless like the vigilantes. - Mikey: If he is ruthless why is he trying to protect his friends? - Karai: Mikey, if I was captured by the bad guys and they demand me to give up the location of where you were hiding. I won't say a damn word! Because I would rather die than rant out my family. (Hugs Mikey) - Mikey: We're not gonna kill Leatherhead right sis? - Karai: I'm not too sure Mikey...**

 **Me: That's about how my written conversation between them went. I mean, Mikey does care about him, he just doesn't wanna look weak. How sad!**

 **Guest: I just saw It Came from the Depths a few hours ago XD Hmm, I wonder if Mikey will end up being LH's friend or not.**

 **Me: If you're that far behind in the show, you may wanna catch up and come back after. I mean, you can watch about eight episodes a day if you have free time.**

 **Guest: I'm so shocked the story has 200 comments. I was expecting an epic retelling of the series but this seems kind of bleh honestly...but maybe I need to give it a fair chance. I didn't get too far in, just the first 10. But judging by the latest chapter, I don't think the writing gets better**

 **Me: Well, that's your opinion. But you can't really stop at 10 and skip to 52 and just expect that everything in between was the same. I had some complex things between then and now. At the beginning, I was sticking closer to the script to keep the story grounded in something familiar, and then I let my brain go crazy. I'm just as shocked I have 200 reviews. My readers are amazing. Well, from the looks of this, most of them are. And if the only point of your review was to judge me, then I think it was a pretty big waste of time. I write how I wanna write, and I put in a lot of effort to get chapters out daily. So, I'd prefer to avoid receiving meaningless reviews in the future. Maybe you should skim those forty-two chapters you missed.**

 **Guest: What's your deviant art name?**

 **Me: Hannahthepadawan.**

* * *

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Karai had gone through an underwater pool they'd found near the site of the Kraang's attack. They had followed the submerged tunnel, Karai using a breather Donnie had given her before they left. They'd reached the other side without a hitch. It was only once Leo made a comment about the lack of resistance that the first trap swung.

Dodging projectiles bent on cutting them in two, finally, they made it to a tunnel at the end of the room. But even there, they weren't safe. Behind them rolled a barrel of something toxic, blades stabbing out of its cylindrical form.

Karai's breathing was heavy. She ran with all she had and thanked the _Shinto_ gods that they'd left Mikey where it was safe. Well, as safe as anyone could be while guarding a huge mutant crocodile.

At the end of the tunnel was a dead end. A wooden wall spray painted with the words "GET OUT". Oh, she wished she could, but there was nowhere to go. They'd all be skewered by the barrel. But, in that moment of doubt, her brothers ran faster, Leo and Raph angling their shoulders to ram into the wall.

 _They're crazy._ She thought. But, the moment they impacted with the wall, it gave way, and they all fell through in a pile of splinters.

Karai breathed a sigh of relief, going to stand when suddenly, a blade from the barrel landed in the floor next to her head. Bug-eyed, Karai forced herself to stand despite the close call.

She was the first one on her feet. She looked around as the others lifted themselves up. They were in a narrow room with gray brick walls. It was almost too small, suffocating the four of them. On the wall at the end wall, spray painted was the Japanese symbol they were all-too-familiar with.

"Great," Raph muttered. "It's a dead end."

Raph was always negative, but this time it looked like he was right. There was nothing here. She scanned the symbol for some possible way it might be a key to making the power cell appear, but as she ran her hands along the wall, she saw a faint purple glow from between the bricks. Could it really be?

"Maybe not quite, Raph." She said, pressing her fingers into the bricks. They gave, allowing themselves to be pushed in before folding away to reveal a nice, neat square compartment. Within was a cylindrical glass canister with a pink crystal trapped inside. Its glow was almost blinding.

Donnie was the first one to approach, pulling from his bag some metal pins connected to wires. "This thing is putting out some major power readings." He muttered, touching the pins to an outlet in the top of the cell. Suddenly, the cell let off a loud electric spark, throwing Donnie onto his back. He blinked once, trying to shake off the shock. "Why do I always have to touch the weird Kraang stuff?!"

Karai studied it as Donnie cautiously picked it up since no one else wanted to touch it.

"What does it power anyway?" She asked.

"With the right component parts, just about anything," Donnie said, studying the canister while holding it a respectable distance from his face. "Flashlight, blaster cannon, city on the moon."

"What would the vigilantes even want with something like this?" Leo wondered out loud.

Donnie shrugged, turning towards the way out. "To keep it out of the wrong hands?"

Raph huffed, crossing his arms like a child. "So they hate the Kraang too." He muttered. "Great. One more thing we have in common with those stupid punks."

Karai sighed, nudging the red-banded turtle lightly. "Don't worry, Raph. The more the vigilantes focus on the Kraang, the less we have to work to destroy either of them."

"Fine, that makes sense."

"Well, we've got our leverage," Leo said, following Donnie out the doorway. "Time to go interrogate a monster."

* * *

 **Leatherhead is not a monster, you jerks!**

 **I feel like this was a very sorry excuse for a chapter. I was lazy, and next chapter is longer.**

 **I found out that Sorries by Andee would be a great romance theme for Donnie when it comes to April. Like "I have foot-in-mouth disease" and "I'll fight your fight like it was mine" like when April tole him finding her dad wasn't his fight. And he insisted on helping anyway. You know, I need to write an au short story for this fic with more mad scientist Donniee.**


	54. Chapter 54

**So, I've decided, instead of letting this story have two-hundred-plus chapters, at the end of season one, I'm gonna start a sequel for season two. But I don't know what to name it. I was thinking something like "There Is No Blame" or something like that.**

 **Guest: Epic as always! The part when Donnie gets shocked by the power cell always gets me. I've seen all of season one and two on Netflix and I'm waiting for the third and fourth to come out. Do you know any websites to watch them for free?**

 **Me: Well, there's Watchcartoonsonline. Look that up. When in doubt, search up "watch tmnt 2012 (episode name) online"**

 **Guest: Leo your a j*** Leatherhead is not a monster!**

 **Me: Yeah! He's less of a monster than Donnie!**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Ooooo so they are sneaking around, being sneaky and ninjary. I hope they meet Casey in the next chapter! I wonder if he's a better fighter than he usually is. I also wonder when they are going to catch April being sneaky and being a vigilante, well, if she is. What am I saying, of course, she is! You give away too many hints!**

 **Me: You seem to have your theories pretty set in stone, well, I suppose you'll have to keep reading and find out ;)**

* * *

Leatherhead had gone silent not too long ago, and Mikey didn't have the heart to disturb him. If he was falling asleep, that was good. He was in pain, and Mikey knew he'd only get hurt more once his siblings returned. In the back of his mind, Mikey didn't want that to happen, but he knew they had to get some answers, one way or another.

Generally, Mikey was a pretty caring individual. He valued life, and he didn't like seeing others in pain. His brothers, on the other hand, couldn't care less. Donnie was a psychopathic scientist, Raph was a brutish brawler, and Leo was so dedicated to his team that he didn't care what he had to do to win. Karai restrained herself a little more, at least when he was around.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Mikey was the baby of the family. While they were growing up, everyone had protected Mikey from Shredder's wrath. Karai had read him bedtime stories, Leo and Shredder had taught him the brunt of everything he knew, while Karai had smoothed out the rough edges in his form. They'd made him what he was, they'd protected him from the harsh world. But he supposed maybe it was time he grew up and accepted reality the way it was. So he did.

He turned his shell to the monster on the floor, not wanting to look at his peaceful rest any longer. The more he numbed his feelings towards this creature, the better. But as soon as he turned, he saw light, a flashlight beam entering the room. Soon entered Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Karai, whose mascara was running like black tears. They must've gone underwater.

"You're back!" He cried, accidentally waking Leatherhead. Mikey quickly stood up to greet his siblings, and to get away from Leatherhead, who would soon realize the others were there.

"Mikey, what happened while we were gone?" Leo asked.

Mikey shrugged. "Not much." He gestured to the crocodile. He tried to get free, but it didn't work. I gave him a name."

Donnie tilted his head. "You what?"

Mikey nodded cheerfully. "That's right. Guys, meet Leatherhead." He said, then gestured to his family. "Leatherhead, meet my siblings."

Leatherhead growled.

Mikey laughed nervously. "He's just a little cranky."

Leatherhead tensed up, his body going rigid. "Kraang?"

Mikey quickly shook his head, rushing over to him before he could panic any further. He knelt down next to him and stroked his scales gently, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "No, no, 'cranky'. It means upset."

Leatherhead breathed in carefully, regaining control of himself. "Yes..." he said quietly.

Mikey sighed in relief as he continued to stroke him calmingly, but a moment later, he felt a hand grab him by the arm and yank him away. It was Raph.

"Mikey, what have you been doing with this guy?" He hissed venomously. "Making friends?"

Mikey frowned. "What else was I supposed to do? The guy's traumatized."

"Mikey," Leo's voice was firm. "He's a vigilante. You aren't supposed to be nice to him."

Mikey shook his head, glancing momentarily at Leatherhead, who seemed to be drifting off again. "Guys, he's not so bad."

"I got this, guys," Karai stepped up to him, taking him lightly by the shoulders. "Mikey needs a little wakeup call." She suddenly shook him by the shoulders and shouted in his face. "Vigilantes are all bad!"

Leo rolled his eyes and motioned Donnie forward with the Kraang stuff. "Alright, Leatherhead." He said. "You're part of the vigilante group, Jiyuu, am I correct."

Leo had been expecting a denial, but he didn't get one. "That is correct."

Leo nodded lightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "Then where is their hideout?"

Leo was wrong.

"I'll never tell," Leatherhead growled, subtly coiling up his body like he was preparing to spring at someone.

Leo scowled, but that was as far as his annoyance went because he still held his trump card. "Then I suppose you don't care that we have this." He said, motioning Donnie forward.

Donnie nervously stepped forth and revealed the cell. Leatherhead's third eyelid slid over. Mikey's eyes could barely keep up with how fast Leatherhead jumped to his feet, knocking Donnie on his shell. "Thief!" He bellowed, and all at once, his chains shattered, raining chunks of metal all over the floor.

Suddenly, Donnie was hoisted up into the air, specifically by Leatherhead grabbing his face. The purple-masked ninja's screams were muffled as the mutant crocodile grabbed the power cell from him and threw him to the ground before running off, with the turtles powerless to stop him.

Donnie groaned, pressing his hands to his sore cheeks. "What do you have against my face?!" He shouted.

Leo growled. "Great, now look what you've done!"

Donnie scoffed, standing quickly. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. You told me to-"

But then Karai was between them, pointing down the tunnel Leatherhead had gone. "Shut up and follow him, you dimwits!"

* * *

Leatherhead's tracks lead them straight towards the old subway station, where all the out-of-commission cars had been put to rot by idiotic politicians and lazy city workers.

Somewhere on the way there, Mikey had heard a mechanical shout, then purple blast beams had filled the air. Now, not only were they chasing someone. They were _being_ chased as well.

Hot on their tails, the Kraang chased, but not far ahead, the ninja saw their goal. Leatherhead sat inside one of the subway cars with the power source, trying to hook it up to something.

"Stop him!" Karai shouted.

But her orders were only met with the sounds of clashing metal since the Kraang had caught up. Raph stabbed through a Kraang, only for another one to grab him moments later. "Little busy, sis."

Karai growled, ready to do the work on her own when a screech came from the subway car. It burst to life with pink energy before racing off, leaving only a trail of wrecked tracks behind.

Karai scowled, pulling out her tanto blade as she could clearly hear a Kraang approaching from behind. The turtles were having a tough time holding them off, but once Karai was fighting with them, the Kraang were easy.

Raph growled quietly, stretching his left arm and wincing slightly as he did so. "He got away."

Next to their feet was Donnie, with a nasty bruise on his face, although it may have been from Leatherhead's earlier attack. "Well," He muttered, studying another subway car. "He may have gotten away, but at least there's a silver lining."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh, and what would that be, Donatello?"

Donnie pointed to the car, his mind already racing with possibilities. "I could make one of these subway cars into an awesome battle vehicle that'll help us take down the vigilantes even faster."

Karai smiled, throwing an arm over Donnie's shoulder. "I like the way you think."

But while the others babbled on about their new battleshell, Mikey stared down the tunnel Leatherhead's subway car had gone. He couldn't help but frown. _He wasn't all bad..._

* * *

 **So, yes Leatherhead is the first confirmed vigilante.**

 **And that was the end of "It Came From the Depths". Now, finally, the long awaited episode: "New Girl in Town". While it's not Karai, there is a new girl in town, but she's not an OC. Have fun with those final thoughts until tomorrow!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay, why is Bishop so... attractive? Like, he's such a compelling villain, and he's so mysterious. Physically he's pasty and... well, likely attractive to some people, but damn, just his voice, and that black coat. Like, seeing him enter in "The Bad Day" with the coat blowing around him is just like, oh my god, I have a new favorite bad guy. I know the Bishop in this story will be an Utrom, but he may also be an antagonist of sorts. I'm working with the ideas.**

 **I notice in my story, Leo's having the same character development as his 2003 counterpart. He's becoming more of a doer rather than a thinker, and makes rash choices out of anger. That'll be great for plot development.**

 **So, finally, we reach "New Girl In Town". Who will this new girl be? Let's find out.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Karai: (Shouts) All viglanties are bad! - Later, - Karai: I'm sorry i didn't mean to yell at you (hugs Mikey) - Mikey: It's okay Karai I'm not mad at you - Raph: Your Making him weak Let him be a man turtle! - Karai: Well he's not turning into you!**

 **Me: You guys love writing your own little fluff plots. You know, if you guys want, you could write these small ideas into oneshots or something.**

 **Guest: Shinigami will be in the next episode**

 **Me: Hm, maybe.**

 **Guest: can you make new girl in town Irma but human not Kraang**

 **Me: Well, I'm not gonna say it isn't her, but I already have four chapters prewritten. It's how I stay on top of things.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Hmmmmmmmmmm... I have soooooooo many theories! This story is making my stomach turn!**

 **Me: Don't throw up on your keyboard. I love all theories, they're so fun to read, mostly because most of them are wrong, but are really good ideas.**

 **This review is from chapter 16**

 **Guest: Wow. In the first time Raph acted rebel to Shredder, my reaction was like ... Rest in piece Raph. But its already the THIRD TIME he is rebel like this! I wonder how is he still alive... Plz don't die Raph. You're my favorite character! ;-;**

 **Me: Meh, if he keeps this up, he might die. Raph should know better by now, but you know teenagers.**

 **CC: I love how Karai is caring towards Mikey. She basically protected Mikey from Shredder. I just found it cute she read him bed time stories. It really shows how much she really does care and is not as bad as she appears to be. Also I can see Donnie telling Mikey not to drive the battle shell but Raph and Karai go behind his back to teach Mikey how to dive. - Raph: Okay, Mikey, start driving and also hit people while you're at it - Karai: No, we're not hitting people! We're teaching Mikey how to drive without doing anything dumb. - Raph: I'm trying to teach Mikey how to be a turtle-man so back off! - Karai: I'm not gonna back off! Mikey might get hurt! - Raph: And this is the reason Mikey is still a wimp! You keep coddling him! - Karai: I don't coddle him! - Raph: You read him bed time stories! - Karai: Oh, and encouraging Mikey to hurt people is better?! - Raph: Trust me, it'll help him! - Karai: With what?! Mikey would never do that to people - Raph: Didn't you kidnap a guy for Donnie? - Karai: You were there! - Mikey: I'm not gonna learn how to drive today, am I?**

 **Me: Karai's never gonna live that kidnapping thing down, huh? Maybe I should start using that in my story. I think I will in later chapters, just because it's hilarious.**

* * *

 _A week later_

One thing the brothers always knew: never mess with Donnie's stuff. Donnie's stuff was a confusing web that none of their intellects could decipher. It was better left untouched, lest someone get hurt. Of course, danger had never daunted Michelangelo. So, when Snakeweed looked a little hungry, he took an opportunity.

Mikey threw his hands up in frustration." How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You can keep saying it until we catch Snakeweed again," Donnie replied.

They'd been chasing him through town until, finally, they'd cornered the giant plant mutant in an alley. But rushing in there would be a death wish. They needed a plan.

"We'll attack from above," Leo said.

But Raph shook his head. "That'll take too long."

Karai snorted a laugh at the two, arguing as always. "I can handle it."

Leo scowled. "Well, I'm the leader, you listen to my plan."

Raph turned to the other turtles. "All in favor of making Karai temporary leader." A moment, then all hands went up.

Leo could only scowl indignantly as Karai shrugged at him before pulling out her tanto and running into the alley.

Leo shook his head. There was no way she could take on Snakeweed alone. But, as soon as he turned to her, she threw some white powder into his face, blinding him. Metsubushi: The cheater's way to win.

A kick to the head put the monster down for good. The turtles cheered. All but one.

"Alright, _Neesan!_ " Donnie cheered.

Mikey jumped up and down. "You're the best!"

Karai smiled, walking away from Snakeweed like a boxer leaving the ring after winning the championship.

"You see, Leo?" Raph said. "When we listen to Karai, things get done."

Leo's infinite scowl continued on. "My plan would've worked."

Raph smirked. "Sure, it would've."

Leo huffed, uncrossing his arms. "You know what? Fine. If you think she's so good, you can follow her orders from now on. Because I'm out."

With that, Leo turned and walked away, gone, absorbed by the night like he was a shadow of himself.

"Well," Raph said like nothing had happened. "Seems like you're leader now, _Aneki_."

Karai scowled, watching where Leo had disappeared. He had just walked out, and they didn't care. Leo was their big brother. He deserved better treatment than this.

"You know what, guys?" She sheathed her tanto. "No. You're all so disrespectful of Leo. He's your older brother. You're supposed to follow his orders and trust him to lead you out of danger."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Karai. He's just a whiny baby."

Karai huffed. "If that's what you think, then have fun leading the team, Raph." She said, walking the way Leo had before he'd disappeared. "Maybe you'll respect Leo more when you fail."

Raph gaped after her for a moment, but quickly covered it up with a scowl. "Fine!" He called after her. "And I won't fail!"

Donnie touched his shoulder lightly. "Raph, let her go." He gestured to the fallen mutant. "We need to get Snakeweed back to my lab before he wakes up."

Raph huffed, taking one of Snakeweed's limbs. "Fine, but this isn't over."

"Sure, it's not." Donnie rolled his eyes. "Now, get pulling."

* * *

Karai frowned, watching over the rooftops. Leo had gone about a mile or so from the others, muttering and kicking things all the while. He's eventually stopped on a rooftop to vent silently.

This was her fault. She'd shown him up in front of the others. He was always working so hard, always so focused and dedicated. Sometimes, Karai just wished he would let loose and have fun. Maybe she could help. She'd started this problem, and now she would fix it.

But what would Leo enjoy most? He'd always seemed to have fun when they would spar. Maybe he just needed someone to play with. A devious smile crossed her face. She had an idea.

Karai grabbed her communicator and called up the lair, signaling a group of soldiers that she needed them immediately. She closed the communication line and looked back down at Leo, grumpy, fuming, unsuspecting.

This would be fun.

* * *

 **Karai has ideas. Maybe she's calling in that new girl... or maybe she's just gonna surprise him with ice cream.**

 **So, guess what? I'm making a fan comic for this fic. I have the first page in pencil. I'm debating whether to color it or make it black and white except for the turtle's masks, blood, and eyes. Is there anything else I should color in if I make it black and white? Seriously, if you want a comic at all, help by advising me in the reviews.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Guess what? I have the first page of my comic on Deviantart now! Remember, it's "hannahthepadawan".**

 **Guest: Raph is gonna fail hard at leading. And Karai is gonna laugh so hard.**

 **Holy s*** so many reviews.**

 **Me: You called it. Everyone better start placing bets on who the new girl in town is. Like, seriously, I'd make a virtual betting pool if she didn't show up in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Ohhh Leo you're in for it XD**

 **Me: Yep, Karai has her Evil Thinking Face(TM) on. You'd get that joke if you looked at a comic I'm gonna put on my DeviantArt soon.**

 **Guest: make Bishop human and antagonist or antihero just make him human I hate how they make him an utrom. That was the lamest idea of the show**

 **Me: I wanna. I wanna so bad, but I can't cause I only wanna use characters from this incarnation. I can still make him an antihero, I just can't make him human.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Oooooooohhhh the arguments! The turtles kind of remind me of my own siblings (I'm the middle child). I wonder what Karai is up too... hide and seek in the big city? That would be soooooo fun! My theories make no sense XD**

 **Me: Hm, hide and seek in New York actually sounds fun if it wasn't for all the muggers, angry drivers, and rapists. I like how Karai is sticking up for Leo even though no one else is.**

 **These two reviews are from chapter 27**

 **Guest: Does anyone knows Glitchtale? Well then. If you do, then you already know Akumu, right? I like to IMAGINE Raph in this au with an Akumu that belongs to him. But it's not the Akumu like Betty's one. Raph's Kumu is made of Determination instead of Fear, it's a bit stronger than the original and it is red instead of pink. And Raph call him Akimu\Kimu. Wow, when Karai said, "turtle soup" (on the other language) I just IMAGINATED Raph and Kimu staring at her, Raph with Betty's battle face and Akimu with Akumu's battle face. Raph: "You're dead to me :)" - Karai: (running away) OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT" - Raph: "COME BACK HERE YOU M***! (Akimu turns into OMEGA chainsaw) (Raph chases Karai) - 1 Murder later - R.I.P. Karai. - (Meanwhile) - Raph: (talking with Kimu) "Enjoy your new SOUL slowly, buddy. It's kinda rare for us to find those Bravery ones" - Akimu: (Already ate the entire SOUL) "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Care to repeat?" - Raph: (doing Yellow Diamond's angry face) - Akimu: "F***." (floats away being chased by Raph. He [Raph] was holding the chainsaw that Donnie used to kill him once) - Raph: "Come on Kimu, don't run! I just wanna throw you out the window!" - Akimu: "T-T (still floating away) - Another Murder later - R.I.P. Akimu - Raph: "But he could float... And he has Determination..." - (Akimu's main menu appears, and Raph can see him... Reseting. - Raph after 999999999999999999 deaths... - Raph: (Don't remember anything from the past timeline) " Why Kimu? ;-; "**

 **Me: I do know Glitchtale, but I must admit... this review lost me completely. *Starts playing Determination*.**

 **Guest: Am I the only Brazilian reading this au? Idk. But I must say, even if I can't understand some words, this story is GREAT!**

 **Me: Thank you, I mean, I'm not sure how many people from each country are reading. I've looked and it seems to be mostly the United States.**

* * *

Leo's face seemed to be set in a perpetual scowl as he grumbled and moped around the rooftop, kicking a can to the side. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He wanted to punch something, and he would rather that something be Raph's face, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Then, he heard a noise. Quiet and subtle, like the sound of someone or something trying to be silent. But to trained ears, even the most silent movements could be heard.

He turned, pulling out his katanas simultaneously. But, looking upon his attackers, he relaxed. It was only a group of Foot soldiers. Strange. He didn't recall any other groups being put out to patrol.

"Oh, hey guys." He said. The Foot soldiers exchanged a look and then did something any soldier of Shredder's was smart enough to think twice before doing. They attacked.

One ran at him, swinging their sword at his head, but Leo reacted instantly, ducking the blade and raising his katana to block the next sword that came down at him only a moment later.

He rolled out of the way of another slash and his foot shot out, kicking a soldier in the side. Leo gathered himself to his feet and turned to face the Foot, still reeling in shock. "What the heck is wrong with all of you?" He demanded. None of them answered, they only raised their swords. Leo steeled his expression to a scowl. "Well, if it's a fight you want..."

He moved in a flurry of kicks and slashes. He knew they were only soldiers, not any level near himself or his siblings. He easily took them down, leaving them groaning at his feet.

Leo sheathed his sword and brushed himself off. "I'm gonna have to report these guys to father..."

Then, he heard a quiet chuckle. His head snapped up to look at the billboard at the back of the roof. Perched on top of the board, a shadow watched him.

He tilted his head as she jumped down into the light, giving him the opportunity to take her in fully. She was tall and lithe, with short red hair cut with bangs, and in the dark, her eyes appeared to be a light brown. She wore all black, cloaking her entire body in the darkness. To accent her clothing, she wore a red scarf that draped over her shoulders, hiding her mouth and a matching sash at her waist. Her feet were wrapped up in black Jika-tabi like most of the standard Foot soldiers had their feet.

Her eyes were clean of makeup, showing her clear Japanese heritage in the narrow, angled shape of them. Every other defining aspect of her body was cloaked in mystery. When she spoke, her Japanese heritage only became more clear.

"Not bad." She said, looking over the bodies of the fallen ninjas. She had a thick Japanese accent. "You managed to take out my rogue Foot soldiers."

Leo blinked. "Rogue...? Traitors?"

But while Leo was confused, she suddenly jumped at him without warning, not giving him enough time to react, let alone draw his katana. She drove her knee into his chest, knocking him to the ground. He felt her foot come down on his plastron and stiffened when she pulled out her sword.

The tip of the gleaming metal rested only an inch from his throat.

"My name is Harmony." She then jumped back and away from him, her eyes hinting at a smile he could not see. "See you around."

She slipped into the shadows, disappearing as Leo got to his feet. He felt his thoughts jumble in a tangle of confusion.

"What was _that?_ "

* * *

Down below the battleground, in a dark alley, the girl, Harmony, stood in the moonlight. She reached up, as if to brush her hair from her face, but instead grabbed her hair and pulled the red wig away to reveal black beneath. She shook it out as she pulled down the red scarf to show a rounded nose and full lips painted red.

She smiled up at the moon. "Good job, Karai." She smirked.

"Phase one: complete."

* * *

 **So, the secret identity of Harmony didn't stay secret for long. But this is gonna mainly be an arc for dramatic irony.**

 **I have so much planned out for her, and I just love her banter with Leo. She is so insulting, but she's too awesome to hold back. I hope you all like her as much as me. I will soon have a concept for her character on my Deviantart.**


	57. Chapter 57

**So, my official favorites for side heroes and villains are Bishop and Usagi, with Stockman and Nobody coming as a close second. Okay, I can understand why Bishop's voice and fashion sense make him attractive (in a middle-age, I-wanna-dissect-you kinda way), but why is Usagi giving me the same vibe (only less evil). Everything about him is awesome. His freckles, how he has his ears tied up like a ponytail almost, and his voice. I also love his outfit and his sword skills. His personality is awesome, too. I still remember that undercover moment in "The Real World part 1": "Ninja garb. I feel cloaked in dishonor." Priceless! I'm so glad they brought him into the 2012 series, though I haven't seen the episode yet.**

 **I've always liked 2003 Stockman for his arrogance. I mean, seriously, even after being maimed, dismembered, tortured, and reduced to nothing but a brain in a jar, he still refuses to give up that pompous attitude. What is it about these characters?! To be honest, I have some special, particularly off-script plans for Stockman in this story. It's gonna be awesome. Now, for reviews**

 **Guest: Ha! Karai's such a prankster, I wonder when Leo will find out. I also wonder if there is actualy gonna be a new person, or it's just Karai. suspense intensifies**

 **Me: Suspense is a writer's greatest weapon. And I plan to abuse it as much as I can.**

 **Guest: Damn Karai way to play to your brother's feelings**

 **Me: Yeah, not cool, just very clever. I wonder why she's doing this, or if she has a reason at all.**

 **CC: I was hoping for Shinigami or Lotus Blossom (she's from 80s tmnt) but damn Leo might get a crush on his sister after all this.**

 **Me: Unfortunately, I can't add in Lotus Blossom since she is from another incarnation. So many people are asking about Shinigami. I don't want to spoil anything, and I love throwing you guys off, but I just wanna make it clear, every character in the show appears at the same time they do in canon, so Shinigami enters in season four.**

 **Guest: Could you bring Jhanna as Donnie's crush**

 **Me: I wish I could, but again, that's from another incarnation. I mean, that was a good episode, and that little vague romance between Jhanna and Donnie was sweet, but I can't, I'm so sorry.**

 **Guest: Please make DonniexhumanIrma in this fic**

 **Me: I can't. I have to follow along with the canon characters, so I have to make Irma a Kraang, but I can throw in something subtle between Donnie and Rook.**

 **Guest 1: Well once again you were able to make my mind explode with your creativity and I can't believe that you're already to the New Girl In Town... but what does phase one mean... what's going on? Something is gonna go down... and it won't be pretty.**

 **Me: I believe "phase one" refers to stages in Karai's ambiguous plan to do something that we have no clue she wants to do yet. This episode was meant to really make people think and feel sorta betrayed a bit, but it's all in good fun.**

* * *

Donnie's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he circled several locations on the map. Near the movie theater, the fortune cookie factory, and even the place he had been attacked by the vigilante they now knew as Leatherhead. Of course, the only clues they had to who was a vigilante and who was not was just by their actions: shadows moving through the dark, whispering amongst themselves, spying likely. They could never tell, but anyone could be suspect. One thing they could all admit: the vigilantes had done one shell of a job hiding right under their noses.

Footsteps distracted him from his work. He looked up to see Leo enter, looking terrible. He was covered in bruises.

Mikey was the first to vocalize his surprise. "Whoa, Leo, dude, what happened?" He asked, moving to help him.

But Leo shoved him away. "Don't wanna talk about it."

Raph crossed his arms, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Wow, Leo. You go off on your own for one night and you get your shell kicked. Nice."

Leo growled, whipping around to point a finger into Raph's face. "Don't get on my nerves, Raph."

Donnie set down his marker. "Wow, Leo, what's got you so down in the dumps?"

Leo scowled, slumping down on a chair next to Karai's. "I was jumped by some group of ninjas." He muttered. " _Foot_ ninjas. Traitors."

Had he been holding the marker still, Donnie surely would have dropped it. "Wait, what?"

Raph's hands twitched towards his sais. "If there are traitors forming their own gang, we gotta tell Father."

But even though everyone else was sense, Karai seemed relaxed, like none of this bothered her. "I wouldn't worry about them, guys. I was watching from another roof, and Leo handled those guys in a minute flat."

Leo's mouth fell open. "Wait you were watching? Why didn't you help?"

Karai shrugged "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Michelangelo raised an eyebrow at the deep purple splotches on Leo's arms. "If Leo took down those guys so easily, then why does he have all these bruises?"

At the question, Leo looked almost ashamed. "Some _girl_ attacked me after I took out the traitors." He explained in a whisper. "Said her name was Harmony."

Karai shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. "Well, it sounds like you had fun."

Leo could only give a bitter shrug. "Well, it is nice to fight someone on my level for a change."

"Oh, so we're not on your level?" Raphael demanded.

Leo stood, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Raph." He muttered, stalking away.

Karai watched Leo leave, feeling something warm in her chest. "Looks like Leo handled himself fine without you guys."

But she could always count on Raph to burst her bubble. "I give him a week before he comes crawling back to us with an apology."

Karai shot him a glare that shut his mouth like a physical force. "You really think it's Leo who needs to apologize?"

Raph couldn't answer as she left, disappearing like Leo. Why were they always on his side? Leo was the bad guy here, not Raph... right?

* * *

 **I've officially memorized the Steins;Gate opening, Hacking to the Gate. It's awesome! I'm just working on the last line. It's so hard to say the consonants individually: "Nomikomarete yuku", try saying no-me-ko-ma-rey-tey yu-ku" really fast and see how hard it is.**

 **So, is anyone going to give me their opinion on the new cover art? Post in the reviews your thoughts.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I'm having such a hard time forcing myself to write the plans for the next episode. "The Alien Agenda", then a little bit of "The Pulverizer", only because it contains main storyline material like the shellraiser and the Kraang power cell.**

 **I just saw "Outbreak" from the 2003 show, and the mutant sewer worker looks so much like Spiderbytez. Also, I can no longer sympathize with 2003 Stockman, or, rather, Stockmanstein, I guess. I know now why "Insane In The Membrane" was marked as such a disturbing episode. I can't sympathize with him anymore. I don't care what Shredder did to him, he tried to hurt April! But... he's still on my list of top villains.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I really love the cover**

 **Me: Thank you! I can't believe I made something so good.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Of course Leo and Raph are at each other's throats again. I really think it was Shini, but I also think it's someone else. I don't know who, but I have a feeling it might not be her. So I guess I'm right either way!**

 **Me: Leo and Raph are an easy conflict to abuse. But when Karai gets involved, things get real. I suppose we'll see who this "new girl" is soon enough.**

 **Aw, only two reviews. Well, okay.**

* * *

Leo's cheek went numb in his hand as he watched his favorite show with less enthusiasm than usual. The arguments had taken everything out of him. Now he couldn't care less what was on the screen, but still, he watched.

The episode had begun with some strange new girl trying to kill Captain Ryan. Again and again, she struck, catching him off guard long enough to tussle and then disappear like she'd never even been there. Her name was Starlight.

She currently had Ryan pinned against the wall by his throat. "This is the end, Ryan."

Ryan's reply was highlighted by his usual knowing smile. "You're a worthy opponent, Starlight." He said. "But I always carry my backup laser pistol." He suddenly shot her. Starlight went flying back to the ground. But as soon as she made contact, she began to fizzle and almost waver out of existence. But a moment later, it stopped, revealing a holo-disguise cube and the real identity of the attacker.

On the ground, bleeding, laid Celestial.

Ryan dropped to his knees, staring in horror at what he'd done. "Celestial! It was you the whole time?"

Celestial, though weak, managed to look up. "Yes..."

Ryan shook his head, pulling her body closer into his arms. "Why did you attack me?"

"You always enjoyed fighting." Her voice was wavering. "I wanted you to learn to have fun, to let loose once and a while."

Ryan's eyes shone with moisture. "You did all that for me?"

Celestial's lips twitched upwards. "I love you."

She suddenly flinched with a gasp and curled into the side that was shot. Ryan lifted her up bridal-style. "This is my fault." His face was twisted in anguish. "But I'll get you help, Celestial, if it's the last thing I do."

Leo frowned as Ryan and Celestial walked out to the ending theme of Space Heroes. He leaned forward, turning the television off, only a moment before the door opened.

Leo didn't have to look up. He could identify the new entrance by his footsteps, by the way he breathed, by the light chinking of his armor as he walked.

"Leonardo," Shredder began, stopping in the middle of Leo's bedroom. "Why are you not with your brothers?"

Leo shrugged. "They went on patrol."

Though he could not see his father's face, Leo could tell he was raising an eyebrow. "And you did not go with them?"

He couldn't keep down the scowl. "Raphael thought he could be a better leader than me, so I let him."

Whatever response he'd been expecting, Leo never anticipated the harsh edge to Shredder's next words. "That was not your choice to make."

Leo pursed his lips for a moment, feeling the hot stare of the Shredder in his back, like a single spot of sunlight piercing the dark. But he shook it off, taking a stand from his tatami mat. He'd lost the will to care.

"Why not?" He questioned, turning to look Shredder in the eyes. "I always have to make decisions for the whole team, and they only listen to me half of the time." Leo's thin veil between anger and calm was wavering. "I'm... I'm sick of it, Father!" His fists clenched, his knuckles going pale green. "They don't understand the stress I'm under. Is it too much to ask for a little respect?"

This time, Leo expected a violent outburst, but he didn't get one. Instead, Shredder's words were calm and steady. "You do not receive their respect because you do not fight for it."

For the first time, Leo looked up. "What do you mean, Father?"

Shredder's eyes were hard and cold, like a military commander sending his men into battle. "He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command." He said. "Leaders don't ask for respect, they take it. By force. By fear."

Leo frowned. "But doesn't that seem a little wrong?"

Shredder's heavy hand found his shoulder, like an anchor to the conversation. "You will not earn their respect if you do not impose your dominance." He explained, then gestured to himself. "Do you think my men always respected me when I first began rebuilding the Foot?"

In all honesty, Leo did. But now that he thought about it, it seemed more apparent how wrong he had been. "I... I guess not."

Shredder nodded once, releasing him. "Find your brothers." He ordered. "Take control of your team. Do not take 'no' for an answer."

And those words helped Leo stand straighter, stronger. " _Hai, Sensei._ "

* * *

The only problem was that Leo didn't know where the others were. In fact, he didn't even know where to begin looking. New York was huge.

"Where are they anyway?" He mumbled, almost hoping some answer would just appear out of thin air.

"You always talk to yourself?"

Leo whipped around to the voice. He scowled. It was _her_. Harmony stood before him, her eyes giving the impression of a smug grin, her hand was on her hip. She was amused, wasn't she?

"You know," He said. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."

She pouted mockingly. "Oh, I'm sorry." She then drew her sword, simply holding it up like a trinket. "What are you gonna do about it, turtle freak?"

Leo drew his own sword. "I'm gonna kick your butt, that's what."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Because you did that so well last time."

Leo shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. _Don't let her get to you..._ He thought, opening his blue eyes once again. "Leaders don't ask for respect..."

* * *

 **The quote Shredder used was from Niccolo Machiavelli.**

 **So, the life lesson is not "You must carry responsibility whether you like it or not". It's "When people don't respect you, you make them respect you". Sounds logical.**


	59. Chapter 59

**So, guess what guys? I'm a composer for an upcoming game on gamejolt called HYRULETALE, like if Zelda fell into the Underground. I'm making all these songs, and they sound so cool!**

 **LittleOldWriter12: XD I absolutely love how Space Heroes always matches up perfectly with the turtle's future. It's hilarious!**

 **Me: Me, too. It's great for making readers panic prematurely.**

 **Guest: I actually like the idea of shredder commanding respect**

 **Me: Yeah, he's always seemed like that kind of leader. He's much better than the '87 Shredder. They made him a whiny, bratty idiot. 2012 is the first time we see Shredder's true essence captured.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Good advice Shredder, way to be a father. Geez I wonder what his advice for how to date girl was... - Shredder: If you like a girl, tell her you want to rule the world. Girls like it when guys have goals. - Karai: Is that how you dated mother? - Shredder: Ummmmmm... Yes your mother was into relationship goals cause we had a serious relationship. - Donnie: Oh so I tell Ap... I mean this girl I really like that I want to rule the world she'll really like me? - Shredder: Yep totally works - Donnie: Thanks father.**

 **Me: I read this to my dad, and it made him laugh, so I know this is funny. My dad is so negative.**

* * *

They copied each other's movements, twisting their stance in unison, their feet pivoting at the same angle, raising their blades to the same degree. They studied each other, watching, examining, waiting. What would the opponent do first? What was going through their minds? That was what a Ninja was taught to perceive. Leo didn't miss a beat.

Harmony lunged, her blade glinting the streetlamp lights as it stabbed towards Leo like a hawk on a fowl swoop. Leo caught her blade on his, throwing a harsh scraping sound to the wind. He pushed sharply, throwing her off, but her nimble feet carried her backwards.

Leo was the one to lunge this time, but at the final moment, she jumped up over top of him. He felt a dread suddenly fill his stomach as she struck from behind, driving her foot into his back.

"You're pretty predictable." She commented as he stumbled forward. "It's a wonder you haven't been killed yet."

Leo growled, swinging his sword around to strike again, but it caught only air as she ducked under his arm. He turned his head just in time to see her backflip several times, putting some distance between him and herself.

"Don't tell me you're running away." His words were cutting and harsh.

Her words mirrored his tone. "Not a chance. Unlike you, I'm not a coward."

That was it. Leo snarled as he charged, swinging fiercely, but she parried his strike quickly and suddenly struck back, the armored back of her hand slapping across his face.

Leo reeled from the patronizing blow.

"Don't you know it's wrong to swing a sword at a lady?"

Leo looked up, recovering his bearings only to see she was circling him, moving on the balls of her feet, like a spider. "I've been watching you." She hissed quietly. "You're the leader, aren't you? Your team doesn't listen to you much, huh?"

Leo chewed on the inside of his cheek irritably. "They will soon enough."

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" She stopped in front of him. "You ready to man up and lead properly?"

"You know," He suddenly lashed out once she was close, low sweeping her legs, only for her to smoothly roll back into a crouch. "You need to stop questioning how I live."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't question it if you lived at all."

The banter was broken abruptly when she jumped at him. Her strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to the ground beneath her. Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he struggled beneath her. "You're so grounded and orderly. When are you gonna learn to have fun?"

Leo growled through his teeth, then rolled, throwing her both off balance and off his chest. The moment she was exposed, he twisted his hips and kicked a foot into her side, sending her flying across the alley.

Leo stood, carefully holding up his sword as she rose. She smirked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Not bad. But I've seen better."

Leo allowed himself a brief smile as his left hand went to the sheath on his back. "With one blade maybe." He drew his second katana with a harsh _'shing'_.

Harmony grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Donnie paced around the roof with the map he'd been working with earlier. "This should be one place the vigilantes go often." He muttered, either to himself or his brothers. Donnie had a habit of speaking to himself, which made moments like these quite confusing.

Raphael looked around the rooftop with disdain. "Doesn't look too special."

Mikey threw a friendly arm around Raph's shoulders. "The special places don't always look special, bro."

But the younger turtle backed off when Raph cracked his knuckles and held up a fist. "I'll show you something special."

"Stop it, guys," Donnie whispered, holding up a hand for silence. Which was quickly ignored by Mikey.

"So, what are we even gonna do here?" The young turtle asked.

Don held up a small device with an antenna. "I'm gonna put a sensor marker here for any vigilante activity."

With that, Donnie went to work, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he painstakingly attached the marker to the wall. He needed absolute silence.

"Uh, Donnie?" Mikey whispered.

The genius turtle scowled. "Shh, I need to concentrate."

But just as he was putting the final touches, Raph suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him away. "Donnie!"

Donnie scowled, looking up, and he suddenly knew why the others sounded so panicked. They were surrounded... by the rogue Foot soldiers Leo had told them about.

* * *

 **Ha ha, Harmony and Leo's banter. Just that part where she hits him across the face, like Leo: "Did you just slap me?"**

 **Oh no, the guys are surrounded by Foot soldiers. I wonder what will happen. Also, I'm sorry for only having Snakeweed in this arc as a plot device, but I never really liked Snakeweed anyway.**


	60. Chapter 60

**So, guys, on my channel "Cosmic Gals" I put out a video. it's like a crack video for "Vengeance is Mine" and it's hilarious. Check it out!**

 **Guest: Leo is really gonna have a crush on his own sister**

 **Me: Maybe, I mean, everyone likes a bad girl.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! I really thought you were going to reveal who 'Harmony' is! Well, I better find out who she is in the next chapter or I'm gonna turn into Raph!**

 **Me: Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. I'm just shocked you haven't figured it out yet.**

 **Not many reviews. Meh.**

* * *

Abandoning the marker, Donnie pulled out his staff, but it was too late. The moment he raised the bō, a chain suddenly lashed out and wrapped around it. Donnie stumbled as the Ninja gave a sharp tug, but Raph was quick to react, cutting the chain with his sai.

"Keep moving," Raph said, already following his own orders. "Don't let them box you in."

But the turtles suddenly saw more Foot climb onto the roof, doubling the numbers of the first group. Donnie gulped. Leo hadn't mentioned there being this many. Maybe he hadn't known.

Mikey's body was full of potential energy, waiting to be released, but he was too scared to move. "Uh, boss?" He looked to Raph. "What's the plan?"

Raph stared at the incoming Foot with a conflicted expression. "Um... aim for their heads."

The turtles nodded, running into the fight, but the Foot soldiers picked up on their technique quickly and raised their katanas hick to block.

"They're blocking our attacks!" Donnie shouted.

"Keep hitting high!" Raph yelled back. "We'll wear them down."

Raph knew he had no idea what he was doing, but he wasn't about to admit that. He was the leader, and that meant he had to lead his brothers through the battle to victory, but it didn't seem like victory was approaching. What _was_ approaching were dozens of energized Foot soldiers. They didn't even seem to be fighting back, just defending.

"It's not working!" Donnie shouted, his bō deflecting off the katana uselessly.

Raph growled, stabbing quickly, but the blade moved again to block, throwing him back. "Don't stop!"

Raphael swung again, but the moment he did, the soldier ducked and suddenly kicked out his leg, knocking Raph's feet from beneath him, sending him to the ground. As is a switch had been pulled, the soldiers went from defensive to offensive, and their attacks were strong.

They landed blow after blow like the turtles weren't able to defend anymore. How had Leo beaten them? They were so fast!

"Raph," Mikey said. "We gotta run."

"I don't run." Raph snapped. " _Ever!_ "

Raph pulled his arms in close to his body and charged forth, splitting straight through the Foot. It was an opening! And despite Raph's orders to stand their ground, Mikey went for it, Donnie going with him.

"What are you doing?!" Raph shouted.

"We gotta run!" Mikey repeated though Raph couldn't see him. Then, he heard his little brother give a pained yelp. Suddenly, Raph was there, pulling Mikey from the fray.

Mikey and Donnie sat at the edge of the roof where the Ninja just watched them. Mikey clutched his ankle, whimpering slightly.

"It's just a slight twist." Donnie deducted. "It'll heal. _If_ we ever get out of this."

Raph scowled, his resolve as tough as steel. "We are _not_ running!"

"Raph, Mikey's hurt," The purple-masked turtle continued. "We may not have a choice."

Raph jabbed a thumb at himself. "I'm the leader, you listen to me." he pointed to the ninja watching apprehensively. "Now, get back in there."

Donnie swallowed, but nodded, running at the soldiers to give Raph some time to tend to Mikey. He let out what he hoped was a strong battle cry and swung his bō, but it was blocked. Suddenly, the staff was forced out of his hands, leaving him defenseless. Feeling the fear begin to seep into his stomach, Donnie tried to punch the closest Foot soldier, but his efforts were halted when a chain suddenly wrapped around his wrist, yanking him off balance. A sweep kick later, and he was on his shell. He could only cry out as the ninja grabbed him by the ankles and began to drag him away into the dark.

"Guys, help!"

Raph and Mikey gasped. "Donnie!"

* * *

 **Oh, my poor kinsman. Keep reading as the tension increases.**


	61. Chapter 61

**This was originally gonna be part of the last chapter, but it was too long to write in one day.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Raph you stupid dumb... - Karai: Raph I'm gonna kill you! - Raph: Hey it wasn't my fault! - Mikey: But you told Donnie to attack them... - Raph: Mikey shut up!**

 **Me: Hm, it sounds like Karai didn't want that to happen... or did she? Only time will tell.**

 **Guest: 0.0 Donnie! It's okay small child, you'll get out of this! And Raph. Raph you're a terrible leader, just stop already before you get your bros killed.**

 **Me: My thoughts exactly. Raphael was not made to be leader. I mean, it's all part of his character development. I just wish they had this whole "Raph being the leader" thing in the 2003 series. Oh, Donatello. Why must the cute ones be the first to go?**

 **Guest: I can't find the video**

 **Me: Look up on youtube the exact wordsw "Tmnt 2012 parody vengeance is mine"**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Raph, you're great and all, in fact my favourite of you're brothers... BUT YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LEADER! Annnndddd I still don't know who Harmony is. I know it's right in front of me, but I can't figure it out! I feel like an idiot, WHO IS IT?! It can't be Shini... can it? Alright, my bet's on her.**

 **Me: Man, you guys sure do love Shinigami, huh? We shall see soon enough. It's only at the last chapter of this episode that it's really revealed. But... remember the Space Heroes.**

 **The Kid: I feel like Karai may blame herself for Mikey getting hurt and Donnie getting kidnapped because she left Raph in charge. Or she planned it.**

 **Me: Maybe she planned it If she didn't, she's probably beating herself up inside.**

* * *

Leo barely had enough time to dodge Harmony's next slash. She was a flash of movement, a streak in the night, unseen, unheard, unknown until it was too late. Her moves were bad enough, but the jeering was worse. The insults, the mockery, it was infuriating, driving him out of his focus. He had been trained in _ninniku seishin_ , but he felt himself cracking under the rage. How was she getting to him?

He slashed at her, but in one swift movement, she jumped up, grabbing onto the rail of the fire escape above her before flipping the rest of her body up. Leo copied, pulling himself up on the other side. There was no way he was gonna let her get away.

A ladder at the center of the platform separated them. Now, it was his turn for the mind games.

"You know what?" He said, staring at her through the ladder rungs. "I don't think you're actually as bad as you say."

Her eyebrows rose, but her voice remained irritated. "Oh really? I'm trying to kill you." SHe deadpanned. "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull?"

Leo smirked. He was finally getting to her. "You had the chance to kill me on the rooftop, but you didn't."

"Because it's just so sad." She shrugged lightly. "You refuse to lighten up and enjoy yourself. I'm trying to help you."

That was amusing. "Maybe I'm just a lost cause."

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "Maybe, but you're still the only thing around here that doesn't bore me."

Then, the conversation ended abruptly, all casual demeanor gone when Harmony suddenly flung several shurikens at him, forcing him to block them hastily. They distracted him long enough while she grabbed the side of the side of the staircase and swung around, delivering a kick to his shoulder that pushed him back.

"Besides, it's like you're not even trying to hurt me." She said, smirking as he grabbed his arm in pain. "Don't you understand that this whole 'honor' thing is pulling you back?"

She swung while he was still off balance. He blocked feebly. On contact, she twisted her blade, wrapping her arm around his, pinning it, and putting another behind his back. Her blade was at his neck, the cold flat resting against his skin. Then, her other hand grabbed the end of the blade and applied pressure. The chilled blade was suddenly forced down, and Leo almost gagged. His windpipe was cut off. He couldn't breathe.

"Always by the book," She hissed into his ear, a distant echo through the ringing in his head. "Always the good little turtle, who would never hurt an unarmed opponent, who would never go full-force against a _girl_." The pressure increased. "Doesn't the goody-three-toes thing ever get old?"

Spots, stars, his vision blurred at the corners. He was going to pass out! He had to unbalance her like Father had taught him to. Anything could be used to unbalance an opponent: an unexpected move, a barrage of insults, a lie that tugs at their emotions. He had to do something, but what?

"Better than the alternative." He choked out.

"Like what?" She leaned in very close this time, almost pressing her face to his. "Living your own life?" She chuckled. "You're just another mindless soldier with no original thoughts. No surprises."

Then, Leo smiled. He knew just what to do. "Oh no, I'm full of surprises."

Harmony raised an eyebrow, leaning yet closer. "Like what?"

Then, he made his move. Twisting his head, he suddenly planted a kiss on her cheek. The reaction was immediate. She stumbled back in shock, releasing him, and before Leo's body could break into a fit of coughs, he grabbed a fistful of blinding powder from a pouch he had and threw it into her face.

She stumbled, gasping and wheezing. Leo then drove a kick into her side, one that threw her from the platform and onto her back.

Leo smirked, jumping down to the ground as Harmony made an attempt to stand and fight, despite being blind. She forced a laugh, trying to look confident. "Who taught you that one?"

"A better fighter than you'll ever be." He raised his sword. "My sister!"

He stabbed at her, but she rolled out of the way. Even blind, she could fight back. She laid on her back for a moment, still recuperating. Leo approached, but she kicked out, landing a hard one right on his shin.

Leo grabbed it, momentarily forgetting her as he fought the sting. Harmony was already on her feet, and well away from him. He cursed silently. She was going to get away.

But she stopped. She pointed up to a building in the distance. "See that highrise?" She asked. "Meet me there at midnight."

"Why?"

She winked. "I want to show you something."

* * *

 **All the irony.**

 **Japanese vocab**

 **Ninniku Seishin - The practice of taking insults patience and humility.**


	62. Chapter 62

**So, guys, going to the trailer, you know the drill. So I'm posting this at noon rather than six.**

 **Jamesbondfan007: Leo dude you kissed your sister!**

 **Me: Well, it was to get out of a chokehold, but still.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Nononononoooo! I thought Leo had her! I thought u were going to reveal who Harmony is! Hmph. Also, ARE THE OTHER THREE OKAY?! Wait, another theory just popped into my mind! Annndddd it makes sense too!**

 **Me: Harmony will be revealed eventually. I promise that. Though I'm pretty sure you're the only one who doesn't know. Don't feel bad, that's exactly what I wanted. I like it better when my readers are in suspense.**

 **Guest: You should totally do Renet/Mikey/Shinigami triangle and make Mikey choose Shini.**

 **Me: That would be an interesting concept. I could try it if Renet shows up more.**

* * *

"Great, first you drive Leo away, then you lose Donnie."

Raph's mouth gaped like a fish's. "You're seriously blaming me for all of this?"

"Shell yes!" Mikey snapped, which surprised Raph a bit. Usually, Raph was the angry one. He rarely saw Mikey like this. He was very relaxed and easygoing. This was a new side. "Donnie's out there somewhere with the enemy, maybe getting tortured or worse!"

Raph pursed his lips, his mind suddenly flooded with images he didn't want to see. In every one, Donnie was hurt... or dead. He didn't know which hurt him more, seeing him in pain or seeing him lifeless. "You really think that?"

Mikey's angry demeanor had softened slightly into something that looked more like anxiety. "I don't wanna think it, but yeah."

His own brother had given up hope of Donnie being alright. Mikey was meant to be the optimistic one, and now he had given up. Raph couldn't be the optimistic one. He didn't know how. Sarcasm was his forte, but it wouldn't do him much good here.

Raphael sat down, burying his face in his hands. He wouldn't cry... "This is all my fault."

He felt Mikey sit next to him. "That's kinda what I've been saying this whole time."

"Not the time, Mikey."

There was a long pause.

"So," Michelangelo muttered. "What do we do?"

"I..." Raph looked up out of his hands. "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Raph flinched again. "You're supposed to be the leader, man. You have to know!"

"I'm not a leader!" He snapped, the pent up emotion punching out in that one sentence. And slowly, the realization dawned on him. He'd failed his brothers. He wasn't ready to carry the responsibility. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He took a deep, steady breath. "I'm not a leader, okay?"

Mikey frowned, looking down. "If Leo was here, he'd know what to do."

And no matter how much he wanted to deny it, how much he wanted to look tough, he just couldn't. "Maybe you're right." Sucking all his emotions back in, he pushed himself to his feet, staring out at the city. "We need to go find Leo."

* * *

April was awoken by a tapping on her window. She glanced over at her clock. Two am. She scowled, wiping the sleep from her eyes and standing on shaky legs.

She pushed open the curtains. Who could be here this late, and at the fire escape? If it wasn't one of the turtles, it could've always been one of her other friends, the ones who happened to stop by unannounced. But she was right the first time: it was Leonardo.

"Leo?" She whispered, her voice still froggy from misuse during the night. He waved silently. She pushed open the window panes, too tired to be annoyed. "Can't this wait until morning?"

Leo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry April, I just had some stuff on my mind, and I need to talk to someone about it."

She sat down on the ledge, resting her elbows on her knees. "Don't you have four other people at home to confide in?"

That suggestion only brought a curtain of bad emotions to Leo's face. "Raph and I got into a fight, and I haven't talked to Karai much either." He looked up, blinking those big blue eyes. "Please?"

She sighed, sitting up straighter. "Fine. What's wrong?"

At first, he hesitated, almost blushing a little bit, if turtles could blush. Leo nervously poked his fingers together. "I... I met a girl."

Suddenly, any traces of sleep were gone and April leaped forward, grabbing Leo by the shoulders with a big smile on her face. "Tell me everything."

Leo nodded, immediately launching into a slow explanation.

"Well, she's really cool."

April nodded.

"She's also a martial artist."

April nodded again.

"And... she leads a group of rogue Foot soldiers."

Silence. April blinked. _Whack!_ A roll of newspaper connected with the side of Leo's face.

Leo took a moment, rubbing his face tentatively as April continued to gawk at him in disbelief. "Yes, I know it sounds bad, but she's different."

April wasn't buying it. "Leo, she's your enemy."

"Yeah, but-"

"She's your enemy!"

"I know, but she's fun." Leo threw his hands up, exasperated. "She makes me feel... good about life."

April shook her head, her tone steady and matter-of-fact. "Leo, if your brothers find out you like this traitor girl, then-"

"I don't care what the others think!"

April leaned back from the sudden outburst. Leo pursed his lips, recoiling at his own actions. Something had just come over him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But I'm tired of being the responsible one all the time." He explained, placing a hand to his plastron. "When do I get to enjoy myself?"

April sighed. "So what does she want, anyway?"

Leo frowned, glancing out at the wide city, his sharp blue eyes picking out the single highrise against the city skyline. "I don't know, but I'm meeting her on top of the Biarly building."

"You should tell someone."

Leo snorted a laugh. "No way. The guys wouldn't understand."

April's eyebrows turned up slightly. She leaned forward, her toes just touching the chilly ground. "Leo, this is a bad idea."

Leo scowled, turning away. "I don't care anymore. I'm going April, and that's that."

And though he couldn't see her face, he heard the doubt in her voice. "You really believe she isn't planning to kill you?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're right." He heard the sound of the window closing, and he was alone.

Leo sighed. "I hope I am, too."

* * *

 **Oh my, what is this? Is this actual Raphael character development? No, it couldn't be.**


	63. Chapter 63

**So, since I missed only one day, I'm posting this mid-day and posting two chapters tomorrow, one early, one later.**

 **Guest: I think his brothers would be upset with Leo for having a crush on his sister**

 **Me: Well, I mean, he didn't know, so it's not his fault.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Ooo lala! Leo's in looove! U love cliffhangers, don't you? I wonder what Raph and Mikey are going to do... will they find Leo? IDK. Raphael has some character developement too! Yay! "No, it can't be." Yes it can be! Please!**

 **Me: Haha, I must admit, Raph's development was pretty lacking, but it will pick up soon.**

* * *

Karai's footsteps echoed throughout the throne room as she entered, a smug smile on her face. She approached the dais and knelt down before the staircase, lowering her head to the modern day sovereign.

"You summoned me, Father?"

Shredder nodded. "Rise, Daughter." Karai complied, rising to her feet. "How is Leonardo handling his lesson?"

Karai gave a lopsided smile. "Well, he certainly fought harder the more I teased him."

But, though she clearly enjoyed all of this, Shredder was as emotionless as ever. "Karai, this truly was a gambit."

Karai sighed. She knew this was coming. "I know, but I'm helping Leo. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I hope you are right, Karai," Shredder said. "For his sake. If Leonardo does not learn how to make his own decisions, he cannot be a leader."

She nodded, then threw him a wink. "I have something planned for that, too. Tonight at the Biarly building." She put her hands on her hips. "If he passes the test, I've got the final stretch planned out for the rest of the boys."

Shredder crossed his arms. "If this is successful, I will be quite impressed, Karai."

"Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down."

Shredder nodded, quickly dismissing her. But the moment the doors closed behind her, she heard heavy breathing. Raph and Mikey stood right outside the door, looking like they'd both run a mile.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but before she could make a sound, Mikey blurted out, "Karai, Donnie got kidnapped!"

Her eyes went wide. "What? By who?"

Raph scowled at her accusingly. "By those rogue Foots you said weren't a threat."

Karai scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Haha... I did say that, didn't I?"

"You gotta help us find him." Mikey said, practically pleading to her.

"Don't worry. I know what to do." She pointed to the hallway on their right. "You should start looking around the lair for any clues as to where he went."

Raphael raised an eyeridge. "And what are you gonna do?"

"I'll be looking for him out there." She said, already moving past them towards the door. "Good luck."

But as the night air hit her face, karai couldn't help but smile. She already had a note, carefully done in Leo's handwriting, on the kitchen counter, explaining about the Biarly building. Soon, they'd all fall into her trap perfectly.

She took out her communicator and turned it to the warehouse frequency. Time to check on Donatello.

* * *

Donnie finally felt his consciousness about him, though it seemed to ebb into his brain slower than molasses. His mind gradually rose from the abyss of black that had engulfed him for too long.

His eyes blinked open as he remembers how he got there. How could he forget? It had been a long, painful ride, being dragged halfway across the city before they had finally knocked him unconscious. Now, if he was to assume, he was likely in some dungeon or torture chamber or something. And the rattle of chains from his movements proved him right.

It was very dark, but he could see the silhouettes of the ninja around him. He heard hushed voices coming from through the walls. On the outside, either from fatigue or simply his good self-control, but he didn't look scared. However, on the inside, he was terrified. He scanned the room for anything harmful. He didn't appear to be in any of the places he'd imagined. Instead, it looked like a warehouse.

He tested the chains, but they didn't give him much leeway from the wall. Usually, he carried a small pouch of shurikens that could possibly help him escape if he could figure out how to use them right. But he knew it was useless. They'd clearly searched him. He didn't feel his belt or his bō strap. He was weaponless.

One of the Ninja looked down at him as if finally noticing he was awake. Donnie gulped. The ninja grabbed his katana suddenly and pointed it at Donatello's throat. Donnie's heart pounded in his ears. Oh man. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Donnie's** **in** **a bit of a jam. So guess what guys? I'm going to be the main character in an original anime called Getsu Gatsu. Her name is Akane Yutu, she's a Bakeneko, and she's a murderer. Fun! Episode one comes out in October.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I entirely forgot to post this. So, I'll post two chapters tomorrow.**

 **So, I finally saw "Yojimbo". It was okay. I saw how they parodied Noriyuki and Tomoe Ami. Also, I just made the connection between the Ninjago character's name "Ronin" and his occupation as a wanderer and an assassin.**

 **So, before I begin, I wanted to know, does anyone think it's bad that me and my friends wanna try out a game of Ouija?**

 **Guest: Why can't karai be the leader?**

 **Me: I dunno. Because she's too busy manipulating everyone from the sidelines?**

 **Guest: Run Donnie! Run like the wind! Wait that'll probably get him killed. Uh. Wait for Karai to come and order her crazy men down? Yeah, that's sounds good.**

 **Me: I think Ms. Manipulator is a little busy toying with Leo's brain right about now.**

 **JamesBondfan007: Damn Shredder knows**

 **Me: Yep, he was in on it the whole time. The bastard.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: You have got to be kidding me. I feel so stupid! I looked back at chapter 56 and she was talking to herself! I thought someone else was there! I probably didn't read it right because I read these chapters late at night. I'm an idiot! XD**

 **Me: Don't feel bad, confusion is my forte. But look at it this way: you got to feel the even better side of the story since you had to bear the suspense up until now while others had to deal with dramatic irony. Suspense is better.**

* * *

Harmony's eyes watched the city like a hawk on the hunt for its next meal. She was crouched on the edge of the Biarly building's roof, her hand gripping the ledge for balance. She was waiting. The seconds trickled by like minutes until finally, he came.

She didn't even have to look up to know he'd arrived. "So you finally decided to appear." She said, straightening up.

His tone wasn't amused. "Yeah, I'm here." He said, stepping onto the roof, but still keeping a safe distance. "Now what do you want?"

Harmony glanced at him briefly before pulling out a pair of binoculars and threw them to him. He caught them, giving her a skeptical look. She rolled her eyes, then pointed to a small dojo below. "Look down there at that building."

Leo frowned, kneeling down next to her, raising the binoculars to his eyes. He picked out the building a few seconds later. "Yeah."

"You see that in the window?"

Leo squinted, dialing the zoom up, then he gasped. Sitting in the window was a katana on a rack. Anyone could recognize it just from the sheath.

"The sword of Miyamoto Musashi."

Harmony nodded. "The greatest swordsman in the history of Japan." She said. "It's ancient and priceless. They said he folded the metal over one thousand times to make it extremely strong."

Leo was breathless. "It sure is a piece of work."

"Yes. It's pretty isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled. "And it can be yours if you help me."

Leo blinked, freezing for a moment. He lowered the binoculars. "Steal it?"

"Yeah."

His eyeridges furrowed. "Why would you steal it just to give it to me?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question. "I want to do it for the thrill. So, help me, and the profit is all yours."

Leo looked down at the sword again. The light glinted off its blade. It sparkled enticingly. But he closed his eyes tight, forcing himself to turn away. "I... no. I won't steal it."

But, Harmony didn't seem angry at first. She almost seemed satisfied with his answer, but she quickly masked it with irritation. "Fine," She stood. "Then I'll get it without you."

Leo stood also. "I can't let you do that, Harmony.

She crossed her arms. "Ugh, you're always like this, aren't you? You restrict the freedom of others just so you can follow the rules." She shot him a knowing look. "I bet that's why your brothers ditched you, isn't it?"

Leo scowled. "My brothers didn't ditch me. I- wait. How do you know about that?"

Harmony smiled at him, gesturing to the binoculars in his hand. "I've been watching you."

She'd been... watching him? That meant this rogue group had existed for a while. "For how long?"

She shrugged. "Long enough to know your games. You work to be responsible because you're the 'leader'." She took a sudden step towards him. "But you aren't the leader anymore. So come with me, take control of your own life." She finished, holding out a hand to him.

How had he been defending her to April earlier? She was gonna go after the sword whether he went with her or not. She was making a mistake. She just didn't know it. Well, hopefully, he could show her. He scowled and turned away from her hand.

Harmony's expression shifted, taking on a darker shade. "You're starting to bore me."

But he didn't face her. "I'm going back to my brothers. You could come back too. You'd make a great addition to the team."

She chuckled. "You really believe in me, huh?"

Then, he turned, taking her hands as he looked into her eyes. Those deep brown eyes... so familiar. "You can be a good person, Harmony. I know you can."

Harmony's mouth twitched. A smirk was not the proper reaction when someone said you could be a good person. Something was wrong. "There's something I should tell you." She said. "About your purple-masked brother."

Leo blinked, opening his mouth to inquire, but before he could make a sound, he heard footsteps. Immediately, he whipped around, taking a defensive stance in front of Harmony.

It was Raphael. "Raph?"

Raph marched up to him, his usual angry look plastered to his face. "Leo! What are you doing?"

"Oh, um..." He looked from Raph to his new female friend. "Raph, Harmony. Harmony, Raph."

"Is this the girl you were telling us about before?" He demanded.

Leo pursed his lips. "Maybe..."

"Are you _friends?!_ "

That struck a nerve. Was he really going to question Leo's choices _now?!_ "Sure. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Leo, you can't be friends with her. She's the enemy!"

Leo took a step forward, his glare meeting Raph's steadily. "I can do what I want, Raph."

Raphael shook his head. "You can't trust her."

"You know what?' He snapped. "I think you need to stop telling me how to live my life."

"Leo."

"I'm done being responsible. I'll do what I want, Raph, whether you like it or-"

"Leo!" Raph suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, his eyes intense with grief he hadn't seen before. "Donnie was kidnapped!"

At once, Leo felt his heart stop. His chest constricted on his lungs. _My fault._ he thought at once. This had happened because he'd left. Because he'd cared too damn much about respect to lead like a real turtle.

But who could've kidnapped Donnie? The vigilantes were never that bold, and the Kraang didn't do kidnappings. Other than that, they had no enemies. But then it hit him. Raph had been so hostile when he'd seen Leo with Harmony, and now he knew why.

Slowly, he turned to look at the girl in question. "What did you do?"

She was standing further away, though she didn't look scared. "My soldiers grabbed him." She shrugged. "Why do you care? I thought your brothers turned their backs on you."

Leo's throat released a feral growl, his katana drawn in a second. "Where is he?!"

But all she did was laugh. _Laugh!_ "Jeez, no need to get so worked up." She pointed out to the left side of the building. "He's in a warehouse on the east side of Chinatown." She explained, walking towards the edge of the building. "You're welcome to rescue him." She shot a glance over her shoulder. "If you can." Then she jumped over the edge, gone in a flash.

Leo couldn't believe he trusted her. She'd been playing him the whole time. If he'd stolen the sword, she'd probably have stabbed him in the back with it before running off. He should've listened to April. He was an idiot.

"Raph, I'm... I'm sorry."

Raph patted him lightly on the shoulder. "We can exchange apologies later. Right now, Donnie needs us."

* * *

 **Yes, the "folding the metal of the sword" thing is a reference to the 2003 series where Shredder gave Leo a sword with the same myth about it.**

 **Harmony sounds like one of those friends in high school who convinces you to smoke and do drugs.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey, guys. You all know how in 2003 Donnie is double mutated. Well, did that happen with mutagen, cause I just watched "Adventures in Turtle Sitting", and Donnie becomes a sorta mutant type thing, but I can't tell. He looks kinda like Slash.**

 **Anyway, reviews**

 **Guest: Don't play ouija, it's not something to mess around with.**

 **Me: Well, I know that's what people say, and I know people say you'll never break the loop once you put that planchette down, but I feel like the only stuff people put on youtube are the worst encounters. Eighty percent of the spirits you meet will be friendly. Plus, my parents and grandparents are totally okay with it. We're doing it with four people, so I'm not playing alone. We're playing in a park at three pm, (not am, pm, so it's still day) and no one has reportedly died there. Trust me, guys, the worst thing that can happen to us is nothing. That nothing will happen, and our video will be for nothing. Besides, they sell these boards in Toys R Us for children EIGHT AND UP.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Oooo Leo was about to turn into a rebel. Well, that's Raph job. To bad Leo! I wonder if they're going to get Donnie back... wait... does Shredder know that Donnie kidnapped?! The suspense! Like you said, suspence is better than dramatic irony, so that's a plus!**

 **Me: I haven't thought about whether Shredder knows. I don't think Karai really told him too much about her plans. I mean, she just said if Leo passed the test, she had something else prepared for the other boys. Geez, Donnie is gonna be traumatized or something.**

 **Guest: Now that said it I understand why karai isn't a leader she manipulates too much that everyone could rebel and leave**

 **Me: True. if Karai was leader, she could guide her brothers in a revolt against Shredder. If you haven't noticed, the turtles basically worship her and will do anything she says.**

* * *

After meeting Mikey on the way, the three brothers finally found the place they were looking for.

Leo's eyes narrowed at the building below, scanning it for entrances and guards. The skylight seemed to be the best opportunity. "This is the warehouse" He murmured. This was the place they were holding Donnie captive. And no matter what, he would get him back.

Raph was just as eager as him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Usually, Leo would criticize Raphael's quick temper, but for once, he knew what he felt. Leo wanted revenge. He wanted justice. He wanted Donnie back at home.

So they jumped, forcing their feet through the skylight. Glass shattered all over the room as they landed in the center, their weapons already out. Then they saw Donnie. He was lying in a corner with a piece of cloth tied into his mouth.

Mikey ran to his aid while Leo and Raph remained vigilant, waiting for someone to enter and attack, and they weren't disappointed. The moment Donatello was free, the Ninja came from everywhere, forming a circle around them to prevent their escape.

"Wow, there's a lot," Raph whispered, brandishing his sai.

The Ninja parted down the middle, and Harmony wanted out, her steps held a swagger that couldn't be taught. "And there are more where this came from."

Leo scowled. He spoke, though he didn't know who he was speaking to. "Handle the others. She's mine."

Everything else disappeared as Leo charged at her, his sword angled high. She didn't move until the last second, catching his katana on her's. The blades locked. "I see you earned their respect back." She said, leaning close. "You're welcome."

"You're welcome?!" He twisted to the side, allowing her to move forward before shoving his elbow into her stomach. She stumbled back, coughing as Leo seethed with anger. "You kidnapped my brother!"

She chuckled, holding a hand to her gut as she straightened. "Yeah, I guess that puts our relation in a bit of a low place, huh?"

Leo's feet moved on their own, his body becoming a unified beat of anger. He lunged at her, barely giving her time to react and parry. "We don't have a relationship." He hissed. "You're dead to me."

"That's okay," She replied. "Because soon you'll be dead."

He swung and slashed wildly, too angry to focus his attacks. She blocked every one, but he saw her wobbling, losing balance. He charged again, but this time she moved to the side, letting him run right past. His blade clashed into the wall and went flying from his hands. He whipped around, and suddenly she was on top of him, pinning him to the wall.

"This is the end, Leonardo." She whispered, grabbing his throat.

Leo choked, the pressure triggering his gag reflex. But he managed to get out one strangled sentence. "You're a... a worthy op-ponent." Suddenly, he grabbed a shuriken from his belt and stabbed it into her side. The pressure was released immediately and she gasped, falling to the ground.

The moment she was down, the Ninja backed off. Leo stared down at her, rubbing a hand against his bruised throat. Blood began to seep from her side. Her head turned to the left, and then her mask fell away. At once, any strength in Leo's legs was gone. He dropped to his knees.

"Karai!" He brushed the red hair away from her forehead, then took it in hand and pulled the wig off, casting it aside. His brain was on mental overload. "It was you the whole time?"

Her eyes cracked open, her voice was weak. "Yes..."

"Why?"

Her expression was anguished. "It's my fault the others didn't respect you. I was trying to fix my mistakes."

He gaped, open mouthed, feeling a fond warmth swelling in his chest. "You did all that for me?"

She smiled "I love you."

She suddenly flinched and curled into the side she had been stabbed in. Leo's eyes went wide, his blue orbs eyed the shuriken, too afraid of blood loss to risk pulling it out.

He frowned, picking her up bridal-style. "Don't worry, Karai, we'll get you home."

* * *

"Karai!" Shredder ran forth, taking Karai's body from Leo's arms. He held her close to him, his eyes wide with fear. He looked up. "What happened?"

Karai smiled, reaching up to touch Shredder's face. "Don't worry, Father. The plan was a success."

Shredder gave an anguished smile as he brushed her hair aside. "Karai..."

Leo frowned, looking down at his feet. "It's my fault for leaving."

"No," Raph said. "It's my fault for pushing you away."

Donnie added his two cents also. "And it's my fault for being weak and getting captured."

Mikey nodded. "And it's my fault for... I can't think of anything to blame myself for."

Karai shook her head. "No. It was all my fault." She said, her eyes closing. "You guys are all great brothers."

Shredder stared down at her, his eyes sparkling with moisture, though he held it in. Blood stained his armor. "Donatello, take her to your lab and stitch the wound."

Donnie nodded, taking her from Shredder. "Yes, Father."

The others followed the purple-masked turtle as he went down to the lab, and Leo tried to go as well, but Shredder caught him by the shoulder.

Leo frowned, watching them go, though how much it pained him to let Karai out of his sight. He frowned, not even turning to look at his father as he spoke. "You knew about this?"

Shredder grimaced but nodded. "You needed to learn." He said. "It was Karai's idea."

Leo sighed, finally looking the older man in the eye. "Well, I did learn something." He said. "Leading isn't about making everyone happy. It's about getting the job done."

Shredder nodded. "I'm glad you understand."

But the blue-masked ninja frowned, looking away. "I do. I just wish Karai hadn't had to get hurt for me to realize that."

But once again, Leo felt that warm, strong hand on his shoulder, reassuring him everything would be alright. "She will be well again in time." He said, tilting his head slightly down at the teen. "Now you know why I chose you as the leader?"

"I... I think..." Leo looked down at his hand. "I think I do."

* * *

 **So, Leo finally learned the lesson, as messed up as it was. This is the end of "New Girl in Town". I hope I satisfied you all. Next up will be "The Alien Agenda".**


	66. Chapter 66

**I'm so freaking out. My friends and I are doing the Ouija video this Wednesday (has anyone ever noticed how weird Wednesday is spelt?). If you wanna see our video, check out our channel, Cosmic Gals. Remember, we aren't professional, and we have like no money and no decent editing tech, so I can assure you this video will be one-hundred percent real.**

 **Guest: Yes! So excited for the next one. I wonder if Karai would be squeamish about Donnie stitching her up, or if she'd just kinda take it and act like she was bored. Or somewhere in between.**

 **Me: Well, I'd think Donnie is a responsible doctor, and he would obviously give her some sort of painkiller. I'm just surprised by how devastated Shredder looked. He really cares about her, how cute!**

 **Guest: Holy cow Karai got stabbed!**

 **Me: Yeah, Space Heroes called it! I mean, it was a shuriken, which is way better than being stabbed by a sword, but still, ouch.**

 **CC: Shredder: Good because your grounded for stabbing your sister!**

 **Me: Haha, I'm picturing it right now. And Karai would freak out on him. i love how Shredder cares so much about Karai. It makes me happy.**

 **JamesBondfan007: This will definitely put Leo's feelings for Karai into question. I mean he kissed her and she said she loved him. I don't really think there in siblings terrtorrie anymore**

 **Me: Okay, I told you guys I wouldn't have romance between them. There is no legitimate romance here. When he kissed and had a crush on her, she was dressed as Harmony, and he had no clue she was his sister. And, I mean, like, "sibling" love.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Leo knows! I'm glad Karai didn't take it the wrong way. She's pretty cool. And Shredder didn't murder anyone either! Great self control, Saki!**

 **Me: The important thing is it all worked out in the end. I'm just so psyched for how this all effects my plans for "The Alien Agenda".**

 **So, I'm two chapters overdue, so I'm gonna post two today.**

* * *

 _One month later_

One month off the battlefield. To any normal person, that would seem fine, but Karai was not like normal people. She had brothers to protect. She had training to keep up. She couldn't be out of the action for a month, and yet she had been.

Donnie had given her strict "doctor's orders" not to move around too much within the first three weeks, and once she was certain she could get away with it, she went to train. Training was her life. She didn't want to let some stupid wound in her side change that.

Finally, outside, breathing the fresh, if slightly smelly, New York air, she felt a million times better. She had to beg Shredder to allow her to leave, and though he'd been sternly firm, he had eventually caved and allowed it but insisted she bring an escort until she found her brothers. And they were not hard to find.

About a block from their location, she heard she shouts and blasts from energy blasters. She looked over the roof edge, briefly blinded by a flash of pink, but she saw them, and the Kraang. They were in an all-out brawl against each other, though the brothers were clearly winning.

She crouched down on the edge to balance herself better, then she waved the soldiers away with a quick "You can go now."

The Ninja bowed quickly before leaving. Karai's eyes never left the scene below. She saw Leo turn his head up, having caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. He smiled, then winked. Karai chuckled silently, leaning forward with interest.

The fight went quick. Leo jumped up behind the Droid Raphael was fighting, shouting "I'll save you, Raph!" He cut down the droid, leaving Raph gaping in disbelief.

"I was fine!" He shouted."

Next, Leo jumped onto the shoulders of the Kraang Mikey was fighting, swiftly beheading the droid with his katanas. "Don't worry, Mikey." He said. "You're safe now."

Donatello was backed against a wall but was strongly holding his own against two Kraang droids. Leo ran towards the fray and shouted. "Donnie! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Donnie turned, only to see a graffiti-covered brick wall behind him. But when he turned back, Leo stood proudly, with the parts of two droids lying at his feet.

Leo sheathed his katanas with a confident smile.

Karai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, what the shell was that?" Raph demanded.

Leo shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Donnie scowled indignantly. "You just totally showed us up!"

Mikey nodded. "Are you trying to impress us or something?" He asked. "'Cause it's working."

Raphael crossed his arms. "What's going on with you?"

But the next thing they heard, a voice called out from behind them. "I think I can answer that."

The four turtles turned to see Karai standing behind them. Instantly, their expressions turned from confusion to glee.

" _Aneki!_ " Raph cried as they ran up and give her a big group hug, intertwining their arms around her like vines.

Karai laughed. "Okay, easy on the squeezing." She said.

The Ninja understood and loosened their grip.

Raph scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Big Sister. It's just..." he frowned, looking back up. "It's been too long without you on the battlefield."

Karai smiled fondly, pulling Raph into a one-armed hug. "Well, I'm back now." She suddenly tightened her grip, forcing him down as she rubbed her knuckled into his skull. "So you can stop worrying."

"Hey!" Raph shouted. "Ow!"

Karai chucked, releasing him. She looked around, then kicked a nearby Kraang arm aside. "You took all the kills before I even got here."

"Well," Donnie said. "If you'd shown up a couple minutes sooner, you could've gotten in on the action."

Karai scowled, pouting childishly. "I know. It's all cause of this stupid argument Father and I had about bringing an escort. He thinks I still need protection."

Mikey shrugged. "Father's just worried about you, _Neechan_." He reasoned. "You only got your stitches out a few days ago."

"And technically he's right." Donnie pointed out. "You should at least wait a full week after taking the stitches out."

She laughed. "And let you guys fight the Kraang by yourself? No way."

Leo frowned. "Well, they have been getting more active lately."

"Which is probably all the more reason for you to stay at home for a bit longer, _Neesan_ ," Donnie said. "Don't you like the little sleep area I set up in the lab?"

It was true, Donnie had set up a small bed area in his lab so she could be close to painkillers and his own support at any time. "Not really," Karai muttered. "I think Snakeweed watches me sleep."

Donnie scowled and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry," He said. "I'll have a _chat_ with him when we get back."

Karai rolled her eyes. "Alright, hold it, Frankenstein." She said. "No more weird experiments. You still gotta finish Xever's legs."

Donnie sighed, the very thought of the project boring him. "Right."

Leo waved them all towards the fire escape. "C'mon, guys, let's get going back."

The turtles nodded, following their leader faithfully, but Karai cast the robot corpses one last look.

Only Mikey caught on. "Don't worry, Karai." He said. "I'm sure there are plenty more Kraang out there to fight."

Karai nodded, putting on a fake smile for show, but once he turned away, a frown took its place. _That's what I'm worried about._


	67. Chapter 67

**Guest: Ok you sure karai can't be a leader because when she's around they stick together. It's probably Leonardo serving the foot benefits and never questioning orders about honor like when splinter is around is it that why he's future leader**

 **Me: I think Shredder preferred to have Leo as the leader for exactly that reason. He follows the rules, he doesn't question orders, he has a tactical mind for strategy, and he is better than all his siblings. Technically, Karai is the best, but she would disobey too often.**

 **Guest: Your trying to impress your sister Leo**

 **Me: Yep. I mean, this situation is funny, cause it's almost like a little sibling prank kinda.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Oh** **yeahhh** **, Karai is going to beat up the Kraang before anyone else has a chance! TBH, I kinda forgot about Snakeweed XD**

 **Me: I was thinking of bringing Snakeweed back for more of a comeback, but I decided not to, cause I really hated him as a bad guy.**

* * *

Xever huffed angrily in his uncomfortable position as the metallic clinks continued to float through the air. His face was pressed to the floor, and the robotic legs balanced above his head as the scientist continued to work. Breathing tubes pumped water into his gills. It all felt so wrong, but still, to be out of the water, to walk, he would do anything.

"I grow impatient, Stockman." Xever hissed, throwing a growl in just to let the scientist know who was the boss.

Stockman seemed entirely immersed in his work. "Don't worry." He assured him. "Just a few more bolts tightened, and you'll be on your feet."

A few clinks later, Stockman stepped away, lowering Xever's legs to the floor. Carefully, Xever used his fish arms to push himself up, balancing carefully on the metal supports beneath him. He looked down at himself, astonished.

But any euphoria he experienced was interrupted by Bradford's barking laughter. "The mermaid's growing legs!"

Stockman scowled. "Settle down!"

During this exchange, the turtles and Karai entered silently, going unnoticed. They watched with interest.

Stockman smiled proudly at his creation. "Xever, get ready to walk."

Xever's face lit up with excitement.

Raphael elbowed Leo. "What do you wanna bet this goes horribly wrong?"

Leo chuckled. "Better hope it doesn't, for Stockman's sake."

Xever's robotic legs emitted a string of beeps, the lights at the midsection blinking to life. Then they took the first step. One after another, the legs moved, bringing Xever one step forward. He had to admit, even though it had only been a couple months since his mutation, walking felt wrong in every way. But his joy overpowered every instinct in his brain. That was until the legs emitted a wonky beep.

The next thing Xever knew, the legs raced off, dragging him along with them. He could barely see anything through the blur, but he felt himself slam into something, then he was off again. Bradford's howling laughter echoed in his brain as the legs flipped him on his stomach, kicking him in the face.

Xever growled, viciously snapping his fangs at Stockman. "Fix these, or I will bite your head off!"

Stockman hurriedly pressed something on the remote, and the legs went still. Xever and Stockman sighed in unison.

But, Stockman's body suddenly went rigid when he heard a deep voice speak his own name from directly behind him. "Baxter Stockman."

Stockman almost dropped the remote. He whipped around, his face going pale when he saw it was Shredder. He gulped. "M-Mr. Shredder!" He gasped, suddenly finding his own shoes very interesting. "I... um... I... how long have you been watching?"

Shredder didn't look impressed. "Long enough to see you fail. I don't expect it to happen again."

Stockman nodded, hurriedly holding up the control board he had. "Of course not, sir, it's only some minor technical-"

"I tire of your incompetence!" Stockman flinched. "I will give you one last chance, before-"

Donnie rolled his eyes, stepping into the fray before his "lab assistant" could become Shredder's latest victim. "Don't blame him, Father." He said in a calm voice. "After all, not everyone can be a scientist."

Stockman scowled.

Donnie helped Xever up. "C'mon." He said as Xever reluctantly accepted his help. "This idiot may not be able to, but I know I can fix up those legs."

Xever continued to glare at the floor. "I hate you, but you're smarter than this _idiota_."

Donnie chuckled, waving the other scientist along after him. "C'mon, Stockman. Maybe you'll learn something."

Stockman scoffed indignantly but followed regardless.

Once they were out of the room, Leo and Karai exchanged a look and nodded on a silent decision. The turtles turned to leave but Karai stayed to deliver the news they had discovered to Shredder.

"Father," She said. "The Kraang have been a lot more active lately.

Shredder barely spared her a glance. "I no longer care for the Kraang."

Karai gaped in disbelief. "But, Father, they might become even more of a threat."

Shredder wasn't listening. "Your mission is to find the vigilantes and destroy them." He said, his dark eyes piercing right through her. "Everything else is a distraction."

Karai scoffed. "Distraction?" She repeated. "Father, they almost mutated half of your city. If we don't stop them, they might try again."

Shredder waved dismissively. "The Kraang can be dealt with later." His voice grew deep, threatening. "Do you question my orders, Daughter?"

Normally Karai would swallow her indignance and submit, but not today. Shredder wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't allow him to simply write the Kraang off as a minor threat. "Father, you're not listening!" She shouted. "Your own sons are mutants. That mutagen that was used on your own men came from these... these _things!_ " She threw her hands up in frustration. "Don't you think we should be stopping them before things get worse?" She crossed her arms. "You know, there's more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!"

Karai jumped at the outburst, looking down quickly. She felt Shredder walk around behind her. "Have you forgotten the destruction the vigilantes have wrought upon our Clan?" He demanded. "Every day they exist is a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean." He put a hand on her shoulder, his voice softening to a steady authority. "Stay focused on your mission, Karai.

Karai frowned. "Yes, Father."

* * *

 **I love how Donnie and Stockman have this rivalry. Well, less of a rivalry, more of Donnie being the superiorly viewed scientist, and Stockman fighting for approval, while Donnie fights to keep him down.**

 **So, Shredder doesn't care about the Kraang anymore. Figures. I mean, they only almost mutated the entire city you're trying to take over. But clearly, they're not important anymore.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Guest: Shredder is so stupid**

 **Me: Yeah. He's always blinded by revenge. It's what makes him a compelling villain.**

 **Guest: I hope you're not gonna pair April with Donnie. I don't like how they execute 'the romance' between them in the show. and please don't make Donnie-April-Casey love triangle when Casey shows up. it's sooooo annoying. don't pair her with Casey either. leave her single. I'm not really a fan of April character progression in the show, it does feel kinda Mary Sue-ish.**

 **Me: (sigh) I've already said this before: There will be Apritello in this, but be ready to feel betrayed at any moment. I know April is a strong, independent female who can hold her own and doesn't need anyone else, but I'm the same way and I'm in a relationship. And I'm very happy. Relationships make you feel fulfilled. Plus, Apritello is just a great plot-device.**

 **Guest: Doesn't that make karai the same as Leonardo. Don't you think being too obedient comes with a price? If Tigerclaw were here right now wouldn't he be second in command?**

 **Me: Probably. Being too obedient does have a price, but it doesn't affect Shredder much, so he's more than willing to take advantage of his son's loyalty.**

* * *

Karai found Leo out getting some fresh air, sitting on the edge of a building not too far from home. Karai sat down next to him silently. The view from up there was nice. Not beautiful, but nice.

"You were listening, weren't you?"

Leo didn't look up but nodded.

Karai huffed. "He's totally underestimating the Kraang." She said, throwing a rock next to her out into the city. Down below, a car alarm rang out, but she ignored it. "His stupid vendetta against the vigilantes is getting annoying."

She sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "Why does he even hate them so much?"

It was a rhetorical question, and Leo had been silent since the moment she arrived, but despite that, Leo answered. "They've stopped his deals, they've hijacked his trucks, they've beaten the shell out of his children."

"Tons of people do that." She said with a shrug. "What's so special about this group specifically?"

Leo sighed quietly. "I don't know." He said. "If Father knows anything about the vigilantes that we don't, he isn't sharing." He looked up. "But they live in the sewers, and isn't that where he rescued us from Hamato Yoshi?"

The wheels began clicking in Karai's brain as to where he was headed with this. "You don't think they're related to Yoshi somehow, do you?"

Leo looked away quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. "That's impossible." He said. "Yoshi's dead. I... I saw..." Suddenly, an image flashed in Leo's mind, fuzzy and blurred, but there. Leo quickly pushed it away. He didn't want to remember. "Maybe we should find out for ourselves." He said finally.

Karai nodded, completely oblivious to Leo's distress. "Maybe... hey, Leo?

He looked up. "Huh?"

Karai smiled, rising to her feet. "Friendly spar, for old time's sake?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They both stood, each going to their own respective positions on each side. They drew their swords, locking eyes for a second before they charged. Their blades clashed, then they broke away.

Leo grinned. "Huh, pretty good."

Karai smiled right back. "That shuriken didn't put me out of commission for too long."

She charged and swung, but Leo dodged. Of course, Karai had been wanting this. She kicked out at his midsection, but again he avoided.

Their swords struck twice. Both Ninja brandished their weapons with determination.

"But you're still a little rusty." Leo taunted. "You think you can beat me?"

To that, Karai actually laughed out loud. "Oh, that's adorable. You think you're gonna win."

She rushed him with several blinding strikes that he could barely block before she jumped away to another roof. Leo followed suit.

"You're still a good fighter." He said, facing her with his sword up. "But you shouldn't overwork yourself. You need to take it easy."

Karai scowled. "You know I can't do that."

Before he could get in another word, she charged and their blades locked.

Leo leaned in closer. "I won't let you get hurt on my watch, Karai." He said firmly. "You hear me?"

But Karai gave a devious, insincere grin. She suddenly jumped away to the edge of the building, throwing him a smirk. "Loud and clear."

But before she could jump, Karai's foot slipped. She cried out as she felt her body begin to fall, a surge of adrenaline coursing through her. But before she could even begin the plummet, a strong, three-fingered hand caught her wrist. She looked up, pursing her lips at Leo's stern stare.

He helped her up silently. Karai sheepishly brushed herself off. "You can't keep me out of the action forever, Leo." She said.

But Leo's face was a stone mask of determination. "For your sake, I have to try."

* * *

The walk back had been awkward and uncomfortable. Karai was almost grateful to be home again. But the moment they entered the door, both her and Leo's phone emitted a loud beep.

Around the room, the other turtles looked up from their activities as their phones rang in a similar fashion. Donnie was the first one to check his phone.

"Did you guys just get a mass text from April?"

They murmured confirmation

Donnie tilted his head slightly at the screen. "Does your's also say she's being attacked by an old lady?"

"Yep." They muttered in unison.

"Is that an emergency?"

Leo shrugged. "I guess."

There was a pause.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **Leo remembered Splinter! And Leo's being protective of his older sister. You can see what the conflict in this episode is. Leo wants to keep Karai safe, but Karai doesn't wanna be left out of the action.**


	69. Chapter 69

**So, guys, my friends and I played Ouija today. We met a male spirit named Requh, ten years old, but he didn't speak much english, so we had to say goodbye. We're playing it again this evening, and then tonight... at 3 am.**

 **Now, reviews.**

 **Guest: I wonder if Leo would remember Splinters face at all. Because if he would then he would remember how Splinter looked like a helpless animal about to be slaughtered, instead of an evil man who stole children, er, little turtle mutants.**

 **Me: I think it works kinda like what happens when parents split up at a young age and the mother takes the children. She raises them, and always tells them what a bad man their father was, and the horrible things he did. Eventually, those childrens' psyches create false memories of the person, and it's hard to reverse. Yes, Leo does remember a little of Splinter, but not much.**

 **Guest: Leo saves Karai. Also Leo might remember almost seeing Splinter being killed**

 **Me: Yep, believe it of not, this comes back in alater episode for plot-driving purposes.**

 **Guest: Then karai is a good leader then but just a troublemaker and manipulative. If splinter were around would he make her a leader**

 **Me: I still feel Leo would be a better leader. Karai would make a great anarchist, though.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: I can just imagine an old, short lady hitting April with a walking stick XD. I think I know what you mean though. Also, WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO MEET CASEY?!**

 **Me: Likely around the episode "Mutagen man unleashed". Remember, every character shows up the same time they do in the original story. A lot of Shinigami fans seem to forget that.**

* * *

April huddled silently in the corner of the cold supply closet, shivering uncontrollably. She listened intently for the clacking of heels on the floor, trying to keep her breathing quiet. How could she have been so stupid? She had walked into a trap. She didn't know what was going on, but the lady had tried to kill her. That was what mattered.

She shook her head. It was her fault. How had she even gotten there, to begin with? The memory still left her shivering...

She walked into the entrance of the school, entering the front foyer, excited to pick up the print sheet of her DNA. Some of her friends had already gotten their scores back and had been very excited about it. Now it was her turn.

At the top of the stairs, a lady stood, waiting, with her back to April. She was wearing a tan blazer and a typical teacher's skirt. Her hair was greying with wisps of white.

"Hello." She said, though she still didn't turn. "I'm Miss Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project." Her words were monotone and emotionless, though still kind. She tilted her head. "Are you April O'Neil?"

April's foot stopped on the bottom step. "Um..." She hesitated. "Yes."

"I am here to present your DNA test results." Miss Campbell looked over her shoulder briefly enough to give April a look at her face. "Come with me."

She had grey eyeshadow and dark lipstick. Her eyebrows looked almost colored in. Her face, though clearly aged, had no wrinkles or clear blemishes to mark her as such. To put simply, she looked strangely generic.

"Wow," April muttered. "I just thought they were gonna send printouts."

It had been a rhetorical statement, but Miss Campbell answered regardless. "No. We don't send printouts." She then turned, revealing a disturbingly steady smile. "Come with me."

April suddenly got a strange vibe. For some reason, she remembered something her father used to say to her: "Don't talk to strangers". But this lady wasn't a stranger, she was a teacher. At least, she looked like a teacher. "Um, where are we going exactly?" She questioned, cautiously leaning back.

Miss Campbell's smile never wavered. "We are going to a place where I will present your DNA test results." She explains in that same monotone. "Come with me."

Something about that speech pattern was familiar. Alarm bells suddenly went off in April's head. She backed up, taking her foot off the step. "What did you say was your name again?"

Lady's continuous smile made April take another step back. "I'm Miss Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project." She tilted her head again. "I'm here to present your DNA test results."

April had been examining the conversation the moment she got suspicious. The lady seemed to repeat the same things over and over again as if she only had a set number of things she could say.

That was when the alarm bells went off again. April took her hand entirely off of the railing. "Um... I gotta go."

She turned, hoping to leave before anything happened, but it was too late. A strong hand grabbed her wrist. April's head whipped around to see the lady's face two inches from her own.

"Come with me."

* * *

 **So, I try to always keep fight scenes to a minimum,** **so** **I manipulated this to give me the most suspense and the least required action. I'm lazy. I know.**


	70. Chapter 70

**I put the Ouija video on my channel "Cosmic Gals". Also, I've begun getting back into Harry Potter. Who knows? I wrote this 17 chapter fic way back when, and I might just revise it and post it. Also, I'm a Hufflepuff. I am just, loyal, hardworking, and I don't judge people based on their outward appearance. In my opinion, we are the best house of them all. Our only bad traits are that our kindness could make people take advantage of us. Can you believe that? Our only bad trait is that we're too much of a good trait. What House are you guys in? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **9615: I love Champlan wish Nickelodeon made him part of 2k12**

 **Me: If you meant doctor Chaplin, me too. He was just so awesome.**

 **Guest: That lady always creeps me out.**

 **Me: Me too, but that makes her fun to write for.**

* * *

The small group stood outside the school doors, staring at them for a moment. The turtles hadn't been sure if they'd came to the right place. After all, none of them had been to a school before, but Karai had confirmed it. They were at the right place.

"What was April even doing coming to school on a weekend?" Leo muttered.

"Well," Donnie said. "Earlier today she told me she sent in a swab of her mouth to get her DNA tested." He gestured to the door. "Today she was meant to pick up her results."

"Well, just in case there is anything dangerous in there..." He turned to Karai. "You just finished healing. You should go find April and let us handle the fighting."

Karai scowled, but nodded, opening the tracking app on her T-phone and headed around the back of the school to search.

The turtles entered the school, keeping their weapons out just in case. In front of them, there was a staircase, and a woman stood at the top, clearly human, clearly old, maybe normal.

"Alright," Raph said. "I feel stupid."

The turtles relaxed, lowering their weapons, hoping she wouldn't turn before they could leave.

Leo shook his head. "Why would April call us here for something so harmless-"

Suddenly, the woman's head turned one-eighty degrees, her eyes glowing red. "A-A-April O'Neil." She stuttered.

And Leo knew at that moment that this really _was_ an emergency.

* * *

Karai's footsteps seemed thunderously loud in her own ears as she snuck around the school hallways, looking every which way for any sign of trouble.

She glanced down at her phone. The map displayed a red dot very close to her. Karai stopped, looking around one last time before she whispered very loudly. "April, where are you?"

There was no answer for a moment. But then, a quiet clang from the left got her attention. It came from a supply closet door. Karai approached the door, taking the knob in one hand. She threw the door open, only to see a blur of movement, and then find a tessen in her face.

April's stance was shaky as she held up the weapon Karai had given her so long ago. It was clear she was shaking from fear, but she calmed in an instant when she saw who she was pointing her weapon at.

"Karai!" April launched herself forward, throwing her arms around Karai in a desperate, tight embrace.

Karai stiffened. This felt... uncomfortable.

April released quickly and went into a full-blown rant. "The lady's crazy!" She shouted, pacing, panicked. "She's not human. We gotta-"

"Already on it." Karai grabbed her wrist and pulled her along out the door. "The guys are checking it out right now." She assured her. "Just stay close."

"Oh, trust me," April said. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **I took a little dialogue from Ninjago when Kai's trying to lead Nya out of the Temple of Fire, and he's like "Stay close" and she's like "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere". I like throwing stuff like this in at random.**

 **Aw, April hugged Karai! How cute!**

 **I'm crying on the inside. Mom's dragging me to the trailer for a whole week. I'm so sorry. (sigh) goodbye, one chapter a day streak.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I'm leaving today. Don't expect many updates.**

 **Guest: Hufflepuff hey? Well, I'm a proud Slytherin! I have no idea what you're talking about, Slytherin is obviously the best ;) Great chapter btw!**

 **Me: Wow, my best friend is in Slytherin. But no way, Hufflepuff's the best. We're brave like Gryffindor, but we don't show off about it. We're clever like Ravenclaw, but we aren't know-it-alls. And, we're ambitious like Slytherin, but we won't let it go so far as to hurt ourselves or others. Of course, every House is great, but we're clearly the best. We had the second most people stay at the Battle of Hogwarts, and we've produced the least dark wizards out of all the Houses. We rule!**

 **Guest: Karai probably doesn't like being hugged... wait she hugged Mikey!**

 **Me: I just don't think Karai's ever been hugged by anyone outside of her brothers.**

* * *

April stayed within close proximity to Karai at all times as they headed back, occasionally looking over her shoulder nervously. What else could you expect from someone who was attacked? Her brain was on full alert, like someone watching a horror movie, waiting for the moment the killer would pop out and attack the main character. Only, the main character was her.

April peeked around Karai's shoulder as they stopped at a corner. She heard voices and running water. There, in the center of the hall, the turtles stood over the remains of a robot lying in a pool of water, the fountain against the wall still spewing it all over the hallway.

Her fear disappearing, April marched around Karai and up to the turtles. She roughly kicked the robot in the head. "And stay down!" April turned to the guys with a relieved smile. "Thank you, guys."

Donnie smiled, opening his arms for a hug, which only received a strange look from April. He pursed his lips, laughing nervously as he hesitantly patted her on the head instead. "You are so welcome."

There was a pause, then Karai cleared her throat. After the awkward moment had passed, they took a closer look at the robot. It was twitching and fizzing violently. The facial plate had been knocked off.

"So what is this thing anyway?" April asked.

Karai tilted her head slightly at the robot. "It looks like an old lady to me." She said. "Minus the arms. And the face."

There was a glowing pink power core in the robot's head, and around it, wires twitched and writhed in the water pooling around it.

"It looks like a Kraang droid," Leo said. "But no Kraang."

April frowned, pulling up the conversation she'd had with the robot before it had attacked. "She said she was from the Worldwide Genome project."

Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "They must've hacked their systems and stolen your info." He said. "Who knows what else they could be siphoning?"

"We'll go check it out," Leo said.

Karai pumped her fist with enthusiasm. "Yes! I've been itching for some action."

But Leo shook his head. "No. Karai, you stay with April to make sure no more Kraang things try to get her." He ordered. In truth, Leo didn't want Karai coming because he didn't want her to get hurt, but he didn't say that. Of course, it didn't make a difference whether he voiced his thoughts or not. Karai already knew what he was thinking.

"You know you're a terrible liar, Leo." She said. "I want to help."

Leo scowled firmly. "And I don't want you getting hurt." He said. "It's my fault you got hurt in the first place, and I'm not letting it happen on my watch again."

Karai sighed, almost in defeat. "You can't keep doing this, Leo."

"I can and I am." He said. "Now go home with April. I'm sure her aunt won't mind."

* * *

 **April comes home, her aunt's like "Who's this?" April's like "Umm... my friend from school." Aunt: "Why is she wearing armor and carrying a dagger?" April: "We're doing a thing for... history class?"**


	72. Chapter 72

**For the characters of TMNT in Hogwarts, I'd say, for Gryffindor, you have Leo, April, and Casey. They are always there for their friends, they're not afraid to stand up for what they believe in, they try to be the best people they can, and they're confident in every situation. For Ravenclaw, there's Donnie. He's smart, detail-oriented, always thinking, and creative. For Hufflepuff, I thought of putting April here, but decided against it. Instead, I put Mikey in. Loyal and true, a great friend, he's never judgemental, and he tries to make everyone feel appreciated and included. In Slytherin, you have Raph and Karai. Sarcasm is their primary language. They're very resolute to get what they want, no matter the cost. They protect their own, and they're very to-the-point.**

 **Anyway, reviews.**

 **Guest: I think Casey would make a good foot ninja. April for them is if's butt's or ands. How is Aprils aunt allowing her to go out at night, no fair**

 **Me: Yeah, if I found out my brother was kidnapped and was allowing my neice to stay with me, I'd never let her out at night for fear of losing her, too.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: I love the Karai and Leo arguments! It's like they hate but love each other! I was in the shower yesterday and suddenly all these theories hit me like a bus! XD**

 **Me: I love making people think, that's for sure. Leo and Karai have a very unique sibling relationship in my story, and I try to develop it as much as I can.**

 **Guest: Aunt: hmm what is this for? - April: uhhh... - Karai: I'm just costplaying. - April: yes! And I'm just giving a presentation. - Aunt: okay... have fun. - Karai: No problem... (pulls dagger out) - April: uhh... pg, pg, Karai, please. - Karai: you're no fun.**

 **Me: I can see Karai cosplaying stuff from anime now.**

* * *

Over the rooftops the turtles jumped, unified as one shadow, all converging towards the same location: the large round complex in its own little corner of town. They were much too focused to even enjoy or take notice of the freedom of jumping from building to building. They had a mission.

Little did they know, someone was following them.

In the all-consuming darkness, a red-haired figure crouched, watching from another rooftop, her mouth hidden by a red scarf, her brown eyes piercing the night like searchlights. For a moment, Raphael paused, feeling an odd tingling on the back of his neck, like he was being watched. He glanced back, but the figure had already ducked, hiding from view.

Finally, in one bounding leap, they landed on top of the building. At the edge, there was an access door, but it was clearly locked.

"How do we get in?" Raph inquired, eager to get in and out as quickly as possible.

Donnie quickly pulled out his phone. "Leave it to me." He said, approaching the lock. "I've got an app for that."

The turtles groaned in unison. That would take too long. Raph pushed Donatello aside, taking matters into his own hands. He bashed into the door, and in an instant, it was open.

Donnie stared. "Or we could just do that."

The turtles entered the door, closing it behind them quietly, but Raph took one last look out. And the moment the door was closed, a figure climbed onto the roof, their red scarf blowing in the wind.

* * *

They treaded lightly down the dark hallway, the only illumination provided to light the way was that coming from the computers that lined the walls, each displaying the company logo in a strange pink font.

Michelangelo shivered. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Donnie nodded, pausing momentarily at a computer monitor. He studied it with narrowed eyes, taking in the sleek, smooth frame, trying to identify the strange metal alloy it was made with. But he couldn't. "Guys, does this tech look familiar to you?"

Then, Leo felt the realization flood his mind, erasing the world for a moment in the torrent of shock. "Oh no." He whispered. "I think the Kraang _are_ the Worldwide Genome Project."

* * *

At the end of the hall, they entered a room. And the big machine in the center was enough to confirm their theory.

"Mutagen!" Donnie exclaimed, looking worried, but also a bit intrigued. Leo shook his head. Donnie had recently developed a sort of obsession with the stuff. He always wanted to collect more of it. It was like an addiction.

Mikey shuddered, looking around the room. "Yep, that's Kraangy, alright."

Suddenly, a mechanical footstep caught their attention. They looked up to see they'd been spotted by two Kraang droids. They aimed their blasters at Mikey, but before they could shoot, Donnie had snuck around behind them and knocked then out with his staff.

The Kraang collapsed, their chests popping open for the Kraang's true bodies to crawl out. They didn't make it far. In a second, Raph grabbed them and threw them into a glass containment unit on the wall.

Leo stared at the walls. All around the room, in color-coordinated tanks, were strange liquids. Each was labeled with an image of an animal or a plant.

"Guys, they're collecting DNA of every plant and animal species on Earth!" Donnie exclaimed.

Leo gestured around the room. "What would they need all that for?"

Mikey pursed his lips. "I don't wanna find out."

Leo nodded. "You're right." He said, drawing a sword. "Let's shut this place down."

The others drew their weapons with equal determination, but there was a moment of hesitation."Um... guys?" Donnie spoke up. "Has anyone seen Raph?"

From above, they heard the sound of skin smacking against skin.

"Gotcha!" Raph's voice cried triumphantly.

Leo's head turned up to the noise immediately. On top of the mutagen tanker, Raphael was holding down a girl with red hair and a scarlet scarf. The one he recognized as Harmony.

"Karai!" Leo shouted.

Raph blinked as if he hadn't recognized the girl as Karai. And clearly, that was the truth. In his moment of pause, Karai twisted his arm and kicked him off of her.

Raph groaned. "Not cool."

Karai jumped to the ground, where she was immediately greeted by an angry Leo.

"I told you to stay with April!" He shouted.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Sorry, the tea wasn't very good."

"This isn't a joke, Karai." Leo all but yelled. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Karai scowled. "You can't avoid that, Leo, so you'll have to get over it."

Raph grumbled, rubbing his arm as he jumped down to the floor. "You're going back home." He said with finality.

Karai met his challenge evenly. "Make me."

In an instant, their weapons were out, ready to fight. Leo's brain panicked, and before he knew what happened, his swords were out and he was standing between his two most hotheaded siblings, their weapons caught on his own.

"Enough!" Leo shouted as they pushed harder. "You're gonna set off-" Suddenly, a fierce shove from Karai sent him stumbling back. He reached out to steady himself. And his hand landed on the control board. A moment later, the chamber was filled with a loud beeping alarm. Leo sighed. "One of those."

The alarm was nearly drowned out by the footsteps pounding in unison. The Kraang marched out on the upper platforms, in through the door, and even from the ceiling, leveling blasters from every direction. They were trapped.

The Kraang in front of the others spoke. "The ones who are not authorized by Kraang to be in this place will now be destroyed by Kraang in this place."

The turtles growled, whipping out their weapons.

Karai scowled. "This day just keeps getting better."

* * *

 **Donnie's addicted to mutagen!**


	73. Chapter 73

**I've been reading this great Harry Potter fanfic called "Whatever I've Done" by Logospilgrim, and it's giving me so many warm fuzzies! Slowly but surely, Snape is becoming my favorite character to read about. In the books, he's like the embodiment of everyone's most hated teacher, but I can't help but love him. I must be one of the few who do.**

 **Also, guess what? Both my parents are Hufflepuffs. That explains everything.**

 **JamesBondfan007: JamesBondfan007: Mikey: Don't worry Karai I'll protect you! (Jumps in front of Karai - Karai: It's the other way around Mikey (puts Mikey behind her) I protect you! - Mikey: Dang it! I never get to protect you (pouts) - Raph: That's because your not a man turtle! - Karai: Shut up Raph!**

 **Me: It would be so cute to see Mikey trying to protect Karai. Cute and pathetic.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Yay! Raph's in Slytherin!**

 **Me: Well, that's just my assumption, but I'd guess he'd be there. Are you in Slytherin? My best friend's a Slytherin.**

 **CC: My brother thinks this should of happened... - Karai: Make me - A few minutes later, - Raph: Shell Wedgie! (Gives Mikey a shell wedgie) - Mikey: (Cries in pain) - Karai: I swear Raph I'm gonna kill you! - Raph: If you don't go home I'll make this a lot worse - Karai: Fine! Fine! I'll go! But you get home Raph your gonna pay! (Leaves) - Raph: (let's go of Mikey) At least it worked - Mikey: Dude why did you do that to me? - Raph: Because Karai cares about you so threaten you she backs off - Mikey: Your a bully (Runs after Karai) - Donnie: Wow Raph - Raph: Hey prevented a fight and the alarms going off - (Alarms goes off) - Raph: Damn it!**

 **Me: Raph is such a bully, it's not even fair. But it's what makes him himself. Character traits and all that.**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh, this is one of my favorite chapter of all time from you. Mostly of how Leo sounded like he was treating his sister like a dog. - Leo: Karai, sit. - Karai: No. - Leo: Sit. - Karai: No, I'm not a dog, Leo. - Leo: You wanna pizza dumpling? - (Karai sits) - Leo: Good now stay. - Karai: I will bite you. - Can't wait to read more.**

 **Me: lol, I never thought of it that way, but that's a hilarious comic idea. Leo's just so cute being overprotective and stuff.**

 **Guest: Yes! Turtles-and Karai- brace yourselves for...JUSTIN. At least I hope so? Maybe? Idk XD**

 **Me: Why does this make me laugh so hard. Yeah, I had Justin, but I think my naming wasn't nearly as funny as the tv show. Well, can't have everything.**

 **Guest: Karai is not a damsel in distress so why even bother? I would find a part time job and head to a dojo with a brand new I don't care attitude, not my business that's your business attitude and and not listening to what Raphael and Leonardo has to say. Because if they are not going to treat me right and say that I never do anything I'll remind them why I never do anything and walk away with my expenses**

 **Me: Those really sound like lyrics from a song for some reason. But you're absolutely right. Karai is not a damsel in distress, but this makes for good character conflict.**

* * *

The Kraang released a torrent of pink energy blasts, punctuating the air with loud bangs and bright lights.

Karai was the first one to charge, running straight into the fray without fear. Her tanto landed in the head of one droid, which was quickly kicked to the ground.

A Kraang switched its blaster into a chainsaw mode and swung it down at Leo. The turtle leader barely had enough time to block.

"This isn't what I wanted to happen!" Leo shouted as the sparks of metal grinding on metal flew at his face.

"Well," Raph said. "Did you really believe she'd really listen to what you said?"

The comment made Karai smirk as she charged a trio of Kraang. "He's got a point." She shouted.

In one slash, the three Kraang were cut in half, dropping to the floor like stones.

But Karai's smile was in vain. A loud, thunderous thrum of footsteps filled the room once more, and to her dread, Karai saw the Kraang were hauling up a heavy energy cannon.

"Kraang has arrived to provide the help that was requested by Kraang." The Kraang behind the controls announced.

The turtles slowly backed together, realizing they were surrounded, with an energy cannon pointed straight at them with no possible way of missing.

"We're trapped!" Leo shouted.

"No," A voice behind the Kraang said. The crowd parted, and there stood Karai. She smirked at Leo. " _You're_ trapped."

She was sitting against a control board. Then, she hovered one finger over a button. "What happens if I push this?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Karai, no!"

Raph shouted, "Are you crazy?!"

"Highly undesirable outcome." The Kraang added.

Karai smirked. "Well, now I gotta."

And before Leo could do anything, she pushed it. Leo watched in horror as all of the animal DNA in the units on the walls drained and was deposited into the mutagen in the tank at the center of the room.

The mutagen began to glow rainbow, smoke billowing out. Suddenly, a tentacle slapped onto the rim.

One after another, the moments passed. The room was thick with the smoke. They couldn't see. Then, a Kraang suddenly fell into the smoke. Then another. The Kraang began disappearing one by one, dragged off by tentacles reaching from the smoke.

Karai jumped back to join her brothers as they stared in horror at the creature before them. Emerging from the smoke, two eyes, a monstrous body, enveloped in darkness. Then, it became visible.

It had the lower body of an octopus, two protruding eyeballs on either side of its head, two dog-like ears, and a strange shell-like thing on its head. It was kind of cute.

But suddenly, its body snaked up, making it taller, its eyeballs came out of the sides of its head on the ends of more tentacles. Its ears fan out like a lizard's neck-frill. The front of his body opened like a huge mouth, bellowing with rage.

The creature's tentacle snapped out, striking the ground. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **So, I began writing a novelization of the amazing fan film "Severus Snape and the Marauders". It's not up yet, but it will be soon. Please check it out when it is.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Guest: Karai should of let Mikey pressed the button**

 **Me: Maybe. I know I wouldn't have.**

 **Guest: Karai, you're awesome! You should have Mikey protecting you**

 **Me: I think he's tried but ended up running behind her like a scared mouse at the first sign of trouble.**

 **Guest: YEAH! JUSTIN FTW! Okay, I'm getting out of control here.**

 **Me: Don't worry, I love Justin, too. He's so cute! Until he smiles...**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Yup, I'm a Slytherin! Snape is pretty cool, he's one of my favorites. When Karai had her finger over the button, I thought the place was gonna blow! Good thing it didn't, but hell broke loose and now I'm hanging off a cliff. Save me! XD**

 **Me: The cliff-hanging will be over soon enough. I mean, I'm posting two chapters today, so it'll be soon. I still don't get how my BFF and I get along, Slytherins make fun of Hufflepuffs regularly.**

* * *

The Kraang began shooting. The creature bellowed and charged forward, bowling right through the Kraang.

Karai could only stare with her mouth agape in horror and awe. "That is awesome!" She exclaimed.

Mikey gestured to the creature. "How am I gonna name _this?_ "

Karai she shrugged, leaning down and hoisting a Kraang droid body up over her shoulder. "How about Justin?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "I like it!"

"Glad to help." She said. "Well, see ya." She suddenly jumped off to a higher platform, hauling the Kraang like a backpack. She pressed the button next to the door, opening it.

But a voice called her attention back to the ground. "You aren't gonna help us?" Leo shouted.

Karai shrugged. "I'm not strong enough to fight, remember?"

Leo's mouth gaped like a fish's. He sputtered incoherently, his anger finally rising to the surface. "I... I can't believe you!"

"Get used to it, Leo." And just like that, she was gone, leaving them to fend for themselves against the giant creature she had created.

Justin suddenly turned, his eyes sizzling with electricity. Leo raised his sword, ready to defend himself, but suddenly two Kraang were by his side, shooting the creature down.

Justin swung his tentacles out, knocking out the Kraang. Leo cried out and lunged in the other direction, just narrowly avoiding the next tentacle strike. Justin was on his tail, shooting electric shocks at him from his eyes.

"So, fearless leader," Raph shouted from halfway across the room. "How are we gonna get out of this one?"

And for once, the fearless leader, Leonardo... had no idea.

The turtles continued to flee from Justin as the Kraang continued their firing at the creature, almost as if they'd forgotten the turtles entirely. The turtles were keeping an even pace, that was until a tentacle gripped Raph by the ankle and dragged him back. Leo whipped around to see Raphael tangled in a constricting grip intent on crushing him entirely, but in a burst of strength, he broke free and dropped to the ground with a smug look. "Nice try, octopunk."

Mikey scowled. "No, it's Justin!"

Suddenly, a tentacle slammed into Mikey's stomach, throwing him into the wall.

Next, a tentacle pounded into Raph's back, smashing him into the floor.

Finally, Donnie was caught in the line of fire while Justin was shooting his electric eye beams. Nerves fried, the turtle dropped to the ground, unconscious.

All that was left was Leo.

Leo had always been proud of himself for standing tall in the face of adversity, but now he wasn't feeling quite so strong. Staring up at the creature that had taken out all of his brothers in a few seconds, he felt nothing but guilt and fear.

"Karai was right." He whispered. "I should've put more faith in her..."

Justin growled above him like he was mocking him. And in that instant, something in Leo snapped. He couldn't let it end here. He couldn't let his brothers go unavenged. Leo cried in rage and charged, dodging the electric attacks shot at him left and right.

Propelling himself into the air, he smacked the creature several times across the face, but Justin threw him up with his tentacle. That attack gave him the perfect angle.

He angled his feet down, and upon impact, he jumped off Justin's head. He leapt over top and landed in front of the computer with an idea. "Hey Justin!" he shouted as the beat turned to him, his eyes sparking. "This ends now!"

Justin shot the electric attack from his eyes, but Leo was ready. He raised his sword, and the electricity absorbed into his blade. Gritting his teeth against the shock, he put the two ends of the blades together like a javelin and slammed it into the computer. The blade sunk in like a hot knife through butter. The electricity went through the swords and into the computer, and a second later, it exploded in the creature's face. Justin was set on fire, strange green fire.

The turtles finally came to as the ceiling began to shake and the room began to catch fire. The battle was over, but they couldn't stay.

He looked to his brothers, who nodded back with his same determination. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Leo frowned down from the higher building's fire escape. Down below, the WGP building was burning, and the sirens pierced the night like needles in fabric.

Raph didn't feel like sticking around. "We should just go home and report to Father."

Donnie looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "You know he's gonna be mad we went after the Kraang when he told us not to."

Mikey shrugged. "It's not the first time we've done that."

Raphael sighed, straightening up. "Well, might as well get this over with." He looked to his blue-masked brother. "You coming, Leo?"

Leo frowned, his mind wandering. "I will soon." He promised. "First, I got someone to apologize to."


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75! We're at the third Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games!**

 **CC: Leo: I should of put more faith in her - Karai: Yeah you should of because I'm a badass! And also you stabbed me! - Leo: I said I was sorry! - Mikey: You stabbed Sis!? You Monster! - Leo: Okay I deserved that**

 **Me: In Leo's defense... his protective side is friggin adorable.**

 **I didn't get many reviews. So, I'm posting again tomorrow morning, so review lots. For the next three days, I'll be posting twice a day.**

* * *

Leo's feet shuffled as he walked into the common area to see Karai carrying a Kraang, or rather, half of a Kraang over her back.

"Oh," Leo said. "Hey."

Karai didn't look at him. "Hey." She said coldly.

Leo sighed. "Look, Karai, I'm sorry."

She paused, glancing over her shoulder. "For?"

Leo looked down for a moment, feeling his cheeks heat up. "For underestimating you." He muttered. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

She turned, her expression shifting slightly. "That's right."

Leo frowned. "I was stupid."

She took a step closer, dropping the Kraang. "And?"

"And a terrible brother."

"And?"

Leo sighed. "And... I was wrong." He lowered his head. "You were right. You're always right."

But Leo was surprised when arms enveloped him in a hug. "I know, you big dummy."

Leo blinked, the shock still processing in his brain. Then he hugged back. "So, we're good?"

"Yep." She pulled back. "Now that you know I'm a good fighter, we won't have any problems anymore."

Leo nodded. "I'm definitely never gonna make that mistake again."

Karai chuckled, patting him on the head. "You're a good little brother, Leo."

Leo blushed. "I'm glad you're not mad."

But Karai's face suddenly went from cheerful to stern in an instant. "Who says I'm not mad?"

Without warning, she stomped down on his foot, making Leo cry out in pain. He grabbed the foot as she walked away. "I probably deserved that."

* * *

After the exchange with Leo, Karai went to the throne room to speak to her Father. Of course, as expected, upon entry, she found Stockman frantically fumbling with his remote while Xever marched around in circles, Dogpound's hysterical laughter punctuating the air.

Shredder turned his head from the pitiful scene upon her entry, glad to direct his attention elsewhere. "Karai. Where have you been?"

Karai smirked, dropping the Kraang body. "I was shopping for robots."

But Shredder, like usual, ignored everything she worked hard for and went straight to accusation. "Your brothers came in not too long ago." He informed her. "We had a talk about what you all _did._ "

Karai rolled her eyes, anticipating the incoming lecture.

And she wasn't disappointed. "Because you went to that Kraang facility," Shredder began, "Donatello left Xever's legs as Stockman's project, and he hasn't made much progress."

He gestured with much emphasis towards the marching fish, the laughing dog, and the panicking scientist.

Karai scowled at the lack of attention paid to her point. "Father, the Kraang are dangerous." She said. "You can't forget about them just because of the vigilantes."

"Silence!" He snapped, making every body in the room go stiff. "Donatello already received his punishment. Perhaps it is time for you to learn your lesson."

But though she should've been, Karai wasn't intimidated by Shredder's threat. She walked over and pulled the Kraang up, digging into a compartment in its back. With a satisfied smile, she held up in the air a shining metal plate with three pink, sparkling hexagonal shapes. A microchip!

She held it up for the Shredder to see. "This is how they control their robot bodies." She said, tossing it to Stockman. "Maybe you can use it."

Stockman caught it, staring at it for a moment. The pink glow reflected off his round glasses. Entranced, he pressed one of the hexagons. He jumped when one of the robot's arms rose. Of course, it only lasted a second. He pressed the hexagon again, and the arm went back down.

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed. "This is exactly the kind of neurotransmission interface I've been trying to develop!"

Shredder put a hand to his chin in thought as the scientist immediately began scrambling off to his makeshift work table with an exuberant twitch in his movements.

"Hmm..." He hummed. "Perhaps you are correct, Karai."

He walked around behind her, taking her shoulders in a fatherly manner. "Your brothers will continue to fight the vigilantes," He said. "But I want you to discover all you can about this Kraang." His words made Karai smile. "Their technology may prove useful in our war against the vigilantes. Well done, Karai."

Karai smirked. That was all she needed to hear.

* * *

 **I feel like reading Harry Potter again has begun to improve my writing. I mean, "exuberant"? I haven't used that word in a fanfic... ever!**

 **Why do I now wanna draw Donnie after his punishment? Karai must be so happy. She finally gets a mission away from her overbearing brothers.**

 **Hm, the Marching Fish, the Laughing Dog, and the Panicking Scientist. Sounds like a children's book.**

 **Next up is "The Pulverizer", or, at least, part of it. I never really liked that episode much, but even though it's a filler, it has material important to the main plotline. Timothy might be appearing, but not much.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Here we are, finally on "The Pulverizer". I'm positing this before I even have breakfast.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Yesss! Twice day? What a bargain! And Karai and Leo are sooo cute together! It's weird though, since they're siblings. The apology was great! XD**

 **Me: Well, I mean, I missed four days of posting, so I gotta. I loved that scene. Reminds me of Venelope and Ralph.**

 **Migrane: Karai: Who says I'm not mad? (Stomps on Leo's foot) - Me: You're the spitting image of your (real) father Karai. (Of course you'd never know that cause he was brutally murdered) At that part I literally saw Splinter hitting Leo's toes with his cane XD**

 **Me: Yeah, I just had to put that part in. It was too funny. Plus, Karai often substitutes for Splinter, since she's the oldest. Although, she's less old and wise.**

 **Guest: Once upon a time there was a marching fish... yes that's right a marching fish, a laughing dog, and a panicking scientist. They were all villians and nothing more than King Shredder's pawns. And his sons, the princes, were responsible for their state. And the one lesson they all learned was to never mess with the princess of the Foot due to the fact she shows no mercy when it comes to anyone hurting her family. They kinda lived happily ever after... They're not dead yet so I guess Fishface, Dogpound, and Stickman are safe?**

 **Me: That is, like, precisely what I was going for. Lol, "they lived happily ever after... ish."**

* * *

The waiting was well worth it the day Donnie called the turtles to the garage for something important.

Rolling up with such confidence, Donatello drove up his newest creation, a battle vehicle for them to use when fighting the vigilantes.

It was the subway car he'd found that one fateful day after the incident with Leatherhead. It had been converted, modified, and upgraded beyond belief, with a loud paint job and a number of addons that folded away to become invisible.

Raphael gaped open-mouthed as the door opened, revealing a smug Donatello, drinking in their shock and awe with pleasure.

"So," He said. "What do you think?"

Raph could barely close his mouth long enough to speak a coherent sentence. "Donnie, have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

Donnie smirked expectantly. "No, you haven't."

"Well, I am seriously considering it."

Donnie scowled but moved aside to allow his brothers to enter. He gestured around at the stations that laid at each corner of the vehicle, each color coded to a turtle. At the front, the driver seat was lined with blue masking tape.

Raph and Mikey's expressions displayed equal disappointment. "Aw," Mikey muttered. "How come Leo get's to drive?"

"Because I don't trust either of you not to kill us," Donnie answered bluntly.

"Alright!" Leo cheered, jumping into the seat with an excitable grin.

Donnie guided Raph to the seat across from Leo, with a screen displaying visual scans and many buttons labeled with pictures. "Raph, you get to man the weapons."

That was all Raph needed to hear. He suddenly had forgotten about driving altogether.

Next, Donnie showed Mikey to the back where he had a station of monitors and a parascope set up. "Mikey, you're our lookout."

Mikey nodded, not seeming particularly thrilled with his position, but accepting enough.

Donnie sat down across from Mikey at his own station, a screen and keyboard. "I'm in charge of navigations." He explained, seeming proud of his position.

Leo was barely listening, gripping the wheel confidently. "So, what do you call this thing?"

Donnie leaned out of his little cubicle. "Well, I was thinking of calling it the Battleshell," Donnie explained. "Because-"

"The Shellraiser!" Mikey exclaimed.

Everyone stopped, then looked back at him. "What?" Raph questioned.

"The Shellraiser," Mikey repeated. "It's the perfect name!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"That..." Leo began, " _is_ the perfect name."

Mikey grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Of course it is."

And so, with a crew, a name, and a purpose, the Shellraiser made its first voyage into the world above.

* * *

Amazing! The Shellraiser handled with astonishingly precise turns and handling. Cheers filled the air as they pulled over to the curb, out of breath with excitement.

Then, something on Mikey's visual scanners flashed. Leo saw it, too, out of the front windows. On the side of the road, some Purple Dragons were dragging some boxes out of a building. They'd just stumbled upon a robbery!

"Alright," Raph said, standing. "Time to kick some butt."

But before any of them could do anything, a figure jumped down from a platform above, landing between the Dragons and their truck. Leo squinted as they light hit the person. It was a pudgy looking boy wearing a Foot uniform and a red bandanna mask over his eyes. His expression told nothing but confidence.

"You forgot to pay for that." He said as the Dragons dropped the boxes. The kid stepped forward. "But don't worry. I accept cash, checks," He raised a fist, "or teeth."

* * *

 **Can we all just go back and remember how awesome the Pulverizer looked before he tried to fight. He was SO COOL. And then he ruined it. Why?!**

 **I completely forgot Mikey's job in the Shellraiser, so I just made him look-out, (sigh) the job for the useless. I threw in the 2003 reference from the "Battleshell", but I kept it consistent for you guys.**

 **I just cannot believe how fast this story has blossomed from a single chapter to seventy-six chapters. In my opinion, the first one is still the best, but I'm just so happy. I have exactly three-hundred reviews, twenty-three loyal followers, and I have no clue how many readers. You guys are so awesome, and you make me feel so great just writing this. I'll keep it up.**


	77. Chapter 77

**And there were no reviews. Why, exactly?**

* * *

Leo squinted, taking a closer look at the strange vigilante. "I think that's..." He tilted his head. "... a Foot soldier uniform."

"And a mask like ours." Raph looked almost appalled.

Donnie's eye twitched slightly. "That's a little weird."

"And _awesome!_ " Mikey exclaimed.

The Purple Dragons' voices came through the speakers installed above.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" The leader inquired, sounding bored.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The Foot soldier replied haughtily.

"Well," Raph muttered. "The kid has spunk."

"It's three against one." The Dragon to the left pointed out.

"Oh, really?" The masked vigilante said as if he hadn't noticed. He put up his fists. "Why don't you call a couple friends to make it even?"

The Dragons scowled, the turtles stared in a sort of awe. This kid, whether he was a citizen or a Foot didn't matter. This kind of bravery couldn't be taught.

"Get out of our way." The lead Dragon demanded.

"I don't think so." The kid responded, preparing to jump. "Prepare to face the wrath of... the _Pulverizer!_ "

The vigilante jumped forward right before the Dragons and began executing what looked like an extremely unimpressive version of some move from a Kung Fu movie. He wasn't even attacking. And once he was finished his little spaz, the Dragons knew they had nothing to fear.

The turtles flinched as the first blow made connection, looking away as the pained shouts came through the speakers.

"Maybe we should do something..." Mikey muttered, flinching again at another shout.

But Leo shook his head, watching the scene, unflinching. "No." He said in a steely voice. "Let's wait."

Raph gaped at his older brother in shock. "The kid's getting creamed!"

But Leo wasn't listening. "He's clearly a Foot soldier." He said. "If he thinks he can just go out and embarrass our Clan like this, then serves him right." He crossed his arms, leaning back. "We'll step in. For now, let's let him learn his lesson."

All three turtles stood in stunned silence at the oldest's brutality. Donnie and Mikey exchanged a look.

"Leo's getting scary," Donnie whispered.

Mikey nodded. "He sounds like Father."

The Pulverizer's final cry didn't even make Leo cringe in the slightest. The Dragons stood up.

The leader pointed a finger at the mess on the ground with a bleeding nose. "Don't you ever mess with the Purple Dragons again, fool."

And with that, the Dragons ran off. Three out of the four turtles were eager to get out and help. Leo took his time.

Donnie walked over and knelt down next to the Pulverizer, examining his face and pudgy body. Fortunately, that extra body fat had cushioned his bones from getting broken. But his nose was bleeding, and his face was covered in bruises.

"I think he's unconscious," Donnie said, half thankful for that fact.

"Get him in the Shellraiser," Raph said. "We'll take him back to base."

Donnie and Mikey grabbed the boy under his arms and hauled him in, eager to get away from the site. Raph urged Leo inside, despite the leader's apparent apathy towards the boy's injuries. Finally, with everyone inside, Raph gave one last look out before closing the door, leaving behind the sight of the dark alley and the pool of blood on the ground.

* * *

 **You see, I have this character development thing going that Leo keeps getting more brutal like this, because he's becoming more of a hardened leader like Shredder wants him to be. He's even freaking me out, to be honest. Poor Pulverizer.**


	78. Chapter 78

**DreamTechStar: Getting the guts to review this amazing twist on foot turtles. I'm really enjoying this. Sooo I think either Pulverisor gets mutated like he does in the show or Donnie gets few up and mutates him himself. Leo's scaring me...someone, give him a snickers, he might just be hungry *throws snickers to Leo then sprints***

 **Me: The moment I read the Snickers part, I burst out laughing, and people looked at me weird. Everyone I tell about this laughs. I guess we have a while until Pulverizer meets his untimely fate, but it will be done eventually.**

 **CC: I actually feel bad for Pulverizer.**

 **Me: Me too. Leo is scary when he's mean. That he would just sit back and watch Pulverizer get beaten bloody without so much as flinching is freaky. The sad thing is, if this was really how the Turtles were raised, it wouldn't even be OOC.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I'm worried Mikey is not the strongest in the group what if Mikey got captured and hurt but Leo didn't do a thing just to teach Mikey a lesson. Karai would get so angry at Leo. I really think Mikey and Karai are the closest in this story.**

 **Me: I think it's different from Pulverizer and his siblings. I mean, to him, Pulverizer is just a soldier who isn't following orders, which, in the real army, is dealt with accordingly. Unlike his siblings, he doesn't care about Pulverizer. He's just another Foot.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: "Well, I am seriously considering it." My favorite line in the whole show! I'm curious about Leo. He's going hard... what if he ends up like Shredder and he makes them train them too much or doesn't let them do anything fun. That would be kind of sucky, but he'll learn when his brothers do stuff behind his back XD**

 **Me: I'm pretty sure Leo already trains them too hard and doesn't let them do fun things. I think, since his "lesson" in "New Girl in Town", I think Shredder's been privately training with him and teaching him more about "leadership".**

 **Guest: I can see why you don't want Timothy. Watching him behave like that is embarrassing. What inspired him to be a hero himself or the vigilantes.**

 **Me: Yeah, you got me good. I never liked characters who were just cringe-inducing wannabes.**

 **Guest: Someone like the pulverizer wouldn't be executed or nailed. I can imagine everyone thoughts for him 'fired'. If Venus was in this universe I think she'll be the first to guide pulverizer to be a splendid ninja and I'm sure none of this would happen**

 **Me: That's true. Deep down, I think Pulverizer can be a great Ninja. He just, as Splinter mentioned, needs to learn shame.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the Pulverizer began to wake, although, no one was really watching. Of course, Donnie couldn't help a few nervous glances. The boy's eye was swelled shut, and his bottom lip was bloated and purple.

Donnie cued Leo to set the Shellraiser to autopilot as the Pulverizer put a hand to his forehead, immediately cringing as he touched something tender. Slowly, his one good eye opened, and with it open, his expression went to shock. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"No way," He breathed, his voice barely a whisper. "You're the Turtles!"

Raph crossed his arms. "Yeah?" He said. "Who's asking?"

The Pulverizer painstakingly pulled himself up, breathing heavily from either excitement or the effort needed to haul his pudgy body from the floor. "I-I'm Timothy." He said, immediately lapsing back into a jittery fanboying fit. "Oh man, you guys are so awesome!"

Mikey shrugged. "We know."

"You're the reason I joined the Foot Clan," Timothy exclaimed. "You inspired me to join the fight!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, cause you're _so_ good in a fight."

Leo sighed, knowing there were more important things to be worrying about. "You got any clue to what they were stealing?"

But Timothy only gave a blank look. "... No."

Donnie threw his hands up, exasperated. "Great. He's useless."

But, in the dim moment, Raph pulled something from his belt, holding it up for them all to see. It was a silver chip with three pink hexagons on it. "I found this on the ground."

In a second, Donnie had snatched the microchip from Raphael's hand. "That's a Kraang microchip!" He exclaimed, his Red-brown eyes going wide with excitement. "Those Purple Dragons must've been stealing them for..." Donnie's face fell, and he paled. "Oh no..."

The others looked on in anticipation. "What?"

Donatello's voice was a whisper. "These were for Father."

A collective gasp filled the room. The kid had tried to steal from Shredder. And they were taking him right back to where the Shredder would be waiting. Whether he knew the shipment was for the Shredder or not didn't matter. What mattered was that he delayed it, and the price for something like that was one every Foot soldier feared.

The tension was broken by Timothy's voice. "Father?" He repeated, his eyebrows pulling together as much as they could with the bruises marring his face.

Leo didn't look at him. "The Shredder."

Timothy's mouth dropped open like a drawbridge. "The Shredder's your father?!"

Raphael was suddenly on the ground, helping Timothy up, ignoring his pained winces. "And now you're talking too much." He said, shoving him to the back of the car. "So, you just stay here until we can get you to the infirmary at base."

The Pulverizer nodded with all the eagerness of a child on a school field trip. "Okay!"

Raph returned to his station and looked around at the others. They all shared the same strange feeling that Timothy's enthusiasm had drained their own. Of course, this was only one kid.

Raphael shuddered to think... what would it be like to have thousands of fans stocking them daily? Hopefully, he'd never find out.

* * *

 **Oh, cruel irony, my old friend. Anyway, hope you're all having a good day.**


	79. Chapter 79

**DreamTechStar: At this point he should know that he messed up bigh time...poor idiotic Timothy. I think Donnie may feel a bit sympathetic for him and try to train him. (Also, he's addicted to trang tech and mutagen. Give him a straight jacket) And Raph you have no idea. Good luck sleeping with that thought**

 **Me: I was thinking of having Donnie bond more with Timothy like in the show, but I noticed it was more Raph's attention that gravitated towards Timothy. Of course, he's only gonna be in a few chapters. Don't hope for too much.**

 **JamesBondfan007: I wonder what Timothy would say if met Karai - Timothy: Your hot! Oh crap I said that out loud! - Mikey: Dude she's not temperature hot - Karai: No Mikey that's not what he meant - Donnie: He's trying to flirt with her - Mikey: What?! Dude that's my sister! - Timothy: She's your sister?! - Karai: (Face palms) Why did you bring him hear? - Mikey: Raph's idea! - Karai: I'll be right back**

 **Me: Ha, imagine how Karai would react to Leo's "Shredder Side(TM)"?**

 **Guest: Welp Timothy is boned**

 **Me: Yep. But do you REALLY think I'd let Shredder kill poor innocent Timothy? I'm not above having Donnie mutate him, but killing him is just cruel.**

 **Guest: I don't know what to say about this even karai wouldn't speak with him. - Shredder: execution or imprisonment is too good for you... you deserve to be fired - Everyone in the throne room were surprised. Donatello and Raphael showed Timothy the door**

 **Me: Oh, that'd be lucky. According to Shredder, being in the Foot Clan is "an honor money cannot buy". But would you really think he'd say "being exiled" is a suitable punishment for failure?**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Omg Timothy, you're such an idiot! XD**

 **Me: A lovable idiot.**

* * *

Now that Timothy was in the back and out of earshot, the turtles felt it was okay to openly discuss their judgments and worries. First on the plate: the Shredder.

Timothy had nearly stopped a supply of Kraang microchips for Shredder. Now, he would surely be killed the moment he stepped into the Throne Room, grabbed by Dogpound, thick neck snapped before he could speak a word.

Raphael, despite being the most hotheaded of his brothers, felt a strange sympathy towards the kid. He didn't want to see him killed for ignorant incompetence. But he knew Shredder, and he knew that if he didn't do anything, that was exactly what would happen.

"And why do we care?" Leo questioned as Raph explained his inner thoughts.

Raph sighed, glancing back at the boy sitting in the back of the Shellraiser. "The kid's an idiot, but it's not his fault."

"Raph's got a point, Leo," Donnie said. "He may not be much now, but he can become a good soldier for the Foot." He leaned on the back of the leader's chair. "Of course, if he dies now, that'll just be one less person to fight the vigilantes later."

But Leo seemed steeled on his decision. "He'll never be any good, and you all know that." He spat. "If he thinks he can join the Foot just because he admires us, he's got another thing coming."

Mikey frowned. "Leo, dude, you're starting to sound like Father."

Leo stayed focused on the road. "That means I'm becoming a real leader."

"No," Raph said, putting a hand down on the dashboard. "It means you're becoming a real jerk."

Leo shook his head. "You guys just don't get it."

"Leo," Mikey said in a surprisingly firm voice. "We're not letting the Pulverizer take all the blame. If we'd stopped the fight, he wouldn't get into trouble."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not getting involved."

Raph and his other, more willing brothers exchanged a nod. This wouldn't be fun.

* * *

Upon entry, the turtles were shocked to see Xever strutting around on his mechanical legs, not in an uncontrolled way, but with confidence like he could finally walk like a person.

Stockman stood on the side of this display with a proud smile and shot Donatello a smug smirk. the tension between the two scientists increased instantaneously.

Behind the turtles, Timothy followed, oblivious to his possible doom. Up at the dais, speaking before Shredder's throne were the three Purple Dragons. Upon the turtles' entry, they whipped around, their eyes immediately going to Timothy.

"That's him!" The leader shouted. "The one who tried to stop us from stealing that shipment!"

Raph swallowed and jumped when he felt a fast movement behind him. He turned to see his prediction had come true. Timothy struggled in Dogpound's grip, vigilant though it was futile.

"Wait, stop!" Donnie shouted before Raph could do so himself. The purple-banded turtle turned to Shredder. "It was our fault. We told him to stop the Dragons. We had no idea they were stealing for you."

Shredder narrowed his eyes at Donnie. "Is this true, Leonardo?"

Raph stiffened, then looked over at his older brother. Leo looked stoic and emotionless, making it impossible to read him. What would he do? He would never lie to Father. It was like a physical incapability for him. Raph shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Timothy was doomed.

But, to his surprise, Leo nodded. "Yes. It was our fault." He gestured to Timothy, who had long since passed out from fear. "Don't be mad at him. He was just trying to prove himself."

Shredder studied Leo for a moment, the silence oppressed Raphael's ears. Finally, he spoke. "I see." He murmured, leaning forward. "It appears he will have to be taught a bit more about competence." He said. "take him to the infirmary."

Uh oh. When Shredder said "learn", it was usually a painful lesson. But, nonetheless, at least Timothy would be left alive.

So, after hurrying him to the infirmary, the turtles went back to the common room with a sense of relief.

"Wow, Leo," Raph said, patting his brother on the shoulder. "I can't believe you lied to Father for us. Thanks!"

Leo brushed him off. "Don't get used to it." Was all he said before they entered the common room. But, Leo's stoic demeanor faded immediately at the sight within.

Through the door on the far side, Karai stumbled in, looking battered and beaten, with bruises and a slight limp, clutching a paper in her hands. And then, her leg gave out.

* * *

 **Oh no, Karai got hurt! Leo's gonna be ticked. Anyway, you guys said you wanted Pulverizer. I gave him to you. Of course, he got beaten up, and he didn't really matter too much to the plotline, but we had a little bit of Raphael character development. So, you're welcome. Now, let's all be concerned about Karai.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Guest: Wow he manages to survive. Way to go tim-tim!**

 **Me: I could never kill Timothy. I may hate him as a character, since he's literally been nothing but a hindrance to our heroes since he arrived, but in all honesty, he's just a kid.**

 **CC: Mikey: Don't worry sis I'll stay with you until you heal. We can watch TV - Karai: (Tries to get out of bed)**

 **Me: That is exactly like my mom.**

 **CC: I was thinking of making a human turtles AU story Where Raph is a purple dragon, Mikey is the prince of the foot with a kind heart, Karai is the badass overprotective sister,Donnie is a doctor, and Leo is over serious deadly foot ninja. The story would mainly fouces On Raph, Mikey and Karai. Where a misunderstanding happens when the purple dragons Kidnap Mikey and Raph's life becomes in danger when Karai hunts him down to save her baby brother. So it's Raph trying to get out of a mess while trying to return Mikey to the foot. Let me know of I should make this into a story**

 **Me: I think that sounds amazing! I'd totally read that. Just remember to plan out your story ahead of time. Freestyle often goes down in flames.**

 **Guest: I was so concerned for Timothy... and then Karai literally fell in. What if the vigilantes got her!? Uh oh... Leo is gonna kill somebody... Raph sings: someone's gonna get it. Shredder: Someone's gonna die.**

 **Me: My readers are too perceptive. I personally like what I did with this part, but I'll let you read and find out.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Raph's right, Leo is turning into a real j***! I'm glad the Pulverizer is okay though. He'll live, that's great! Also, Karai, what happened?! I hope she's okay!**

 **Don't worry, every person will be okay. That means both Timothy and Karai, but beating up my characters is a really easy way to stir readers' emotions. I'm evil.**

* * *

"Karai!" Leo all but screamed, dashing to her side, already throwing her arm over his shoulders. He sat her down on the couch and took her face in his hands, examining it carefully, feeling his anger spike at all the blue splotches marring her face.

"What happened?" He demanded, his hands shaking violently as Donnie did his usual doctor scan, searching for broken or fractured bones, cuts, or sprains. Evidently, there were none, but that didn't help Leo calm down in the slightest.

"I was tracking a Kraang shipment." She explained, and they all seemed to understand immediately what she was talking about. "But then I got attacked." She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, the paper still clutched in one. "It was the vigilantes, I'm sure of it. I never saw them, but they got me pretty good."

Everyone crowded around as she began to explain...

* * *

Karai watched vigilantly from the mouth of a dark alley, watching the truck pull up, noting the usual markings on the truck. It parked, and she saw several Kraang disguised as human males in suits, or "Normans", as she had dubbed them, get out to take care of some business, leaving the truck unguarded and the microchips ripe for the taking.

She was about to spring into action when her keen ears picked up a barely audible noise behind her. Her hand went to her tanto, ready to turn and strike at whatever person or creature was foolish enough to sneak up on her, but before she could move a muscle, a heavy hand grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her into the dark.

She could barely see. Even though she'd been trained to see in the dark, the average human took a couple minutes at the very least to adjust. Her attackers had the advantage. Their eyes were already adjusted, and that meant she was fighting blind. She held her arms up in a feeble attempt to defend herself, bending her knees, cocking her ears to catch any noise she could.

She felt a blow to her back, striking quickly and silently, like an owl grabbing its prey. She stumbled a few feet, then whipped around, her eyes finally beginning to adjust. Squinting, she saw the silhouettes of likely three attackers. Two were shorter, and one was bigger, more muscle-bound. Of the two smaller ones, one was bulky, with their limbs outlined as smooth, wide shapes, though with sharp edges around the knees, ankles, elbows, and shoulders. Likely, they were wearing some kind of armor. That was the one she'd go after first.

The second smaller one was thin, with a curved body resembling a female, possibly a teenager. Their limbs were thin and brittle-looking, like twigs. From the way they stood, they looked nervous, hesitant, like this was their first fight. Perhaps it was. They wouldn't be much threat. Karai would simply let them cower in terror in a corner while she took care of the armored one.

Finally, the bigger one didn't even look human. It was more rounded, with a smaller head, but thick limbs. On the ground dragged a round-looking shape that it held like a weapon. So she was fighting two teenagers and a monster.

"Three against one." She smirked. "Hardly fair."

The armored one tilted his head slightly. When he spoke, his voice was high and undeveloped, like a boy who hadn't gone through puberty yet. "Given your skill, I'd say it's an even match."

Karai snorted a laugh. _Fair enough._

The three split off in separate directions before coming at her from all sides. Karai couldn't keep up. She was taught to fight many people at once, but that accompanied by the fact that she couldn't see made it that much harder. Before she had the time to draw her tanto, something hard struck her in the stomach, then in the side, knocking her off balance. More blows rained down from every direction. Karai had to admit, she's never felt so disoriented during any sort of battle. Even in the dark, she was able to hold her own, but these vigilantes were good. Too good for her, even.

She blinked to see the thin figure throwing a punch at her face, but Karai's hand flew up, catching their fist. She shoved it back with as much force as she could, and her ears were greeted by a satisfying _'pop'_ as the figure stumbled back, cradling their wrist and whimpering quietly, clearly in pain.

This simple victory invigorated Karai to fight harder, to stand her ground and to take at least one of these vigilantes down with her. But a moment later, she was hit in the side of the head by something hard and wooden. She swayed for a moment before dropping to the ground, defeated.

Through her blurred vision and pounding headache, she saw a foot before her face, and a piece of paper was dropped to the ground before her.

"Send a message to the Turtles." The armored one said. "Tell them that we have what they want, and if they want it back, they'll have to take it."

The last thing Karai heard was three pairs of footsteps walking away before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Basically, what happened was, the vigilantes were trying to steal that Kraang shipment too. But the Purple Dragons got to it first. Karai was also tailing it, with no clue the Dragons were stealing it because Dogpound never told her. Cause he hates her (what a change, huh?)**

 **Also, yes, Norman is the actual name for the Kraang suits. I just thought I would throw that in there to make it easier to understand.**

 **I can't believe I just wrote a fight scene that sounded... good! So, we had three figures, two teens, one monster. From my descriptions, can you tell who they are? I mean, it's gonna be hard, since Leatherhead is still the only confirmed vigilante in the story as of now. But try, anyway.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Guest: One of them is probably Casey**

 **Me: Why is that always what people guess first? You guys know there are other people, right? Think deeper.**

 **Guest: Okay... maybe Renet... or I'm leaning towards the possibility of Shini. But wow... Leatherhead... he seems even more awesome to me now.**

 **Me: Hehehe, who said it was Leatherhead?**

 **Guest: Mikey: Was it Leatherhead? - Karai: I think so**

 **Me: Perhaps. You won't really find out, though. I was just throwing one of them in there. Maybe it's someone you all forgot about.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Yes! It was a great fight scene! I'm glad that there isn't any serious damage, but the vigilantes are going to get there butts kicked when one of the brothers find them!**

 **Me: Haha, yeah, but if they could take down Karai, then they're a lot stronger than we thought. Turtles beware!**

 **Guest: Poor Karai ):**

 **Me: Yeah**

* * *

The fury on Leo's face was indescribable. He looked like he wanted to punch something, his knuckles turned white, and had he been holding his swords, the couch would likely be in half.

Donnie kept a wary eye on his brother as he treated the minor injuries Karai had sustained, working on autopilot, carefully inching his way ever so slightly from the blue-masked turtle.

"I don't get it," Raph said. "They had you right where they wanted. Why didn't they just capture you?"

"I don't know for sure," Karai said, ignoring Donatello as much as she could, "but if my suspicions are correct, they want to keep us in the dark about their identities as long as possible." She muttered that last part bitterly, recalling the dark silhouettes which did their jobs faster than her eyes could adjust. "Plus, it's not like we know anything they don't." She pointed out. "They already know where our hideout is."

"If they knew where we lived, why not just shove the note under the door?" Mikey asked.

Donnie resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head. "Because, dummy, I have several security cameras watching the back door at all times."

Leo shook his head, waving his hands for silence. "Okay, forget all that." He turned back to Karai. "You said they gave you a note."

Karai nodded and held up the note. It was folded over, with no evident taping or stamp holding it closed.

Raph stared at it for a moment, the rusty gears in the logical part of his brain turning slowly. "Donnie, couldn't you run a DNA scan from the skin cells on the paper or something?"

Donnie shrugged, barely concealing his annoyance. "I could, but then I'd need samples of DNA from every person in the city."

Raph rolled his eyes. Karai held up the paper again, waving it in the air attentively. "And besides, they literally just left us a note saying exactly where they're gonna be and when."

Leo frowned, taking the note and opened it. The writing was jagged and sloppy, likely from a juvenile hand, but he could still make out most of it.

"'Turtles, we have what you want." He read. "We know you want the Kraang power cell. And if you want it, you'll have to fight us for it. Meet us at the place where it all began."

Donnie tilted his head. "'The place where it all began'?"

Raph's eyes blazed. "They're calling us out!"

Leo stood from the couch. "Well, if it's a fight they want, then we've gotta answer them."

Donatello stood next, leaving Karai's wrist half-wrapped. "I'm really looking for a rematch with that big crocodile." Karai cleared her throat. Donnie looked back at the wrappings. "Oh," He said, beginning to work again. "Sorry."

Mikey's eyes lit up. "You think Leatherhead'll be there?"

"I hope not," Donnie muttered.

But Leo only rolled his eyes. "You better stay here and heal up, Karai."

"No way!" Karai jumped from the couch, the wrappings tearing from her wrist and falling away, though she didn't seem to care. "I'm not gonna sit here and wait while you all walk into a trap."

Donnie shook his head, placing a hand upon Karai's own. "You might have a concussion."

Karai slapped his hand away, holding up a threatening fist. "I'll give _you_ a concussion!"

"C'mon, sis." Raph interrupted, though he did like to see Donnie cower before Karai's wrath. "We can handle these stupid vigilantes."

"You won't be handling anyone without me, and I mean it." She finished with stern finality. "After all that, I have honor to reclaim. I'm coming with you tonight." She insisted. "We're siblings. Wherever we go, we go together."

* * *

 **Lol, "I'll give you a concussion". Karai is so much like Raph.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Guest: I love Karai**

 **Me: Me, too. Whether she's a good guy or a bad one, she's amazing.**

 **Guest: Slash, mondo, Mona Lisa those are my thoughts**

 **Me: Finally, people are getting more optimistic!**

 **JamesBondfan007: Karai really cares about her brothers. I honestly like this version of Karai. It shows she's not all that evil as Shredder wants her to be. I think her brothers know she can deadly but Mikey doesn't because he sees her as different person like a kind and caring person. She shows her caring side instead of her deadly side and that's what I love about their friendship in this.**

 **Me: That is such an in-depth analysis. I like to think that way also. Karai is much different from her original self, which makes her a more interesting character since I'm showing a side of her we haven't already seen. Hope you all keep reading!**

* * *

The turtles and Karai had finally deduced "The place where it all began" as the place where the vigilantes first struck. It was a negotiation deal in a small, private parking lot, and the spot was marked by the infamous symbol they all knew and hated.

The turtles headed out, but not before Shredder commanded they take Xever with them. With a huff, they relinquished and did as they were told, like the good soldiers they were.

Upon arrival, the parking lot was empty. The door to the building next to it was spray painted with the symbol for Jiyuu. Clearly, the owner of the lot had tried to scrub it off but had been unsuccessful.

"Alright," Leo began, his "leader face" on. "Xever, you stay back and guard Karai from any potential attackers."

Karai's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!" She said as Xever only growled.

"I let you come," Leo said. That doesn't mean I'll let you fight."

Karai huffed. "You're impossible."

Leo rolled his eyes as they stepped into the parking lot. It was empty. The sky was dark, but the street lamps kept the area bright, casting a sickly orange glow upon the pavement.

"Alright, vigilantes!" Leo shouted. "Show yourselves!"

There was no response for a moment, and Leo felt a doubt creep into his mind. Maybe this really was a trap and it was about to spring any moment. But rather, the street lamps flickered, then, all at once, they went out, plunging the parking lot into complete darkness.

Leo knew what was going on. This was their tactic. The vigilantes moved in the shadows like ninja, unseen, unknown until it was too late, and that was how they always wanted it to be. Even now, they were shrouding themselves in the unknown.

Then, a figure appeared. One Karai recognized immediately.

"Well, well." The juvenile male voice spoke. "You showed up."

Raph growled, not in the mood for small talk. "Where is the Kraang power cell?!"

Xever stepped up. "You should let me take care of these _Pirralhos Insolente_."

But, upon seeing Xever, the vigilante burst into laughter. "Hey, look! Sushi that delivers itself!" He said, almost doubling over.

Xever growled, gnashing his poisonous fangs, itching to take a bite out of that shadow.

Leo stepped in before anything could happen. "Where is the power cell?" He demanded.

The vigilante gestured to the door behind him, the one marked with their symbol. "It's in there." He said. Instantly, Leo noticed the shadows shifting, and several more silhouettes stood in their path. "And if you and Fishface are gonna get it, you'll have to get through my friends."

Leo scowled, drawing his swords, serious to the last, but Raph broke into a gleeful smile as he crossed his sais. "Finally, a real fight!"

* * *

 **Portuguese Vocab**

 **Pirralhos Insolente - Insolent Brats**

 **This was short. I was lazy. I'm so sorry.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Guest: Karai: You know what screw this! (takes out a missile luncher) - Leo: Karai! - Karai: Let me be me Leo! - Mikey: Go sis! - Leo: Don't encourage her!**

 **Me: Karai is awesome, and Leo is adorable how he's so protective. I adore these guys!**

 **CC:My brother: 20 dollars says it's Slash - She won't say who the vigilantes are until Season 2 - My brother: What? Really? - Yep - My brother: We should just make a story about the vigilantes. And put members like Shini and Alopex in it. - You know that's a great idea bro. We should write a story about the vigilantes. - My brother: We should put like a bunch of female Characters Like Shinigami - Yeah we should start listening characters and put my two Oc's in it.**

 **Me: You should do whatever you guys want to do with your story, but I wanna make it clear to everyone right now. SHINI ISN'T APPEARING UNTIL SEASON 4.**

 **Guest: Sounds from the line "Sushi that delivers itself" sounds kinda like something Casey would say. I have a little bit of a theory for the relationship with the vigilantes. I feel like they are the batman to the foot's joker. And that they will beat the joker up but won't ever kill them. And I also feel like once their identities are confirmed it will open up a lot of possibilities for things to happen. One of the theories I came up with was that if the vigilantes identities are revealed and the guys form sorta friendships with them; when the time comes for the turtles and Karai to know exactly what happened when they were younger, the siblings would act out to try and defeat Shredder and the vigilantes would try and stop them from doing that suicide mission.**

 **Me: "Sushi that delivers itself" was actually Leo's line from the episode, but yeah, I guess it does. Now, I wouldn't be too sure about the vigilantes not killing anyone. You guys don't know too much about them, but I, from the personal experience of writing them, know they can be a little bit cruel to their enemies. It's their leader's fault. But, yes, once the vigilantes are revealed, the story opens up a lot.**

 **Guest: Wow it's Casey Jones now imagine he's outside at night with now mask on I'm sure he'll be detectable by chanting**

 **Me: I feel like there should be a mythology au where Casey is like some kind of warrior monster who freely judges and attacks criminals at his own discretion.**

* * *

Xever scowled. "Fishface?!"

Michelangelo shrugged. "Hey, it suits you."

The plan had been simple. The others would hold off the vigilantes while Donnie snuck inside. Surely there would be more vigilantes within, but not as many.

Donnie approached the door while his brothers fought, thinking they were too preoccupied to stop him, but a figure stepped in his way, the one who had spoken to them earlier.

"Where do you think you're going, freak?" He spat.

Donnie responded with his bō. He spun and swung it at the figure's head, but he ducked it and drove his elbow into Donnie's plastron.

Donnie stumbled back, feeling a slight ache in his stomach. He shook his head, getting his game face back on. "You guys are getting really annoying."

The boy shrugged, striking again. "We try."

Donnie blocked the weapon, which appeared to be a hockey stick. "What is your problem anyway?" He questioned. "Shredder's trying to restore order to the city."

The boy laughed. "The only thing Shredder'll do is cause chaos." He said, shoving Donnie's bō off his hockey stick. "And I'm not gonna let that happen."

Donnie tried to make out the boy's face as he struck next, but the boy jumped back and threw something. Donatello gasped, barely dodging whatever was thrown. His heart was beating very fast, but he heard a metal clink. On the ground, he found a shuriken... and it had the Hamato symbol on it.

Donnie felt anger make his head feel warm. Hamato Yoshi, the evil man who had imprisoned them as children. As _children!_ It was confirmed to him at that moment, these vile vigilantes indeed served the memory of Yoshi. He wouldn't stand for it.

He lunged at the kid, throwing himself. His arms closed around the boy's midsection, throwing them both to the ground. Donnie punched again and again, but the kid dodged, though futilely. For the first time ever, he felt _fear_ come from the vigilante rather than arrogant confidence.

He felt a foot hook around his ankle and pull as the kid shoved his plastron hard. Donnie was thrown onto his back as she kid stood up. He was so done with this. He stood up and readied himself. The kid swung his hockey stick at Donnie's left, but he dodged and when he saw his opening, he kicked out hard. It connected with the side of his head, throwing him across the parking lot.

Donnie spitefully wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to the door. Marked with the symbol that made his blood boil... he put his fingers on the knobs and glanced back at his fighting brothers one last time. With a deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

 **Yep, the vigilantes fight with shurikens with the Hamato symbol. Awesome!**


	84. Chapter 84

**CC:We sorry if me and my brother got you upset we where just really excited to tell you where planning on vigilants story and we where wondering if you wanted to Co write it or give us ideas. Like should the turtles be evil and work for Shredder or still be the good guys ?**

 **Me: I'm good with both giving ideas and editing/elaborating. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, which is great for these sorts of things.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Omg yes! The vigilantes are the Hamato Clan! Ahhhhhhh!**

 **Me: Sorta. More like they kinda worship Hamato Yoshi. I mean, the Hamato Clan is dead. The turtles are all that remain.**

* * *

Within, the walls were cast with a pink glow, shimmering and pulsing with energy. At the center of it all sat the power cell, uncontained, open to the air, and then he realized, the signal it let off allowed the Kraang to track it. It must've been true with the amount of energy it released. His mouth dropped at the sheer stupidity of the situation.

"Idiots!" He gasped, not at all restraining his own volume. "Don't you know the Kraang can track this?!"

But there was no one there. At least, that was how it looked. But at the back, in the shadows, two hooded figures stood. One wore a hoodie, while the other wore a black fedora and a masquerade mask. The hooded one was shorter, more feminine. The other wearing the fedora was taller, more masculine, wearing a suit and tie. The male one had a hand in his jacket like he was going to pull a gun any moment. The smaller one was positioned in an offensive stance like she was going to fight with her fists. The only issue with her apparent plan was that she was cradling her wrist protectively near her stomach. Donnie's mind went back to the fight Karai told them about. It was the same girl.

Donnie scowled, stepping back. He pointed accusingly at them. "Are you _crazy?!_ " He demanded. "The Kraang will find the power cell and take it back!"

Suddenly, the girl, despite her crippled appearance, shot out her good hand, and Donnie heard a metallic _'shing'_ , barely ducking in time to avoid the shuriken that flew over his head.

In typical Japanese combat, shurikens were used to distract and impede an opponent, and Donnie realized that was exactly what she was trying to do, cause the moment he was distracted, the tall one pulled out his gun, a Kraangy-looking gun clearly made of salvaged parts and shot.

Several fires, Donnie barely escaped with a graze. "You want the Kraang to find the power cell?" He demanded, dodging another shot.

And, to his surprise, the male shouted back in a fourty-year-old voice. "The Kraang won't find us, turtle freak!"

But, almost as if on cue, a moment later, mechanical blasts came from outside the door. Donnie only had time to swallow before he looked back to see the Kraang breaking down the door.

Donnie backed away, but the moment the door burst open, everything became a blur. If he remembered anything, it was the jolt of pain that ran through his arm, accompanied by a bright pink light.

The Kraang walked by him, making their way towards the power cell without so much as a glance at him like they'd forgotten him. But a moment later, a Kraang walking by found the pace within his step to plant one robotic foot down on Donnie's injured shoulder before moving on. Donnie screamed, clutching the area, feeling his fingers become slick.

More blasts came. He heard shouts of distress in the background, but it was unclear who they were coming from, or if they were from pain or simple combat difficulties. But, as his skin became red with blood, the room grew increasingly dark, but not because of his own dive into unconsciousness. When he looked up, he saw the power cell was gone.

"No!" He shouted. He blinked madly, pleading to fate that he was dreaming. He could hear footsteps but saw nothing as the blood loss began catching up with him, making him lightheaded. He didn't have to look at his arm to know it was bleeding. He couldn't focus. The world was slipping away into the pain and darkness.

The skirmish had ended quite soundly. The Kraang were gone, along with the power cell. He was alone, or so he thought. Then, he heard the footsteps getting closer. His muscles tensed, but he was immediately greeted by a wave of pain that made him bite his lip. He saw shoes in his vision, sneakers, not the classy shoes the older man was wearing. He looked up to see the hooded girl standing above, studying him like she was waiting for something.

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what came next. A swift blow, and darkness. But it never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see something drop in front of his face: a roll of bandages. What was this? A sign of good will? Of honor? Or pity?

He never truly figured her intentions out before everything went black.

* * *

When he came to, Donnie found several different colored sets of eyes staring at him. He felt something soft beneath him, pulling him back towards sleep, but he refused to go. He wouldn't now. Now when he still didn't understand what was going on.

Above him, his siblings leaned over him, watching with nervous expectancy.

Mikey waved a hand slowly. "Yo, Donnie." He said quietly. "Bro, you okay?"

Donnie mumbled something unintelligible, attempting to raise himself to a sitting position, but the sudden rush of blood to his head made him see spots. He felt Karai's small hands steadying him gently. "Careful, Don." She muttered, laying him back down.

Donnie turned his head and squinted at his arm. It was thickly wrapped in bandages. He blinked slowly, his eyes wandering back to Karai. "What... happened?"

Karai picked up an empty roll that must have had the bandages they used to patch him up. "Found this on the ground next to you." She explained with a shrug. "Decided to use it."

"Why the shell was there a roll of bandages next to you anyway?" Raph asked.

Donnie blinked slowly, his brain fogged over. "A... girl..." He managed to whisper.

"Guys, he needs to rest," Karai said, ushering the other turtles away from the couch. She turned back to him. "It's okay, Don." She said. "We'll get the power cell back. You just take a nap. It'll be better when you wave up."

Donnie nodded absentmindedly and closed his eyes, but as he drifted off to sleep, he saw the girl, her bright eyes seeming to shine out from her dark hood. He smiled.

* * *

 **I figured it didn't make sense that a simple blast would make Donnie bleed enough to make him pass out, so I had a Kraang step on the wound. I'm cruel but efficient. What the hell kind of monster am I?**


	85. Chapter 85

**And finally we reach TCRI. Also, guess what? I finally got the fifth book in the Alex Rider series! Those books are amazing! I finished the fourth book earlier this year, I just couldn't get this one yet. Now, I'm so excited! Tell me if you guys have read the Alex Rider books in the reviews, and if not, read them. I promise you, it's great.**

 **This was from last chapter**

 **Guest: I loved how this chapter was just Donnie. And he needs to take it easy. But oooo clifhanger the door opens...**

 **Me: Yeah, Donnie vs lead vigilante! It was a fun moment to write, just that little conversation.**

 **Guest: At least the vigilantes are not all bad. I hope we see more of this girl. I have a feeling I know who she is**

 **Me: I'm pretty sure everyone does. I hope we see her again, too.**

 **Guest: Donnie is hurt again!**

 **Me: Yep. I friggin had a Kraang droid step on his bleeding arm. I'm a monster.**

 **CC: The girl had to be Irma or April! Irma wears snickers but April cares about Donnie. Why would the girl help Donnie unless it is April. - My brother: I bet it is April - Yeah its gotta be her**

 **Me: Well, like I said at the end of the fight, was it a gesture of pity, good will, honor? We'll never know. But, keep looking for my shamefully obvious hints and you'll know soon enough.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: I recon it's April. Sounds like her, I mean, I don't think any of the other vigilantes would help. It's just a theory, though.**

 **Me: Well, you don't know who all the vigilantes are. Maybe some are kinder than others? Or maybe you're absolutely right. Read on to find out.**

* * *

The Kraang's footsteps echoed as it walked down the hall, the power cell in its hands glowed brightly, bright enough possibly to make an organic creature go blind. The Kraang approached another Kraang standing near an empty socket in the wall.

"Kraang," The Kraang said. "Kraang has finally obtained the power cell which Kraang wanted to obtain." It held up the glowing cylindrical containment unit.

The other Kraang took the power with its usual emotionless expression. "Good, Kraang." It said, marching over to the socket. "Kraang can now use the power cell to open the portal to the place known as Dimension X."

The Kraang inserted the power cell into the machine, and it began to glow, brighter, until everything else was washed out...

* * *

The turtles trudged back into the common area with clear frustration written on their faces. April had swung by earlier and decided to stick around. Now she was sitting on the couch, moving aside for Donatello to plop down with a grumble.

"It was just another waste of time." He growled, then held up what looked almost like a cell phone with an antenna. "And now my scanner's broken!"

April patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Donnie. You'll find them eventually."

Donnie sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Thanks, April," He muttered. "But _eventually_ is not soon enough." He looked up at her. "If we wanna stop the Kraang, we gotta find them now."

April frowned, scooching over. "I wish I could help."

Donnie smiled at her. She was so sweet. He resisted the urge to take her hands in his, but he glanced down at them, and his face fell into a frown. There was a bandage wrapped around her wrist, forcing it to remain straight. He took it in his hand. "What happened?"

She pulled it away instinctively, but paused, then let him look. "It's just a sprain." She said dismissively. "It'll heal up soon."

"What did you do?"

"I..." April blushed, as if embarrassed. "I was trying to imitate some of your fighting moves."

Donnie nodded, "Oh..."

"We need to find the vigilantes," Leo said, immediately turning to Mikey and Donnie. "That crocodile guy stole the power cell in the first place, so he should know where the Kraang would take it."

"But if he knows," April spoke up, "won't the vigilantes get it back from the Kraang soon enough?"

Leo shook his head. "We can't let that power cell land in anyone else's hands." He said. "It's too dangerous."

"Where are we even gonna find Leatherhead anyway?" Raph asked.

April shifted uncomfortably where she sat. "I... might be able to help you with that."

The turtles looked up in surprise. "What?"

April pulled out a computer and turned it for them to see. The screen displayed a forum titled about strange things in New York.

"Not too long ago, some kid exploring the sewers posted a sighting of something clearly reptilian." She explained, scrolling down to the post.

They didn't need any more encouragement. "That means we've got a lead." He stood. "C'mon turtles. Let's head out."


	86. Chapter 86

**So, recently I've been slowing down on the chapters, so it might not be one chapter a day anymore. Also, I will be going to the trailer for the next two days. And I think those are days I'm not gonna try and make up for. From now on, I publish when I can, but not daily.**

 **Guest: Yeah Its April. The girl's wrists where crippled or she made it looked like they where and April has a strained hand.**

 **Me: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?**

 **Guest: Me and my bother are now writing the vigilante story on Wattpad. It'll be up soon.**

 **Me: You'll have to send me a link.**

* * *

April had insisted on coming along with them despite the warnings she received. But, at the least, Donnie gave her a wetsuit he'd made so she wouldn't have to swim through sewer water.

Finally, they surfaced in a small end of an underground tunnel. The turtles shook off as they climbed out, and Karai brushed her hair back, though she'd had the smarts to wipe off all her makeup beforehand this time.

"I'm just saying," April muttered as they surfaced. "If you and the vigilantes teamed up, you could get the Kraang power cell back with less effort."

Raph shook his head. "I think it's just easier to beat the answers out of the crocodile."

Karai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause that went _so_ well last time."

Leo scowled. "Guys, now is not the time."

Donnie peeked around the corner when a loud snore echoed through the chamber. "There he is." He whispered.

Sitting in the corner of the room was Leatherhead, curled up and sleeping, looking almost peaceful. They tiptoed around the corner quietly, careful not to make a sound.

"You'd think the vigilantes would be careful _not_ to let their members sleep out in the open, exposed and vulnerable," Raph muttered.

"You really think anyone's gonna be able to hurt him?" Karai raised an eyebrow. "Look at him. He's a monster."

Mikey stared at the sleeping crocodile with big eyes. "Aw! He's so cute when he's sleeping!"

Leatherhead's jaw suddenly opened wide in a yawn, showing off a mouth of razor-sharp teeth. Mikey jumped away.

After recomposing himself, Michelangelo took a deep breath. "Alright, I got this." He slowly approached Leatherhead's sleeping form and poked his foot into his side. "Leatherhead..." He whispered. "Wakey-wakey..."

Leatherhead's tail snapped out, sweeping Mikey's feet off the ground. The monster stood to his full height, growling down at Mikey, but his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Michelangelo." He offered a hand to the small turtle. "I did not know it was you."

Raph's eye twitched as Mikey accepted the help. "Wait... is this guy _seriously_ still friends with Mikey?"

"Leatherhead, dude, we both got a problem." Mikey gestured back at his siblings. "I know we're sorta enemies, but not that the Kraang have the power cell-"

Leatherhead exploded. "Kraang!" He roared as he bounded forward into the group of turtles and humans, swinging his arms out, making them take a step back to avoid his vicious attacks.

"Whoa, Leatherhead!" April jumped to the side as Leatherhead grabbed Donnie by the face and swung him around in the air. April jumped forward into the middle of the fighting right up to the crocodile's midsection and wrapped her arms around him like a hug, rubbing his stomach calmingly. Leatherhead's muscles relaxed.

"C'mon buddy," April murmured. "Calm down."

Everyone stared with open mouths as Leatherhead calmed at April's touch, his third eyelid sliding away as he came to his senses. Then, he lightly hugged her back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I got angry, didn't I?"

April kept rubbing his belly. "It's okay, buddy." She said. "No one's hurt."

"Yeah," Donnie scoffed, rubbing his face. "Speak for yourself!"

Leatherhead shook his head, ashamed. "I did not mean to." He spoke quietly. "I understand that you did not come to fight, but to ask for help."

Leo crossed his arms, looking away, as did Raph, and Donnie just took several steps away, still recovering from his thrashing. The message was clear. They _had_ been preparing for a fight.

"Don't worry about them." Mikey waved a hand dismissively. "They're not optimistic."

"Um... Leatherhead?" Donnie asked, still hiding behind his siblings. "What do they even want with the power cell?"

Leatherhead sat down with a grimace. April sat on his leg, patting it comfortingly. "With the power cell, the Kraang can open the portal to Dimension X," He said, sounding quite solemn. "And when it opens..."

"They can use it to bring anything from their home here!" Donnie exclaimed.

Leatherhead nodded. "Things so horrible they terrify even me..."

April frowned and began rubbing Leatherhead's belly again. "It's okay, big guy..."

"Well, whatever it is, we gotta get it back." Karai turned to the crocodile. "Do you know where it is?"

Leatherhead opened his mouth, but then closed it, thinking for a moment. "Hmm, that depends." He said. "What will you do with it once you have it?"

"Destroy it," Leo answered without hesitation. His blank expression made it impossible to tell if he was lying or not.

Leatherhead nodded. "Very well." He leaned over and scratched his claws on the floor, drawing out a symbol. Six hexagons together forming a ring around a seventh. At first glance, it almost looked like a geometric flower. "All I remember is this."

Donnie frowned, studying the picture carefully. He brought up his phone and took a picture. He'd have to study this.

* * *

 **Aw, April and Leatherhead! I need fanart, now.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Guest: Okay, the turtles are slowly getting friendly with the vigilantes. That's great! Soon, hopefully, they'll join them! I guess I'll have to read on to find out ;)**

 **Me: Eh, don't count on it. It's only that Leatherhead can think more optimistically and realizes that they must get the power cell away from the Kraang no matter what.**

 **Guest: Leatherhead is calm around April?**

 **Me: I guess so. She knew to rub his stomach to calm him somehow. Strange, but I feel like they should have more interaction in the show.**

 **Muffinmilk317: Yay! I'm finally caught up! Gotta say I really love this story and I love the way you write Karai! I've always wanted to see her act as the big sister role in the show and I think you really encompass that! When I first started reading this I didn't really think April was a vigilante, I thought she was with them but wasn't actually part of the group...until a few chapters ago... XD I think the vigilantes could possibly be Casey, Mondo, Muckman, Kurtsman (as like a supporting not an actual fighter...), I do think Shini but as you said season 4, and maybe Slash but I have no idea how he'll exist in this universe... Another thing, I read the first two books in the Alex Rider series but never got around to reading Skeleton Key although I did read the graphic novel... Have you read the Michael Very series? Its another really good series**

 **Me: I've never read Michael Key, but I'll take a look at it. I thank you for taking the time to review my story. I love all this praise I keep getting. It makes me feel great! I really liked the idea of Kurtzman being a vigilante, but again, no promises, just keep looking for hints. He may have already appeared, you never know.**

* * *

Donnie had set his phone on the table before them all and stared at it unblinking. The rest of the table was set with other Kraang objects he'd collected, each bearing a similar symbol. "I swear I've seen this somewhere before." He muttered, scratching his head.

"The Olympics!" Mikey blurted out.

Donnie huffed. "No, Mikey. Not the Olympics."

Mikey tilted his head at the picture. "Are you sure, cause it really looks like the Olympics-"

" _Mikey!_ "

Donnie grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "The easier I can focus, the faster we'll find them, _the sooner we'll have the power cell!_ " He slammed his hands down on the table, making everyone take a step back. "So can you all leave me alone in _silence?!_ "

Everyone exchanged a look, and most of them were perfectly willing to leave Donatello with his mind. But Karai decided otherwise. "Don, you need to calm down." She said, putting a hand on the back of his chair. "You're a ninja. You can figure this out. Just focus."

Donnie huffed. "Fine." He muttered, closing his eyes. "I'm focusing... I'm-" His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "Got it!" He shouted before running out.

* * *

The turtles chased after Donnie, breathless as the purple-masked turtle excelled far ahead of them, not stopping for a second to look back.

"Donnie," Leo shouted. "Wait up!"

"Hurry up, guys!" Donnie yelled back. "We're almost there!"

One final jump and Donnie stopped, sliding to the edge of the rooftop as his siblings arrived behind him. He looked up, pointing to a building above with the same symbol below its name: TCRI.

"This is where I remember the symbol from," Donnie explained.

Raph tilted his head. "TCRI?"

"The Techno Cosmological Research Institute."

Leo just stared, dumbfounded. "They're behind the Kraang?!"

Donnie laughed bitterly. "Yeah. And they've been in plain sight the whole time!"

Leo scowled, up at the imposing building. It didn't faze him with its extravagance. Like always, he was confident and prepared for any battle. "Then I guess we know what we have to do." He said. "We're going in and taking down that portal."

* * *

 **Does this feel rushed? I think it feels rushed. I don't know. I wrote the second half in a doctor's office waiting room. I don't like waiting rooms. They make me feel like I'm being watched.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Guest: Mikey: it looks like... - Donnie: No Mikey! We did this as good guys were not doing this as bad guys - Karai: Um Donnie you just broke the forth wall - Donnie: We're Bad guys anyway - Leo: Wait we are?! - Karai: Um Yeah because Raph beats up anyone on the streets! - Raph: I do not! - Donnie: (Face palms)**

 **Me: Hm, let's list the evil deeds of each character. Leo: Let Pulverizer get beat up, blatantly refusing to rescue April's father, helping interrogate April - Donnie: (Likely the worst) Stabbing a man without knowing he was a Kraang, Mutating three people, continuing to experiment on Snakeweed after his mutation, - Raph: Interrogating Snake, being a jerk in general - Karai: Kidnapping Snake, - Mikey: Literally nothing. These are only things I recalled from skimming the first few chapters. I'm too lazy to do a full analysis.**

 **Migrane: Phew I'm finally caught up, I wasn't able to read this for a while until now. I'm so excited to see who the vigilantes are!**

 **Me: Im excited to see people's reactions to it. I'm so looking forward to getting to the Karai mutation plotline, though. This Kraang stuff makes me wanna fall asleep.**

 **I recently wrote and published a Harry Potter oneshot called "The Wrath of Molly Weasley" and I'd appreciate it if you all would take a look at that.**

 **Guys, what do you think was the most sinful action in the story? Which chapter was the darkest? Which was your favorite chapter, and what about your favorite quote? I want you to answer in the reviews, and have a lovely day.**

* * *

Donnie carefully wired the bomb before him, but Mikey's breathing over his shoulder was ever-present. As was Stockman's amused gaze. "Sure you don't want any help with that, Donatello?"

Donnie never took his eyes off his work. "I can still mutate you, y'know."

Meanwhile, April and the others sat at the table, leaning over a blueprint of TCRI April had gotten through means she'd never explained.

"From what I can tell," She said, tapping the lower part of the blueprint, "the bottom half is a normal office building, and _humans_ work there."

Karai leaned over her shoulder. "What about the top half?"

"That's the thing." She said, indicating the area with more emphasis now. "It's totally blank. No schematics or anything."

Leo's eyes met theirs. "Then whatever's up there must be important."

"Well," Karai put a hand on her hip. "How are we gonna get in there?"

"That's the issue," April muttered, tapping her chin in thought. "I mean, it's not like we can just ship you in a box."

Then, Leo smiled. "Hmm..."

* * *

April's shoes dragged heavily on the floor as she shoved the rolling box full of turtles closer to TCRI's doors. "Really?" She muttered into the box. "Delivery boy? This is the worst disguise ever!"

"Just go with it, April," Leo muttered back.

April huffed but rolled the box the rest of the way into the building, pulling out a yoyo as she entered. At the desk on the right, a Miss Campbell droid sat typing in a computer. She looked up at April's entry and stood, but April was too fast.

"Special delivery!" She shouted, twirling the yoyo out at the elevator's up button and giving the box a big push, allowing it to roll the rest of the way into the elevator on its own.

April smiled as the doors closed, but she suddenly felt a cold hand grab her arm. Miss Campbell's face was stern. "I must ask you to leave. We are closed at this time."

From all around her, Kraang droids began to appear, holding blasters at the ready, armed to kill.

But April knew exactly what she was doing. "Sorry, gotta run." She flashed a camera at Miss Campbell and turned on heel, running towards the exit as a gate began to close in the doorway. With one leap, she slid under the gate right before it closed.

Several Kraang tried to get the gate open while the others approached the elevator. A Kraang pushed the button next to the door while the others raised their blasters. Upon opening the door, they saw the package was still inside. But before they could shoot, something burst out of the package, roaring and furious. A giant crocodile.

* * *

 **Hmm, I wonder how April got those blueprints...**


	89. Chapter 89

**Toxin mask18: Awesome! I read this thing in three days, and I really think April in the hamato girl.**

 **Me: Yeah, a lot of people think that. I'm glad you found my story such a good read!**

 **Guest: Leatherhead! Okay, so sinful action was during the New girl in town arc, Leo falling for his sister (not knowing it was her) then stabbing her. And darkest chapter, I have two, when Donnie held Bradford and Xever against their will and the first chapter... that's where it all started which I find very funny due to the fact that the first chapter is my favorite. And my favorite quote was literally the third chapter with Karai telling the story and then getting to eat cake. It was just my favorite family moment. But from each character - Shredder: "You are still young and inexperienced. You may one day be great assets to the Foot Clan. I cannot allow you to die out there." Chapter 3 to the turtles - Karai: "This day just keeps getting better." Chapter 72 - Leo: "And... I was wrong." He lowered his head. "You were right. You're always right." Chapter 75 to Karai - Raph: "Should've dropped the staff." Chapter 2 to Don. - Donnie: "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Donnie suddenly heard someone clear their throat loudly. He looked up to see Karai glaring down at him. Donnie tilted his head as if noticing her for the first time. He looked back at the girl below. "My point still stands." Chapter 5 - Mikey: "How am I gonna name this?" Chapter 74 naming Justin. - "The creature's tentacle snapped out, striking the ground. Then, all hell broke loose." Chapter 73 favorite thing that you wrote that wasn't dialog.**

 **Me: Wow, I wasn't actually expecting someone to answer my requests. I loved the first chapter, too. I'm amazed I wrote it all in one day, and I'm also impressed by how quickly this story became popular after that. You guys are so awesome!**

 **LittleOldWriter12: 100% Donnie has been the darkest, Leo taking second. It's surprising really, I thought Raph would get first place! XD**

 **Me: Most people would. You'd expect being raised by Shredder would harden Raph into the perfect soldier, as he'd finally have a role model who shared his rage and thirst for vengeance, but rather he defies Shredder on a regular basis and actually has a bit of a heart. Who knew?**

 **Migrane: It'll be cool to see how Karais mutation unfolds. And I'd say that the most violent/ creepy part so far was when Donnie mutated Bradford and Xever. I actually kinda felt bad for them at that point!**

 **Me: Everyone finds that chapter scary. I myself am surprised I wrote it. I can't imagine what'll happen when I draw it into a comic. Karai's mutation is likely one of the most detailed plans I have. I've set up several chapters to follow it. I'm so psyched!**

 **Hey, what chapter would you guys most want to be written into a comic?**

* * *

The turtles clung to the cables, perched atop the lift. They listened to the sounds of battle below, half nervous, half amused.

"You think he'll be okay?" Donnie asked.

Suddenly, Leatherhead's ferocious roar pierced the air, followed by the rough sound of metal being crushed and torn apart.

Leo could help a chuckle. "I think he'll be fine."

They began to climb the wires, slowly an inch at a time, using their upper body strength to pull themselves up. Soon enough, they reached the top and Raph balanced on the ledge before a door, digging his fingers in and prying them apart, but he froze halfway through when he saw several Kraang putting on their Norman suits.

Raph quickly shut the door. "Not the right floor."

But it was too late. The alarm went off, blaring in sync with flashing red lights.

"Great" Leo muttered.

The door opened and a single Kraang leaned out, shooting as the turtles climbed up. They dodged, but the Kraang was made short work when Mikey's Kusari gama wrapped around the blaster and yanked the Kraang off the edge. The robot's body landed on the box below, where several Kraang were already standing, ready to fire.

The turtles let go of the wires and dropped down onto the lift, already slashing their weapons through Kraang before their feet touched the ground. In seconds, the attacking forces were reduced to spare parts. Leo sheathed his sword and knelt down over the hatch to the inside of the elevator. Silently, he leaned his ear close and listened.

He put a finger to his lips, drawing a smoke bomb. In one quick motion, he opened the hatch and threw the bomb in, filling the Kraang-filled room with smoke before the turtles jumped in, the only sound escaping the box that of machines being smashed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the walls as the elevator continued towards the top floor. The speaker let out a musical beep as they reached the end of their journey.

"Now we can finally get in and destroy this thing, no issues," Leo said, smiling along with the others as the door opened.

But the moment even a single crack appeared between the doors, a thick, yellow smoke began spilling into the elevator, enveloping its victims, who began choking at the first breath of the substance.

"Poison gas!" Was the last thing Leo choked out before the world went dark.

* * *

 **This has to be my worst chapter yet. I was so not in the mood when I wrote this.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Guest: I think the darkest chapter is Leo stabbing Karai not knowing it was her**

 **Me: That was a pretty emotional moment.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Worst chapter? Dude, it was great! Can you make a comic about the... second chapter I think it was, where they were training with Shredder? Or when Donnie mutated Bradford and Xever? Those are my fav chapters!**

 **Me: Well, good to see my readers support me even when I don't support myself. I'll probably get to work on those comics shortly.**

 **Toxinmask18: Probably the one where Dr. Don mutates Snakeweed, I think that would be a god comic.**

 **Me: I like that one too. For some reason, I find myself so tempted to draw dark things, but I'm afraid my friends and family would judge me for it.**

* * *

Donatello's mahogany eyes slowly opened to harsh, blinding lights. He shifted, recalling what had happened before they'd been knocked out, but his body was too weak to react. His brothers laid on the ground around him in random, strewn positions. On all sides, they were surrounded by glass, and the disk on which they sat reminded him of a petri dish.

Slowly he began to wake his brothers, rolling them onto their shells, shaking them slightly if needed. One by one they became more conscious of their surroundings. Raphael was the first to speak.

"Where the shell are we?" He groaned.

Donnie frowned, staring out of the glass dome encasing them into the steel room below. It was filled with both Kraang droids and Kraang brains on hovering devices moving around and working on a big machine in the center of the room. "From the looks of it, Kraang Central." Donnie pointed to the machine in the middle of the room. "Look!"

The turtles all crowded together and stared out at the machine, dumbfounded with horror. It was the portal the Kraang had been trying to restart. And it was near completion.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Leo muttered.

Mikey tilted his head. "I thought we were in New York."

Raph smacked Mikey in the back of the head, not even taking his eyes off the portal. "Great, so we're trapped with nothing to do while the Kraang build that thing."

Mikey couldn't blink as he watched, mesmerized by the blinking pink lights. "Is that the portal?"

Donnie pressed his face to the glass with wide eyes. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed before clearing his throat. "Er, scientifically speaking."

"Yeah," Leo pounded his fist into his hand. "And we gotta figure out how to destroy it."

"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" His red-masked sarcastic brother practically spat. He gestured to the room outside. "Our weapons are out there, and we're not getting out of here anytime soon." He said as a Kraang picked up and began playing with one of Mikey's nunchakus.

Raph wasn't finished yet. "Oh, and let's not forget, everything outside this little bubble is toxic."

"If it's toxic," Mikey said, "how do they breath it?"

Donnie put a hand to his chin. "I think it's what the air is like in Dimension X."

Raph rolled his eyes. "That's stupid. Why invade a place they can't breathe?"

Mikey copied Raph's actions, but more over exaggerated. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like they can mutate the whole planet so they can live here and we can't."

Alarm bells went off in turtles' brains.

Donnie stared at his youngest brother for a while before he could get his mouth to work. "I don't know if I'm more shocked at what you just said, or the fact that you said it."

"What?"

"Guys, Mikey's right," Donnie said. "The Kraang are gonna mutate Earth into their own world!"

"We can't let that happen," Leo said.

Raph crossed his arms. "Well, how are we gonna stop them?"

Leo frowned, scratching his chin as he stared out of the bubble. "We'll need a distraction..." He studied the room. The Kraang were all hard at work on the portal. They weren't even paying attention to the turtles. And if they could somehow break the glass...

Leo smiled. "And I think I just found the perfect one."


	91. Chapter 91

**Toxinmask18: Kinda short but I like the cliffhanger.**

 **Me: Wait, really? This one was longer than the last one.**

 **LittleOldWriter: Ah yes, the cliff hanger. I love this so much!**

 **Me: Cliffhangers are the most overused yet indispensable writing tools in existence.**

 **Guest 1: Keep in mind I am 100% joking. They use the bubble as a hamster ball and run the Kraang over with it. Clean up on aisle Kraang.**

 **Me: I'm just picturing Mabel from Gravity Falls now.**

 **CC: Okay, me and my brother have finish writing the first two chapters of Shadows of the vigilantes on Wattpad. Just Look up Wattpad Shadows of the Vigilantes (Teenage mutant ninja turtle fan fiction) My user name Gotham007. We really hope you like it.**

 **Me: You capture the vigilantes kinda like how I do. Even though they're kids, they're so skilled, they're like an invisible force, lethal. You can't fight them. So far, the first chapter is good, I'd just check spelling. I like what you did with Irma and Timothy being siblings, and Casey and Angel being siblings. You gotta tell me every time you update. I actually think once the vigilantes are revealed, I might write some behind the scenes oneshots.**

* * *

"Wait," Mikey's began, his blue eyes trained on Leo in horror. "The portal?!"

Leo grinned, ignoring his brothers' doubts. "Yep." He said as he took a hidden knife out from his wrist wrappings and scratched a thin line on the glass, a marker for his plan. "Mikey, you can hold your breath, right?"

Mikey grinned confidently. "Like a turtle do."

"Well, now's the time."

Together, the turtles took a deep breath. Mikey jumped up into the air, simultaneously tucking his arms and his legs into his shell. The others caught him and turned his shell towards the scratch on the glass.

"Ready!" Leo ordered the first strike. They stepped back and slammed Mikey's shell into the glass. It did little but dent it. Again, this time a crack formed. One more should do it. The third swing, Mikey broke through the glass, sending shards scattering across the room.

He landed on the ground, delivering a quick twin kick to the two Kraang by his sides while his brothers caught up. As the Kraang scattered away, he noticed a few things on the floor. They were small and rectangular. Shrugging, he picked a few up and put them in his belt.

The turtles ran for their weapons, even as they were bombarded by electric beams. Leo was the first to the pile of metal and wood. He grabbed his katanas before throwing the others their tools of the trade. Donnie caught his staff just in time to counter an oncoming Kraang brain. He swung it like a baseball bat, smacking the Kraang away. It spiraled up and crashed right through the laboratory's large glass ceiling, leaving a Kraang-sized hole behind. The turtles instantly felt the room depressurize, the toxic Kraang air being sucked out of the hole and leaving clear, breathable air that finally allowed the turtles to release the breaths they held in.

"We're good." Leo gasped, pointing toward the machine at the center of the room. "Let's go!"

But suddenly, the portal emitted a bright light, a pink ball of energy forming in the middle

"Something's coming through!" Donnie shouted.

And from the portal, limb by limb emerged a huge rock giant. The turtles stared in horror.

"Um..." For once, Raphael didn't know what to do. "Any ideas, chief?"

Donnie gaped. "It's... huge!"

Mikey's eyes were the size of tea saucers. "How are we gonna fight this thing?"

Then behind them, the door burst open, and the sound of two huge feet stomped in. The turtles whipped around to see Leatherhead walking in carrying a Kraang torso in one hand. He looked up, his eyes, a milky white, settled on the rock giant and his huge jaw opened to release a fierce roar. " _Kraang!_ "

He charged forward, throwing the Kraang torso aside as he tackled the giant with brute force. The turtles watched in awe as Leatherhead and the giant went crashing to the floor, thrashing each other all the while.

Donnie was the first to come to his senses when he saw a little object in Mikey's belt. He grabbed it and held it up to his face to get a good look. Donatello's eyes widened. It was an explosive!

"Leatherhead!" He shouted. "Get it to the portal!"

Leatherhead, though still in a feral state, comprehended what Donnie said as he was rolling with the giant on the floor. While on the bottom, with all his strength, he threw the giant off of him. It landed int he middle of the portal just as Donnie clicked a button on the explosive and threw it. It stuck to the giant's chest, and in a great flash, the portal exploded.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then, joyous cheers erupted from the turtles. They were victorious! The Kraang portal was destroyed! But as the smoke cleared, the turtles' cheers died away. The portal was still standing.

"How is that even possible?!" Donnie shouted.

And not only was the portal alright but as was the giant. It stood back up, ready to attack once more, but Leatherhead ran to stop him. Behind them, the portal was starting up again.

"Leatherhead, dude, run!" Mikey called. "Something else is coming through!"

"Not if I can help it," Leatherhead growled as he grabbed a firmer hold of the giant, angling himself toward the growing pink ball. But before he leaped, he looked back at the turtles with a faint smile. "Goodbye, my friends."

Leatherhead forced himself through the portal, taking the giant with him. With one more great flash, the portal closed and went silent. Then, a blast of energy was released. The turtles were suddenly hit, thrown back against the wall.

Leo fell to the ground with a quiet groan. He squinted up at the temporarily deactivated portal and quietly muttered, "We gotta go..."

Donnie was already getting to his feet, though he was still catching his breath. "No... the portal is working... we can't..."

The door on the far side of the room opened revealing a roomful of Kraang droids waiting to attack.

Raphael gulped. "I think this time we listen to Leo."

So they climbed up to the shattered window that overlooked the city, grabbing their grappling hooks. Leo was the first to fire.

"We'll be back."


	92. Chapter 92

**I've been putting this off for too long.**

 **Toxinmask18: NOOOO LEATHERHEAD *sniffs* that part has always made me cry.**

 **Me: Me too. I was kinda hesitant to have him say "my friends", but as you see, Leatherhead doesn't hold petty grudges like the other vigilantes. He'd rather they work together with the turtles to take down Shredder, but he's probably been knocked down by the fact that as long as the turtles support Shredder, it's the vigilantes' sworn obligation to take them down. They're not here to reason. They're here to fight and protect. I suppose I should begin calling them Jiyuu, since that's their name.**

 **Guest: No LH!**

 **Me: Yeah, Leatherhead's gone! I'm so sad!**

 **Shadowstorm11: Ah! Finally I caught up! This is awesome!**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Leather head! Noooooooo! They'll be back for you! I remember rewatching that episode yesterday!**

 **Me: Everyone is so sad about Leatherhead!**

 **CC: We're glad that you like the story so far. We made a list of tmnt characters that would be on the vigilant team before writing the story.**

 **Me: If I had the choice, I would add Angel and so many other people, but I can't and that makes me sad.**

 **So, has anyone read "The Wrath of Molly Weasley" yet? I've gotten, like, no reviews on it, and I really want people to read it.**

* * *

April was pacing back and forth when they returned. Her face was a twisted mask of worry, but the moment the door opened, it melted to relief. Her head snapped up to see the turtles enter and immediately was running. Donnie felt her arms wrap around him, shocking him, to say the least. "You're back!" She exclaimed.

Karai was on her feet a second after April. "Did it work?" She asked. "Did you take it down?"

Leo sighed, sitting on the couch. "I'm afraid not." He said, closing his eyes. "Leatherhead's... gone."

April's eyes widened, and Donnie swore he saw tears forming before she hugged him tighter. Mikey frowned, Karai patted him on the back calmingly. "But he saved us," Mikey said, reaching a hand into his belt. He held out a handful of the little chips he had picked up at the Kraang facility. "And I found these explosives."

But just as soon as those words left Mikey's mouth, Donnie was suddenly by his side looking down at the devices. "Wait... not all of those are explosives!" He took one, turning it over in his hand with great interest. "This is a Kraang data storage chip! If I can decode it, we might be able to find a way to take down the portal again."

Without another word, Donnie was off to his lab, leaving the others to ponder and grieve alone.

* * *

Later, Mikey was watching cartoons to distract himself from the loss he'd just suffered, though the tear tracks were clearly visible down his face. April and the others were discussing quietly on the other side of the room.

"I don't get it." She muttered. "If the Kraang are trying to terraform the Earth, what do they need my dad for?"

Leo shrugged. "Well, he is a scientist."

But April shook her head. "He's a psychologist. He wouldn't be any use to them."

"Then why were they after him in the first place?" Raph questioned no one in particular.

But before anyone could answer, though it was unlikely anyone would, Donnie came back in with the chip in his hand. "I don't think they were."

* * *

Donnie called everyone into his lab where he had set up an extensive amount of computer software all centered around one port the size and shape of the chip he was holding.

"I managed to hack into the Kraang chip... and I think I found what they were after." Donnie approached the machine and with one motion, he inserted the chip into the decoder. Immediately, the computer screen flickered to life, but the moment it came on, it began to fill with pictures popping up from nowhere. One by one, pictures from far, close, side, front, and back, appeared of a single, redheaded girl. April felt Donnie squeeze her hand as realization struck

"They're after... me?!"

* * *

I **'m going to the trailer later today. You know the drill.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Guys, I am so sorry. I've been having some major writer's block lately, plus school just started up again. I haven't been very inspired lately, but I'm gonna try and write this. So, I skipped Cockroach Terminator because it had no real significance to the plot, and now I'm moving on to Baxter's Gambit. Hmm, do I see another mutation in the future? I actually have no clue.**

 **CC: We updated our story and our other main characters appear in it. I think you'll like them.**

 **Me: Alright, I'll check it out.**

 **Toxinmask18: *in creepy voice* they're after you April, no joke the first time I watched that episode I said that, anyways I now have more evidence that April is the Jiyuu girl, she cried when Leatherhead died and he's one o** **f the vigilantes.**

 **Me: I guess that makes sense. Well, maybe she and Leatherhead just formed a good bond. After all, she was the only one who could calm him.**

 **Guest: Mikey: April!? Why would they be after April? - Raph: Because they want to torture Donnie by taking April away? - Leo: Maybe they realised they got the wrong person by taking April's dad. - Donnie: I don't think that's the reason. - Mikey: I think they want to experiment on her. - Karai: You watch too many sci-fi movies, it's obvious they want her because she has an attachment to us. And all we've done is spite them. Now because we're stronger than April, they decided to go after her and torture her so then, we'll stop interfering with their plans. - Donnie: Why don't I just be the smart one and say, they needed her for a reason. They wanted kidnap her when we first encountered them. Maybe they are still wanna kidnap her. - April: You guys do know I've been here the whole time right?**

 **Me: Oh the irony of when characters are clueless.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

 **Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. Ecept, maybe in capslock. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

 **Guest: Mikey: He's gone! He's really gone! - Raph: I can't believe he's upset about this - Karai: Shut it Raph! (Comforts Mikey) It's gonna be alright little brother**

 **Me: I really feel bad for Mikey. I think he cried himself to sleep that night...**

 **Anyway, here we are. "Baxter's Gambit".**

* * *

Donnie had been sitting at his computer for weeks with that small little chip, trying to hack every bit of info from it. Ever since he'd found out the Kraang were after April, he'd set up a detailed schedule for each turtle, assigning them each a night to keep watch over her apartment. So far, nothing, but Donatello wasn't letting this slide so easily.

While they had been on that, Karai had been working on her task from Shredder: spying on the Kraang. Shredder didn't know the turtles were also fighting the Kraang with her. It was meant to be _her_ job, but she couldn't just tell them to go back to fighting _Jiyuu_. Not after what popped up on that computer screen.

Luckily, her spying had paid off this time. She had planted a bug on a Kraang shed casually walked by in the street while it was in its Norman suit. She had come to the turtles shouting what she'd found. The Kraang were moving a shipment. She didn't know what, but it was something to go off of.

Now the Turtles and Karai leaped over the rooftops toward the area where the exchange would happen. They stopped at the edge of the building, Donnie pulling out what looked like a telescope. Down below, Kraang in Norman suits patrolled with blasters as one Kraang came out holding a red package. Donnie gasped, leaning forward so quickly Karai barely had time to grab his shoulder before he fell right off.

"That's a Subspacial Endoparticle Disruptor!" He exclaimed.

"And... that's bad, right?" Karai asked.

"That depends." He replied, looking back at her over his shoulder. "In your eyes, is it _good_ if the Kraang have an implosion device?"

"An im-what-sion device?" Mikey questioned.

"The disruptor can desynchronize subatomic resonances, which invert polymolecular structures causing them to implode!"

"Yeah," Leo muttered. "Gonna have to say that in English, Don."

Donnie huffed. He forgot so often that others did not appreciate his genius. "Polymolecular: having many particles. We have many particles. They disrupt the signals that tell our many atoms to maintain their molecular shape, you know, not too close, not too far. Without those resonances, the signals are gone and the particles smash together causing the organism's particles to collapse in on itself."

Everyone was silent. "English, Donnie," Leo said. "English."

Donnie growled quietly. "It makes things explode!"

"Oh..." Mikey said, nodding slowly. "That _is_ bad."

"Yeah, no kidding, shell-for-brains," Donnie muttered, returning his gaze to the telescope. Little did they know on an entirely different rooftop another group was also studying the Kraang.

Baxter Stockman studied the Kraang through a more high-tech looking device, trying to ignore the smell of Dogpound's breath over his shoulder.

"With that Endoparticle Disruptor in our arsenal, we'll be unstoppable!" He exclaimed, his fast mind taking in the readings from the goggles in a matter of seconds. "Alright men, we move on my signal!"

Stockman suddenly felt a huge hand close around his waist. He dropped the goggles as he was pulled up in the air, dangled inches from Dogpound's dripping maw. "Your signal?!" He demanded. "You don't give orders here, _Stickman_. You do what we tell you to and then thank us for not ending your pathetic life!"

Dogpound suddenly whipped around, throwing the scientist across the rooftop. He grunted quietly as his back made contact with a brick formation. He forced himself up onto his knees, fixing his glasses before glaring at Dogpound. "Stockman." He hissed. "It's _Stockman_."

 _Bam!_ Fishface's mechanical foot made contact with his shoulder, knocking him off his precariously propped up position. Stockman didn't have time to rise again before he found the mutant's face leering over him. "What was that?" He drawled.

The metal foot's toes snuck under Stockman's torso, and in a swift kick, Fishface threw Stockman across the roof again. This time, Stockman couldn't protect himself when he fell face-forward. With a sickening _crunch_ , Stockman cried out in pain. His mind was a blur. His glasses had been knocked away. He felt something warm run over his lip. He tried to raise himself up but stopped. On the ground laid a pool of red. Stockman's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Then, he reached a tentative hand up to touch his nose, but the moment he touched the bridge, he recoiled with a hiss. His hand came away bloody.

His nose was broken. That stupid mutant broke his nose! He breathed through his mouth as he felt around for his glasses, finally finding them and replacing them on his face. He looked up to meet Fishface's glare head-on. The mutant bared his fangs. "Did that... _hurt?_ " He asked, tilting his head with the sinister glare still on his face. Stockman didn't respond at first until Fishface stepped forward, forcing him to scramble back. "I can make it _worse_."

Stockman held up his hands, shaking his head furiously, then stopped when the movement shifted his nose again. "Doe," He gasped, his voice sounding very warbled. "I... dank you bor not ending my pathedic life."

Fishface sized him up for a moment before stalking away. "Screw this up and I will personally end you."

Stockman nodded, tenderly prodding his nose again. In all his time as a scientist, he had never learned how to set a broken nose. Well, he would just have to leave it and hope nothing else happened. He looked up, his eyes dark with hatred. "Just you wait, freak." He hissed under his breath. " _Just you wait..._ "

* * *

 **So, guys, I'm gonna be honest. I really need a break. I have a Youtube channel to maintain, and school to begin. I'll try to update at least once a week, but that's it. I'm so sorry, guys. But I did add more to this chapter. I broke Stockman's nose. I feel... strangely good about that. Wait,** **what?!**


	94. Chapter 94

**LittleOldWriter12: Awwww poor Stockman. I feel bad, but don't... is that weird!? Idk!**

 **Me: Man, you read fast! If you think you feel bad for Stockman now, just wait. I have plans for Stockman. And it's not just his mutation. No, I have more coming for him.**

 **Toxinmask18: YESSS! My favorite episode has come! And it's fine that you can't upload a lot, school sucks.**

 **Me: Wait, really? "Baxter's Gambit" is your favorite episode? That's cool. I don't really have a favorite. Well, actually I do. Probably "Tale of the Yokai" or something around that time.**

 **JamesBondfan007: If you're having writer's block would like if people gave you ideas?**

 **Me: Thanks, but no thanks. Imma keep doing what I'm doing.**

 **Shadowstorm11: What's you YouTube channels name?**

 **Me: "cosmic gals". Just google it**

 **So, yeah. At least once a week I'll be updating.**

* * *

Stockman watched over the edge of the roof as his men jumped down into the Kraang's loading area, but on the other side of the street... oh no. It was the Turtles. There to steal his glory once again. He watched with dread as the messy battle began below. Both the Turtles, Karai, Dogpound, and Fishface fought fiercely... but not against the Kraang. Against each other, competing to see who would get the Disruptor first.

"Idiots..." Stockman growled. "Stop fighting and work together."

But who was he to talk about putting aside bitter rivalries? He and Donatello still had daily fallouts.

A Kraang grabbed the Disruptor while the Turtles and the Mutant duo were fighting. The group barely had time to jump away as a blast was fired, hitting a car behind them. The car fizzled, its atoms destabilizing before it shrunk down to an almost non-existent spec with a quiet 'pop'.

The Kraang climbed into the truck just as the sound of sirens wailed in the distance and lights of blue and red began bouncing down the streets like a visual echo.

"We gotta go, now!" Leonardo shouted before everyone below disappeared into the dark.

They had all run away... what were they doing?! They left him behind! He looked to the door to the lower floors and ran to it, but the knob didn't turn. He scowled, then stepped back and charged, ramming his shoulder into the door, but it was solid, throwing him backwards with his own momentum.

He fell onto his back, dazed. This wasn't turning out too well...

* * *

Next morning, the Turtles and Karai sat in the dojo, all twitching rather nervously. All but Leo and Karai, that was. Behind them, Shredder paced, looking unnaturally smaller without his gauntlets, but he had removed them for the sake of "safety". In his hands, he held an _Iaitō_ , a blunt sword used primarily for practice. That was what this was, after all. Practice. Deadly practice.

They were lined up as Shredder approached them from behind holding the Iaitō, poised to swing, not at their heads, of course, but the shoulder. It was a test of the senses. Each student closed their eyes, focusing on their instincts, trying to anticipate the blade.

Donatello was up first. He moved too fast, causing the blade to graze his shoulder. Next was Michelangelo too nervous, peeking his eyes open from time to time, which made Shredder pause. They both sat there for a minute while Mikey waited for the blow. When it finally came, he wasn't prepared for it, and took it in full force, resulting in a gash on his arm, to which he tended while waiting for the lesson to end. Raphael was too stubborn to move or look nervous. He, too, took the blow, which Shredder had put more force behind than the one he'd given Mikey. Shredder quickly moved onto Leonardo. Being the perfect child he was, Leo avoided the _Iaitō_ with precision. After all, he had been having private training sessions with Shredder ever since that whole fiasco with "Harmony". Luckily, he wasn't getting a big head about it. And finally, Shredder stood behind Karai. She narrowed her eyes as he prepared the blow. The moment she heard the tell-tale whistle, she tucked into a roll, but she shot her foot out, aiming to knock the _Iaitō_ from Shredder's hand. This effort to impress only lasted two seconds before Karai felt her ankle being grabbed and she was forced to her stomach, her leg twisted behind her.

"It seems," Shredder's voice was harsher than before, "today's lesson was also to _not be arrogant_. Dismissed."

Shredder walked out, leaving the Iaitō on the rack, still covered in blood. Karai quickly inched over to Mikey, who had little rivulets of blood dripping from the cut. "Why does training always mean blood?" He asked as Karai tended to him with some bandages in the storage closet.

She shrugged. "Motivation?"

The Turtles walked off to the Common Room, Donnie cleaning his cut on the way and Raphael refusing all offers for help. However, upon entry, they saw someone limping through the door.

"Stockman?" Karai tilted her head. "No one's seen you since yesterday."

"I know." The scientist said bitterly as he took a seat on the couch. He looked horrible. His clothes were dirty, his ankle was swelling slightly and his nose looked bruised and crooked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"While _you_ all fled from the scene last night, _I_ was trapped up on the roof. I passed out from ramming into the door the wrong way." This evoked a quiet snort from Raph. Stockman scowled, continuing. "I twisted my ankle jumping from the bottom of the fire escape."

"And what about the broken nose?" Donnie inquired.

This only made Stockman scowl more. "Xever."

"Well," Karai stepped forward after passing Mikey off to Donnie. She stepped up in front of Stockman, leaning down to his eye level. "I can't do much about the ankle other than let it heal, but that nose is a different story."

Stockman flinched as Karai reached out for him, but she didn't pause for a moment. She took his nose, two fingers on each side, and wiggled it around a little bit, trying to angle it right, completely ignoring as Stockman gripped the arm of the couch tighter. Suddenly, in a sharp motion, Karai set the bone back into place, fixing Stockman's nose.

She stepped away, crossing her arms with a smile. "There!"

Stockman pressed a hesitant hand to his nose and gasped, but not in pain but amazement. "You fixed it!"

She shrugged. "Of course I did."

Stockman quickly stood bowing his head slightly. "Th-thank you," He said.

"No problem."

"You're still ugly, though," Raph muttered, walking over to the punching bag.

"And, in every sense, intellectually inferior," Donnie added, walking into his lab.

Mikey only shrugged and headed over to watch the television, but Leo looked Stockman straight in the eyes, his own frightening and cold. "That attack you lead on the Kraang last night jeopardized _our_ mission," He said, then poked a finger into Baxter's chest. "One warning for you, _Stickman_. If you get in my team's way again, you won't live to do it again." With that threat in place, Leonardo turned on heel toward the dojo, leaving Stockman looking rather pale.

Karai patted him on the shoulder lightly. "Don't mind them. They're jerks." She said, then winked. "Don't worry. A little well-timed revenge and you'll be back on the same level in no time."

Stockman nodded, one part of her reassurance sticking with him. Revenge... revenge sounded good. Maybe it would get him some respect. Or maybe... he could eliminate the problem all at once.

* * *

 **I had a real hard time figuring this out, as a direct blow from a katana to the head would kill you. And I don't think Shredder is willing to take that risk in training. So, he was aiming for their arms instead. Good thing my Turtles are better skilled than the ones on the show.**

 **So, Leo's having private lessons with Shredder. Who predicted that? Now I've got this idea in my head of Karai and Stockman having this strained friendship.**

 **So, Stockman's been told revenge is a good thing... I wonder where this is headed next.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Toxinmask18: Ugh, c'mon Karai, you might have just killed your brothers, I hope Raph gets some character development sometime, I'm not trying to be pushy but I think he's the only one who hasn't.**

 **Me: Don't worry. I've actually got some Raph character development coming up in the MAZE... "of doom?". And Raph's had character development before. In 62 he learned how to swallow his pride. I could find more, but I'm kinda too lazy to look back. See if you guys can.**

 **Daisy Rhine: Yay I have. Aight up from chapter one. As much as I love Splinter, this story is amazing. I eagerly await the next chapter.**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! I love Splinter, too, and I cried at his death, which is ironic because I killed him... but he might show up as a ghost later. I wonder, if he does show up as a ghost, do you guys think his spirit should still bear the stab wound from Shredder that killed him? Tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

Not very long after Stockman first stumbled in were he and the Turtles called to Shredder's throne room. Strangely, Dogpound and Fishface had gone off somewhere, likely so not to be persecuted with their fellow soldiers. The cowards.

Stockman felt his heart beating out of his chest as he knelt before Shredder, certainly looking less dignified than the mutants and the human girl who knelt next to him. He kept his gaze on the floor, too afraid to look up as Leonardo explained what had happened when Shredder demanded it.

"We had the alien technology within our grasp, Father," Leonardo explained. "Unfortunately, Stockman and the others tried to grab it from under our noses."

 _I didn't try anything._ Stockman thought but didn't say. _It was the others that didn't inform me of the extra competition._

Stockman saw Shredder's armored feet stop before him. "Is this true?"

Stockman swallowed. "Well... um..." He frowned. It was better to lie. Take the blame. Make it easier on himself. And easier to regain Shredder's favor. If he'd learned anything since being forced to be Donatello's lab assistant it was that Shredder, and to a lesser extent, his children, didn't appreciate excuses for inadequate work or mistakes. So, he looked up and answered. "Yes, it was my fault. I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, but the words echoed throughout the room as if he was shouting. "And I'd like to make up for it... if you'd allow me."

He had crawled forward a foot or so, leaving the Turtles and Karai behind him and putting himself directly into Shredder's shadow. He knew exactly what he was doing. Ever since Karai had mentioned something about revenge an idea had formulated in his head. He hated the Turtles. Leonardo constantly calling him a coward, weak, Raphael's physical attacks and mocking insults, Donatello's harsh rules in the lab, his insulting of Stockman's intelligence, treating him like an inferior, not to mention the tracking bracelet that still chafed his wrist, and Michelangelo... by association. But soon, they would all pay for their transgressions. He would just have to keep Karai out of the way. She was the only one who was remotely nice to him... and would rip his arms off if she knew what he was planning.

"You see, I've designed a trap for the Vigilantes," He explained, knowing that despite the recent developments with the Kraang the Vigilantes were still the primary threat to the Shredder's Empire. "It's absolutely foolproof, but..." He chuckled weakly, his eyes shifting to the right, where he knew the Turtles would be behind him. "I need the help of my... _friends_ here to lure them into it."

Shredder examined him for a moment. "Very well," He turned his back on the scientist as he walked back towards his throne. "Consider them at your disposal."

This time, Baxter didn't bother to hide the smirk on his face. "Disposal"... that was exactly what he would be doing.

* * *

"The plan is simple," Baxter said, feeling much more superior now that he was the one in control. No way the Turtles could insult him now that he held all the cards.

"Just like your brain?" Donatello muttered, bringing a scowl to Baxter's face.

It seemed he was wrong.

"This plan had better work, Stockman." Raphael crossed his arms. "Otherwise, we go with _my_ plan and use _you_ as the bait."

"Maybe you would let me _explain_ the plan before you criticize it!" Stockman snapped. He cleared his throat, looking over the plan in his head. "The Vigilantes roam the city nightly, so you'll lure them in."

"How did you figure that out?" Donatello questioned.

Stockman smirked crookedly. "You should check your sensor markers more often, Donatello."

The brainy Turtle turned from green to red in two seconds.

"As I was saying," Stockman continued, "you will catch their attention and lead them to the warehouse I've marked on your T-Phones. There, they will be pulled into my... Maze of Doom!"

"Maze of Doom?" Mikey raised an eyeridge. "Even _Raph_ could come up with a better name than that."

"Hey!" Raph shouted, suddenly tackling Mikey to the ground. "I'll show you doom!"

" _Gentlemen!_ " The Turtles jumped at the sheer volume of the shout. Stockman looked livid, but swiftly composed himself. "If you're going to trap the Vigilantes, you need to listen to _my_ plan!" He said, straining to keep down another smirk. "You're at my 'disposal', remember?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Fine, Stockman. We'll listen to your plan."

"Good," Baxter replied. "Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, you all will lure the Vigilantes into the warehouse and wait for my signal."

Karai spoke up. "And what should I do?"

"You just stay here," Stockman said. "You can watch all the fun on a live video feed."

To be honest, Stockman didn't mind Karai that much. He didn't want her getting killed, so he was going to leave her out of this one. Once he explained that his trap _"backfired"_ and killed the Turtles, she wouldn't suspect a thing. She might still blame him, and there was no doubt that Mr. Shredder would try to kill him, but anything was better than sitting there and remaining a punching bag for criticism. He would have his day.

Karai looked almost disappointed. "Alright." She looked to the Turtles. Good luck, guys."

Leo snorted, almost arrogantly. "We don't need luck."

 _Oh, you'll need all the luck you can get if you're going to survive, Leonardo._ Baxter thought, feeling the smirk creep back onto his face. His gambit was about to pay off.

* * *

 **Lol, Stockman has literally no reason to hate Mikey other than the fact that he's one of the Turtles. Also, Karai and Stockman's friendship is now canon... but won't be a thing for long.**

 **You guys haven't been reviewing nearly as much as before. Just because I update once a week instead of once a day doesn't mean you should stop. To be honest, I should be getting MORE reviews since you have more time to read before the update.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been getting way into Hetalia. Oh, and guess what? I've begun taking Taekwondo. Besides me, the only other White Belt is a Turkish girl named Zainap (possibly spelt wrong) who doesn't speak any English. Yay.**

 **Toxinmask18: Yay! I can't wait for them to enter the MAZE OF DOOM. XD, I don't really know how Stickman's planning to live but okay, I hope you get more reviews soon!**

 **Me: It's really hard to figure out Stockman's mind. To be honest, I can't tell if he's a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. Probably both. He's really ambitious, and he could be a leader if people respected him. He's cunning enough to come up with this plan and to lie to Karai. Plus, his penchant for revenge. Yep, he's a Slytherin.**

 **Daisy Rhine: Oh his plan is going to backfire all right. Backfire right in his face. Can't wait to see his expression. Mehahahaha! Hm, I think Splinter should have the stab mark. I bet it would start some interesting dialogue. Lol I remembered your question after I sent my review. Oops. :)**

 **Me: I think I will give Splinter a stab mark. You're right, it would make for great dialogue. I'm still debating on what happens to Stockman. He got away in the show, right?**

 **Guest: Lol Mikey has done nothing wrong poor Mikey**

 **Me: Mikey is just an innocent cinnamon roll. But I think one day I'll need to have him do something heinous just to prove that he can be evil, too.**

 **Guest: *Once Karai realizes what Stockman was actually planning. - Karai: I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of you! - Baxter: Aww, crap - Ten seconds later. - Leo: Where is Baxter? - Karai: Over there and there. - Mikey: You cut him in half?! - Karai: No, I'm not a monster. His body is over there, I beat his pride/ego and the living daylights out of him over there. - Raph: Better you did it than me. - Karai: Oh please what I did to him was nothing, wait till father finds out. - All turtles: someone's gonna get it**

 **Me: I am still debating who presses the button to mutate Stockman. I don't think it should be Karai... but I kinda do. But, lol, "here's his body, and there's his ego". So Karai.**

 **(This is from chapter 19)**

 **Nutella Swirl: Lol! Very funny! "Donnie finally snapped... just like his staff!" XD Love this!**

 **Me: Thank you! Mikey made a low blow with that.**

 **(From chapter 39)**

 **Sky: Love the story!**

 **Me: Thank you!**

 **(From chapter 51)**

 **Sky: I love the darkness within and this chapter :)**

 **Me: Me too, it was a great episode.**

 **(From chapter 62)**

 **Sky: Ooh is Leo in love?**

 **Me: Let's hope not! Incest is weird.**

 **Sky: Read this all in a day! Great story! Nervous for the turtles**

 **Me: Me too. But I'm more nervous for Stockman.**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Oooooh the drama! Stockman really doesn't have a reason to hate Mikey... no one should have a reason to hate Mikey! Gosh, that goofball. Can't wait for the next update!**

 **Me: Thank you! I'm super sorry for the late update. My computer was taken for a week... and I was lazy. But I posted more comic pages. Check out my DeviantArt!**

 **Nutella Swirl: This is really good! Update soon!**

 **Me: I will, thank you!**

* * *

Tonight was silent and still. A rare time in New York. Possibly the police had established a temporary curfew due to some suspicious crime, but that didn't keep everyone inside. Within the shadows, something moved. A look closer would've revealed the faint outline of a human, and then, in a flash, it vanished, nowhere to be found.

High above the city streets, a lone figure kept watch, its eyes scanning over the neighborhood with keen vigilance. Like it knew something was wrong. The figure wore a sort of cloak. It was black, with a hood coming up to hide its face, the rest of the material draping loosely over its shoulders, reaching down to its elbows. And over the heart, it bore the mark of the vigilantes. The mark of Jiyuu.

Footsteps behind it. It straightened up, looking over its shoulder to see his comrade, dressed in the same cloak as he, though they had more feminine curves. Right behind her moved a taller figure, more masculine. They both looked at him and nodded. Their rounds were complete for the night. No suspicious activity. And that was when he heard it.

The figure turned in a quick, fluid motion to lean over the side of the building. He peered below and what he saw brought a smile to his lips. The Turtles stood together, speaking quietly. He motioned the other two over, giving small hand signals, but even without them, the others could sense their leader's intent. To attack.

"Why are they out in the open like this?" The female whispered, lightly leaning one hand on the leader's shoulder as she stared out. "It could be a trap..."

The taller one nodded. "She's probably right..."

But the leader had already jumped over the side of the building, using a hockey stick to swing off the fire escape. He landed on the ground with odd grace for one so aggressive. He put away the stick and changed it out for a katana. Up above, the female and the taller vigilante sighed, jumping down and holding up their weapons of choice: for the girl, shurikens, though a gleam of silver was tucked into her belt, and for the taller one, a blaster likely made from Kraang parts.

Raphael laughed. "Four against one. Hardly fair."

The leader laughed right back. "We don't need superior numbers to take you down."

* * *

Stockman sat back in his chair, monitoring everything via hacked street cams he had taken control of. He was practically giggling at the spectacle. The Turtles fighting the vigilantes, a true sport for one to watch. Sometimes, the ragtag group seemed more Ninja-like than the Turtles. And the Turtles noticed that too.

Like planned, after a little skirmish, the Turtles turned tail and ran, leading the three vigilantes towards the trap he had planted in the warehouse. Everything was going perfectly.

He briefly switched to cameras in the Turtles' Common Room. He smiled. Karai was still there, meditating, looking calm and unsuspicious. As long as she stayed in the dark, his plan would go off without hitch.

He lightly patted himself on the back. "Baxter Stockman, you are a brilliant man."

* * *

Karai frowned, still looking down at the floor even when a door opened. Footsteps entered, metallic and drawing nearer. Finally, only when they stopped in front of her did she look up. Shredder frowned from behind his mask, his eyes pitying.

"What troubles you, Daughter?"

Karai shook her head. "Nothing, Father."

Oroku Saki was not an ignorant man. He knew when his children were lying. "Karai..."

She huffed quietly, finally rising to her feet. "I'm worried for my brothers." She admitted. "What if something goes wrong? Why was I specifically told not to come? If you ask me, maybe Stockman's plan is just a little out-of-the-water."

Shredder nodded in understanding. "Your suspicions of Stockman are well held. No one should be trusted so easily." A shadow cast over his face. "Your relationship with your brothers is so strong. It's enviable, really." He shook his head, his sullen expression making Karai felt a twinge of pity. "I once had a brother. I loved him, even through all the sibling rivalry... but then he stabbed me in the back." His fingers had unintentionally gone to his one blind eye, the burn marks seeming to shine anew. He once again focused on Karai. "Treasure your relationship while it lasts, Daughter. All things end eventually."

Karai stared into his eyes for a second, feeling a tightness in her chest. Then, she dropped her stance. She raised her fists, one more forward, one more behind, one higher to shield her face, one lower to jab. "Father, let's train together," she said. "Just the two of us, like old times."

Shredder stared at her for a second, then removed his gauntlets, and then his helmet. And together, he and Karai began going through the motions, throwing and blocking punches and kicks. Like they would when she was but a child. For a moment, something flashed across his vision. A childhood memory, almost colorless like a movie. A black-haired child stood in Karai's place, giving him a cheeky grin as he blocked his punch.

 _"C'mon, Saki, you can do better than that!"_

Just like old times...

* * *

 **So, yeah, I updated the Vigilante outfits. I feel proud of myself.**

 **Also, I wanted to know something from you guys. Most of you are American, likely. I was wondering, what are some things you know, or think you know, about Canada? Like, what comes to your mind when you think of Canada? It's okay to say something stereotypical because those make me laugh so hard.**

 **Then, for some trivia, I just wanna know who knows these: 1. What is the capital of Canada? 2. How many people do you think live there? 3. What's our national sport? 4. What is a Canadian celebrity you know besides Justin Bieber? Thanks, guys!**

 **Now I'm crying over that last part. I can just imagine... "She looks so much like her father..."**


	97. Chapter 97

**LittleOldWriter12: The last part of this chapter was sooooo cute! Karai is such a sassy woman! For your Canada trivia, I know nothing because I'm in Australia. But, when I here Canada, I think of the Simpson episode where they smuggled in drugs (good drugs!) from Canada and into America... well, I think that's how it went. IDK, I just think about all the pills spilling out when the police opened the door XD. Oh yeah, also, what is your DeviantArt?**

 **Me: Yeah, we do have cheaper purscriptions. And, *sigh* my Deviantart will from now on be on my profile.**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm going to be honest the version you are writing for I never watched. I watched the old ninja turtle live action movies and a different version on the cartoon. So I couldn't tell you if he got away or not. As for your story I like this chapter. I feel like I am actually watching an episode on TV. :)**

 **Me: Aw, thank you! I'm hoping one day I can make a successful webcomic that everyone will love.**

 **Guest: Dang... I wonder if this makes Shredder feel a bit guilty about what happened... and if not well then it's just normal Shredder emotions.**

 **Me: I'm not too sure myself. But I don't think Shredder would ever feel guilt over what happened. He's probably thought to himself that Splinter betrayed him and wasn't a faithful brother. But he can't make himself forget that his "daughter" is half of his brother... the drama ensues.**

 **The Canadian: Canadian questions eh: Ottawa, 35 000 000, hockey (feel the love) and Céline Dion, my love. I love this story so much, I miss the fast updates tho, but I understand what it feels like to have a life so I'm letting you get away with it. Until next time!**

 **Me: Correct, correct, Incorrect (It's actually Lacrosse. I had no idea either.), and correct. There's no way you knew all that off the top of your head.**

 **Toxinmask18: Ohhhhh, I'm trying to think of who the taller man is, and that part at the end was adorable. XD I don't really know much about Canada though.**

 **Me: Meh, I'm not sure the tall man is actually that important.**

 **Nutella Swirl: 1. capital Ottawa 2. umm... I dunno... 3. hockey 4. heh heh you? lol idk Sorry I don't take Canadian history xD Great chapter!**

 **Me: No offense, but I'm pretty sure most of you looked up the capital, because I didn't even know my own capital for maybe twelve years. (lol, you called me a celebrity)**

 **Love your story: plz plz plz make Casey love Karai**

 **Me: Sounds cute, but I don't really ship it. (That's a lie, but I wanna keep Karai single)**

 **Damn, I'm gonna hate writing the action in this chapter.**

* * *

The echo of footsteps pounding on the pavement echoed through the warehouse as the vigilantes finally arrived. The leader looked around, but he saw nothing. Then, one-by-one, the Turtles stepped out from behind the support beams with their hands up and their weapons away, though they had big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Alright," Leonardo said, sarcasm and amusement combining into one toxic serum. "You caught us."

"Something's wrong." The female whispered to the leader, who shook his head.

"Stop worrying so much. We totally-"

Suddenly, the dark room lit up red, a line drawing itself onto the floor. The vigilantes could only watch in shock as a red circle formed around them and the Turtles. Then, it dropped, like an elevator, lowering them down into a black and white striped box very reminiscent of the Twilight Zone.

"What the hell is going on?!" The leader demanded as the floor stopped moving. But the Turtles only smiled.

Up above, a brief screech of feedback echoed, quickly followed by a voice, one emulating a charismatic game show host. "Welcome contestants!" Baxter Stockman exclaimed. "I'm _so_ glad you could join us tonight!"

"Stockster Baxman?" The leader inquired, confused.

"It's _Baxter Stockman!_ " Stockman hissed venomously. He took a moment to collect himself before continuing. "Tonight, you'll be playing for the ultimate prize: your lives! In the all-new, family friendly, incredibly deadly Maze of Doom!"

From the ceiling, fire suddenly shot down into the room in the form of fireworks, aimed right to where the vigilantes stood. They jumped back, barely dodging the rockets while the Turtles laughed... until the rockets suddenly turned course towards the Turtles, forcing them to scatter, too.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Donnie demanded. Stockman's laugh echoed over the speakers.

"Intellectually inferior, am I, Donatello?" He chuckled, his tone suddenly going harsh. "I'm sick of you _freaks_. You treat me like garbage, you threaten me. Well now, it's time to return the favor. But Baxter Stockman doesn't make threats."

"Are you insane?!" Raphael shouted.

"Insane?!" Stockman laughed, sounding quite insane indeed. "I'm full-on mega _crazy! **!**_ "

"Traitor!" Leonardo cried, unsheathing one of his katanas.

"And," Stockman continued, "even if you _do_ finish my maze alive, you'll have to fight my monster of..."

"I swear to god," The leader vigilante shouted. "If you say 'doom' one more time...!"

Stockman huffed. "Forget it."

Suddenly, the floor disappeared our from beneath their feet, and they began to fall, and fall... then they landed, tumbling over and over on the curved floor.

The female vigilante was the first to her feet. She rubbed her head beneath the hood, groaning quietly. Suddenly, she jumped around, throwing stars out and ready at the sound of metal through the air. "Whoa!" She shouted, jumping back as Leonardo's katana swung two inches from her face.

The brawl was back in full swing on every side, swords, nunchakus, futuristic guns and sais ablaze. But, Leonardo paused when he heard something. He looked to the left, and there, at the end of the strange black and white checkered hall were several swinging blades made of red energy. "What...?" Leonardo didn't have much time to think. More blades materialized on the right side of the hall. Then, they began to materialize in the middle. The fighting had grown slower as everyone became more aware of what was going on.

Above, the leader heard the sound again. Without thinking, he tackled the red-banded turtle to the ground before the blade could slice him in half. The boys breathed heavily as the blades swung on either side of them. Then, the vigilante pushed himself away from Raphael. "Wait, why the hell am I saving _you?_ "

"Maybe we should hold off on the fighting!" Mikey suggested.

Donnie, who had just barely dodged another swinging blade shouted out, "I agree with that!"

"The exit!" Leo pointed down the hall, already running ahead of the others.

The Turtles followed the closest with the vigilantes right behind, dodging blades left and right. In the back, the tallest vigilante spoke quietly to the leader. "You know we can't trust them." He said, already huffing and out of breath like he was too out of shape to run long. "They _will_ betray us."

A frown graced the leader's invisible face. "We'll just have to make sure we betray them first."

* * *

Karai paused in her step, faltering in the pattern Shredder and her were practicing. Shredder paused, his good eye regarding her with concern, but before he could respond, Karai waved it off.

"Just a chill." She muttered. That was all it was, after all. Just a chill. Just an unsettling, warning chill that meant something was wrong, but she couldn't give in to her paranoia. Nothing was wrong.

It was the guys. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. But what could she say to Shredder? He would believe her, of course, but she didn't want to worry him. And besides, she was probably wrong. Probably just imagining things. That thought was the only thing that gave her comfort.

She had no idea her instincts were entirely right.

* * *

 **Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.**

 **I'm so sorry this is late. Hopefully, the better quality of it will make up. See, the vigilantes aren't really the typical "good guys". "We'll just have to betray them first". That doesn't seem very morally sound. But that's how the vigilantes are. The Turtles fight for evil but are more driven by morality, the vigilantes fight for good and are ruthless and cruel if they need to be. And Karai has some weird thing I like to call "sister sense". Spiderman cannot compete.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Guest: Karai seems to be overprotective.**

 **Me: No duh.**

 **Nutella Swirl: Like the action :) Sister sense? I like that! Great chapter... super suspenseful, though. I can't wait for the next one!**

 **Me: Thanks! I can't tell if I was trying to be suspenseful or not. I'm just looking forward to what's coming up.**

 **Guest 1: Ahh! Love the sister sense. I have one too and I'm sure you do. Could you imagine? Karai sitting in her room and sister sense goes off. Karai: Raph! Stop beating up Mikey! - Mikey: Dude...she's on the other side of the house. - Raph: I'm worried now. - Alt ending to Baxter's Gambit. - *at the end as they all walk away from each other. - Mikey: Dudette why does it seem you know everything about us. - Karai: Because you're my siblings. - Leo: No, like the weird sixth sense. - Karai: Instinct. - *Catches the ball of doom with a sword before it hits Raph - Raph: Whoa. - Karai: Don't you dare strap me to a lab table to see if I have powers, Donatello. - Donnie: Never mind then. - Oh I can't wait for Karai to find out. All hell will break loose, I'm sure. I don't have any sympathy for Baxter he had this coming. One rule of a sibling, NO ONE messes with them. And if they do, they pay big time. - Baxter: I'm not scared of you stupid turtles. - Leo: I don't think it's us you'll need to worry about. - Baxter: Shredder won't kill me, I'm useful to him. - Raph: Wrong again. - Karai: BAXTER! - Mikey: You shouldn't have messed with us, dude. Because you pissed off the wrong person. - Raph: She won't kill you. - Leo: But you'll wish you were dead. - Karai very dark: This is what happens to people the mess with my brothers. - Mikey: I love having an older sister. - Honest to goodness you are one of the best authors on the site. Love this story so much. Can't believe this fic will be up to 100 chapters. Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: I find it hilarious that Karai would ever have to say that to Donnie. I think Stockman is lucky he somehow escaped in the episode, but when they find him later, he's in for it. MAJOR LEAGUE. And thank you so much!**

 **Daisy Rhine: Oh Karai. If you had just listened. Goodness, I hope the boys make it out okay and I hope Baxter stupid gets his just deserts. Oh, Shredder will be furious. Sounds like a fun, making a web series. I don't have the talent for it but I love seeing what others can do. Can't wait for the next chapter. :)**

 **Me: I feel halfway like I should sympathize with Stockman. I mean, he was oppressed, discriminated, told he was stupid, and beaten up a bit, but this is a little too far for revenge... maybe.**

* * *

The group soon reached a circular room. They had been walking for the last ten minutes in silence, the Turtles ahead, the vigilantes behind. Every so often, Leonardo would glance back, just to make sure their temporary "friends" weren't going to try anything funny.

They walked to the center of the room but stopped when Donatello stopped. He looked around, getting a sense of the area. "It's not as stuffy in here." He noted. "There must be a source of fresh air somewhere nearby..."

"Where?" Raph gestured around the room. "Cause all I see is one big dead end."

"Maybe we were supposed to go the other way..." Mikey suggested quietly.

Then suddenly, up above a whirring sounded. Every head turned up to see at least four metal balls floating near the ceiling, each one ringed by whirring red blades, sharp enough to slice a tree in half.

"Actually," Leo said. "I think we're _exactly_ where we're meant to be. Run!"

The balls came hurtling down at them at unimaginable speeds, intent to slice and dice the group into confetti. Everyone scattered, grabbing their weapons. Donnie swung at the ball racing for him, but it got stuck in his staff. Across the room, Mikey had made a dive for the floor, lying motionless, hoping not to be noticed. He was disappointed when the orb threw itself at him, just barely able to dodge it. He jumped to his feet, whacking the orb away with one of his nunchakus before dashing away.

The orbs worked like sheepdogs, rounding the group together as they chased them down the room. There was a wall ahead and the orbs behind. This was bad. Then, suddenly, the timid female vigilante whipped around, pulling several shurikens from her belt. In one fluid motion, the stars went flying, lodging themselves into the orbs, which exploded into small clouds of red.

As soon as the orbs were destroyed, a doorway opened in the wall, allowing them through. They didn't hesitate, afraid more balls might appear. Well, at least they were safe... for now.

* * *

A three-way intersection was not what the Turtles were expecting. Ahead of them, three different paths split off, beckoning them to choose one blindly. Nervous, the group split off at free will, some approaching one hall, some approaching the other. But no one could tell what was down a hall at first glance, and there was no way Leonardo was going to let his brothers go separate directions. He stared up at the ceiling as if willing Stockman to reveal his next card.

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Leo jumped back as a sheet of metal dropped down from the ceiling, fixing itself perfectly into the floor before him like a new wall had just been created. Leo stared at the wall for a moment before he jumped to his feet, Katanas already in hand, slashing at the wall. He could hear voices through the other side, probably Raph. He heard shouting.

"What's the big idea, Stockman?!"

The speaker system crackled to life again, and Stockman's smiling voice echoed loud and clear. "Time to split you up."

Split up? Leo turned slowly and gaped. He and Michelangelo were alone... with the tall vigilante.

On the other sides of the barriers, Donatello found himself trapped with the female vigilante. She was entirely silent. She didn't look at him like she was ignoring him. She was strangely stoic. In the middle section of the walls, Raphael growled at the vigilante he was stuck with. The leader. The masked kid almost looked smug. "Looks like it's just us."

Leo slashed at the walls with both his katanas, but they didn't leave so much as a scratch. "You're wasting your time, Leonardo!" Stockman's voice crackled over the speakers.

 _Shut up,_ Leo growled inwardly.

"Those doors are magnetically sealed!" Stockman continued.

Leo growled, looking ahead towards the tunnel they were meant to follow. He looked to Mikey. "Just keep Stickman talking so he doesn't try to add any more 'fun' to the 'game'," Leo whispered, to which Mikey gave a thumbs up before tilting his head towards the ceiling.

"Hey, Baxtin!"

Stockman growled. "It's _Baxter!_ "

Over in the third area, Donatello had his phone out, flipping through the apps. The female was watching him, big didn't speak. It was unnerving. He opened the modified window and showed it to her, feeling the need to explain it, just to fill the silence. "I reconfigured my T-phone so it can detect ambient AC current." He explained. "It'll lead us straight to Baxter."

The female didn't give any indication that she understood, but she followed him as he lead the way. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **So now everyone's split up. Fun! And that female vigilante really knows how to use shurikens. She's also freaking me out with her weird silence. Well, let's see how this develops!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Daisy Rhine: Oh man here we go.**

 **Me: I know, right? Chapter 99! YAY!**

 **Nutella Swirl: Of course Stockman split them up... I love how the turtles always forget his name xD I have a feeling something bad's going to happen... I need more! Update soon!**

 **Me: I'll try. I've just been so busy.**

 **(From chapter 13)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Reading the comments on top; I'm surprised no one made a joke. I would've said, "They're taking him out? Where are they taking him out to?" Ba dum tsh.**

 **Me: Meh, it's an okay joke, I guess.**

 **(from chapter 32)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Wow no new reviews. Well, I don't mind reviewing. I feel like April is working with the vigilante. Is it Casey, because I haven't seen the episodes(2012) in awhile and I forgot when Casey comes into the picture. If she is I wonder how her feelings are. Especially Donnie showing his Darker side to April. She seemed to be taken aback a bit. I wonder how that could change their relationship.**

 **Me: I just found it so funny, like 'electro gun' *wink*. Donnie's cute.**

 **(From chapter 45)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Yes! I knew the vigilante is going to be Casey. Since you can't forget Casey Jones! Lol.**

 **Me: It's a hint, but not confirmed.**

 **(From chapter 46)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Lol. I felt like the ending seemed like some 80s sitcom. Like at the end Karai does the whole snap the fingers pointing thing, and with a cheesy smile. I don't know, anymore. It's kinda late but not really since it's only 11:22 pm.**

 **Me: Meh, Karai's just sisterish like that.**

 **(From chapter 51)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: What if Mikey gets captured by Leatherhead. And he becomes friends with him, because who doesn't love Mikey (only heartless/soulless people) and they keep that friendship strong, and it could make Mikey shifty on his decisions in the future, and if he should help Shredder or be with his new friend(s). Btw I'm like speed reading your story. I started today. And already on chapter 51.**

 **Me: That happens a lot, but it means lots of reviews, so I'm fine with it.**

 **(From chapter 52)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Well oh well with my prediction. I still like that you made them sort of friends. Since I like how Leatherhead would do anything for his friends especially Mikey. At least in the show.**

 **Me: Yeah, it's like the exact opposite of your prediction, Leatherhead gets captured by Mikey instead. I couldn't have Mikey hate Leatherhead.**

 **(From chapter 56)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Oh, I hope Leo doesn't develop a crush on Karai's alternative self.**

 **Me: It'll probably leave as soon as he realizes its Karai.**

 **(From chapter 60)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Barely finished this chapter. My phone was at 1% so I had to take my reading time away to let it charge. Now back to my read-a-thon!**

 **Me: If you have the time, you should check out those parody vids I made for TMNT. My channel is Cosmic Gals.**

 **(From chapter 79)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: OMG I HAVE A THEORY! So while reading this chapter and how Leo is starting to act more like Shredder. I feel like Mikey is sort of like Splinter, because he's kind, and has a reason to be the kindest guy, but he will strike when provoked. I don't know. That's what I felt like. The Oldest and Youngest becoming the masters they knew at least one point in their lives.**

 **Me: That would be an adorable theory, of course, Mikey is still rather naive, childish, and in need of guidance.**

 **(From chapter 98)**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Wow! I finished that story real quick. I can now sleep in peace. Lol, I was supposed to go to bed by 10:30, but it's 1:35. Oh, well I'll just drink lots of coffee tomorrow. I can't wait for the new updates. Update soon.**

 **Me: Well, good to know my story's good enough to keep people up at night.**

 **So sorry for taking forever.**

* * *

"What made you interested in a career of supervillainy?"

Really? That's the first question Mikey thinks to ask? Well, Leo had to give him one thing: it kept Baxter talking, and that was all he needed. Because right now, his T-phone signal was picking up Donnie's, and it was leading him the right way.

"Well," Baxter began, sounding smug, "since you won't be around to read my autobiography, I'll tell you..."

Leo rolled his eyes as Baxter began, glancing back once at the hooded vigilante behind them with apprehension.

"I was a frail, delicately sensitive young child."

"No surprise there," Mikey muttered.

"But then I decided to develop my greatest strength: my technological genius!"

The vigilante in the back shook his head slightly, muttering something under his breath as Stockman continued on.

Leo still kept a close eye on him. The first rule of being a ninja was to never trust anyone or anything. That was a rule Leo had ignored most of his life, but now it was time to start catching up.

* * *

Raph's legs were starting to get tired. It had been hours, it seemed, since they were split off from the rest of the group, and most of it was spent in bitter silence and exchanged glares, though Raphael could not see the vigilante's eyes.

He huffed a sigh. "The world's longest tunnel," he muttered, adding for the heck of it, "of _Doom!_ "

The vigilante chuckled slightly, but that was his only response. Suddenly, the silence was cut short by a loud metallic sound, and up ahead, a circular disk fell down, blocking their exit. "We're trapped!" Raph shouted.

Suddenly, the disk began to spin, faster and faster, drawing in air like a giant fan in reverse. Away from the floor, white tiles pulled loose and flew into the fan, which chopped them into dust immediately on contact.

"Uh oh." Raph turned, searching for something, anything to grab onto as the wind grew stronger, whipping at the tails of his bandanna. He heard a grunt of effort and looked over to see the vigilante leader had stabbed some kind of dagger into the wall, anchoring himself, and was drawing another to plunge in next to it, when the wind kicked up again. The dagger flew from his hand, and an earsplitting screech echoed through the roaring wind as the dagger was turned to scrap metal.

Raphael clutched at the ground, but it was useless. He was losing hold. And then he was torn away, and to his horror, he realized he was flying towards the fan, about to be sliced and diced into turtle meat. Then, his body jerked to a stop. Raphael gasped out, realizing he was no longer moving. He looked around, and to his amazement, he found the vigilante gripping his foot. He gaped in shock, but also intrigue. The wind had yanked off the vigilante's hood. That was probably why he kept his head down, but he briefly glanced up, his eyes locking with Raphael's, giving a quick moment's glimpse of a pair of bold, cinnamon-colored eyes.

The boy looked away, leaning back towards the fan. Then, suddenly, he swung forward, using all his strength to throw Raph, like a whiplash. Raphael cried out, his face heading towards one of the spots where the white tile was missing. But when he made contact, he crashed through the black spot, creating a hole in the tunnel, one where he was safe from the wind. He gasped for breath, still recovering from the nasty jolt to his muscles. A moment later, the vigilante leader clawed his way in, having used one hand to pull the hood back up before using the dagger to drag his way back. He dropped to the ground in a scrawny, exhausted heap, breathing even heavier than Raph.

"So," Raph huffed, pulling himself to his feet. "I guess we're even now."

The leader brushed off his jeans as his thin legs wobbled, but let out more of a cough than a laugh. "You think I'd let _Baxter_ kill you?" He breathed. "No, you mutant freaks are going down by my hand, no one else's."

The boy turned, walking ahead down the new, darker hallway, leaving Raphael to trail behind, feeling uncertain.

* * *

Donnie smiled, a separate window on his T-phone indicating the nearby signal of Leonardo's phone. He was picking up on Donnie's trail. That was exactly what the purple-masked turtle wanted.

The tunnel had flattened out not too long ago into a more square-shaped room. Through the walls, Donnie heard Baxter's obnoxious, amplified voice, ranting about some science project. Donatello rolled his eyes, looking back at the vigilante girl. She walked with her head down. He frowned.

"So, how'd you get mixed up in all of this?" He asked, hoping to coax an answer from her, or anything for that matter, but she did not respond. She only looked away, throwing him the coldest shoulder he'd ever seen.

Donatello sighed, looking ahead. Little did they know, somewhere beneath their feet, gears were moving, clicking like clockwork, ready for a trigger to open the next trap. And then, that trigger hit, a foot, wearing sneakers, hit a black tile. The person above the foot wasn't very heavy, but the pressure-sensitive pads did their work. Suddenly, the tile dropped right out from beneath the female vigilante's foot.

She yelped, falling suddenly. Her arm shot out, grabbing hold of the ground, determined not to let herself fall. Donatello was there in a second, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. Once her feet were on solid ground, she yanked her wrist away, not wanting contact to last longer than it had to. That was when a second tile dropped.

Donatello was quick on his feet, jumping away in time, but the moment his foot made contact with the next tile, he slipped, dropping down towards the abyss. He grabbed onto the edge, pulling himself up, but before he could get out, the tile he was holding dropped as well. Donatello yelped, arms scrambling for something to hold onto. His fingers snagged the nearest edge to him, but he was woefully unbalanced. He looked up, seeing the female vigilante watching him from above.

"Don't just stand there!" he cried out desperately. "Help me!"

But the girl didn't move. She just stared. That was when Donatello realized she wasn't going to save him. She didn't care. He was just a liability to her, another enemy. He had thought she was different, that maybe they could bond, but she hadn't spoken to him since their separation. And now, he would never speak to anyone ever again.

"Please!" he called out, feeling his fingers slip dangerously, the edges barely hanging on. "Ple-"

The tile he was holding dropped, and with it, so did Donatello. Then, Donnie felt a great pain rip through his arm, located right at the shoulder joint. And then he realized why: his hand was in the grip of the female vigilante, her oddly soft, uncalloused hands pulling him back up. The sudden yank it had delivered to his arm had possibly dislocated the joint, but that all seemed to skip Donnie's mind. She had saved him. She _saved_ him!

Donnie pulled himself out just as the tile beneath her feet disappeared, but Donnie was there to sweep her out of the way. He looked up, seeing up ahead where the tunnel became round again. "C'mon!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulder with his uninjured hand and made a dash for it as she system, likely realizing their movements, dropped tile after tile, each falling away just underfoot. They wouldn't make it. They wouldn't!

And then they did! Donnie dropped to his knees, panting, his lungs craving oxygen. Next to him, the girl was leaned over, her hands on her knees, breathing heavily just like him. He smiled, reaching to push himself up as he opened his mouth, intent to thank her for saving him, but the moment he put pressure on his arm, his shoulder protested with a fiery jolt of pain. He hissed through clenched teeth, clutching his arm tightly.

And then she was there, kneeling down before him, her gentle fingers prying his hands away from his arm. He looked up, his mahogany eyes wide as she came to his side, taking his arm carefully in her warm hands and straightening it. She leaned in close, her breath tickling his ear when she whispered almost inaudiably, " _Stay still._ "

Donatello barely had a second to prepare himself before she pulled, not jerking, but fast enough to make it quick. Donnie yelped slightly, but a moment later, he felt a pop, and the pain faded into an echo. She put his arm down gently, patting him lightly on the shoulder before standing and turning away, letting Donatello stand on his own.

Donnie stood quickly, his eyes glued to her back in amazement. "I... um..." He wracked his brain for the words he had been thinking earlier. "Th-thank you!" he exclaimed, hoping she would say "you're welcome" or respond in some way, longing to hear that delicate angel's whisper. But she was silent, and once again cold.

* * *

 **So, I've been learning more German. I can now say "how are you" (Wie geht's?), "I'm fine" (Mir geht's gut), "see you later" (bis später), and "see you tomorrow" (bis Morgen). I also have a kinda unhealthy obsession with learning about the World Wars.**

 **I'm still unsure about that girl. Her relationship with Donnie is certainly strange. But how was that? Two action scenes in one chapter, and I made one up myself!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Now, I know what you're all thinking: "Chapter 100! I bet this is gonna be amazing!" Well, to that I say: "don't get your hopes up".**

 **Guest 1: Oh hot sauce, we're almost to 100 chapters. I would like to congratulate you on how far this story has come. It is truly amazing. I remember back when I read the first chapter and was hoping that this story would go far. So honestly, thank you for writing this. I wish you best of luck with the rest of this story.**

 **Me: Aw, thank you so much! You guys are the ones pushing me on.**

 **Nutella Swirl: Oooh Raph's in trouble... Donnie and this new girl are interesting... hmm. Great chapter! I loved the action!**

 **Me: Thanks. This chapter has less action and basically no Donnie, but it's got some Raph!**

 **RiseoftheSoulGuardians: Yeah... I sorta feel like I went overboard with the reviews since most were mine... loved the new chapter can't wait till the new one. Please update soon. And I wish you luck on learning German. (I know how hard it is learning a new language.)**

 **Me: Thanks, and never worry about reviewing too much.**

 **Guest: Donnie: You saved me! You're awesome! - The girl: (says nothing) - Donnie: Please say anything - The girl: (still says nothing) - Donnie: You know what I'm gonna give you to Baxter as his punishment and see how he likes being ignored by a girl. - Later, - Baxter: So come here often? (Smirks) - The girl: You do know I'm a minor, right? - Baxter: Oh - Donnie: Now she talks?!**

 **Me: Extremely accurate and hilarious too!**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Well, at least they're bonding XD**

 **Me: Yep, better getting somewhere than nowhere.**

 **Daisy Rhine: Whoa. That was an awesome chapter. I liked seeing the different reactions between the vigilantes and turtles.**

 **Me: Thanks, I was trying to give lots of variety, since this is the first time our Turtles are interacting with the vigilantes on a personal level. And only more to come!**

 **I am so sorry! I've been slacking off so much lately! Just so you guys know, I'm not posting this on Archive of Our Own. So, if you wanna read it there, you can.**

* * *

"The teachers said there was no way I could impress them." Baxter let out a short, haughty laugh. "I showed them. I built a science fair volcano, but with _actual lava!_ "

Mikey rolled his eyes as Baxter went through another one of his laughing fits. He was regretting listening to Leo's orders. "Burnt down the whole gymnasium!" More evil laughter. "I was expelled, but I went forth to prove everyone wrong any way I could!"

Mikey shook his head, muttering quietly. "You poor, poor man."

Suddenly, the group stopped, Leonardo putting out a hand to keep them from continuing. Up ahead, one of the tiles had disappeared, and from it popped up something strange... almost like a...

"Laser!" Leo shouted, diving out of the way as the gun suddenly shot out a red beam, aimed right for Mikey.

Mikey felt a strong arm grab him and yank him out of the way, the laser barely skimming his bandanna tails. It was the vigilante. "Thanks," Mikey breathed.

Leonardo was quick to react. He pushed off the curved wall, throwing himself right at the gun, his katanas out. _Slash!_ The gun sparked and failed, falling into two pieces. But, not two seconds later, a second gun popped out of the floor. Then a third. Then five more. Suddenly, the entire tunnel was lined with them, spinning, poised and ready to shoot.

"Aw, sewer apples."

* * *

Raphael and the leader walked in silence ever since they had escaped the last trap. Not a word had been exchanged, and Raphael was getting frustrated.

"Listen," Raph broke the silence. "I know you vigilantes are all for your mysterious masks and no-name personas, but seriously. Is there anything I can call you other than 'Jerk-face'?"

The leader glanced back, blowing out a short breath. "Why do you care?" He questioned. "Aren't you gonna try and kill us anyway?"

Raph crossed his arms. "Jeez, you make it seem like we have no morals at all." He muttered. "Heck yes, I'm gonna kill you, but I wanna know your name first."

The vigilante looked forward again. "Sorry, dude. No can do."

Raphael huffed. "Fine. Then I'm gonna name you myself." He looked over what the other was wearing. He was rather skinny, with simple jeans and sneakers, wearing multiple layers on his upper half, the outermost being a thick-looking black shirt with torn sleeves. Raph squinted at the guards on his wrists. Suddenly, he grabbed the leader by the arm, yanking it up to eye-level to look at the brand.

"Hey!" The leader yanked his arm back, and suddenly Raph felt a fist connect with his face, leaving him reeling for a second, the hard ring on the vigilante's finger leaving a sizable bruise on his cheek.

He rubbed his face for a few moments, scowling slightly as the vigilante threw him a dirty look from beneath the hood. But, at least Raph had gotten a look at the brand. "Laird," He said.

"What?" The leader spat in confusion.

"It's the brand on your guards." He said. "So, that's what I'm gonna call you now." He leaned forward slightly. "Unless you got another name you'd prefer..."

The leader shook his head. "No. That's fine."

Raph nodded. "So, Laird. What are you doing with a ragtag team of rebels?"

Laird sighed, not seeing any way to get around this question. "In many ways, I started it." He said. "It was my idea," Raph noticed a sort of far-off sound creeping into his voice as if he was thinking hard about something. "We weren't much at first, but all good things start small."

"So what drove you to start it all?" Raph inquired, hoping to coax as much info from his tempory ally as he could.

Laird continued. "When I was younger, I used to get bullied a lot. Those stupid street punks would beat me up for not paying the 'street toll'." He spat out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. "Never came home without a black eye. Those kids were just products of the corruption in the city. No doubt some of them had ties with _your bunch_." Raph tried not to let those words get to him. "I was a wimp back then. Skinny, no skills, no weapons, totally open for a beating wherever I went. Then one day, my Pa signed me up for hockey." He shook his head. "The ice was even worse than the streets. I was on the verge of quitting until the coach brought me in for some private lessons." His voice had taken on a more fond tone.

"From that day forth, I was on top of my game. No one picked on-" He suddenly cut himself off as if he had been about to say something vital. He cleared his throat. "No one picked on Laird. I had a good life. A mother, father, and little sister. Pa owned a commodity shop, and it paid good... until them stupid Purple Dragons came around. He didn't tell Ma or Sis, but I saw what happened. They extorted money from Pa by violence and threats. Soon, we began to go hungry. I wanted to quit the team, but Ma wouldn't let me. I knew eventually we'd be broke. We could barely run the shop. How would Pa pay the Dragons? Then one day I woke up to smoke.

"Those damn Dragons torched the shop. Pa got me out, and my Sis, too... but..." Laird paused. His voice was beginning to sound choked up. But Raph was far too intrigued to say he didn't need to continue. And continue, he did. "...Ma didn't make it." He whispered, his step had slowed so much he was barely even walking. Raph felt the strange need to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder, but he restrained himself, the bruise on his cheek still a fresh, stinging reminder of what happened when he touched the leader. "We got a new house on the other side of town. A better neighborhood, but I wasn't just gonna let the people living down there suffer in silence. So, I began fighting back, kicking Dragon butt wherever I could find it. Always wore a mask or something, cause if they ever knew who I was, my family would suffer. Then... _you_ came along."

The air felt deadly silent. The vigilante's eyes bored onto Raph with a piercing stare that made him shiver slightly. Laird continued. "First alone, then with a team. More weapons, better training, a designated benefactor, and here we are."

"So you do all of this because of us?" Raph questioned.

Laird shrugged. "That and I love a job where I get to crack skulls."

Raph chuckled. "Me too." He muttered, feeling a grin pull at the corner of his mouth. "Ever beat a guy senseless?"

Laird laughed. "Multiple times," He cracked his knuckles. "And it was _fun!_ "

"Guess we're more alike than I thought." Raph shrugged.

The laughter suddenly died from the leader's voice. "I'm still gonna kill you when we get out of here."

This only widened Raph's smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **I'm trying to keep Baxter's backstory like the one I had in the earlier chapters: He was a respected scientist until one of his experiments flunked and he became the laughing stock of the community, which is why he's so bitter now.**

 **It took me so long to figure out the leader's alias. I finally settled on Laird. It's a combo of** **stuff** **because a straight name would be too obvious. And he wears a ring. I just added it for the heck of it.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Guest 1: Okay, I don't get why you underestimated this chapter... cause we finally get a vigilante identity! Mother of hot sauce! Happy 100th chapter!**

 **Me: If I was allowed to make OC vigilantes, I bet we'd have many more of those.**

 **Daisy Rhine: I think I know who the leader is but I'm going to keep it to myself till I know for a fact. :) awesome chapter I can't wait till the next one.**

 **Me: Oh, how often I hear those words...**

 **LittleOldWriter12: Congrats on 100 chapters! I love Raph's and Laird's relationship!**

 **Me: Thanks. I needed more Raph character development, and I wanted to give a special treat for chapter 100. Of course, this was more Laird development than Raph development.**

 **Nutella Swirl: *sarcastically* Good job, Stockman. Or maybe Laughing Stock(man), based on your notes at the end? Lol. Hmm. The whole Raph and Laird thing is interesting, too...**

 **Me: Yeah, they're very fun to write for. They seem to be very alike.**

 **Finally, we reach the conclusion of "Baxter's Gambit"! Next up, "Enemy of my Enemy"!**

* * *

Huffing, exhausted, the two turtles and the vigilante hunched over, breathing heavily. Mikey looked quite shaken up, but the vigilante was breathing harder than anyone else. Leo had assumed he was older than the others, due to his lack of stamina, but he had fought extremely well. He'd actually put himself on the line for Mikey quite a few times.

Said turtle looked over at him with a tired smile. "Thanks, dude."

The vigilante nodded. "As long as we're trapped here, anytime."

Suddenly, another tile popped up, the gun already charging. Leo gasped, then swung out, slicing it in half with his katana. He growled, finally sick and tired of all this. "Stockman!" He yelled. "Come out and fight, you coward!"

On the other side of the wall, Donatello's keen ears picked up the sound of his brother's voice. "They're in the next tunnel!" He exclaimed, running to the wall. It took all his strength, but he managed to bang in one of the panels, and the wall fell soon after. On the other side, his brothers stood, looking surprised, then breaking into smiles.

Down below, the tunnel Raph was traveling in had suddenly cut off. But he heard his brother's voice.

"They're above us," Raph said, scowling at the ceiling.

"I got this," Laird said, stepping up and pulling out two things. One was round and black. The other was a roll of tape. He stuck the thing to the ceiling before pulling out a lighter and lighting a string connected to it. "You might wanna get back."

Once they were a reasonable distance away, the thing exploded, leaving a sizable hole in the ceiling. Raph peeked through it, seeing several shadows looking back down at him. Leonardo crossed his arms with a smug smile. "Enjoy your playdate?"

Raph scowled. "Shut up and help us out of here."

Once they were out of the hole, Donatello had his T-phone out, a low warbling emitting from the device, getting louder as he held it closer to the freshly slashed canon. "The ambient AC currents are coming from here."

Altogether, the turtles grabbed and lifted the canon up from the ground, peeling away the tile below. Laird scowled beneath his hood. "There's nothing there-"

He had barely finished speaking when the floor suddenly gave way to a black abyss below, swallowing the group up as the fell. They hit the ground hard, but at least they were alive. Leonardo quickly glanced around, making out some machinery in the room, though there was barely enough light to see. Then, he found himself trapped in a glaring red beam of light. His head snapped up; some kind of UFO floated above them, a strange figure standing upon it. At first, Leonardo was confused, but when the figure spoke, he knew the voice immediately.

"No!" Stockman cried angrily. "You were supposed to destroy each other, not work together!"

He huffed quietly, calming himself before continuing. "No matter. You may have escaped my Maze, but now..." The UFO suddenly, amazingly, unfolded itself layer by layer, building down until it stood as a full robot nearly ten feet tall. Inside, Stockman's illuminated face stared down with insanity dancing in his eyes. "...you'll have to face my Monster of Doom!"

Leonardo scowled, reaching back. But before he could even touch the hilts of his katanas, a loud, angry voice rang out through the chamber.

 _"Back away from my brothers!"_

Karai had appeared in the doorway, and in a flash of inhuman speed, she dashed forward, pushing off the ground, and raised her blade. She stabbed down into a small square on the robot's back, forcing sparks from the battery pack. The robot stumbled, crumbling to the ground. The turtles stared dumbfounded.

"Karai?!" Raph shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"What, no 'thank you for saving our butts you're the best sister ever'?" She mocked offense, planting one hand on her hip. "Stockman gave me a link straight to some computer animated footage to make me believe only the vigilantes were in trouble, but I knew something felt wrong. So I used Donatello's computer to hack into the security cameras."

"Wait," Donnie said. "You know how to hack?"

Karai rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment and instead going to the head of the robot. "Alright, Stockman." She raised her tanto. "Time to pay for what you've done." She slashed the dark faceplate open, but inside there was nothing. The sound of a propeller permeated the air, and a shadow cast over the scene.

Above, Stockman's helmet had transformed into a strange sort of helicopter and was carrying him upwards. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" he shouted, rather dramatically. "Baxter Stockman will have his revenge!"

There was nothing they could do but watch as Stockman flew up and out of a skylight.

* * *

The turtles and the vigilantes stumbled out of the dark lair, exhaustion finally kicking in. Karai caught Leo by the arm before he hit the ground. "What happened to you guys?"

"A lot of stuff," Leo murmured in response. "Tell you later."

"Forget that," Raph huffed, shakily standing up. "Our truce is over." he spun his sais, facing Laird with a weak-looking scowl. "Time to finish this."

"I..." Laird's breathing was heavy, "...couldn't agree more."

The turtles drew their weapons, the vigilantes pulling their short after. But no one went to make the first move. Suddenly, Mikey collapsed with an exhausted sigh.

Laird growled. "Forget it," he muttered, him and his comrades turning to walk the opposite direction. "We'll finish this later."

"You bet we will!" Raph said in a half-hearted shout before helping Mikey up.

"C'mon," Karai sighed. "Let's go."

The turtles murmured their agreement. "You know, those vigilantes weren't so bad," Mikey muttered. "We never would've made it without them."

Raph shook his head. "They're still our enemies, and they'll take us out the first chance they get."

As he spoke, the turtles didn't see the female vigilante hand a shuriken to the leader. But, Raph still heard the sound of metal cutting through the air. His hand shot up, his fingers precisely catching the shuriken just before it would have hit Leo in the back of the head. The blue-masked turtle stared in shock.

He quietly pocketed the shuriken, the Hamato symbol glinting its last glint in the lamplight before being stowed away. "Like I said, always stay sharp."

Karai nodded. "He's right," she said. "Always trust your senses, and when they strike, you'll see them coming."

* * *

 **I** **'m not sure if I should be saying this on the internet, but I'm too excited about it not to share it with anyone. Let's just say... I had my first "Baiser de Francais".**

 **And the funniest thing happened in history class. The teacher accidentally called the US President Hitler. I know that's not so funny to the Americans who support him, but I think it's hilarious that she didn't even catch it until we mentioned it. (I'm sorry if this is offensive. I have no opinions on the President. My policy is "don't hate him, ignore him.")**

 **I was so lazy while writing this. Sorry for taking forever. I just saw the saddest episode of Hetalia: "Davie". I cried for maybe ten minutes. It really makes you value the ones you love. Also, soon I will be publishing a story where I rewrite the Hetalia manga as the 2p universe. The first chapter is already on my DeviantArt (name on my profile). Check it out!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Nutella Swirl: Glad that the turtles are reunited. But of course Stockman has backups... Sometimes Raph not trusting others easily seems like a bad thing, but I like how you showed how it is a good thing sometimes, like how Leo almost got hurt.**

 **Me: Yeah, that was just another thing I plucked from the episode. It fit well, though.**

 **Guest 1: Sweet! I loved this. My day was made when Karai came... I was just hoping stockman made it out alive because I was sure Karai was gonna let all hell break loose. Anyway, I can't wait for your next update!**

 **Me: Thanks! Don't worry, Karai will get her chance at Stockman eventually.**

 **Daisy Rhine: Oooooooooh in comes Karai. Baxter has no idea who he is messing with. He's going to regret ever crossing the turtles sister. I look forward to his punishment so much.**

 **Me: Sadly he got away, but he can't stay hidden forever.**

 **CC: Big sister to the rescue!**

 **Me: Yeah! Karai always comes through!**

 **(From chaper 10)**

 **Kylie: When I saw your YouTube video about the book's audio audition I knew this was going to be interesting. Even Better than I expected it's cool seeing Shredder be the father and have Karai bear of it, and they're still evil like I thought but not pure evil. Loving this fan fiction!**

 **Me: Thanks! I absolutely love writing anti-heroes. They're the most flexible characters to write for. They're fighting for a good cause, but they aren't bound by morals the same way good guys are.**

 **(from chapter 11)**

 **Kylie: Aww I love Mikey and Karai's relationship the whole big sister little brother thing is adorable. Mikey has always been my favorite that's why Leo was my second favorite because he was the one who always seemed the sweetest to Mikey, and his spirituality personality. This fan fiction this really Greta I can't stop reading on. Keep up the good work!**

 **Me: Thanks! Leo's always been my favorite character, but I don't even know why. Maybe because I'm the older sibling too, but I only have one brother.**

 **(From chapter 17)**

 **Kylie: I know people are complaini g about the 'rip off' of other episodes but I love love looooove the TMNT 2012 series! These quotes from the 2012 versions are always funny it's a creative away to not only recerate those moments but to have a good laugh about it. I'm litterly shouting thise quotes out loud with out reading the scetnece or part of the book, I go back and re read it but I can't contain the temation of shouting those quotes out loud and laughing about getting al pumped up!**

 **Me: Me too. Not many people understood what I was doing, trying to keep the story similar, but different.**

 **(From chapter 19)**

 **Kylie: Kylie: Boy I burst oh laughing when Mikey said,"I bet they kiss in secret." When Mikey got smacked with the staff is made it seem like Donnie set a remote control on the staff Lol. I'm pretty sure I've re a it worng if you know what I mean.**

 **Me: I don't quite understand, but it was a good chapter.**

 **(from chapter 20)**

 **Kylie: I'm really liking Donnie and April's relationship already. I think it's sweet how supportive April is towards Donnie, instead of being mean to him. Mikey has always been my favorite turtle I love all of them though. :)**

 **Me: I've been working tediously with their relationship ever since I started this fic. It's going great so far, but don't get too comfortable. My writing has a habit of shifting directions like the wind.**

 **(From chapter 32)**

 **Annea101: SAO is awesome I abruptly adore that anime. It's crazy the thing that will set people off**

 **Me: I know, right? People are weird.**

 **Mrswill123: omg finnaly i can reply! so first off OMG this is amazing i cant wait yo finnish it! second the vigalanties have got to be the mighty mutanimals, caseycause u said 'hockey stick' in a fight between donnie and one of the vigalanties),april (cause of the wrist/hand) and all the turtles allies/friends. third will u do the whole space thing and how will that will work. will the turtles find out about the shredder and that they r the only hamato caln actually left!? OMG im dieing of excitement. im also sorry if this is to long ti read but one more thing (maybe 2) have any tips for writing cause I wanna start a book about the girl turtles meeting the guys and they do missions together until an accident in the lab... so any tips! i will try to leave a link if i can. over all r u done with it also pls write another soon about tmnt if u can so i can reply to you on time and (almost done) plsplspls reply i will be sooooooo greatful an ur story its on my top 3 storys of fanfictions of tmnt its soooooo well written alright im done ill try to reply more often so i dont have a friking story about ur story! thnxspls reply**

 **Me: Yeah, the vigilantes have been hinted, but not confirmed yet ;). I probably won't do the space thing. I'll either find a way to skip it or just have huge time skips between the important parts. The turtles might find out about their true origins eventually. As for tips: how I usually write is I plan out my chapters ahead of time, keeping simple skeleton-like structure of description and dialogue, then going back over the whole thing and re-writing it with elaboration. As for story-making: make the characters suffer. That's my favorite part of writing. Make them struggle, make them hurt, betray them, crush their hopes, kill them if you must, but make sure all of this suffering has a purpose. That's the most important thing in storytelling: everything must have a purpose.**

 **Mrswill123: ok i give ur story 10000 out of 10 pls update soon. I really like ur plot line for baxters gambit my favorite part was when laird threw the shrunken.**

 **Me: I like that part too. The Vigilantes may be the "good guys" but they're sly and traitorous, too.**

 **I have been so lazy lately. I could use the Christmas holidays as an excuse, but I'm gonna be honest: I lost interest. But it doesn't matter how I feel. I'm doing this for you guys, and I'm gonna keep it up. I am so sorry.**

 **I lost my original plans for "Enemy of my Enemy" when my computer wiped itself, and I was a little too discouraged to continue, but I'll do my best.**

* * *

"Wow Leo," The blue-masked turtle heard his purple-banded brother say from behind as he focused his sights on the TCRI building. "I can't believe you're actually going against Shredder's word."

"Yeah," Raph said. "Aren't you usually the goody-three-toes type?"

Leo scowled, not appreciating the mockery. "Well, it's a little late to back out now, isn't it?"

Donnie nodded. "Fair point."

Tonight wasn't your usual patrol. Since Stockman got away, Donnie bad been working down in his lab non-stop on a project he kept behind a drawn curtain. It turned out he had been spending weeks working on a machine to decrypt Kraang messages and storage chips. Only recently had he come with the results. Shredder had told them to focus their attention on the Vigilantes, but Leo knew, for the sake of the Saki Empire, they had to take down this immediate threat before it could wreak more damage. Karai had sided with Shredder, which made Leo angry. She hadn't been invited on this particular trip.

Leo lowered the telescope that had been watching the tall tower known as TCRI. "Nothing's happening."

"Maybe the Kraang are on vacation." Mikey offered from his immediate right, earning him a sharp look from Donnie, who was on Leo's immediate left.

"Mikey," Donnie said with tightly restrained frustration. "Aliens bent on conquering the universe don't go on 'vacation'."

"How would you know?" Mikey replied. "You're not a Kraang."

Any other stupid things Mikey might have said were silenced immediately by a smack to the back of the head by another irritated red-banded turtle. "Focus," Raphael hissed.

Donnie checked his T-phone. "According to the decryption from the Kraang storage device, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Kraang portal tonight."

Leo nodded. "So we all need to be ready."

But suddenly a voice called from above their heads, sharp with retained anger. "Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you."

All heads turned upward to see Karai standing on top of the rooftop water tower, her arms crossed in an imitation of a relaxed pose, but her entire body was tight with tension. She leapt down, landing before them with feline grace.

Leo scowled at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Karai's muscles didn't lose any of the tension as she straightened up. "I'm here to stop the traitors who defied Father's orders." Her lips were tight, and her words were clipped.

Leo was getting tired of this. "The Kraang are the bigger threat, and you know it." He said, pointing a finger at her.

Karai shrugged, but it held none of the nonchalantness that was typically there. "Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that you lied. And for that..." She pulled out her tanto, freshly polished and gleaming. "...You're gonna pay."

Her charge held more vigor than usual, and her strikes were aimed directly at Leo. The leader barely had the chance to draw his katanas before her blade came down on his. Leo growled, jumping away. "We don't have time for this. Guys?"

The other turtles looked hesitant.

Leo bared his teeth like fangs. "Guys!"

The others immediately drew their weapons, running forth to catch Karai off-guard. Donnie struck first, but his staff was blocked by Karai's blade. Mikey swung at her side, but she jumped up, landing on Donnie's shell before she launched herself out of the fray.

Karai laughed. "Need to move a little faster, Michelangelo."

Mikey scowled. "Yeah? Well, how's this for fast?" He swung his _kusarigama_ at her, but Karai blocked it with her tanto. She wrapped the chain around her hand, pulling back before stomping down on the chain, yanking Mikey right towards the kick she slammed into his side.

Leo tried to sneak attack her from the left, but Karai was on-point. She brought up her tanto, effortlessly blocking the blow. "You really know how to welcome your dear sister, don't you?" She taunted as she pushed him back. Leo instantly fell into ready stance. Karai pointed her blade at the smartest turtle. "I heard Donnie mentioned a ship." She raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"None of your business," Leo said, moving forward again as the turtles came in from all sides.

Karai reared back as the incoming onslaught and slammed her foot into Raph's face, knocking him back. Raph held one hand to the assaulted area as Donnie came over to help, but the aggressive turtle waved him off, pointing blindly to Karai. "Get her!"

But before another strike could fly, a sound like thunder rebounded around the rooftops. All heads turned up to TCRI, where, up on the tower, two panels were sliding apart like doors, and out flew a circular ship with an eye-shaped window on the front and metal tentacles dangling from the bottom.

Karai stared up at the alien ship, her red lips parting in awe. "That's... big."

The ship turned its attention to the turtles, slowly moving forward threateningly.

"Um, Leo?" Donnie said, already bringing up his staff. "Plan?"

Leo nodded, though he looked just as shaken as the rest. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." He said just as the eye began glowing pink. "Step one: run!"

The group scattered as the first laser blasted a hole in the place they had been standing.

Adrenaline pumped through Leo's system. The next roof they landed on was blaster almost immediately, knocking them to the edge. The turtles and Karai jumped down the side, using the fire escapes to get to the ground, quickly taking a corner as a pink scanning beam ran along the asphalt.

Karai huffed loudly as she ran next to Leo. "What is that?!"

"No idea," Leo said, risking a glance back, only to see the ship hot on their tail. "But I'm pretty sure they use it for flying and shooting at things."

They turned a corner just as another blast reduced a red car behind them to scraps in seconds. Karai broke off of the group, slipping into an alcove. The turtles kept running until they saw a car in an alley. They dashed into the space, ducking behind the vehicle just as the next scan went by.

"Donnie," Leo whispered, his form deathly still. "How do we avoid those scanners?"

Donnie wracked his brain for thoughts, staring down at the ground. "Um..." He looked back up. "They probably can't see through the pavement."

"Then underground it is," Raph said, prying open a manhole cover two feet from their position just as the car behind them was suddenly grabbed and lifted into the air, revealing their location.

"Go!" Leo shouted. "Go!"

The turtles quickly jumped into the manhole and replaced the cover as fast as possible, the thick metal blocking out the alien scanners. The turtles peeked out of a sewer grate as the ship rippled, then vanished from sight as the lights and sounds of police cars came from the distance.

"Great," Raph growled. "It can turn invisible too."

A police helicopter appeared, shining a searchlight down on the streets. Leo narrowed his eyes before turning away. "Come on," He said, motioning them to follow him.

* * *

Karai watched the police go by, pressing herself closer against the wall. Leo had been so stupid, getting them into this situation. That ship had almost killed them! But she knew her priorities. Shredder's orders came first and foremost. No matter how dangerous the Kraang were, the Vigilantes were more important. And right now, her brothers would be getting an earful when she got home.

* * *

 **So this is how ninja siblings settle their differences. By fighting.**

 **I absolutely hate how abruptly this changes the storyline. I haven't been setting up for it. Leo just suddenly goes from the "brainwashed perfect child" to defying Shredder because he's "shortsighted". I already wrote a plan for this episode before my computer was wiped. Now I feel like I'm writing a bad parody of my original plot. Well, we'll just have to ride it out.**

 **Anyway, for now, I wanna know what everyone got for Christmas. I got a Hufflepuff scarf, a new ocarina, and the Thrawn series by Timothy Zahn. I also found Robin Hood at the second hand shop. The original one from the late 1800s. But what about all of you? Tell me in the reviews.**


	103. Update

Everybody, I am so sorry for not updating for months, but I plan to get back on track very soon.


End file.
